7 à la maison
by munmunlefay
Summary: Une petite fanfiction pour les amoureux de la famille Weasley. Fil rouge : les relations dans cette famille depuis ses débuts (Première guerre des sorciers) jusqu'à la fin des HP (Deuxième guerre). Parce qu'ils sont roux, parce qu'ils sont drôles, parce qu'ils sont sept... parce qu'ils sont cools. [CANON]
1. Chapter 1 : Un Terrier

**Chapitre 1 :** Un Terrier

.

.  
Nivea Croupton, la directrice de l'agence immobilière magique _Le Hobgoblin_ , avait désespéré de vendre un jour cette bicoque. Mais apparemment, « bicoque » n'était ni un critère éliminatoire pour ses clients du jour, ni la définition qu'ils auraient fait de l'ancienne porcherie que la famille Jorkins tentait de vendre depuis une bonne quarantaine d'années. Nivea décolla son talon aiguille de l'argile boueuse en cachant une grimace de dégoût, chassa une mouche de la main et réajusta la pince de son porte-document. Avec le sourire le plus commercial (comprenez : « hypocrite ») dont elle fut capable, elle s'approcha du jeune couple aux cheveux flamboyants et de leur marmaille (3 garçons, dont le dernier ne tenait pas encore debout).

L'un des deux aînés avait visiblement déjà décidé d'apprivoiser les deux fourmis qui se trouvaient dans le creux de sa paume. Le plus grand portait son regard bleu sur chaque détail du jardin mal entretenu, de la maison branlante et de la cour boueuse. Comme ses parents, il ne semblait pas avoir d'a priori sur l'endroit.

C'était bien la première fois que des acheteurs ne lui riaient pas au nez quand elle leur présentait ce bien immobilier. Mais après tout, elle-même avait failli leur rire au nez quand ils avaient annoncé leur budget (héritage familial et prêt bancaire compris).

La maison était considérée comme une blague dans l'agence : on confiait son dossier aux nouvelles recrues, comme une forme de défi – ou de mission-impossible. Son supérieur avait seulement mis la maison dans sa brochure parce qu'il avait été trop poli pour refuser…

« Pense positif »se répéta Nivea.

\- Comme vous le voyez, la maison est isolée et les arbres cachent la maison aux Moldus qui pourraient emprunter le chemin. C'est idéal pour jouer au Quidditch en été et pour ne pas risquer d'être découvert. Les terres du fond sont cultivables et il y a déjà plusieurs arbres fruitiers. Aujourd'hui, il ne fait pas très beau mais je peux vous assurer qu'en été, cette maison est un vrai petit coin de paradis !

Mr et Mrs Weasley ne réagirent pas vraiment à ce commentaire, leurs yeux semblant analyser la façade.

« Fais-leur un beau sourire » pensa Nivea.

\- Combien de chambres y a-t-il ? demanda Molly Weasley.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la sécurité de ses enfants et les risques de tétanos qui l'inquiétait le plus, mais le nombre de chambres. Par la barbe de Merlin, elles n'avaient clairement pas les mêmes priorités en tant que mamans.

\- La demeure principale compte trois chambres, dit Nivea. Un salon, une cuisine, une arrière-cuisine et une salle de bain. La maison est de style Tudor, le saviez-vous ? Regardez ces magnifiques colombages et ces petits toits pointus…

\- A quels enchantements la maison a-t-elle été soumise par ses précédents propriétaires ? l'interrompit poliment Arthur.

Ah. C'était un des rares bons points de la maison.

\- La totale typique des années 20 : Incartabilité, protections élémentaires, Anti-transplanage activable ou non par la famille résidente, et d'autres petites bricoles que vous pourrez trouver dans la description du dossier.

Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard. C'était la meilleure option possible, compte-tenu de leur budget. Les garçons seraient un peu serrés en grandissant, mais on s'arrangerait. Le bricolage magique était après tout la spécialité d'Arthur, et Molly se débrouillait aussi. Leur seule autre option était une véritable ruine perdue dans la lande écossaise et aussi ouverte aux vents qu'aux maléfices. Ils ne pouvaient pas le risquer maintenant que Voldermort était en marche.

Les Weasley avaient le regard de ceux qui se projettent et qui agissent dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. La maison aurait bien sûr besoin d'être retapée et le jardin entretenu. Mais ça ferait l'affaire. Ils avaient la campagne. Un toit. Des voisins sorciers, puisque les Diggory avaient récemment achetés un élégant cottage à quelques lieues d'ici, et que les maisons familiales des Faucett et des Lovegood se trouvaient quelques collines plus loin. Molly aurait de quoi faire le potager qu'elle voulait, lui le cabanon de jardin où il pourrait ranger ses objets moldus sans que les enfants risquent d'y toucher.

Ils lancèrent un regard à leurs enfants. Bébé Percy semblait circonspect mais apaisé par le paysage (ils avaient pourtant dé-tes-té l'arrivée par Transplanage), Bill regardait vers le bois avec la nette envie de courir aller y jouer, si Arthur lâchait un seul instant sa main, et Charlie était déjà parti explorer les herbes alentours. Il brandit un ver de terre vers eux, comme en signe d'assentiment. La nature l'aimait, pensa Molly, et il lui rendait bien.

Arthur échangea un regard avec elle. Puis ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Nivea Croupton.

\- Pensez-vous qu'on puisse négocier le prix avec les Jorkins ?

Le sourire de Mrs Croupton s'élargit. Ça, ça voulait toujours dire oui.

\- Je m'en charge.

Et une bicoque de moins sur le marché de l'immobilier magique… Ses collègues n'allaient vraiment pas y croire…

.

.  
.

On n'achète pas une maison sans la visiter, disait l'adage. Ils s'étaient attendus à trouver des choses pas très agréables dans une ancienne maison de sorcier abandonnée pendant 50 ans. Arthur s'était chargé des premiers Epouvantards, Molly de surveiller les garçons dans le jardin tout en commençant le Dégnomage massif qui s'imposait. Avec un peu de chance et un peu d'aide de la famille, la maison serait habitable avant la fin de la semaine. Bilius, Fabian et Gideon s'étaient déjà proposé d'aider.

Bill dirigeait Charlie dans le nettoyage des clapiers et du poulailler. L'huile de coude, ils avaient appris tôt à s'en servir. Percy jouait dans son parc. C'était un bébé plutôt sage.

Molly entendit Arthur crier à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Bill, surveille tes frères, dit-elle précipitamment avant de courir vers la maison.

Ses yeux eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour s'habituer au changement de luminosité et la densité de l'air (poussiéreux et magique).

\- Arthur ! cria-t-elle. Arthur !

\- Ici, chérie, dit son mari d'une pauvre voix.

Elle le vit dans le salon, en train de s'épousseter.

\- Un Kobold frustré d'avoir été abandonné par son ancienne famille, ne t'inquiète pas. Et j'ai entendu la goule rire quand je suis tombé de l'escabeau… Je pense qu'elle nous aime bien.

\- Si on lui trouve un coin, elle pourra rester, soupira Molly. Rien de cassé ?

\- Rien de bien méchant, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez. Les marches juste avant le palier sont vermoulues, par contre.

Molly acquiesça et amena quelques planches avec un Sort d'Attraction. Un deuxième sort lui apporta un marteau moldu.

\- Tu es la meilleure. Les garçons sont occupés ?

\- Sages come des images, dit Molly, la bouche déjà pleine de clous.

Elle arracha les lattes avec la magie et s'attela au travail. Arthur explorait déjà la plus petite chambre, celle du premier étage, qui serait sûrement celle de Charlie, le temps qu'ils aménagent l'étage.

\- Il va falloir obstruer les cheminées, dit Arthur quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu veux déjà les priver de Cheminettes personnelles ? On avait dit pas avant 17 ans, mais là, tu t'y prends tôt… plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Nos fils ont beau être de futurs sex-symbols, je pensais plutôt au fait que ces Cheminettes ne sont pas sécurisées.

Ca jeta un froid. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer ce qui se passait dehors. Les deux frères de Molly, des Aurors, manquaient à l'appel presqu'un dimanche sur deux chez la tante Muriel, et ils passaient de plus en plus dans leur appartement londonien pour demander à Molly de les rafistoler sans passer par Sainte-Mangouste. Vu les heures à laquelle ils débarquaient le nez en sang, parfois accompagnés par d'autres sorciers en piteux état, elle devinait que ces heures sup' ne dépendaient pas du Ministère et que les registres de l'hôpital ne devaient, par conséquent, pas mentionner leurs noms.

Molly avait cessé de poser des questions depuis longtemps. Mais elle était presque certaine qu'ils œuvraient contre Voldemort sur leur temps libre. De quelque forme que ce soit. C'était la même intuition Prewett qui l'alertait autrefois quand ses frères s'approchaient trop près de son journal intime ou essayait de glisser des scarabées dans sa chambre.

Arthur se gratta la tête, l'air de chercher un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- J'ai entendu la secrétaire de Croupton hier… visiblement les Jorkins ont accepté de baisser le prix de la maison si Nivea faisait en sorte que son mari prennent leur fille Bertha en stage… Et ça fait une semaine qu'il le regrette amèrement. Cette fille a deux pieds gauches et une mémoire de poisson rouge…

Molly eut un petit sourire.

\- En parlant de poissons… demain, je m'attaque au nettoyage de la mare.

\- Tu as le droit de te reposer un peu, aussi…

\- Arthur, dit-elle très sérieusement. Je veux qu'on emménage ici avant la semaine prochaine. Tu as entendu Gidéon. Les Mangemorts commencent à faire du porte à porte, et même le Chemin de Traverse n'est plus sûr… On sera à l'abri ici.

Pas un jour ne passait sans que la _Gazette_ n'apporte de nouvelles mauvaises nouvelles. Meurtres de Nés-Moldus, fuite de sorciers vers la France ou les Etats-Unis, où le MACUSA était débordé, déclin de confiance dans l'économie britannique, qui faisait atteindre des prix faramineux à la poudre de Cheminette, et elle en passait…

\- Si on apprend aux gnomes à marcher au pas, on aurait une véritable armée pour défendre la maison, sourit Arthur.

\- Je ne veux pas de ces bestioles dans mon jardin, gronda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ils sont amusants, avoue-le… Pittoresques…

\- Pas autant que mes rosiers.

.

.

L'épisode « Bill à l'école moldue » fut bref, mais savoureux.

Il fut décidé qu'on essaierait de l'inscrire à l'école de Loutry Saint Chaspoule pour la rentrée de septembre suivant leur installation. Le directeur pinça les lèvres en voyant qu'aucun numéro de téléphone n'avait été mis sur le dossier d'inscription, mais rien qu'un petit sort de Confusion ne puisse arranger. Bill était un garçon sage, qui savait déjà lire et écrire : on l'accepta facilement. Bien moins de difficultés, en tous cas, qu'on n'en ferait quand, quelques années plus tard, Xenophilius Lovegood se présenterait aux portes du même établissement.

Pourtant, il ne fallut pas plus de deux mois avant que la directrice de l'établissement convoque les parents Weasley (via Bill, en l'absence d'adresse ou numéro moldu). Arthur ne pouvait pas venir et Molly semblait tout à fait paniquée. Elle avait eu beau remettre le nez dans les notes qu'Arthur avait pris en cours d'Etude des Moldus (des notes appliquées qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'être toujours le deuxième, derrière une certaine Charity à qui il tenait légèrement rancune), aucun chapitre ne mentionnait les mots « parents d'élèves », « école » ou « rendez-vous non-initié par le sorcier ». Ça allait être une expérience sociologique intéressante. Un vrai cas d'école.

La femme commença à lui parler des monstres et choses extraordinaires dont son fils parlait à longueur de temps à ses petits camarades. Molly lui avait dit d'être discret avec les adultes, mais les enfants avaient si bien cru aux histoires de Bill que celles-ci étaient remontées aux oreilles des parents d'élève et des professeurs. On avait interrogé Bill, qui avait répondu avec aplomb à toutes leurs questions.

\- Non, bien sûr que le Bogey-man n'existe pas. Les seules choses qui peuvent habiter les placards, ce sont les Epouvantards… les goules préfèrent des endroits plus larges. A la limite, un nid de Doxys…

Et ainsi de suite. Bill déballa devant des adultes ébahis tout le contenu de ce qu'ils pensaient être son imagination. Rien qu'ils ne gobent assez pour faire déplacer le service des Oubliators.

\- Mrs Weasley, dit calmement le directeur quand elle fut assise dans son bureau. Votre fils a une imagination débordante… mais légèrement perturbante. Sa maîtresse n'a pas pu s'empêcher de constater que les histoires qu'il raconte sont très sombres et font référence à des notions de sorcellerie qu'elle-même a dû chercher dans de très vieux livres…

\- Oui, mon mari est expert en histoire médiévale, dit Molly en sentant ses oreilles rougir, comme toujours lorsqu'elle mentait ou qu'elle était gêné (un très bon indicateur d'attirance, du temps où Arthur avait commencé à la courtiser à Poudlard). Il est possible que Bill ait entendu certaines histoires et les…

\- Non, vraiment, je pense que votre fils fait une fixation vraiment étrange sur des histoires auxquelles il ne devrait plus croire à son âge… or, il n'en démord pas ! Je voulais vous voir pour vous conseiller le numéro du psychologue scolaire la plus proche…

\- Vous insinuez que mon fils est déséquilibré ?

\- … ne vous inquiétez pas, il est tout à fait habitué à ce genre de situation… dit le directeur en la jaugeant. Et aux… petits budgets...

En moins d'une minute, le directeur avait fait l'exploit de blesser son orgueil et d'insulter un enfant premier-né devant sa mère ( _nota bene :_ ce n'est jamais une bonne idée… surtout quand la mère en question est armée d'une baguette magique et se nomme Molly Weasley).

Et puis, Molly était enceinte d'un mois et demi, et autant dire que les hormones ne lui réussissaient pas. Alors Molly changea la calvitie du directeur en de rigolotes frisettes vertes, destinées à repousser chaque matin, malgré tous ses efforts pour les raser. Qu'on lui envoie le Service des Usages Abusifs de la magie… elle était mariée au principal employé.

\- Je ne vous remercie pas, monsieur. Oh, et n'attendez pas William lundi…

Arthur insisterait sans doute pour qu'ils modifient les mémoires des professeurs et élèves.

\- Viens, Bill, on rentre à la maison, dit Molly en refermant la porte derrière elle, alors que Monsieur le Directeur venait de voir son reflet dans le miroir de son bureau.

\- Mais maman, Percy a rendez-vous chez le pédiatre aujourd'hui… tu l'as dit hier.

Le pédiatre, maintenant, pensa Molly en fermant brièvement les yeux. C'était vraiment son jour. Bill dut le sentir, car il attrapa Charlie et Percy (qu'il avait occupé pendant les dernières minutes en parfait grand-frère qu'il était) chacun par une main et la suivit dehors. C'était l'heure de la sortie de l'école et Molly dut affronter bravement les regards qui se tournaient vers sa tribu aux cheveux flamboyants. Percy sourit d'un air absent à une mère qui examinait dédaigneusement son pull rapiécé aux coudes.

Sainte-Mangouste était presque vide pour un vendredi soir. Molly évita ainsi les commentaires habituels du personnel infirmier et des autres patients (« les petits traîtres à leur sang » étant souvent le commentaire le plus gentil qu'elle entende).

Myriam Strout.

 _Gé-nial._ Molly n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme responsable de la garderie. Célibataire sans enfant très prône aux jugements rapides.

\- Soyez sages, d'accord ? dit-elle à Bill et Charlie, qui, de toute façon, _étaient_ sages. (Enfin, 90% du temps).

\- Mme Weasley, dit la Médicomage avec son sourire le plus hypocrite de bienveillance. On est très occupée, je vois…

\- Occupée ? dit Molly, perdue.

\- Avec trois garçons à la maison, c'est normal de ne pas avoir le temps de faire de la couture ou de soigner sa mise… Mais montrer l'exemple aux enfants devrait être une motivation pour tous les parents…

Molly mit quelques secondes à additionner deux plus deux. Strout venait de lui dire qu'elle était mal attifée et/ou coiffée et qu'elle devrait davantage prendre soin de ses enfants et de leurs vêtements. C'était pourtant dans les manuels de survie les plus élémentaires : ne _jamais_ dire à une mère comment élever ses enfants…

\- Viens, Percy, on ne va pas faire attendre le docteur Val Helsings…

\- Ça va, maman ? Tu es toute rouge…

\- Ça va, chéri… Cette… cette… cette « gourgandine » ! grommela-t-elle furieusement entre ces dents.

Pour ne pas arranger son humeur, le pédiatre les prit en retard (une fois n'est pas coutume) et découvrit à Percy un début de myopie. Acheter des lunettes allait coûter cher. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur quand Arthur rentra, l'embrassa et s'assit à table. Elle lui dit à mi-mots ce qui s'était passé à l'école.

Arthur tenta de la raisonner, mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle ferait l'école à la maison à ses fils comme ça avait été le cas pour elle et ses frères et pour la famille d'Arthur elle-même. Les expériences foireuses avaient assez duré : les enfants sorciers n'étaient pas faits pour vivre dans le même milieu que des enfants moldus tant qu'il n'avait pas une certaine conscience et un certain contrôle de leur magie, fin de la discussion. Arthur n'insista pas. Il aurait le temps d'apprendre la tolérance et l'interculturel à ses enfants. Il alla coucher les garçons pendant que Molly faisait du thé pour eux deux. Encore une longue soirée à gérer les comptes de la maison et considérer les nouvelles coupes budgétaires encore possibles.

Après que Percy a _encore_ demandé et écouté l'histoire de Babbitty Lapina, il posa la première question redoutée par tout parent (en concurrence avec « Comment on fait les bébés ? », certes) :

\- Papa ? C'est quoi une gourgandine ?

Et Arthur de sentir ses oreilles rougir. Dire que ce n'était que le début…

.  
.

.  
.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Tu vas me poser la question à chaque fois ?

Alors Arthur lui fit un gros sourire.

\- Wouhou !

Bill, Charlie et Percy se regardèrent d'un air perdu en voyant leur père serrer leur mère contre lui. Bill émit un « bééééérk » sonore en les voyant s'embrasser.

\- Les Tornades ont gagné au Quidditch ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec curiosité.

Arthur et Molly éclatèrent de rire.

\- Non. Vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

\- Encore un ? soupira dramatiquement Bill en regardant ses frères d'un air agacé.

Molly vit les larmes monter dans les yeux de Charlie.

\- Bill !

\- Quoi ? Il y a pas de place pour lui, dit-il en montrant le ventre de Molly (il ne connaissait pas les détails, mais il se souvenait que Charlie et Percy étaient venus de là-dedans et son intuition lui disait que les fabriques à bébés ne changeaient pas de place entre deux grossesses).

\- On demandera à Bertie de se pousser un peu, rit Molly en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Charlie.

Comme pour protester, la goule frappa sur les tuyaux à ce moment-là.

\- Je demanderai à Bilius de m'aider à monter un étage de plus, dit Arthur d'un air pensif.

\- On s'occupera de la logistique plus tard, d'accord ?

Le Terrier semblait acquiescer. Il ignorait que pendant les prochains mois et années, il subirait plus d'une transformation. Un étage pour commencer, puis un second. Tout pour accommoder cette famille débordante d'amour… et incidemment, d'enfants. La goule se rapatrierait dans un creux sous le toit, qui s'élèverait au fur et à mesure que les familles Prewett et Weasley joueraient au lego avec des morceaux de maisons et châteaux abandonnés des alentours. La maison ignorait encore tout ce qu'elle vivrait : les jambes et bras cassées, les rires, les chocolats chauds renversés sur le sol de terre battue, les accidents de cheminette, les courses de gnomes sur le tapis du salon (jusqu'à ce que Molly y mette un terme), les pleurs de bébés, les explosions dues aux potions expérimentales que les jumeaux qui naîtraient le 1er avril suivants mettraient au point dans leur chambre,...

Le Terrier ne savait pas encore tout ça, mais il aimait déjà tous ses petits habitants.

.

.  
.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Homeschooling

**Chapitre 2 – Homeschooling**

.

.

\- Tadaaaaa !

Molly observa d'un air suspicieux le tas de ferraille qui tentait de prétendre qu'il était une voiture moldue à la peinture bleu ciel.

\- _Arthur_. On était d'accord. Tout ce que tu veux faire et que tu ne veux pas que je jette va dans ta grange. _Alors_ que fait cette… chose dans ma cour ?! Les garçons vont attraper le tétanos rien qu'en la regardant…

Arthur caressa la voiture comme si les paroles de sa femme allaient la vexer.

\- Molly ! C'est une Ford Anglia !

\- On avait parlé de la Bombe Bleue, pas d'une voiture !

\- Mais je vais la faire voler ! Sirius Black m'a dit qu'il saurait m'apprendre comment !

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sirius Black, il mettait du chewing-gum dans les cheveux de cette pauvre fille de première année… Il est hors de question que je monte dans cette _chose_ … Un balai ou un tapis volant mis au point par des _professionnel_ s passe encore, mais une voiture ?!

Molly inspira profondément. Caaaalme.

\- Arthur, je sais que tu penses que les Moldus sont des génies… mais faire voler un de ces engins est _cinglé_ !

Elle avait fait de savants calculs pour savoir s'il valait mieux acheter un tapis volant familial ou se ruiner en poudre de Cheminette – et celle-ci l'avait emportée. Un des jumeaux s'était mis à pleurer à l'intérieur. La suite ne manqua pas d'arriver.

\- Mamaaaaan ! Y a Fred qui pleure !

\- Mais nan, c'est George !

\- Puisque je te dis que c'est Fred !

Molly leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard noir à son mari, qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : pour sa propre survie, la voiture avait intérêt à déguerpir – et vite – de sa cour.

Le salon était un véritable chantier. S'occuper des trois aînés tout en s'occupant de jumeaux n'était pas du Fondant du Chaudron… Passé le troisième enfant, un ou deux de plus faisait peu de différence, mais les mètres carrés de la maison ne s'agrandissaient pas avec sa famille.

Molly prit le premier jumeau à portée de main dans ses bras. Juste un caprice, vu que le sourire Weasley étira aussitôt sa bouche.

Il pleuvait depuis presqu'une semaine, de ces gros orages d'été qui faisaient hurler le vent (et les gnomes) dehors, voler les branches et noircir le ciel. Au moins, aucun des enfants n'avait été tenté de jouer avec le nouveau joujou de leur père. A ce propos…

Elle lança un regard dans la cour, mais l'engin bleu avait disparu. Bien.

Molly dirigea Bill vers sa chaise, envoya un livre vers Percy (ses frères tentaient de lui apprendre à lire à tour de rôle, et il se débrouillait plutôt bien malgré son jeune âge) et alluma la boîte à musique près du berceau avec sa baguette magique. Elle s'assit et berça Fred (elle savait toujours distinguer ses fils, la couleur du pyjama n'y était que pour peu de choses) au son de « Au clair de la lune, mon petit hippo'… Prête-moi tes plumes pour écrire un mot… A ma chère maman que j'aime beaucoup… Envole-toi bien vite pour l'amour de nous… ». Charlie enchaîna immédiatement avec le couplet suivant, où l'hippogriffe survole un troupeau de Veaudelunes – deux types de créatures qui le fascinaient depuis qu'il en avait vu des dessins dans un des livres de seconde main que Molly lui avait acheté. « Un futur Zoologiste ! » disait toujours Arthur avec fierté… Molly était plus pragmatique : encore un autre Weasley qui ne gagnerait pas sa vie parce qu'il choisirait de faire de sa passion son métier…

Arthur poussa la porte à ce moment-là, ébouriffa les cheveux de Percy et embrassa Molly. Bill faisait « Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes » au-dessus de George pour le distraire – il n'aimait pas être séparé de Fred trop longtemps. Molly fit mine de s'intéresser au tas de fer qui allaient probablement rouiller dans leur grange pendant les prochaines années.

\- Que devient Sirius Black, du coup ? J'ai croisé Lily à Sainte-Mangouste, c'est vraiment une chic fille…

Lily Evans était en stage à Sainte-Mangouste pour l'été, et Molly l'avait croisée sur le chemin de son dernier rendez-vous chez le pédiatre. Molly avait confirmé avec elles les ragots de Poudlard que les jumeaux Prewett lui avaient rapporté aussi souvent qu'ils l'avaient pu, pendant les semaines suivant l'accouchement des jumeaux. La presse l'avait bien sûr informée que la famille Black avait reniée Andromeda (et ses Aurors de frères étant invités au mariage des Tonks, elle avait deviné que le jeune couple était en danger) mais Lily avait pu lui raconter en détail le jour de renvoi de Bellatrix Black. Elle aussi avait noté le regard de la sorcière, un regard qui promettait une revanche, le regard qui avait fait froid dans le dos de Gidéon. Pas étonnant que ses frères aient posté deux Aurors devant sa porte pendant les trois jours que Molly avait passés à l'hôpital.

 _« - Comment mes frères étaient-ils fagotés pour le mariage ?_ avait demandé Molly à Lily. – _Regardez-moi Cupidon qui se réveille…_ Molly avait insisté. _\- Un costume beige et un nœud pap' orange, de mémoire…_ avait répondu Lily. - _Orange ?_ avait dit Molly d'un air désapprobateur _. Avec leurs cheveux ? – Oh, j'ai eu l'impression que ça n'a pas déplu plus que ça à la gente féminine… »_ Molly avait ri.

Sirius Black ? dit Arthur innocemment, comme s'il n'avait pas _du tout_ parlé détournement de véhicules moldus avec lui quelques jours plus tôt. En train de révolutionner le concept du comité d'entreprise au Ministère. Son Bureau des Brevets saugrenus est diaboliquement bien organisé… C'est là que j'ai eu des places pour la Coupe de Grande-Bretagne sur les billets de Quidditch et des réductions pour le Festival des Apothicaires d'Albertsborough. Minchum est ravi : ça fait des mois qu'il cherche à gonfler le nombre de brevets magiques d'Angleterre pour en imposer aux Ministres de la Magie américains et chinois lors du meeting du mois prochain… Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est le nombre bien sûr, peu importe qu'on brevète un Sort de recyclage des Dragées Surprise ou le nouveau Brossdur. En tous cas, je n'ai jamais vu autant de passage dans notre couloir depuis que je suis entré au Ministère… je ne serais pas étonné qu'on lui trouve un bureau plus grand d'ici la fin de l'été… C'est triste, on commençait enfin à s'amuser dans le couloir des ratés et des rebus du Ministère… Et puis les gens commençaient à _savoir_ où il est…

\- Arthur, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… tu n'es ni un raté ni un rebus du Ministère.

\- Il y a ce que je pense et ce que le Ministre pense, chérie…

Arthur évitait d'insister sur le fait qu'il était, lui, toujours bloqué dans le couloir des petits bureaux sans intérêt pour le Ministère. Mais avec un peu de chances, cette proximité au Bureau des Brevets saugrenus lui obtiendrait des billets pour la tournée de Célestina Moldubec... Ce serait le prix à payer pour que Molly ne lui impose pas de dormir dans le canapé une fois qu'il lui aurait dit que non, la voiture n'était pas dans sa grange déjà trop encombrée de bric-à-brac moldu… Il n'avait seulement eu le temps d'installer un réacteur d'invisibilité : tant que personne ne tentait d'aller du côté des clapiers et ne se heurterait à un obstacle invisible, la voiture aurait un sursis. Il se porterait volontaire pour nourrir les lapins.

Mais Molly avait du flair… C'était lui ou elle avait un regard soupçonneux ?

\- Maman… tu crois que les gnomes savent nager ? fit Charlie.

Molly cilla et soupira. Misère… le temps des questions était arrivé. C'était parti pour de looongs mois.

.

.  
.

\- Et pourquoi les balais ils volent ? demanda Percy à voix basse, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus alentours.

\- Et pourquoi pourquoi ? répliqua Bill.

\- Bill… sois gentil…

\- Je _suis_ gentil…

\- Sois-le encore plus, alors…

Bill fronça les sourcils et Molly soupira. Etre l'aîné avait relativement peu d'avantages… jusqu'à ce qu'on voit la ténacité, la capacité de travail et l'exigence que ça donnait pour toute la vie.

Molly passa à travers les étals de la brocante de Loutry-Sainte-Chaloupe à la recherche de livres pour enfants et d'un nouvel abécédaire. Celui de Percy avait malencontreusement fini dans le terrier des gnomes et la négociation menée par Arthur et lui n'avait abouti qu'au retour de la lettre Q, qui n'avait vraiment rien de très utile. Ils auraient sans doute les gnomes les plus lettrés du pays d'ici quelques mois… Cela dit, Xenophilius leur achèterait peut-être l'histoire pour quelques Mornilles…

Le fils Lovegood n'avait même pas attendu d'être sorti de Poudlard pour annoncer qu'il lancerait un journal d'utilité public l'année suivante. Par « utilité publique », comprenez idioties en tous genres. Mais quand on était quatre familles magiques à vivre à quelques kilomètres les uns des autres, on se devait de sourire poliment quand quelqu'un proposait une pétition contre la persécutions si peu médiatisée des Nargols (leur non-existence avait visiblement été comprise par Xenophilius comme une _preuve_ que des chasseurs œuvraient contre eux). Elle se demandait bien quel genre de barges adeptes des théories du complot pourrait bien lire son journal…

La dernière fête des voisins magiques n'avait pas mis Molly de très bonne humeur.

Elle avait vu comment Arthur avait regardé Mrs Diggory.

Molly et elles avaient été enceintes en même temps : elle de son fils Cédric, Molly des jumeaux. Et la comparaison de leur silhouette avait de quoi filer des complexes…

C'était Percy qui avait innocemment posé la question « Pourquoi tu as toujours l'air enceinte, maman ? ». Les adultes avaient fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, alors Percy avait insisté. Bill avait marché sur le pied de son frère pour le faire taire (il avait surtout récolté un coup de pied de sa part) et Molly avait proposé d'une voix forte des fondants au chocolat maison, les joues rouges. Les Lovegood, les Faucett et les Diggory n'avaient pas tardé à partir après ça…

Une heure plus tard, Bill, Charlie et Percy poussaient fièrement des vélos moldus rouillés le long du chemin boueux. Fred et George s'étaient endormis (Merci Merlin !). Molly alluma la cuisinière et laissa les trois aînés rouler dans le jardin. Elle vit par la fenêtre de la cuisine que les gnomes étaient intrigués par le bruit des sonnettes mais pas assez pour oser affronter son regard noir et ses coups de balais.

Elle mit la table : les pièces de son beau service de mariage et son trousseau avaient rapidement été réduites en miettes, et malgré plusieurs rafistolages, il avait fallu se débrouiller. Les assiettes étaient dépareillées et les verres aussi. Ce n'était pas un problème : chacun avait ainsi son gobelet et son assiette préférée, et en prenait le plus grand soin.

\- _A table !_ cria-t-elle d'une façon tout à fait fabiennelepiquienne _._

 _.  
._

 _.  
._

Molly mélangeait la soupe du soir – citrouille et autres cucurbitacées du jardin. Les garçons étaient lavés et les dictionnaires illustrés de seconde main qu'elle avait achetés avaient pris son relais pour les questions : elle avait enfin un peu de temps pour elle. Elle guettait l'horloge de grand-mère et le moment où l'aiguille d'Arthur regagnerait la maison. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer quand ses _cinq_ garçons sauraient marcher… et casser des choses… et crier… et parler… et _poser des questions_ …

Son tablier de cuisine de jeune mariée marquait plus sa taille qu'avant, comme si ses hanches étaient en guimauve. Les poignées d'amour qu'Arthur appréciait commençaient à lui faire horreur. Et ce n'était pas faute de courir toute la journée après ses trois petits monstres, d'allaiter les deux autres (activité réputée faire perdre du poids) et de cuisiner beaucoup de légumes…

L'horloge sonna vingt heures et le bruit d'un Transplanage annonça enfin l'arrivée de son cher et tendre. Arthur poussa la porte de l'ancienne porcherie, la _Gazette du soir_ sous le coude, et un énorme stock de Chocogrenouille en promotion dans les bras. Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne – le reste étant couverts de substances variées comme de la bave de bébé, de la soupe et de la gouache.

\- Bonne journée ?

\- On fait aller…

Le repas fut relativement silencieux ce soir-là. Les garçons montèrent sans faire d'histoire, le vélo les ayant fatigués, et Molly rangea la maison pendant qu'Arthur leur racontait pour la millième fois l'histoire de Diego le Dragon. Il était vingt-et-une heures quand il redescendit.

Molly se reposait dans le canapé, la Gazette ouverte à côté d'elle. Que des mauvaises nouvelles, pour changer.

Une odeur de chocolat lui fit remuer le museau et ouvrir les yeux.

\- Soirée Chocogrenouille ? fit Arthur en souriant.

\- Oh ouiii… C'est un miracle que les garçons n'aient rien vu...

Le sort qui couvrait le chocolat était périmé et plusieurs grenouilles ne sautaient pas, mais l'essentiel était le goût… et les cartes… qu'il allait falloir distribuer de façon égale entre les trois garçons, ou c'était la dispute assurée.

Arthur l'embrassa et regarda à travers les vitres de la cuisine. La nuit était claire, le ciel dégagé.

\- Tu as encore un peu d'énergie ?

\- Mmmh-mh ? sourit Molly. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- Une promenade en amoureux… comme du temps d'Apollon Piccott…

\- On ne peut pas laisser les enfants tout seuls…

\- Pourquoi pas ? Le Fléreur peut les garder… on survolera seulement la maison, rien de bien loin…

Finalement, Moly ne râla pas trop en apprenant que la Ford Anglia était toujours dans sa cour. Elle s'éleva haut dans le ciel, si près que Molly pouvait toucher les nuages avec ses mains à travers les vitres des portières… Ça lui rappelait le temps où elle était Gardienne de Gryffondor… bien longtemps avant d'avoir ses kilos en trop et d'être ridicule sur un balai.

En regagnant la terre ferme au bras d'Arthur, ses pas lui semblèrent bien plus légers.

.  
.

Molly tapait du pied avec agacement en regardant les affichages sur le panneau de la section Pédiatrie de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. « _Le Guide du bébé sorcier 3_ , édition augmentée, sort le 2 juin ! L'indispensable des bonnes mamans ! » disait un violet criard. « Le doudou Dragou, _made in Scotland_ , leur donnera l'amour des créatures magiques dès le berceau ! Possibilité de livraison par hibou», « Besoin d'un peu de temps ? Nos elfes de maison baby-sitters sont à votre disposition à partir de 15 Gallions par mois… Renseignez-vous auprès de l'agence ElfeHilfe, 55 Chemin de Traverse, Londres! »

Bonnes mamans, bonnes mamans… Molly avait envie de hurler sa frustration aux affiches colorées. _Elle faisait de son mieux pour être une bonne maman_ , et tant pis pour les pyjamas à la mode, les Françoise Dolto du monde magique et les _nurses_ à prix d'or. Comme si, pour Molly, les rendez-vous chez le pédiatre n'étaient pas suffisamment une épreuve… On regardait sa robe de sorcière XL qui avait plus d'une saison de retard. On se retournait sur sa tribu rousse. On murmurait sur son passage (et « traître à son sang » était encore le plus gentil commentaire qu'elle ait entendu)...

Elle venait juste de sortir du bureau de consultation du Médicomage Edgecombe avec ses enfants visiblement en très bonne santé, voire précoces vu les dégâts qu'avait fait la magie accidentelle des jumeaux dans ledit bureau, quand une belette argentée apparut dans la salle d'attente, où elle finissait de ranger son sac (et de payer la somme faramineuse que lui coûtaient ces rendez-vous…). Le _Patronus_ avait l'air inquiet d'Arthur.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Maugrey vient d'empêcher Rookwood d'attaquer la maison de Tante Muriel…

Molly pâlit.

\- On devait y aller pour le goûter… dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Elle va bien ?

\- Oh, elle n'a rien vu, Maugrey l'a repéré dès qu'il est entré sur la propriété… Mais faites attention en rentrant.

Elle acquiesça. De fait, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier par la Cheminette sécurisée, sur l'horloge de grand-mère, toutes les aiguilles au nom des membres de la Weasley pointaient sur « En danger de mort ». Pour changer.

.

\- « A comme Abracadabra, B comme Beedle le Barde, C comme Cucurbitacée, D comme Diego le Dragon, E comme…

\- Elfe ! dit Bill en levant la main.

Molly se tourna vers l'affiche sur le mur et ajouta une étoile au bout de la baguette magique qui symbolisait les progrès de chacun des garçons.

\- « F comme… ? »

\- « F comme Feu-follet, G comme Godric Gryffondor, … » dit Percy.

\- Nan ! « G comme Gorgone » ! répliqua Charlie.

\- Nan ! « G comme les Gobelins de Gringotts » ! fit Bill.

\- Vous avez tous raison, soupira Molly en ajoutant des gommettes à l'affiche de leur progression. « H comme hibou »…

\- La lettre invisible ! dit Percy doctement.

\- C'est ça… Tiens, d'ailleurs…

Avalon le hibou venait d'arriver dans la cuisine. Molly avait le réflexe de cacher les Gazettes de la vue des enfants – les unes étaient parfois choquantes, avec ce qui se passait dehors. Gidéon et Fabian revenaient rarement avec de bonnes nouvelles, et les grimaces qu'ils faisaient pour amuser leurs neveux cachaient de moins en moins bien leur inquiétude.

Elle laissa les garçons s'occuper à partir de « L comme licorne » et alla jeter un coup d'œil au journal.

\- « M comme Moldu, N comme Noise, O comme Ogre, P comme Poudlard…

\- … Q comme Quidditch !

\- R comme Rat, S comme Salazar Serpentard, T comme…

\- Tante Muriel !

\- Troll !

\- C'est pareil, dit Bill d'un air dégoûté.

Molly se retint d'éclater de rire.

\- Nan, les trolls font trois mètres de haut minimum, dit l'expert en créatures magiques qu'était déjà Charlie.

Visiblement agacé à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle leçon en zoomagie par son frère, Bill décida de se re-concentrer sur l'abécédaire.

\- U comme Uranus… V comme Vif d'Or…

\- W comme Weasley ! dit fièrement Percy.

\- X comme… comme quoi, maman ?

\- Xenophilius, chéri.

\- Mamaaaaan ? Pourquoi il est bizarre Xenophilius ?

\- Et pourquoi pourquoi ? soupira-t-elle.

.  
.

Telle les sorcières des livres moldus qu'on invoquait en prononçant leur nom, Tante Muriel débarqua à l'improviste quelques jours après que Bill l'ait comparée à un troll. Molly supporta les remarques sur la tenue de sa maison, l'accoutrement des garçons, leurs progrès scolaires (sur lesquels, sincèrement, elle eut du mal à redire), le repas qu'elle lui servit. Heureusement qu'il y avait le (grand-)oncle Bilius pour aplanir tout ça et faire rire tout le monde… Comment il faisait pour supporter 24h sur 24h cette vieille pie aux cheveux roux passé, c'était un mystère… Arthur disait toujours que c'était son travail de commerçant en chaudron qui lui avait permis de passer la grande partie de leur mariage à l'autre bout du monde… mais il évitait de dire cela devant sa femme. Molly était très reconnaissante à sa tante et son oncle par alliance de l'avoir pris sous leur aile quand ses parents étaient morts… elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on les critique.

Quand elle fut repartie, Molly eut la surprise d'entendre Bill l'appeler « la tata qui pique » et de voir les deux autres acquiescer.

\- La tata qui pique ?  
Muriel n'avait ni moustache ni barbe, à ce que Molly avait pu remarquer.

\- Ben, tante Muriel, elle est toute sèche et osseuse… Quand elle fait des bisous, ça fait mal aux joues…

Muriel avait bien des pommettes saillantes, mais…

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil…

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Toi au moins quand tu fais des bisous, c'est mou et doux comme des doudous !

Molly sentit ses pommettes rondes comme des pommes devenir rouge vif. Il y en avait au moins 6 dans son petit monde qui étaient satisfaits par son rembourrage.

.

.  
Mais quelle idée d'organiser la journée coiffure le lendemain d'un don de cartes Chocogrenouilles ? Raaaah ! Molly en aurait donné un coup de ciseaux dans ses fleurs.

Percy avait été sage, mais Bill était un économiste passionné... Et il n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle lui raccourcisse ses cheveux – elle se débrouillait toujours pour les couper trop courts derrière les oreilles – qu'il trouvait décollées. Rien qu'elle ne trouve mignon chez son fils.

\- J'ai déjà Merlin, donne-moi Calypso… s'il te plaît ! protestait Bill, la tête tendue la plus loin possible des ciseaux tout en restant assis sur la chaise, comme sa mère lui avait demandé.

C'avait toujours été le talent de Bill, jouer avec les limites sans jamais être hors-la-loi.

Charlie suçait son pouce d'un air boudeur.

\- T'a qu'à me l'échanger contre Norbert Dragonneau !

Bill réfléchit assez longtemps pour que Molly puisse refaire sa frange. Elle savait que c'était un moment compliqué dans sa tête : obtenir Calypso mais perdre son atout, et avec, son monopole sur une carte qui n'existait qu'en un seul exemplaire au Terrier et que son frère convoitait…? Molly voyait à quel point ces jeux leur apprenaient des principes économiques importants. Bill, par exemple, avait parfaitement compris qu'il pouvait fixer la valeur des cartes que ses frères voulaient. Et c'était sans parler des capacités de négociation qu'elles leur enseignaient.

\- Calypso contre un Merlin et un Dumbledore : c'est ma dernière offre, dit fermement le mini-homme d'affaires.

Charlie boudait, mais ce n'était pas un négociateur. Pourtant, Molly devinait que s'il avait ajouté une troisième carte qu'il avait en double dans le marché, il aurait obtenu la carte de son idole. Arthur devait lui acheter une biographie simplifiée de Dragonneau, avec beaucoup d'illustrations, pour son anniversaire.

\- Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu dis de Merlin, Dumbledore et Helga Poufsouffle contre Norbert Dragonneau ? fit Molly en coupant une dernière mèche derrière l'oreille de Bill pendant qu'il l'écoutait – et donc, qu'il ne gesticulait pas. Charlie, à ton tour.

Charlie grimpa sur le tabouret, et brassa sa maigre collection de cartes – sans surprise, Bill en avait la plus nombreuse. Obtenir Dragonneau en ces termes revenait à lui faire perdre la moitié de ses cartes. Quel sacrifice ne ferait-il pas pour le plus grand Magizoologiste du siècle…

Percy, lui, avait surtout des joueurs de Quidditch, des sorciers illustres, et des hommes politiques aux robes sans accrocs et au CV si long que l'éditeur des cartes Chocogrenouilles avait dû réduire la police du texte. Il échangeait rarement ses cartes et uniquement une fois qu'il pouvait réciter par cœur les biographies écrites derrière et écrire sans erreur leur nom.

Deux vénérations qu'elle surveillait de près.

\- D'accord, finit par dire Charlie.

Contempler la récompense de son sacrifice lui prit assez de temps pour que Molly coupe entièrement ses cheveux et range les ciseaux.

\- Tu es content, chéri ?

\- Oui, décida-t-il. Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est le MACUSA ?

\- On fera de la géographie cet après-midi, mon cœur… les jumeaux vont bientôt se réveiller.

\- C'est comme le Ministère de la Magie, mais aux Etats-Unis, dit Percy. De l'autre côté de la mer.

\- En France ?

\- Mais naaaan, de _l'autre_ côté…

Depuis que son Fabian avait annoncé qu'il accompagnait le voyage scolaire à Beauxbatons, Bill faisait une légère fixation sur l'Hexagone…

Molly les laissa le temps d'aller voir si Fred et George dormaient encore. Elle les trouva face à face en train de rire à pleine gorge. La voir entrer redoubla leur hilarité.

Molly se retint de rire. Sinon, ses fils n'étaient pas bizarres du tout…

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui vous arrive mes deux bavouillous… ?

Les deux continuèrent à échanger des regards et exploser de rire. C'était communicatif.

\- Bah maman, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? dit Percy lorsqu'il passa sur le palier pour aller ranger ses cartes avant de manger.

Molly essuya ses larmes de rire.

\- Rien…

Fred éclata de rire, comme pour la contredire, et George repartit aussi sec, les quatre fers en l'air et ses yeux bleus réduits à des parenthèses horizontales.

.  
.

\- « Chères petites belettes », lut Bill avec toute l'autorité que pouvait lui donner sa voix de grand frère. « Ici, il fait beau tous les jours et Beaubâtons est une chouette école… mais Poudlard est mieux… (Vous demanderez à Maman ce que veut dire « chauvin »)… Il y a même des élèves qui ne sont pas humains : un Gobelin, plusieurs Elfes et même des loups-garous ! Le château est très français, très symétrique, un peu comme celui qui est dessiné dans le livre du Roi Arthur qu'a Percy. Ne vous chamaillez pas trop ! Bises ! les Tontons. »

Si le Bureau des Aurors avait intercepté cette lettre, Gidéon et Fabian en auraient été quittes pour pas mal de moqueries… pensa Molly.

\- On leur écrit une réponse ?

Ce fut l'activité de la matinée, suivie d'une rapide leçon d'histoire et de géographie basée sur le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe (édition 1962, mais on s'en accommoderait…). Somme toute, le Terrier prenait vraiment des airs d'école. Il ne manquait plus que ses enfants grandissent pour qu'elle monte sa propre équipe de Quidditch. Les cours de biologie avaient lieu dans le jardin et la basse-cour, ceux de physique, chimie et potions en cuisine, ceux d'anglais, de lettres et d'histoire dans le salon et pendant les lectures du soir.

Les trois aînés apprenaient le calcul en soustrayant les courses au salaire d'Arthur. Les garçons faisaient ces opérations comme n'importe quel problème d'arithmétique, mais les résultats qu'ils trouvaient et que Molly vérifiaient l'inquiétait souvent. Avec les Mangemorts dehors, les investissements et les exports en direction de la Grande-Bretagne avaient drastiquement diminué. Trouver de la poudre de Cheminette à un prix décent était à présent devenu utopique et la Bourse des Sorciers était au plus bas. Molly songeait à se proposer comme garde d'enfant dans la _Gazette_ , mais ses frères, Aurors, le lui déconseillait – indiquer son adresse n'était pas sage, ces temps-ci. Mais les rentrées d'argent se faisaient rares, et avec le prêt pour la maison… Sans le potager, le verger et la partie ferme du Terrier, elle n'aurait pas réussi à joindre les deux bouts. Mais l'atmosphère d'angoisse que faisait peser Lord Voldemort sur l'Angleterre attirait les Détraqueurs, et avec eux venaient la pluie et un froid précoce. L'hiver semblait s'étirer dans le temps.

La _Gazette_ était presque toujours cachée aux enfants, à présent. Le meurtre des Bones, puis des Lavigne début août, la rendaient parano. Molly vérifiait toujours l'envers des pages jeux et publicités avant de les donner à déchiffrer aux garçons. Non pas que la Gazette tenue par la main de fer de Caspar Londubat donne dans le sensationnel, mais il arrivait régulièrement qu'elle montre des photos de Marques des Ténèbres au-dessus de maisons ou des images d'Inferi. La rubrique funéraire était toujours plus longue. Gringotts faisait état d'un nombre grandissant de familles qui déplaçaient le contenu de leur coffre outre-atlantique. L'Ordre du Phénix n'était jamais cité, mais Molly pouvait lire son nom partout entre les lignes des journalistes. Edgar Bones lui avait confié son très jeune fils par deux fois, le temps d'une soirée - soirée qu'il n'avait pas passé en rendez-vous en amoureux… puisqu'elle l'avait vu à l'arrière-plan de la photo d'une scène de crime. Lorsqu'elle avait interrogé Gidéon et Fabian, aucun n'avait nié le fait qu'il fasse partie de l'organisation d'Albus Dumbledore.

L'échiquier qu'Arthur avait descendu du grenier (après moult négociations avec Bernie la goule) pour apprendre les échecs aux enfants, Molly y plaçait de plus en plus de noms, dans sa tête. Côté blanc pour _Albus_ Dumbledore, côté noir pour le mage le plus noir depuis Grindelwald. Malfoy, Rosier et Lestrange côté noir, Bones, Hagrid et Maugrey, côté blanc.

Et peu importait qui animait les pièces : tantôt un camp gagnait, tantôt l'autre.

.

.  
.

Le 1er novembre était presque toujours une date à laquelle la rubrique nécrologique de la _Gazette_ était remplie. Molly n'avait pas fermé l'œil et avait interdit à Arthur d'accepter de travailler de nuit ce soir-là. C'était trop risqué. La Gazette était en retard : Molly en profita pour finir le premier numéro des _Poudlarticles_ que Gidéon lui avait envoyé. Elle découpa la photo du grand château écossais qui ornait la une de ce journal d'élèves, pour pouvoir le montrer aux garçons. Elle aimait beaucoup le ton piquant des articles de la fille et le sourire charmeur du garçon blond. Margerita Skeeter et Gilderoy Lockhart. Jamais entendu parler, donc sans doute des Sangs-mêlés.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? dit Arthur en descendant les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, un George réveillé dans les bras. Caspar Londubat est très mécontent de ces articles… Apparemment, on y apprend à faire une Marque des Ténèbres…

Molly devait avouer que ce détail l'avait chiffonnée.

\- Les Aurors ne doivent pas être contents… sous-entendre que certains meurtres de Mangemorts ne sont que des règlements de compte maquillés…

\- C'est une possibilité qu'ils ont toujours connue et cette fille les fait passer pour des incapables, dit Arthur en la servant de thé.

\- 'capable ? fit George.

\- Oui, chéri… Je suppose que Caspar n'aimait pas trop ce genre de sous-entendus quand on sait que sa future belle-fille est la seule rescapée de sa famille…

Arthur hocha la tête. Il était certain que les Eyre avaient été tué par Voldemort ou ses sbires. Fred se mit à appeler son frère depuis l'étage.

\- Je te jure… Ils vont réveiller toute la maison... dit Arthur en lui tendant George avant de remonter.

Et en effet, il dut slalomer entre différentes têtes rousses dans les marches.

\- Bonjour maman !

\- Bonjour Charlie, bonjour Bill… Percy dort encore ?

\- Oui, et il ronfle ! dit Charlie d'un air un peu prétentieux.

\- Rien de grave, alors, c'est de famille… Qui veut des pancakes ?

Trois mains se levèrent. George avait imité ses grands frères.

\- C'est parti…

Arthur géra les enfants pendant le petit déjeuner et elle but son thé en regardant leur jardin couvert de givre. La nuit avait été froide. Vers 9h30, leur hibou Avalon apparut dans le ciel, visiblement plus alourdi de courrier que d'habitude. La _Gazette_ ne donnait aucune nouvelle d'importance, titrant « Interview exclusive de Cassandra Trelawney », l'astrologue officielle de _Sorcière Hebdo_ , dont Molly lisait les horoscopes chaque semaine, mais sans plus… En revanche, la une du _Courier international des sorciers_ eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la cuisine Weasley _._

 _\- Arthur !_

Fred apprécia peu d'être mis dans son parc, mais Mr Weasley l'ignora. Tous les enfants Weasley les observaient par-dessus leur bol de lait. Molly montra le journal à Arthur et ils sortirent dehors quelques minutes.

 **« Attaque à l'école Poudlard: le directeur tente d'étouffer l'affaire »**

Arthur parcourut rapidement l'article. Un Mangemort, Wilkes, arrêté et un Auror tué, Ewan Doroth. Au moins, les frères de Molly allaient bien.

\- Et tu veux envoyer Bill là-bas dans 3 ans ? Sans moi !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Mollinette ? Lui faire suivre le programme de ses 7 années ici ?

\- Eh bien… eh bien, pourquoi pas ! Si Poudlard aussi peut être attaqué, je garderai ces garçons dans mes jupes jusqu'à leurs 30 ans ! _Et encore_ !

\- Tu sur-réagis un peu, chérie…

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de mes hormones, de toute façon, c'est ce que font tous les futurs papas … dit-elle agacée, en donnant un coup de pieds dans la pile si bien rangée de bottes en caoutchouc.

\- Non, moi je sais que c'est ton caractère naturel… rit Arthur.

\- Tu penses que je suis maboule, c'est ça ?

\- Juste assez pour me plaire… Mais les garçons iront à Poudlard, on en a déjà parlé. Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en trois ans…

Et en effet, beaucoup de choses se passeraient. Et pas toutes pour rassurer Molly Weasley.

Merci aux premiers revieweurs (Tu-Sais-Qui-C'est^^, Soyann, Maxine3482, Elayan, KoraKay, BenPotter, … :D) ! Vous êtes choupis !


	3. Chapter 3 : Something Wicked

**Chapitre 3 – Something Wicked this way comes**

 **.**

.  
.

Arthur et son collègue Perkins soupirèrent en découvrant la _Gazette_ qu'on leur distribua dans l'atrium du Ministère. _Ma vie de Moldue_ , le livre de chevet d'Arthur, avait été l'objet de nouvel autodafés. L'élection prochaine d'un nouveau ministre était presque éclipsée par tout ce qui se passait : l'attaque du Département des Mystères par Voldemort et trois Mangemorts, le meurtre de 3 employés du ministère, des ingénieurs magiques Nés-moldus, l'explosion de la Quincaillerie magique de Pré-au-lard qui avait touché plusieurs élèves (majeurs) de Poudlard pendant un week-end de sortie…

\- Voldemort est enfin désigné ennemi public numéro 1… grommela Bartemius Croupton à côté d'eux en émergeant d'une chemine aux flammes vert émeraude.

C'était un retard qui allait coûter des voix à Harold Minchum, leur ministre actuel, qui était en chute libre dans les sondages, à cause de toutes les attaques que le Bureau des Aurors n'avait pas pu empêcher ou arrêter.

\- Le Magenmagot se réunit à 14h… ajouta Arnold Bondupois à côté d'eux.

Arnold était un Oubliator et travaillait de plus en plus souvent avec les Aurors, pour couvrir des scènes de crime, même s'il dépannait souvent le Bureau de Détournement de l'Artisanat moldu.

\- Le Magenmagot ? On a arrêté quelqu'un ?

\- Non… On pense à voter la loi martiale.

Arthur ne dit rien et se mordit la lèvre. Molly ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il commençait déjà à perdre des cheveux, du haut de ses 29 ans. Pas étonnant vu ce qu'on lui annonçait chaque matin à son arrivée au travail. Perkins et lui n'échangèrent pas un mot avant que l'ascenseur ne les dépose au 2e étage avec le traditionnel et nasillard « Département de la justice magique : Bureau des Aurors, Brigade de Police magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de Défense et objets de protection, Services administratifs du Magenmagot ». Perkins dut se baisser pour éviter un hibou aux ailes rouges (« service express ») très désireux de délivrer son courrier.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt résoudre le problème… J'ai trouvé des fientes jusque dans les toilettes de notre étage – quel hibou va jusqu'à délivrer des messages _aux toilettes_ ?!

\- Le genre zélé…

Ils ouvrirent la porte de leur minuscule bureau et se glissèrent entre les tables qui croulaient sous les dossiers et les objets en tout genre. Deux lettres accompagnée d'une fiente avaient en effet trouvé leur place sur la pile de dossiers violets marqués « urgents » d'Arthur. Il faudrait attendre la fin de l'été pour qu'un employé (Né-Moldu comme le sont souvent les meilleurs ingénieurs magiques) ait l'idée d'utiliser des avions en papier et des notes volantes pour échanger des messages entre les différents services du Ministère.

Alors… trois affaires de Volets Pince-doigts et 12 de Chaussettes à Disparition (les paires se dissociaient pendant le lavage, et ensuite, impossible pour les Moldus à qui ces chaussettes étaient vendues de reformer des paires…). Ces dernières devaient être réglées rapidement, mais ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une piste… Perkins ouvrit la première lettre de son bureau.

\- Et c'est parti… Intervention à Trafalgar Square… Anderson a arrêté Willy Larebrousse en pleine revente de Fers Brûleurs de Cheveux.

Arthur attrapa sa baguette et le suivit. Willy devenait un habitué des amendes qu'ils lui donnaient, mais leur montant n'était jamais assez dissuasif. Perkins travaillait dessus. Les deux sorciers accélérèrent la procédure d'arrestation, de rapport pour avancer sur leurs autres affaires et pouvoir prendre leur pause-déjeuner à 14h.

Le vote d'une loi martiale ne s'était pas vu depuis 1945.

\- Tu aurais le temps de m'aider sur ce trafic de faux balais ? glissa Peter Baggamon à Arthur tandis qu'ils essayaient de se glisser dans la salle d'audience la plus grande.

\- Encore un ?

\- Ouais… Mais cette fois, les Aurors Eyre et Potter sont sur le coup…

Peter travaillait au Bureau d'enregistrement des objets à ensorcellement prohibé, le service des fraudes, et croulait sous le travail. Il y avait une forte recrudescence des faux moyens de transport magiques, ces temps-ci. Les _dealers_ de fausse poudre de cheminette se faisaient de plus en plus fréquent, alors que son cours était aussi surveillé que celui du pétrole par les Moldus. La revente de balais défectueux n'avait rien d'extraordinaire…

Arthur acquiesça seulement car Harold Minchum venait de monter sur l'estrade.

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin et un crayon à papier de la poche de sa robe de sorcier, s'attirant des regards méprisants de part et d'autre du banc sur lequel il était assis. Il trouva Albus Dumbledore dans la foule de sorciers et sorcières mais celui-ci ne le vit pas, trop occupé à regarder le Ministre monter sur l'estrade.

Arthur trouva au Directeur un air fatigué et… sur ses gardes. Le mois de juillet qui aurait dû être une période de repos pour lui ne l'empêchait pas de porter une cape de voyage. Arthur savait qu'il organisait la résistance avec les frères de Molly, mais il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire sur son temps libre, lorsqu'il quittait Poudlard.

Deux heures plus tard, la Loi Martiale était votée à Londres et accepté par le Conseil international des sorciers.

Le 31 juillet 1979 entrait dans l'histoire. Ironique, quand on savait qu'un an plus tard naîtrait celui qui abolirait cette loi martiale pour les 14 ans suivants.

Arthur savait déjà que ce ne serait pas comme la dernière fois. Albus Dumbledore ne serait pas aussi prompt à les débarrasser de Voldemort qu'il ne l'avait été de les débarrasser de Grindelwald. Grindelwald avait eu peur de lui… or, depuis qu'il avait attaqué Poudlard, plus personne n'était sûr que Lord Voldemort craigne encore son ancien professeur.

.

.

.  
.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? dit Bill en découvrant ses 4 cadets accroupis sur le palier du premier étage, la tête dans les barreaux de la cade d'escalier pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Chuuuut ! Y a une fiiiiillle ! fit Percy de sa voix flûtée.

Bill s'accroupit à côté de lui. Une fille ? Ça, c'était une espèce inconnue au Terrier.

Ils entendirent Molly parler avec une femme. Bill la reconnut comme une des sorcières qui avait passé le réveillon précédent avec eux (réveillon où ils avaient bien ri en voyant Papa se faire réprimander par Maman pour son heure de retard). Quand ils comprirent que la petite fille ne comptait pas partir et que Molly lui faisait des tartines à _leur_ table, avec la confiture de framboises qu'ils avaient faite avec _leurs_ mains, ils mirent au point un plan. Ils allaient tout faire pour dégoûter la fille de leur maison. Pas moyen de laisser quelque féminité que ce soit entrer dans leur garçonnière.

Quand ils lui montrèrent la goule, elle fut ravie et la goule la salua en frappant sur les tuyaux avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Quand ils tentèrent de lui interdire l'accès au jardin en lui disant que les gnomes mangeaient uniquement les pieds des petites filles pas sages, elle leur rétorqua qu'elle était une petite fille sage et que de toute façon, selon son papa, elle avait un shoot d'enfer (les Weasley… et les gnomes, à leurs dépens, eurent en effet une bonne démonstration de ses talents de footballeuse moldue).

Quand ils lui parlèrent de l'Epouvantard coriace qui habitait le fond de la buanderie, elle les pria de lui présenter et prit un malin plaisir à ficher une peur bleue à la créature en prenant son apparence. L'Epouvantard avait pensé que prendre celle de Bellatrix Lestrange (que ses parents lui avaient appris à craindre) suffirait, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle avait _appris,_ du haut de ses 8 ans, comment se débarrasser d'un Epouvantard).

En somme, il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que les Weasley acceptent la petite Nymphadora Tonks dans leur tribu.

\- Fais le nez de maman !

Nymphadora s'exécuta. Molly fronça les sourcils. Son nez était-il vraiment comme ça vu de face ?

\- Et tu peux rallonger ton bras jusqu'où ?

Quand Nymphadora eut fait la femme à barbe pour la troisième fois, Molly les envoya jouer dehors pendant qu'elle préparait le déjeuner. Les jumeaux couraient, à présent (pour la plus grande joie de Molly…). Molly avait craint, en gardant Nymphadora de la rendre en plusieurs morceaux à sa maman. Mais la petite se défendait. Elle avait refusé tout net de jouer les rôles de filles que les garçons se renvoyaient comme la patate chaude, jouant uniquement ceux qu'elle jugeait cools. Molly nota que lorsqu'ils jouaient aux Aurors et contrebandiers de poudre de cheminette (Molly leur avait donné de la terre, la précieuse poudre atteignant des prix démentiels en ces jours troublés…), elle insistait toujours pour être du côté des Aurors.

Andromeda Tonks faisait confiance à très peu de personne pour cacher sa fille, surtout depuis que sa sœur Bellatrix était en cavale et avait juré sa perte. Andromeda n'avait pas pardonné à Lily Potter d'avoir emmené sa fille au Chemin de Traverse un jour d'attaque, et avait donc préféré le service de garde d'enfants de Molly, lorsqu'elle avait obtenu un poste à Sainte-Mangouste. Confier sa petite maladroite de fille à une ancienne Médicomage avait dû peser dans la balance. Nymphadora revint donc plusieurs fois cette année-là.

Elle était la brebis noire au milieu des Weasley, mais bien cachée au milieu du troupeau.

.

.

Les jumeaux regardaient leur reflet dans une cuillère en riant. Nymphadora regarda dans la sienne et loucha, puis prit l'apparence de Charlie, qui éclata de rire.

Molly était trop fatiguée pour crier aujourd'hui, si bien que le repas se transformait petit à petit à assemblée générale de la famille Weasley. Elle les regardait, se demandant pas vaguement si elle devait insister pour qu'ils ne fassent pas les zouaves et pour qu'ils mangent leurs pâtes pendant qu'elles étaient chaudes…

\- Ma maman à moi, elle a dit qu'on ne mange pas avec les doigts… dit Nymphadora d'un air supérieur aux garçons.

Charlie mordit dans sa tranche de jambon roulée avec un air de défi. Molly se mordit la lèvre.

Andromeda avait toujours des principes très… Black. Nymphadora n'était pas plus sage que d'autres enfants, mais pour la politesse, la propreté et les bonnes manières, elle était intransigeante. Ça allait parfaitement à Molly. Un bon exemple pour ses propres enfants.

\- Dora, tu sais, dans chaque maison, les règles sont un peu différentes et il faut s'y adapter… En règle générale, et surtout quand tu as des invités ou que tu manges avec des gens importants, tu ne manges pas avec les doigts. Mais ici, entre nous, c'est autorisé.

\- Ah bon ?

Sa voix laissait clairement entendre « Fallait le dire plus tôt ». Nymphadora attrapa une poignée de pâtes en forme d'étoiles et de plumes de hibou et la dégusta comme il se doit. Bill, Charlie, Percy et même les jumeaux ouvrirent de grands yeux.

\- Heu… Dora chérie, on autorise les mains seulement pour certaines choses… les frites, les pilons de poulet, les fruits… Pas les pâtes.

Amère, Nymphadora lâcha les pâtes rescapées dans son assiette, et prit sa mini fourchette à motif de papillons (une rareté et un objet de curiosité dans la garçonnière Weasley). C'était tout juste si un « c'est pô juste » n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Molly soupira. Hé, oui, première leçon de vie : ce qui est évident pour les adultes ne l'est pas toujours pour les enfants, et vice-versa.

Il n'en resta pas moins que, comme il était évident pour Molly Weasley que les coudes n'étaient pas faits pour être mis sur les tables, les voitures moldues pas faites pour voler, les chambres d'enfants pas faites pour créer des potions expérimentales et les mages noirs pas faits pour exister, il était évident pour Nymphadora Tonks que manger avec les doigts était un plaisir d'autant plus cool qu'il était rare. Et associé à une odeur d'herbe coupée, de fleurs de fondants au chocolat maison et de savon pour bébé.

.

.  
.

.  
.

Il y eut un _pop !_ à l'extérieur. Et Molly fit coucou à Ted et Nymphadora Tonks par la fenêtre.

\- _Toc toc_ ! Salut les Weasley !

\- Salut Ted !

Mr. Tonks laissa Nymphadora descendre de ses bras et aller jouer autour de la table du petit-déjeuner avec les cinq plus grands Weasley. Il embrassa Molly et lui tendit le sac de sa fille – à motif de papillons et d'hiboux, ainsi que le _Sorcière Hebdo_ du mois – Andromeda les lisait vite et Molly avait dû arrêter son abonnement après la naissance des jumeaux pour faire des économies. Garder Nymphadora, et occasionnellement Cédric Diggory, permettait d'arrondir les fins de mois…

\- Quoi de neuf, Molly ?

\- Maman attend un nouveau bébé ! dit Percy.

Clairement, lui était plus enthousiaste que les deux aînés. Pour Bill et Charlie, l'attrait de la nouveauté avait disparu.

\- Félicitations ! dit Ted, sincèrement. De combien de mois ?

\- Cinq… Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps à moi pour m'en rendre compte avant…

C'était beaucoup plus facile à expliquer que prononcer les mots « déni de grossesse ». Mais son goût soudain pour la pâte de citrouille avait mis la puce à l'oreille d'Arthur. Bien plus efficace qu'une potion de grossesse.

C'est fou ce que les gens paraissaient heureux quand elle leur annonçait. Elle aussi avait été contente. Et inquiète. Et immédiatement après, nauséeuse.

C'était reparti…

\- Oulah… Tu as besoin de vieux vêtements de bébés ? Bon, on a beaucoup de vêtements roses, mais on n'est pas prêt de faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Dora…

\- Je ne dis jamais non à ce genre de propositions, rit Molly. Le rose n'est associé au féminin que dans la société extérieure à celle des Weasley…

Ici, un vêtement était un vêtement. Et puis, Nymphadora n'étant jamais venue attifée comme une Barbie donc elle accepterait tous les vêtements gratuits du coin.

\- Tu verras peut-être Andy à l'hôpital, elle pense se spécialiser en gynécologie ou pédiatrie…

\- Maman, c'est quoi la gynécologie ?

\- Plus tard, Billou, dit Molly. Montre plutôt ta guirlande en pommes de pin à Nymphadora.

Ted lui lança un regard désolé.

\- Bon, je dois filer, mais merci pour Nym… Andy avait vraiment besoin de se reposer après sa garde d'hier… Elle était aux services des urgences et ça n'a pas arrêté.

Molly avait lu l'article sur l'attaque dans la _Gazette_ de la veille : Fenrir Greyback était sorti d'une cellule en tuant un Auror et en blessant 4 autres gardes.

\- Pas de problème… Bonne journée !

Molly était inscrite sur les listes des Médicomages volontaires, mais personne ne lui avait demandé d'aider, alors même qu'elle savait qu'on manquait de Soigneurs. Sans doute pensaient-il qu'il aurait fallu s'occuper des enfants (alors qu'Arthur s'en serait occupé sans problème)...

Molly ne regrettait pas sa carrière. Elle avait voulu une famille nombreuse et commencer assez tôt pour être encore dynamique quand ils seront ados… mais parfois, les horaires de bureau et surtout, ne pas avoir à improviser un atelier herbier, qui recouvrirait les meubles du salon de feuilles mortes et de Sorcier Collant au dernier moment, lui manquait.

.  
.

.  
.

\- C'est _dangereux_! criait Gidéon. Il n'y a plus d'endroits sûrs…

\- Donc on est aussi bien protégés ici que chez Muriel Weasley ! répliqua Molly.

Millicent Bagnold souriait de toutes ses dents sur les derniers numéros de la Gazette (son optimisme indécrottable l'avait fait se distinguer des autres candidats au poste de Ministre de la Magie) et le journal titrait « Reprise économique : les Deux Balais deviennent les Trois Balais » et « Succès des soldes au Chemin de Traverse ». Optimisme affiché ou non, on ne pouvait ignorer que les mariages se précipitaient (surtout dans le milieu des Aurors) et que l'inquiétude grandissait. En ce début d'année 1980, Fabian avait été sérieusement blessé au visage dans une échauffourée dans l'Allée des Embrumes et les attaques de loups-garou inquiétaient tellement Molly qu'elle faisait rentrer les garçons à l'intérieur dès la nuit tombée et se réveillait chaque nuit au moindre bruit suspect. Le mariage des Lovegood et la perspective d'une Coupe du monde de Quidditch l'été suivant (et les préparatifs qui allaient avec) donnaient du baume au cœur aux Weasley, mais personne ne voyait encore la fin de l'ère sombre dans laquelle ils évoluaient.

\- Les hormones te font perdre la tête… dit son frère en secouant la tête.

\- Ne mêle pas mes hormones à ça ! Nous sommes en guerre !

\- Justement ! On a peu de temps pendant que Fabian occupe les enfants alors j'ai besoin que tu _m'écoutes_ ! Dumbledore a déjà fait disparaître de la surface plusieurs familles, ce qui veut dire qu'il a des informations qui indiquent des attaques imminentes… Et ça a déjà commencé ! Les Abbott ont été attaqués et ce sont des Sangs-Purs… A ton avis, combien de semaines avant qu'Il ne s'attaque à notre famille de « Traîtres-à-leur-sang » ?

Molly s'assit et porta sa main sur son ventre de nouveau rond.

\- Ecoute, Gid', les seules personnes à savoir où nous sommes sont les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'agence immobilière de Mrs Croupton et trois familles de sorciers qui n'ont aucun intérêt à attirer un mage noir dans leur voisinage. Le risque existe, mais si Tu-sais-qui avait fait de nous sa priorité, on ne serait déjà plus là. Je pense que les protections sont efficaces. Mais ne me demande pas d'aller chez Tante Muriel. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne _la_ supporte pas.

Fabian passa alors sa tête par la porte de la cuisine.

\- Quelqu'un peut occuper les gamins pendant que je fais descendre Fred de l'arbre ?

Molly se redressa d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon fils _fait_ dans l'arbre ?

\- Demande-lui toi-même… magie accidentelle…

\- On parie que George le rejoint ?

\- Mamaaaaaan ! George aussi il est là-haut ! cria Percy.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel, poussa son frère du passage et traversa la cour boueuse à grandes enjambées, aussi vite que sa corpulence le lui permette. Les gnomes s'écartèrent de son passage, l'instinct de survie primant sur leur goût pour les pommes pourries, et la regardèrent traverser le verger. Rien qu'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ élémentaire ne puisse régler.

Fred gagna les bras de Fabian, George le dessus du ventre de sa mère qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, constituait un très agréable coussin. Molly redoutait que le nouveau bébé ne soit un sixième garçon… elle était sincèrement à court de prénoms. Encore un mois à attendre avant de le savoir.

Molly serra George contre elle, comme si ses bras pouvaient les protéger éternellement du monde dans lequel il vivait. Elle s'était plusieurs fois disputée avec Arthur à ce sujet. Ne plus avoir d'enfant, ne plus amener d'innocents dans un monde où ils couraient un si grand danger… Et puis, elle regardait ses petits et elle se disait qu'ils apportaient aussi plus de bonté à un monde qui en manquait. Et qu'en grandissant, ils répandraient cette bonté. Et il n'y avait pas de « s'ils grandissaient » qui tenaient : le premier qui s'approcherait d'un seul de leurs cheveux devraient d'abord lui passer sur le corps. Et une dragonne protégeant son œuf n'y mettrait pas plus de griffes ou de flammes.

\- Qui veut faire une partie de Bataille explosive ? proposa Fabian.

\- Moi ! crièrent les cinq garçons, bébés compris.

Molly regarda ses frères entraîner la tribu Weasley vers la maison.

Ses frères avaient vraiment besoin de se trouver des copines… ou une occupation. Elle les soupçonnait de jouer les animateurs de centre aéré pour se changer les idées du boulot.

Gidéon l'attendait, assis sur le banc de la cuisine. Fred s'appuyait sur la table sur laquelle se jouait la partie de bataille pour se dresser sur ses deux jambes. Molly s'assit à côté de son frère et laissa George rejoindre son jumeau.

\- On dirait vous quand vous étiez petits, commenta Molly.

\- On était si terribles que ça ?

\- Pires… mais je n'étais pas obligée de vous aimer comme je suis obligée d'aimer mes fils.

\- Mais tu nous aimais bien aussi, avoue…

\- Mais bien malgré moi.

\- Aaaaah la famille Prewett…

\- Je te signale que si Fab' et toi vous ne bossez pas un peu plus sur votre vie sentimentale, le nom de famille Prewett va disparaître…

\- C'est donc pour ça… tu essaies de rattraper à toi toute seule notre quota d'enfants ?

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras.

\- Tant d'application, sœurette, on ne s'y attendait vraiment pas… rit-il.

\- Idiot…

Elle regarda Fabian se faire roussir les sourcils par le château de cartes qui lui explosa à la figure. Ses grimaces bouffonnes faisaient rire aux éclats la petite tribu rousse de Molly.

\- Des nouvelles des Potter ? Andromeda m'a dit qu'elle avait dû remplacer Lily pour plusieurs suivis de patients… Elle aurait quitté plusieurs fois le travail sans prévenir.

Andromeda Tonks était sa sage-femme. Elle aussi avait du mal à convaincre son mari de partir au travail le matin : maintenant que sa sœur s'était officiellement retournée contre le Ministère et déclarée en faveur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, elle et sa fille étaient dans sa ligne de mire. La petite Nymphadora passait le plus clair de ses après-midis au Terrier, ces temps-ci.

\- Je sais qu'ils sont obligés de bouger chaque semaine. James vient encore au Bureau mais je sens qu'il tente de régler ses dossiers en cours et qu'il va bientôt disparaître de la circulation. Les Londubat y pensent aussi. Dumbledore leur a déjà trouvé un lieu sûr.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il reste des lieux sûrs… Ton _Fidelitas_ vaut bien celui du vieux barbu…

\- Le vieux barbu botte encore très bien les fesses des mages noirs du coin, tu sais…

\- Je n'en doute pas… Tâche de vivre assez longtemps pour avoir une barbe comme la sienne…

La montre à gousset de Fabian siffla.

\- Gid' ! appela Fabian. On doit y aller, Molly, mais merci pour le goûter…

\- Faites attention… et plus de Biéraubeurre en service, vous deux, je vous ai à l'œil !

Fabian leva les mains en l'air d'un air innocent.

\- C'est Benjy Fenwick qui a insisté !

\- Un vrai ami ne laisse pas ses amis transplaner en état d'ébriété !

\- On était seulement… guillerets !

\- Vous avez atterri chez les Lovegood ! C'est à 2km !

Gidéon regarda d'un air ennuyé les trous brulés que les prunes dirigeables de Xenophilius et Chiara avaient creusés dans les manches de sa robe.

\- On voulait prendre l'air… profiter de la campagne, figure-toi !

Mais Molly ne comptait pas retirer sa casquette de grande-sœur de sitôt.

\- Tu portais une écharpe aux couleurs des Canon de Chudley!

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à ça ! Une équipe tout à fait honorable !

La montre de Fabian s'impatientait.

\- Bon, prends plus soin de toi, sœurette…

\- Salut les garçons ! cria Gidéon à la cantonade.

Molly les regarda remonter le chemin vers la zone où ils pourraient transplaner, puis disparaître.

\- Tu viens jouer, maman ?

 _Ne perds pas une miette de ton bonheur_ , lui avait chuchoté son père le jour de son mariage à Arthur. C'était un mois avant qu'il ne soit emporté par une dragoncelle foudroyante et que les trois Prewett ne deviennent orphelins.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

.

.

.

.

\- Charlie ! Viens voir ce que dit le journal !

 _La Gazette_ semblait vouloir éclipser ses nouvelles les plus noires par un numéro spécial sur Norbert Dragonneau, qui venait de recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin Deuxième classe pour ses travaux en Zoomagie. Selon le journaliste, il n'avait manqué la première classe que parce que les juges s'étaient vexés face à son manque d'ambition et à cause du fait que sa femme était américaine - pas très patriote tout ça… Molly déchira d'une main experte la partie du journal qui pourrait intéresser Charlie et regarda le reste du courrier. Les hiboux avaient de plus en plus de mal à arriver à l'heure, et il n'était pas rare que leur courrier portent les marques d'une lecture par le Ministère. Cette atteinte à leur liberté de communication et d'expression était un moindre mal comparé à leur besoin de sécurité, mais Molly s'en agaçait beaucoup. Il ne fallait pas lire beaucoup de ses échanges par lettres pour savoir qu'elle n'était qu'une mère au foyer coincée au fond de son trou de verdure, où aucune rivière ne chantait.

Gidéon et Fabian avaient tout de même réussi à envoyer une carte postale magique (illisible pour qui n'en est pas le destinataire, contrairement aux cartes moldues) de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, où Gidéon était en convalescence, après une grave attaque sur Gringotts et le magasin du vieil Ollivander. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été interceptée – si les courriers d'Aurors avaient ce privilège, c'était inquiétant, pensa Molly. Le ver pouvait piquer la pomme à n'importe quel endroit.

Molly se tourna vers ses troupes. Bill et Percy étaient sages, Charlie tapotait le bocal dans lequel Molly l'avait autorisée à garder trois escargots (Bibulle, Taboulé et Ciboulette le Grand… il avait une _légère_ préférence pour le dernier) et les jumeaux s'amusaient à descendre le toboggan de coussins que leurs frères leur avaient installé depuis le haut du canapé.

\- Nymphadora vient nous voir cet après-midi, alors on ira à la mare après manger… Vous serez bien polis, d'accord ?

En réalité, les petits Weasley avaient trop peu d'éléments de comparaison pour savoir en quoi consistait l'impolitesse.

\- D'accord…

\- Rappelez-moi les consignes avec la mare ?

\- On ne s'éloigne pas trop…

\- Et si quelqu'un de bizarre approche ?

La définition était vague, mais tous les Mangemorts ne se présentaient plus masqués.

\- On court sans s'arrêter vers la maison. Et on ne regarde pas en arrière.

Molly acquiesça. Les Sorts de Protection ne s'étendaient pas au-delà du verger du Terrier.

Et Andromeda et Ted ne l'avaient pas seulement choisie comme nounou occasionnelle parce qu'ils voulaient lui rendre service en lui payant cher ses heures de garde, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait été la seule à accepter : pour beaucoup de nounous, s'occuper de la nièce de Bellatrix Lestrange pouvait équivaloir à signer son arrêt de mort.

Du reste, Molly appréciait de s'occuper de Nymphadora, qui était un peu la fille qu'elle n'avait pas. Au début, les garçons avaient été un peu étonnés de voir une autre fille que Molly, mais finalement, le plus étonnant était la voir changer de tête entre le début et la fin de ses phrases. C'était même carrément flippant, en toute honnêteté. Charlie adorait ça. On aurait dit qu'elle était une nouvelle créature magique non-répertoriée par Dragonneau qu'il comptait bien être le premier à analyser.

.

.  
.

\- Réglée comme du papier à musique, je vois, dit Andromeda en consultant le dossier désormais bien connu de Molly. 1970…1972…1976 ? Ah non, petit accroc… mais deux bébés en 1978 pour se rattraper… On prend rendez-vous pour dans deux ans ?

Molly était trop fatiguée pour esquisser plus qu'une grimace. Le neuvième mois était le pire, et les potions que faisaient boire les Médicomages les plus infectes.

\- Hé… ça va bien se passer… après le 3ème, on dit souvent que les mamans n'ont pas besoin d'aide…

\- Tu as beaucoup d'éléments de comparaison ? Non, parce que le coup du « ça passe comme une lettre à la poste », ça va faire la cinquième fois qu'on me le sort et je ne suis pas plus convaincue que la première fois…

\- Ah, non, on n'a rarement des familles de plus de trois… de deux, en fait… le Bureau des statistiques a publié un rapport affolant sur la démographie du monde magique… mais vous, bien sûr, vous sortez des courbes…

Molly pensa aux cinq Weasley qui occupaient pour l'heure la garderie magique de l'hôpital.

\- Andy, chuchota-t-elle. As-tu des nouvelles de Lily ?

Elle avait un peu été son alliée à Sainte-Mangouste les dernières fois qu'elle était passée.

Andromeda secoua la tête, l'air las.

\- J'ai couvert son absence lors de l'incident avec Greyback, alors que c'est elle l'experte en morsures magiques… Je peine même à avoir des nouvelles de Sirius… Il ne fait pas bon être un anti-Tu-Sais-Qui déclaré, ces temps-ci, y compris au Ministère… Tu dois entendre beaucoup d'histoires par tes frères…

Molly acquiesça. On découvrait des sorciers soumis à l' _Imperium_ chaque semaine, et tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde. Dure ambiance de travail pour Arthur.

\- C'est bon, je peux y aller ?

\- _Y aller_ ? Soit tu rentres et tu pries pour perdre les eaux ce soir, soit tu restes à Sainte-Mangouste et on te donne une potion dans quelques heures… Tu es plus qu'à terme, là, chérie…

\- Sans. Blague., ironisa Molly en montrant son énorme ventre.

\- Tu as déjà le prénom ?

\- C'est bien la première fois que je suis à court d'idées… Là, on a fait le tour des prénoms de chevaliers de la Table Ronde et des membres de la famille. Pas moyen que j'appelle mon fils Narcisse ou Gauvain. On a même envisagé Arthur Junior, mais j'ai déjà assez de mal à appeler chacun avec le bon prénom, alors…

\- Les chevaliers ? Galaad n'est pas si mal…

Molly grimaça.

\- … mais tu parles à quelqu'un qui a donné le prénom le moins consensuel du monde à sa fille. Qui lui renverra à la figure à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlera pendant sa crise d'ado…

Molly se retint de rire. Les contractions n'étaient déjà pas très agréable…

\- Au moins, tu es lucide. Tu as le temps de penser à tes _come-backs_ …

\- Oh, elle a déjà la langue bien pendue… rit Andromeda. Alors, tu préfères rester ici pour la nuit ?

\- Je vais surtout aller manger le repas le plus épicé qu'ils servent au _Boutefeu chinois_. Ça marche à tous les coups.

D'un point de vue médical, Andromeda n'avait rien à objecter à la technique « Tabasco à gogo ». D'un point de vue gustatif et digestif, en revanche…

\- Maintenant ?

Il était 16h.

\- Maintenant, sourit Molly.

.

.

.

Ronald faisait une bulle avec sa bouche. Après avoir repassé les arbres généalogiques Prewett et Weasley au peigne fin jusqu'au Moyen-âge et fait voter le prénom par ses cinq frères aînés, le prénom s'était imposé.

\- _54 centimètres !_ s'extasiait Bilius.

Il y avait au moins un à qui ça faisait plaisir. Sa rééducation du périnée à elle la faisait beaucoup moins sourire d'avance.

\- Tu connais l'adage, Molly, ce sera un tombeur…

\- On va surtout éviter ce genre de sous-entendus graveleux devant les oreilles innocentes de nos enfants, _merci_ , dit-elle.

\- Maman, ça veut dire quoi graveleux ?

\- Rien d'important, chéri.

Bill, qui était le plus près d'un dictionnaire, commença à chercher le mot. Arthur pâlit à l'idée des mots associés pour lesquels il serait capable de demander des explications haut et fort devant ses frères et la pudibonde Muriel. Le Sortilège de Disparition partit tout seul. Bill regarda sa main d'un air un peu surpris, puis rencontra le regard sévère de sa mère et ne posa pas de questions. Les dictionnaires réapparaissaient toujours.

\- Vous savez ce que dit aussi l'adage sur la puissance magique des septièmes fils ? Va falloir vous mettre au travail les amoureux, rit doucement l'oncle Bilius. Un de plus et on arrête de vous embêter…

Molly se figea en entendant reprise par Percy et Charlie la question qu'elle avait toujours habilement évité de la part de Bill.

\- Papaaaa ? Comment on fait les bébés ?

\- Bon, alors, on la fait cette photo ? dit Arthur d'une voix forte, les oreilles rouges comme des citrouilles trop mûres.

.

.

\- Bonne fête des mamans, maman !

Ah, ça, c'était mieux que le réveille-matin de 6 heures…

Les cinq enfants et bambins escaladèrent le lit parental et vinrent la couvrir de bisous et câlins. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de rentrer dans la chambre de Mr et Mrs Weasley, sauf autorisation express. Molly embrassa toutes les têtes qu'elle avait à portée de bouche – Arthur compris.

\- On a tout rangé et on a même nettoyé _à la main_ !

Molly faillit éclater de rire : au moins une chose qu'elle leur aurait apprise : c'était toujours plus efficace que les sorts de ménage, même bien exécutés. Pas étonnant que certains emploient des elfes de maison. Elle se plaignait souvent de ne pas en avoir un pour l'aider… mais c'était en fait plus formateur pour son armée de têtes rousses d'avoir à nettoyer soi-même ce qu'ils avaient sali.

\- Bon, par contre, chuchota Arthur, ne te fâches pas, mais Percy a voulu balayer et il a confondu le balai de ménage et ton Astiqueur 4…

Le sourire de Molly se fana quelque peu. Non pas qu'elle ait pensé à se remettre au Quidditch – il fallait toujours compter six mois après une grossesse – mais elle avait pensé revendre le balai pour payer les dépenses de Noël. Avec un peu de chances, le balai avait survécu… Elle était toujours étonnée de la résistance inattendue des objets de la maison.

Son sourire ne se fana pas quand elle découvrit que Charlie avait lavé la salle de bains au shampooing parfum citrouille, qu'un des grands avait lavé le parquet de la buanderie avec de l'eau de Javel, et même que Percy avait plié les vêtements avec les mains couvertes de jus de mûre. Cette journée était parfaite. Elle surprit même des gnomes en train d'essayer de se débarrasser des nœuds papillons dont les enfants (ou peut-être Arthur) les avaient affublés.

Elle encadra les dessins, grignota les gâteaux au chocolat (les coquilles d'œufs oubliées donnaient un croquant supplémentaire) et admira son nouveau bracelet fait avec des perles de pâtes à modeler. On aurait beau dire, elle ne regrettait pas un instant de ne pas avoir une famille plus riche. Les clichés portaient toujours du vrai.

\- Merci les garçons…

.

Quand Arthur rentra ce soir-là, il fut surpris de trouver un petit bébé brun qui dormait avec Ronald.

\- C'est le fils de Lily Potter, expliqua Molly.

Elle l'avait invitée à passer l'après-midi au Terrier, histoire de discuter, mais aussi de demander si elle cherchait une nounou pour Harry. Elles n'eurent finalement pas le temps d'en parler : il était à présent clair que ce n'était qu'une question de mois avant que les Potter disparaissent de la surface. Et Lily Potter n'avait clairement pas l'intention d'arrêter de travailler pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Elle a dû partir en catastrophe…

Arthur acquiesça. Deux mois plus tôt, ils avaient caché les Londubat et leur fils pour deux nuits, avant que Dumbledore ne les installe dans une maison sûre. Les Weasley « faisaient leur part », comme ils disaient.

Molly était impressionnée par la jeune maman qu'était Lily. Elle avait reçu un _Patronus_ et à peine hésité avant de laisser Harry derrière. Molly avait bien vu combien cela lui en coûtait…

\- Il n'y avait pas de nouvelles ce soir, pourtant… fit Arthur, pensif.

Les attaques de Détraqueurs étaient étouffées par le Ministère, mais les Weasley savaient par Gidéon et Fabian qu'elles se poursuivaient. Depuis la mort de Caspar Londubat, la nouvelle _Gazette_ s'alignaient beaucoup plus sur les directives du Ministère : un nombre grandissant d'articles qui n'y auraient pas eu sa place étaient publiés, et d'autres, résolument critiques de la politique actuelle et des cachoteries du Ministère poussés sous le tapis.

Un _pop_! à l'extérieur les avertit du retour de Lily Potter. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et ses joues un peu pâles, mais l'éclat vert de ses yeux n'avait pas faibli. Elle les remercia pour la soirée et prit son fils dans ses bras, une expression de pur soulagement inscrit sur le visage.

\- La mère de James est décédée, dit-elle, l'air fatiguée. De mort naturelle.

Cette précision n'était pas de trop, ces temps-ci.

Lily ignorait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait les Weasley et eux, elle. Elle déposa discrètement des Gallions dans l'entrée, où Molly les trouverait le lendemain (trop tard pour les refuser) et elle s'enfonça dans la nuit, Harry fermement serré contre elle.

 **.**

.  
.

Petit _mea culpa_ pour la route: je sais que je fais parler Tonks comme une toute petite fille parfois, mais j'ai un peu de mal à réconcilier la Tonks de HP, qui est de la génération de Charlie, et la Tonks de mes autres fanfictions, qui a plusieurs années de moins…

En tous cas, erci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes ! Le chapitre prochain ne viendra pas tout de suite mais il viendra…


	4. Chapter 4 : Septima

**Chapitre 4 – Septima (ou Great Expectations)**

.

Molly savait que l'amour qu'on portait à ses enfants se multipliait toujours au fur et à mesure que sa famille (et ses hanches) s'élargissait, même si ce n'était pas le cas de son temps, de son attention et de ses moyens financiers… Mais elle avait eu très peur de ne pas aimer Ron comme elle avait aimé les autres. Elle n'avait pas compris ce déni de grossesse, après quatre grossesses qui l'avaient comblée (à l'arrivée, du moins). Peut-être qu'après les jumeaux, elle ne s'était pas senti la force d'assumer un nouveau bébé. Surtout si vite.

Elle tendit l'oreille.

 _Pop_ !

Pleurs…

P _op !..._

Silence content…

P _op !_

 _…_ Ouiiiiiin !

Elle se leva et trouva les jumeaux, du haut de leurs deux ans, penchés au-dessus du couffin où dormait Ron, occupés à tirer à tour de rôle la tétine (que Molly et Arthur appelaient entre eux la «goupille»). Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches – signe mollyesque qui ne trompait pas.

\- Fred ! George ! Laissez-le tranquille !

Les deux se frottèrent les mains, un signe qu'ils pensaient vouloir dire «On n'a rien fait ». Signe qu'ils utilisaient beauuuuucoup.

\- Allez jouer ailleurs, dit-elle en prenant Ron contre son cœur.

La totote retrouva sa bouche dans un _pop!_ satisfait.

Comme pour se rattraper et cacher son sentiment de culpabilité, elle maternait Ron. Arthur était étonné qu'elle le materne autant que Bill, leur tout premier, mais il avait compris. Les trois grands, en revanche, boudaient un peu (et plus tard, elle était sûre qu'ils charrieraient Ron à ce sujet…).

Ronald ouvrit ses yeux marron et les planta dans ceux de Molly. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir : ne l'avoir pas désiré le rendait tout aussi aimable à ses yeux à présent. La tétine tomba dans un bruit sec quand Ron sourit à sa mère.

.

.

Encore enceinte. Impossible. _Impossible_.

Molly se jeta sur l'armoire à pharmacie. C'était l'accident de trop.

\- Tu sais, on ne peut pas lutter quand un 7e fils veut naître, avait dit Muriel à la dernière réunion de famille.

Molly n'avait pas écouté. La science était plus forte que ces superstitions-là…

Bombabouse. Sa potion contraceptive était bel et bien périmée de quelques jours. Bom-ba-bouse.

Comme si elle n'était pas assez stressée…  
Personne ne sortait plus de chez soi, surtout avec des enfants. Ce n'était pas tant les enfants qui risquaient quelque chose (Voldemort avait l'idée qu'un Sang-Pur, même né dans une famille anti-hémocathariste, peut être rééduqué de manière à revenir aux vraies valeurs…) mais ce qu'un enfant pouvait _voir_ dans une rue attaquée… tous les parents voulaient les protéger de ces visions d'horreur.

Mais les enfants savaient. Les enfants savent toujours. Ils savent toujours quand on leur cache quelque chose. Ils ne lisent pas forcément la _Gazette_ en cachette, mais ils écoutent les adultes, en douce, et font des associations dans leur tête.

Mangemort = méchant. Attaque = grosse bagarre. Mort = quelqu'un qu'on ne reverra plus et qui fera monter des larmes aux yeux à Maman si on le mentionne dans une conversation.

Même les jumeaux comprenaient tout ça. Percy comprenait même le sens de « guerre », du haut de ses 5 ans. Rien à voir avec celle joliment illustrée que menait le roi Arthur contre l'infâme Mordred. Non, là, il y avait un homme dont le nom seul faisait peur à ses parents… et ce qui effrayait ses parents l'effrayait forcément. Il y avait là un homme qui n'avait pas peur de frapper au hasard. Il ne boudait pas quand les gens ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui : il les supprimait. Et il continuait sa route sans regarder en arrière. C'était les amis et les proches qui regardaient alors en arrière, incapable de regarder l'avenir avec un regard confiant et joyeux.

Personne ne sortait plus – même si ça n'empêchait pas les Lovegood de repartir en voyage en Amérique Latine. Chiara Lovegood était enceinte et sa petite fille prévue pour février 1981, soit cinq mois avant le septième bébé Weasley, et Xenophilius n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que l'emmener avec lui à la poursuite du Chupacabra (soi-disant que certains rites locaux sont tout à fait favorables au bébé…).

Molly peinait à se réjouir, et surtout, à se rassurer, au sujet de cette septième naissance.

\- Et bombabouse ! J'ai fait brûler la soupe…

\- C'est pas grave, maman, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, dit Percy en passant.

Molly faillit pleurer d'attendrissement. Fichues hormones.

Au moins, elle donnait de bonnes habitudes à sa petite famille.

.  
 **.  
.**

Arroser les fleurs des Lovegood s'avérait presque plus risqué que faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix… Molly avait déjà évité deux Tentaculas vénéneuses que Xenophilius lui avait vendues comme d'innocents aloès, et une autre série de plantes qui paraissaient un peu trop _dynamiques_ à son goût.

\- Plus. Jamais, dit-elle à Arthur, ce soir-là. Et plus jamais de nuit…

Elle avait attendu qu'il rentre et que les garçons soient couchés pour s'occuper du jardin Lovegood.

\- J'irai demain, ne t'inquiète pas…

Ils se calèrent dans leur vieux canapé défoncé. Arthur grimaça et Molly éclata de rire en le voyant retirer une baguette magique pour enfant et deux craies grasses cassées de sous ses fesses. Arthur alluma la radio et la serra contre lui. L'édition nocturne de _Salut les sorciers !_ commençait. Idéal pour relaxer un peu Molly avec les tubes de leur jeunesse. Non qu'elle soit _vieille_. Mais en sortant de Poudlard, elle s'était imaginée avoir son premier enfant avant 30 ans, pas en avoir (bientôt) 7 à (bientôt) 29 ans. Elle ne s'était pas non plus imaginée devoir remettre la même robe de maternité à tous les bals de Noël du Ministère depuis la naissance de Bill… (Changer la couleur ou un détail n'empêchait pas les analystes comme Lady Malfoy, la femme de Minchum ou Mrs Croupton de lui lancer des regards méprisants).

Mais elle s'était déjà imaginé à l'époque dans les bras d'Arthur Weasley, de deux ans son aîné dans la maison Gryffondor. Elle avait l'essentiel.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle.

Arthur secoua la tête d'un air pensif.

\- Et la tienne ? Bébé numéro 7 ne donne pas trop de coups ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui… Par contre, tu pourras m'aider avec la cabane des garçons ? Je ne me sens pas de monter…

Les arbres du jardin Weasley avaient connu une multitude de cabanes. Il y en avait assez pour que chaque garçon en ait une à soi et les prises de fortins allaient bon train avec le retour des beaux jours. Molly ne les laissait plus jouer dehors après le coucher du soleil, en particulier quand la pleine lune se rapprochait, si bien que la semaine précédente, la cabane principale des garçons avait été abandonnée assez longtemps pour qu'une famille d'hobgobelins s'y installent. Molly n'était pas sensée pratiquer de sorts de lévitation avant la fin de sa grossesse.

\- Pas de problème… on fera ça ce week-end.

Avec l'arrivée du numéro 7, on avait convoqué tous les membres de la famille proche et les amis volontaires pour aider à monter un quatrième étage (grenier non compris) au Terrier. Les plus grands commençaient vraiment à être à l'étroit.

Arthur et les Prewett s'étaient mis en chasse de maisons abandonnées au début du mois de janvier. Le froid, la brume et le réacteur d'invisibilité de la Ford Anglia avaient permis à la voiture volante de tracter l'aile d'un cottage de l'autre côté du comté jusqu'au Terrier, sans qu'aucun Moldu ne les voit. La magie de Muriel, Bilius, des jumeaux Prewett, des Faucett et des Diggory raccorda le nouvel ajout à l'ancienne maison, tandis que les parents Weasley maintenaient le grenier et le toit en l'air (la goule avait été affreusement offensée qu'on lui demande de sortir, pour sa sécurité, et de revenir plus tard, et s'était accrochée au parquet avec les griffes). Le 3e étage avait été apporté deux ans plus tôt d'une maison bourgeoise d'un village voisin, mais l'ensemble rendait plutôt bien.

Les enfants observèrent, enfermés dans leur cabane dé-hobgoblinisée, la maison se dresser, petit bout par petit bout, tentant de négocier les chambres les plus hautes… même s'ils savaient que le choix reviendrait aux parents, vu qu'ils n'y en avaient toujours pas une par personne. Normalement, les aînés auraient chacun leur chambre, et les jumeaux resteraient ensemble, et Ron et le nouveau bébé partageraient une chambre. A terme, lorsque les aînés seraient à Poudlard et ne rentreraient que pour les vacances, on réorganiserait la répartition des chambres.

Poudlard… Il tardait à Bill d'y aller. Avec ce nouveau bébé Weasley, organisation ou pas, sa charge d'aîné allait augmenter. Et il était fatigué, peut-être autant que sa maman. Garder un œil sur tout le monde, même avec son aide, n'était pas des plus faciles. Aimer ses frères ne l'aidait pas toujours à les supporter… Et puis, il commençait à comprendre. A comprendre les messes basses de ses parents, à les additionner avec les informations que les Diggory et les Lovegood lâchaient parfois sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait aussi chipé des _Gazette_ dans la pile qui servait à allumer les barbecues l'été, mais il n'avait pas compris tous les noms, tous les mots, même avec l'aide du dictionnaire. Il avait seulement compris qu'autour de leur maison, où leurs parents tentaient de leur faire vivre des années sereines, il y avait un monde magique inquiet et dangereux, où il ne faisait pas bon s'appeler Weasley et s'opposer à Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Il ne l'avait jamais prononcé. Le journal qu'il avait lu disait que Voldemort pouvait les retrouver si on prononçait son nom à voix haute. Bill était assez mature pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec ces choses-là. Quoi que ça lui en coûte, il était _l'aîné_ : celui qui colmatait les failles que créaient les disputes entre frères, qui séchait les larmes et qui rangeait après les plus jeunes. Certainement pas celui qui attirerait le chaos au Terrier.

.

.  
Perkins éclata de rire en entendant Arthur raconter ses aventures dans le jardin des Lovegood.

\- Ils sont quand même bizarres, non ? Gentils mais bizarres…

\- Ça, c'est sûr…

Chiara Lovegood, née Figg, par exemple, était toujours persuadée que sa sœur jumelle était vivante, et non qu'elle avait péri dans la Forêt Interdite lorsqu'elle y faisait ses recherches… Ce que le Ministère pensait depuis des années et que l'espérance de survie moyenne des autres explorateurs de la Forêt corroborait.

Arthur signa un dernier acte avant de se plonger dans la pile de dossiers en attente. Lucius Malfoy, dont le travail n'avait pourtant rien à avoir avec le détournement de l'artisanat moldu, s'était porté volontaire pour leur rappeler de sa voix doucereuse qu'il fallait qu'ils accélèrent le traitement des dossiers 613 à 615. Lui, visiblement, avait le temps de prendre une pause pour venir leur dire en personne plutôt qu'envoyer un hibou, ou une de ces nouvelles notes de service... Sans doute le plaisir de pouvoir regarder leur cagibi de bureau d'un air méprisant.

Arthur prit une gorgée de café. Il n'aimait pas vraiment (et Molly détestait que leurs bisous ait ce goût) mais c'était moins addictif que les Potions Dynamisantes. Or, il devait finir avant 18h ce soir.

\- Non, pas ce soir. Je vous ai prévenu il y a deux semaines pour que vous vous organisiez, je ne suis pas là ce soir. On ne dit pas à la mère de ses six, et bientôt sept, enfants qu'on ne peut pas se libérer pour son anniversaire de mariage ! avait-il dû dire au chef du département quand celui-ci lui avait _encore_ demandé d'être de garde.

Molly avait raison. Il devait apprendre à dire non. Le chef avait eu l'air surpris, mais presque plus respectueux après ça. Arthur était tout fier de lui-même. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'un mois plus tard, ce serait son collègue Perkins qui sauverait, en son nom, le Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

Le service était trop petit et trop insignifiant pour qu'on le défende, au sein du large Département de la Justice magique. Si bien que ce fut là que la Première Ministre tenta de faire les coupes budgétaires nécessaires pour remplir son engagement n°6 (« Moins de dépenses pour créer une aide aux Transports magiques ») et ainsi pallier la crise de la Poudre de Cheminette.

Lorsque Perkins, célibataire sans enfants dédié à son travail, et très bon ami d'Arthur au fur et à mesure des années, entendit que son service risquait de fermer, il alla tout droit au Cabinet de la Ministre. Bagnold l'écouta d'une oreille distraite.

\- Vu l'importance que vous donnez visiblement à votre travail, Perkins, on vous trouvera un poste au Service des usages abusifs de la magie…

\- Le Service des usages abusifs de la magie a _besoin_ de notre service ! La moitié de leurs affaires finissent chez nous ! Et qu'en est-il d'Arthur Weasley, dans cette restructuration ?

Millicent Bagnold eut l'air gênée.

\- On considèrera son cas en temps voulu…

\- Sans Arthur Weasley, le Code international du Secret magique aurait depuis longtemps été brisé ! C'est un peu l'Auror des facéties du monde magique !

Perkins vit qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue. Ou plutôt, qu'elle y était indifférente. Elle avait une autre guerre à mener.

\- Avez-vous pris l'option Etude des Moldus à Poudlard, madame la Ministre ?

\- Tout à fait, dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez retenu ? La moitié de ceux qui ont suivi ces cours se servent de leurs connaissances pour jouer de mauvais tours à nos concitoyens dénués de pouvoirs magiques… Ils se font de l'argent sur leur dos et les mettent parfois dans des situations qui risquent de compromettre notre existence… Arthur Weasley a retenu de ses cours que nous étions responsables de la protection des Moldus parce que d'elle dépend la nôtre ! Tout comme comprendre les Moldus nous permet de mieux nous comprendre nous-mêmes. Arthur Weasley m'a tout appris et depuis qu'il dirige ce service, le nombre d'incidents magiques nécessitant l'intervention des Oubliators a diminué de 40%, alors même que Vous-Savez-Qui met un point d'honneur à ne pas se cacher… ! Si vous sous-estimez les dégâts que pourrait faire la suppression de notre service, vous serez responsable de la plus grande brèche dans le Statut du Secret depuis Grindelwald !

Perkins ne défendait pas seulement son travail et celui d'Arthur. Il défendait le poste qui permettait de subvenir aux besoins de la famille rousse et souriante qui était cachée dans son écrin de verdure. Perkins y était toujours bien reçu, et cela faisait un bien fou de se retrouver au milieu de rires et de visages solaires quand on voyait tout le contraire à longueur de journée. Il se ressourçait au Terrier, comme si le soleil qui y brillait en permanence rechargeait ses batteries d'un feu inextinguible. Pas étonnant qu'Arthur ait autant de force et de confiance en l'avenir.

Contre toute attente, le discours de Perkins fut tellement convaincant qu'on alloua des fonds supplémentaires à leur minuscule service au cours du deuxième trimestre 1981. De quoi rabattre le caquet d'un certain Sang-Pur gominé et de sa canne à pommeau.

.

.  
 _Luna Lovegood…_

Molly supposait que ça irait bien à la fille de ces deux énergumènes-là. Elle savait que le couple avait longtemps eu l'intention de l'appeler Phoebe ou Séléné, mais ça, c'était avant qu'un shaman rencontré dans la Forêt amazonienne ne leur conseille un nom en A.

Elle afficha le faire-part avec la bouille blonde aux yeux marron près de la pendule qui lui permettait de régler la vie des Weasley. L'aiguille indiquait « en retard » à peu près tous les matins, cette semaine-là. Molly s'en fichait. Une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux faisait ses propres horaires… Avec l'été, les enfants se levaient plus tôt et se couchaient plus tard que d'habitude. Elle n'avait rien à y redire tant qu'ils ne s'endormaient pas la tête dans leur soupe et qu'ils arrivaient à suivre leur propre rythme.

Molly vivait une grossesse inquiète. Le bébé était calme. Or, le risque d'enfant mort-né avait faisait partie de la longue liste de risques qu'elle courait en menant une grossesse sous stress. Et comment ne pas être stressée ? Le monde extérieur l'effrayait. Elle lançait de nouveaux sorts de protection sur la maison chaque nuit avant de dormir Elle se levait parfois en pleine nuit pour vérifier que tous ses garçons allaient bien. Mais elle ne pourrait rien faire contre la mort subite du nourrisson : pire qu'un _Avada Kedavra_ , car ni motif ni personne à accuser. Tant que tous ses enfants seront en bas âge, elle ne pourrait pas bien dormir.

Elle craignait les derniers tests que lui fit passer Andromeda à Sainte-Mangouste au début du mois d'août.

Molly savait qu'elle avait statistiquement plus de chances, sur 7 enfants, d'avoir des Cracmols ou des enfants malades. Cette peur avait grandi en voyant Chiara et Xenophilius, deux parfaits exemples des ravages de la consanguinité : Sangs-purs gentils mais fous… et puis Chiara avait une sœur Cracmol. Les Prewett n'avaient pas été épargnés : Molly avait un cousin Cracmol, un comptable avec qui la famille avait coupé tout contact, d'un commun accord. Molly s'accommoderait d'un enfant différent, mais elle avait tout de même été soulagée à chaque naissance. Pour la magie, on verrait comment et si chaque garçon en manifesterait... Il avait fallu attendre 7 ans pour Bill et 6 pour Charlie.

Mais les tests prénataux lui apportèrent finalement une surprise.

 **.**

 **.**

\- C'est une petite fille ! annonça-t-elle à ses fils.

\- Une fille ?! dit Charlie, incrédule.

\- Oh non ! fit Bill.

\- Comment c'est possible, je croyais que tu faisais que des garçons ? dit Percy, pragmatique.

\- Est-ce qu'elle fera comme Nymphadora ? Les ch'veux bleus ?

\- T'es trop bête, dit Bill dédaigneusement.

\- Bill, on ne dit pas ça, le corrigea rapidement Molly.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Les filles, c'est comme maman… c'est Nymphadora qui est bizarre.

\- Mais n'importe quoi, Maman c'est pas une fille, c'est une madame !

\- Mais non, c'est une maman !

Bill n'avait rien à répondre à ça et Molly se retenait à grand peine de rire. Déjà qu'il leur avait fallu un moment pour comprendre que Maman n'était pas son prénom…

\- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises, on va aller appeler le Magicobus…

Le bus magique et ses tarifs enfant en était devenu plus avantageux financièrement que la Poudre de Cheminette. Ils en étaient quittes pour 6 garçons malades en voiture, mais un retour rapide…

Plus tard, ce soir-là, Molly annonça la nouvelle à Arthur.

\- Tu apprendras que pour tes fils, je ne suis pas une fille mais une fabrique à garçons. Charmant.

.

.  
Une fille.

Elle en avait voulu une depuis sa première grossesse, mais elle s'était peu à peu résignée.

La femme de science qu'elle était disait « les 50% de chances sont réactualisés à chaque grossesse », mais la mère de 6 garçons avait toujours pensé comme Percy… elle n'était douée que pour fabriquer des garçons.

Et maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ce rêve de petite fille, il lui revenait en pleine figure.

Et puis l'évidence s'imposa : elle ne saurait pas s'occuper d'une petite fille. Nymphadora n'était plus beaucoup revenue cette année : Molly était fatiguée, Sirius Black, le cousin d'Andromeda, qui se la jouait babysitter à ses heures perdues, était mieux caché que les Weasley, et la maison Tonks plus sûre.

Molly avait l'habitude des garçons. Elle avait grandi avec deux garçons et pas de maman. Elle ignorait totalement comment une « fille » devait être élevée. Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé le maquillage. _Sorcière Hebdo_ la distrayait, mais elle se voyait mal parler de la collection automne-hiver de Mme Guipe et des Potions capillaires Lissenplis.

De garçons, ça, elle pourrait parler. De philtre d'amour aussi, même si le sien lui avait seulement fait se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse d'Arthur Weasley et non du bellâtre qu'elle avait tenté de séduire. De la vie, en général.

Non, le pire était qu'elle était vraiment à court de prénoms.

Elle et Arthur avaient _enfin_ réussi à s'accorder sur le prénom Septimus. Maintenant, tout était à refaire, deux semaines avant le terme.

Septima, c'était moche. Jules, leur deuxième choix, féminisable en Julie, mais moi convaincant à ses oreilles. Où était donc passés ses choix de prénoms de l'époque de Bill ?! Sans doute rangés dans les méandres de sa mémoire pour faire place aux recettes anti-croûtes de lait, aux jeux de société à faire par temps de pluie, aux techniques pour offrir des cadeaux d'anniversaire à chaque enfant sans manger des pâtes pendant le reste du mois, et à l'organisation bien huilée de la maison.

\- Bon, les garçons, annonça-t-elle en arrivant au Terrier. Activité de l'après-midi… qui trouve un joli prénom pour sa sœur ? Toutes les propositions seront prises en compte par Papa et moi…

.

\- Queenie ou Porpentina, proposa Charlie, des noms tout droit sortis de sa biographie des Dragonneau.

Arthur et les cinq autres enfants grimacèrent. Molly faillit éclater de rire. Porpentina… non mais vraiment… Ces Américains… Mais elle choisit de garder une attitude neutre pour ne vexer personne.

\- Moi, j'ai regardé l'arbre généalogique, dit Bill d'un air docte. On a : Cedrella, Muriel (son expression disait clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette option-là) ou Lucretia, et j'en passe. Sinon, on peut féminiser les prénoms de garçons et on a Bilia ou Septima.

« Bilia » ? Tout ce que Molly entendait était « atrabilaire »… Et vu la tête d'Arthur qui se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire pour ne pas vexer Bill, il avait pensé exactement la même chose.

\- D'autres propositions ?

Les jumeaux proposèrent « Igor », en référence à leur B.D. préférée, _Igor la Mandragore_ (qui parlait en « iiiiik » à longueur de page et pouvait donc être compris par les jumeaux même du haut de leurs trois ans)… visiblement, pour eux, le sexe de ladite mandragore importait peu.

\- Okaaaay… fit Molly, au bord de la crise de fou rire. D'autres idées ?

Elle commençait à se dire que ce conseil de famille était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Moi, maman, je propose Morgana, Viviane ou Ginevra, dit Percy, sérieusement.

\- Ginevra…

Le prénom sonnait étrangement frais à l'oreille de Molly. Arthur avait un air attentif : il n'y avait pas de veto de sa part sur ce prénom-là.

 _Gi-ne-vra_. Ca sonnait comme « genévrier » _._ Petite « Ginny »... pensa-t-elle en regardant son ventre. Le bébé donna un coup de pied. Molly sourit.

\- Où tu as trouvé ce nom, chéri ?

Il lui montra fièrement le livre de chevet des Weasley, celui qui racontait les aventures des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Guenièvre était représentée sur une page au-dessus d'un cartouche qui indiquait « Ginevra ». Sans doute une transcription étrangère du prénom de la reine.

\- Merci pour vos suggestions, les garçons, on va réfléchir. Bill tu as le droit d'aller chercher les glaces.

\- Oh ouaiiis ! fit-il en bondissant de sa chaise.

Les garçons ne mirent pas longtemps à le suivre. Molly regarda Arthur. Jusqu'ici, ses prénoms fétiches avaient été Pauline et Flora.

\- J'aime beaucoup Ginevra, dit-il avant même qu'elle ait pu parler.

Le sourire de Molly s'élargit.

\- Hé, laissez donc une glace à la pistache à votre pauvre maman, cria-t-il vers la cuisine.

\- Fallait le dire avant ! vint la réponse, et les rires, de la cuisine.

.  
.

\- Arthur, le bébé arrive.

Il se leva sereinement et chaussa ses lunettes.

\- Je vais réveiller les garçons… tu m'attends là ?

Elle hocha la tête. Arthur Weasley était sans doute le père le plus zen du monde magique. Passé le premier bébé bien sûr, où il s'était littéralement assommé avec le manteau de la Cheminette, dans sa précipitation, et que Molly avait dû le ranimer entre deux contractions.

Arthur avait visiblement lancé plusieurs Levicorpus car toute la petite famille n'était pas ravie de se lever à deux heures du matin. On embarqua tout le monde à la queuleuleu dans la Ford Anglia…

\- Attends, les couvertures… fit Molly avant de rerentrer dans la maison.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, pour un mois d'août, il faisait très froid et sombre, mais tout de même…

\- T'es pas croyable ! Tu es en train d'accoucher et tu vas quand même chercher des couvertures !

\- Je vais souffrir pendant les 12 prochaines heures pour ce bébé, ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne les autres pendant ce temps-là…

Arthur ne chercha pas à répondre et démarra le moteur.

\- Tu vois que cette voiture est utile…

Ce fut au tour de Molly de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils atterrirent une heure plus tard sur le dépose-minute pour balai situé sur le toit de Sainte-Mangouste.

Un Médicomage qui fumait un calumet lui fit remarquer que balai ne signifiait pas « bagnole rouillée couleur bleu layette ».

\- J'ai 6 enfants et une femme sur le point d'accoucher dedans, alors oui, je vais prendre le droit de me garer ici, merci !

Le mec faillit répondre… puis il vit le regard de ladite femme enceinte.

.  
.

\- « Le dingue qui a garé une voiture sur le toit est prié de la virer de d'là », crachota le haut-parleur de l'hôpital magique pour la troisième fois.

Arthur l'ignora, comme les deux premières annonces. Il avait espéré que le réacteur d'invisibilité fasse un meilleur boulot. Il y avait visiblement des ratés.

\- Va t'occuper des garçons, marmonna Molly, le visage crispé par la douleur.

\- Ils sont en train de roupiller à la garderie magique, ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin de nous cette nuit…

Ce n'était pas comme si ça lui faisait plaisir de voir sa femme souffrir, mais elle lui aurait arraché les yeux s'il l'avait laissé seule avec cette torture. Il caressa ses cheveux.

Andromeda Tonks frappa discrètement et entra dans la chambre.

\- Salut les Weasley… Il parait que ma fille et vos fils font la fiesta à la garderie…

\- Ouuuups. J'espère que c'est Miriam Strout qui est de garde… dit Molly en se rappelant de leur dernière rencontre.

.  
.

\- Je suis peut-être un peu partial, mais c'est la plus réussie du lot, dit Arthur en observant sa minuscule fille. On s'améliore d'une fois à l'autre.

Molly protesta gentiment, mais il était vrai que comparée aux jumeaux (prématurés), par exemple, Ginny était assez mignonne. Une jolie tête ronde, un petit nez rond, des petites oreilles symétriques et de grands yeux marron qu'elle fermait pour l'instant.

\- Question bête, fit Andromeda. A quel âge est-ce qu'ils commencent à avoir des taches de rousseur ?

\- Jamais à la naissance… vers 4 ans pour Percy, je crois ? dit Arthur.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement.

\- Comme les dalmatiens, maman ? fit une voix d'enfant.

\- Dora, on n'écoute pas aux portes, c'est malpoli ! dit Andromeda en ouvrant grand la porte pour faire entrer sa fille. Qu'est-ce que vont penser les Weasley ?

\- … Que tu m'as très mal élevée ? dit innocemment Nymphadora avant d'éclater de rire et de partir en courant.

\- Un petit instant, dit Andromeda. Je ne peux pas la laisser réveiller tout l'étage…

Elle disparut à la suite de sa fille qui riait comme une démente, son rire délecté résonnant sur son passage.

\- Tu penses comme moi ?

\- Que les nôtres ont tellement fatigué ou mené la vie dure à la surveillante qu'elle a laissé échapper le petit diablotin Tonks de sa boîte ?

\- Yep.

Molly profita du fait qu'ils soient seuls. Arthur l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser Ginny dans ses bras.

\- Andromeda a dit que je ne pourrai plus avoir d'enfants, annonça Molly.

\- Mais les câlins sont toujours possibles ?

\- Et même recommandés, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais on a déjà pas mal travaillé…

Arthur sourit.

\- Rappelle-moi combien d'enfants tu voulais quand on s'est marié ?

\- « Autant d'enfants que je pouvais en serrer dans mes bras. »

\- Hum.

\- Je pense qu'on s'est laissé emporter.

\- Oui, un peu. Remarque si on met nos deux bras ensemble…

\- Oui, j'aime cette version… sourit-elle en fermant les yeux, exténuée.

Il y eut alors un bruit de porte qui claque et des rires appartenant à 6 bouches différentes éclatèrent alors à distance et se rapprochèrent de leur couloir. Le rire mature (pas tant que ça, ce soir…) de Bill, celui tonitruant de Charlie, le rire plein de retenue de Percy, le rire synchrone des deux jumeaux, le rire amusé du suiveur qu'était encore Ron…

Molly soupira, mais ses lèvres souriaient.

« Pause » ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire depuis longtemps, mais « bisous », « câlins », « bonne nuit maman » n'étaient pas près d'en être chassés.

.

.

Muriel se planta devant le berceau, les mains sur les hanches et ses lunettes de lecture en demi-lune bien hautes sur le nez. Molly s'attendait au pire.

\- Elle est très belle.

Molly s'était attendu à tout, sauf ça. Parce que des « On a beau dire, tous les bébés ne sont pas beaux », elle en avait entendu beaucoup les lendemains d'accouchement. Et elle ne parlait même pas des commentaires sur les jumeaux, prématurés, qui avaient eu droit à des « maigrichons » et « crevettes », etc.

\- Merci.

\- J'ai ramené un cadeau.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Depuis Bill, Ginny était indéniablement la plus couverte de cadeau des 7 enfants Weasley. Leur nombre avait drastiquement décru après Percy. Peut-être parce que pendant les dix dernières années, la guerre avait entamé leurs relations avec pas mal de sorciers et de sorcières du monde magique ou que les gens pensaient qu'ils avaient fait leur B.A. avec le premier et qu'ils s'étaient lassés après le 3e ? Mais Ginny était la première fille Weasley depuis 7 générations – ils reçurent des cadeaux même de cousins lointains dont ils avaient oublié l'existence. Les Lovegood leur donnèrent des caisses complètes de vêtements pour bébé : Molly soumit la plupart à des sorts de teinture, parce que même si elle ne crachait pas sur des vêtements gratuits, Ginny ne porterait _jamais_ un pyjama fluorescent, un body vert à pois roses et une grenouillère recommandée par le chaman d'Amazonie et qui sentait le bouc et la marijuana.

Les jumeaux eurent l'honneur d'ouvrir le paquet de Ginny. Ils en tirèrent une robe de baptême au blanc passé avec un jabot de dentelle couplé à ce qui semblait être une _fraise_. Molly n'était même pas sûre qu'on puisse encore retrouver sa fille dans cet amas de dentelle. Le grand-oncle Bilius leva les yeux au ciel, conscient que la robe de baptême avait sa place dans un musée, certainement pas au Terrier, où tous les objets avaient une espérance de vie divisée par 8, et maintenant 9. Les aînés Weasley, eux, reniflèrent la boîte. Naphtaline, bonjour…

\- Merci Tante Muriel. C'est très joli… fit Arthur.

\- J'en ai encore plein… Le vieux, c'est solide…

Molly allait demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas offert ces vêtements à l'époque de Bill, quand Muriel répondit à sa propre question.

\- Figurez-vous que ces Gobelins ont _enfin_ débloqué le compte de ma cousine Margaret… Dix ans que je réclame ma part de l'héritage… Du coup, plein de babioles de famille à récupérer…

\- Et bien sûr, récupérer la bague de fiançailles de ta grand-mère n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire… fit Bilius.

.  
.

\- Roooh, on pourrait rempoter des Mandragores là-dedans, dit Molly en nettoyant avec application les oreilles de Percy.

\- Ça ferait des économies d'engrais, fit remarquer Charlie.

Son frère pouffa. Les jumeaux qui prenaient leur bain avec Ron éclatèrent de rire. Ils faisaient ça mieux que toute autre chose.

Molly soupira, mais ses lèvres souriaient. Elle poussa un peu le Fléreur du passage pour attraper les serviettes des jumeaux. L'unique salle de bain de la maison était sans doute la pièce la mieux organisée du Terrier : Molly avait brodé l'initial de chacun sur une série de serviettes (Ginny aurait droit à des serviettes rose vif, pour être sûr que George ne se trompe pas) et 8 brosses à dents de couleur différentes étaient alignées devant le miroir à côté de tubes de dentifrice taille XXL. C'était un miroir de famille, qui indiquait à qui s'y regardait s'il avait oublié une mèche de cheveux, une tache ou une carie. Molly pensait à le déménager dans l'entrée pour qu'ils s'y mirent juste avant de sortir de la maison.

Bill et Charlie sortirent de la pièce et allèrent profiter de la maison presque vide, Percy-aux-oreilles-propres sur leurs talons. Celui-là était toujours un peu la troisième roue du vélo, car les deux aînés étaient très complices et les jumeaux inséparables.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?

– Gidéon, il t'a appelée « petite sœur » !

– Et alors ?

Et là les jumeaux comprirent. Qu'il y a peut-être une raison si leur monde était peuplé de rouquins et si on les comparait autant aux « jumeaux Prewett ». Que « maman » n'était peut-être pas l'unique titre que pouvait porter leur génitrice.

– Trop bizaaaarre, dit Fred, qui venait d'apprendre ce mot et l'utilisait à longueur de temps.

Les histoires, blagues et les idées farfelues des deux tontons avaient beaucoup de succès auprès des enfants. Molly s'agaçait, au bout de 29 ans (le 30 octobre) de la blague de la Gobeline amoureuse du gnome et de la licorne qui rêvait de voler sur un balai, mais les enfants en redemandaient. Pourquoi pas. Mais elle espérait que les jumeaux héritent d'un sens de l'humour un peu plus fin que ses propres frères…

\- Eh maman, j'en ai eu 8 ! Et Percy 4, fit Charlie en passant sur le palier.

Son amour des animaux s'arrêtait visiblement aux insectes que Molly lui désignait, avec une récompense en Chocogrenouilles à la clé. La chasse aux mouches était ouverte et elle occupait les habitants du Terrier à toute heure entre le début et la fin de l'été. Toutes les armes étaient autorisées.

\- Et ben, moi… 12 ! tenta Bill depuis l'étage du dessous.

Il détestait ne pas être le premier.

\- Même pas vrai ! cria son cadet depuis le haut des escaliers. Mamaaaan, il triche !

Molly les ignora. Les membres des familles nombreuses apprenaient vite l'autogestion. La loi du plus fort ou du plus convaincant en prime.

.  
.

Arthur lui avait promis une nouvelle robe de sorcière pour son anniversaire. Elle appréciait l'attention jusqu'à ce que Mme Guipure pose la question fatidique.

\- Oh, il est pour quand ?

Molly regarda son ventre encore rond.

\- J'ai _déjà_ accouché, répondit mornement Molly.

La couturière rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Oh, pardon, je…

\- Pas de souci. Vous êtes habituée à ces tailles mannequins, je comprends, dit Molly en embrassant du regard la boutique dont elle ne pouvait plus porter de vêtements depuis sa deuxième grossesse.

Elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps à la taille de guêpe qu'elle arborait du temps où elle était Gardienne pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Arthur aimait beaucoup sa silhouette plantureuse, et elle commençait à l'accepter, mais c'était dans ce genre de situation gênante qu'elle enviait l'allure de Narcissa Malfoy.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aimerais une taille haute, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Tout à fait, tout à fait, fit Mrs Guipure en s'affairant autour d'elle pour faire oublier le malaise qu'elle avait installé.

Elle fit discrètement signe à sa vendeuse de donner des bonbons aux six Weasley à avoir des dents, qui attendaient dans l'espace enfant (rarement aussi peuplé) de la boutique. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'ils l'accompagnent. Mais à part Mrs Diggory, dont Molly tenait à garder l'estime, elle ne connaissait personne qui aurait pu garder ses enfants. Ou, du moins, personne à qui elle aurait osé faire cette proposition.

 _\- Tu pourrais peut-être laisser les enfants une heure ou deux à Chiara Lovegood… ?_ avait tenté de proposer Arthur, d'une voix qui se ratatina au fur à mesure comme un pruneau dans son bocal, en voyant son regard.

 _\- Alors, tante Muriel ?_

C'avait été tentant… une telle revanche sur la vieille pie. Mais 1. Bilius aurait accepté mais pas Muriel 2. Elle aurait fait des commentaires sur leur éducation pendant des heures. 3. Elle aurait risqué de ne pas en ressortir vivante – ou juste assez vivante pour les rayer de son testament. Ce qui n'était pas l'idéal.

Une secousse ébranla les fenêtres de la petite boutique. La vendeuse de Mme Guipure poussa un petit cri aigu et Mme Guipure piqua Molly avec une aiguille.

Tous s'immobilisèrent et tendirent l'oreille.

\- C'est juste un gros coup de vent, maman, dit Bill en jetant un coup d'œil dehors.

Ginny, qui dormait dans ses bras, avait été réveillé par le bruit et pleurnichait. C'était un bébé beaucoup moins exceptionnel que Muriel s'y était attendu. Mais la seule fille était clairement la nouvelle coqueluche de la famille.

Le visage de Mme Guipure reprit progressivement des couleurs.

\- Désolée… les attaques sont monnaie courante à présent…

Molly lança un regard inquiet vers la rue pavée.

\- Vous avez mes mesures ? dit-elle.

\- Oui, dit Mme Guipure, dont le mètre sembla acquiescer avec un air de bon petit soldat. Je vous envoie un hibou ou je vous passe un coup de Cheminette dès que votre robe est prête.

Molly acquiesça et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Le passage du Chaudron Baveur était encore vide, mais l'heure de pointe approchait à grand pas, et c'était souvent à cette heure-là que Lord Voldemort et les siens frappaient.

Les courses poursuites entre Mangemorts et « Gentils » ressemblaient de plus en plus à des parties de chat géant : une fois une maison sûre atteinte, on était intouchable. Mais on était attendu au tournant.

Et Halloween 1981 arrivait à grands pas.

.

Merci pour toutes les reviews (n'hésitez pas à être plus précis par rapport aux trucs qui vous paraissent insatisfaisantes^^)

Je reprends bien vite ma vitesse habituel :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Reverdi

**Chapitre 5** – Reverdi

.

.

.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire maman !

\- Merci mes chéris !

Pour une veille d'Halloween, cette journée se présentait plutôt bien. Elle eut droit à un petit déjeuner de pancakes à la citrouille et Bill avait été marché jusqu'à Loutry-Sainte-Chapoule pour acheter une panière à croissants. Pas d'ombre au tableau. Au Terrier, du moins.

La famille de leur ancien Ministre, Minchum, avait disparu de la surface et personne ne savait pourquoi. Cachés ou morts, seule la fin de cette guerre le dirait. Et la victoire semblait toujours plus loin. La _Gazette_ avait couvert l'affaire, mais de nombreux témoins avait vu Lord Voldemort survivre à un Sortilège de Mort. Fabian et Prewett en faisaient partie.

Ses grands frères ne passèrent que le lendemain, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à gérer les vagues de panique que l'incident avait fait naître au sein même du Bureau des Aurors. Ils participèrent à la mini-fête d'Halloween pour que les enfants puissent exhiber leurs citrouilles grimaçantes devant leurs oncles, en échange de bonbons Honeydukes. Molly servit à ses frères le reste de son stock de Biéraubeurre sans alcool, spécial grossesse (qui éviterait à ses frères de se désartibuler sur le chemin du retour). Malgré les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulé depuis la naissance de Ginny, elle avait trouvé trop peu d'occasions à célébrer pour les finir.

Ca allait changer.

.

.

.

Dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre 1981, les Weasley furent réveillés par des explosions dehors.

Ginny et Ron se réveillèrent en pleurant, et Molly et Arthur coururent à la fenêtre pour déterminer s'il fallait faire sortir les enfants par la Cheminette ou l'Armoire à Disparaître. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent que ce n'étaient pas des sorts, mais un feu d'artifice géant qu'on lançait depuis chez les Faucett. Leur bruit résonnait dans les vallées et collines alentours.

Arthur et Molly échangèrent un regard soucieux : les Faucett stockaient une partie de la production du Docteur Flibuste, mais était-ce un message de détresse, un accident… une diversion ?

Puis une voix les appela depuis la cuisine. La Cheminette.

\- Les Weasley ! Ohé !

C'était Amos Diggory… et il souriait comme jamais.

\- Voldemort est vaincu !

Arthur en rata la dernière marche, et fit hoqueter Ginny, qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il a attaqué les Potter et on ne sait pas comment, mais le fils Potter l'a tué !

C'était la plus mauvaise blague que Molly ait jamais entendu.

\- Qui t'a dit ça, Amos ?

\- Millicent Bagnold, il y a même pas une heure ! La _Gazette_ a même édité un numéro spécial…

Molly chercha des yeux un numéro sur le rebord des fenêtres de la cuisine, mais n'en vit pas.

Lors d'une de ses dernières discussions avec ses frères, ceux-ci avaient dit à Molly : « Je l'ai vu survivre à un _Avada_. Alors, _ne baisse pas ta garde. »_

\- Tu as cette _Gazette_ , Amos ?

Son sourire se figea un instant, puis il disparut de l'âtre pour aller chercher ledit journal. Le cerveau des Weasley marchait à 200 à l'heure. Pouvait-ce s'agir d'un guet-apens géant ? Un faux numéro qui circulait pour faire sortir de leurs cachettes tous les sorciers en fuite, passés en clandestinité ou les anti-Mangemorts ? Cette histoire avec les Potter, dont plus personne n'avaient de nouvelles depuis presqu'un an, était vraiment du plus mauvais goût… et une histoire à dormir debout : comment un bébé, plus jeune encore que Ron, aurait-il pu tenir en échec et tuer le plus grand mage noir depuis Grindelwald ? C'était insensé !

Ils examinèrent le journal sans trouver à y redire. Il était encore tiède comme une _Gazette_ tout juste sortie des presses : le logo, les noms, tout correspondait. Pourtant, ils avaient besoin d'être sûrs. Le bruit de petits pieds nus dans l'escalier biscornu du Terrier les tirèrent un instant de leur réflexion.

\- Maman ! Il y a trop de bruit dehors, on n'arrive pas à dormir…

Arthur serra contre lui Charlie, Bill et un Percy à moitié endormi qui les avait visiblement suivis uniquement pour ne pas rester seul en haut.

\- Merci, Amos, dit Molly. On va appeler le Ministère, on ne peut vraiment pas risquer de se réjouir pour rien, okay ?

\- Ca marche, sourit Amos. Nous, on va fêter ça avec Cédric !

Arthur contacta Perkins et un autre collègue à lui. L'un n'était pas au courant, mais il avait reçu la même _Gazette_ , et l'autre était sûr de l'info, étant rentré d'une perquisition nocturne pour trouver le Ministère en émoi, et la Ministre pleurant de joie en servant de la Bièraubeurre à tous les employés encore présents.

Etait-ce possible… ?

Molly sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en regardant sa famille, les trois aînés serrés contre leur père.

Elle se tourna vers l'horloge de grand-mère. Les 9 aiguilles des Weasley ne pointaient à présent plus sur « Danger de mort » mais sur « A la maison ».

\- Oh mon dieu… Arthur ! Il est _parti_ !

Elle était perdue. Finie l'angoisse permanente. Finies les insomnies et les réveils à chaque bruit suspect, finies les Gazettes porteuses de mauvaises nouvelles, finies les messes basses dans la cuisine pour ne pas inquiéter les enfants, finies les lettres de menace contre les « traîtres à leur sang », finies les cachettes, finie l'ambiance de mort qui planait sur le Chemin de Traverse et tous les lieux publics du monde magique…

Ils n'avaient jamais aussi bien respiré que cette nuit-là.

\- Debout ! Les enfants, regardez dehors !

Dans les hauteurs de la maison, la goule poussa ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cri de victoire.

.

.

.  
.

Muriel ne l'avait pas crue lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle se mariait avec son cousin éloigné - un Weasley sans le sou, qui plus est.

Muriel ne l'avait pas crue lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'ils étaient en guerre (« Mais ma petite-fille, j'en ai vécu deux, des guerres, et pas une qui ressemble à ce que tu me décris »).

Muriel ne l'avait pas crue lorsqu'elle avait annoncé, un 1er avril au matin, qu'elle avait accouché de jumeaux.

Mais elle la crut quand elle lui annonça que ses deux neveux, et les Potter, étaient morts.

C'est Arthur qui alla réunir les enfants dans les étages et leur annoncer que leurs oncles ne reviendraient pas. Molly resta en bas à donner à manger à Ron et Ginny.

La mort de ses frères et leur enterrement étaient complètement éclipsés par la mort des Potter, la survie inexplicable de leur fils, et surtout, par la fin de l'ère de malheurs qu'avaient constitué les 11 dernières années.

.

Si ce fut le 1er novembre le plus joyeux de l'histoire de la magie, la nouvelle ère qui s'ouvrait… s'ouvrit très sombrement.

Mis à part les morts récentes, Alice et Frank Londubat avaient été attaqués par des Mangemorts à la sortie de l'enterrement des Potter, pour lequel ils étaient exceptionnellement sortis à découvert, après plusieurs mois de cavale. Ils n'avaient pas été tués, mais ils laissaient tout de même un orphelin, en quelque sorte. Les Weasley, qui avaient accueilli la famille Londubat pendant quelques jours sur leur canapé, comme ils l'avaient fait pour de nombreuses en familles en route pour la clandestinité, ne furent pas les seuls à regretter leurs rires, leur esprit vif et leur courage.

Le Bureau des Aurors se remit durement de la fin de la guerre. On criait à la traîtrise dans chaque département du Ministère. Pire : on finissait par innocenter des gens qui avaient très certainement commis des atrocités, faute de preuve. Les cinq tueurs de Gidéon et Fabian s'en sortirent en prétextant avoir été soumis à l'Imperium… mais chacun de leurs noms fut gravé en lettres indélébiles dans la mémoire des parents Weasley. Tendre un guet-apens à 5 contre 2, ça se préméditait… On avait dû faire venir Ollivander pour les identifier par leurs baguettes, tant les Mangemots s'étaient acharnés sur les corps des jumeaux. Lucius Malefoy ressortit du tribunal plus blanc que neige. Un important don à Sainte-Mangouste, et d'autres petits gestes, achevèrent de le réhabiliter pour un temps aux yeux du Ministre. Les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont la presse avait révélé l'existence n'étaient pas les seuls à être très mécontent de ce choix du Magenmagot. Andromeda était outrée que le sorcier blond s'en soit sorti, mais, comme beaucoup, elle n'oubliait pas. D'autres Mangemorts ne s'en tirèrent pas à si bon compte. Si on arrêta les poursuites envers Severus Rogue, à la suite du témoignage d'Albus Dumbledore (dont personne n'osait mettre en cause la parole), Igor Karkaroff ne fut pas si chanceux.

Un autre drame suivit l'affaire Potter : Sirius Black assassina Peter Pettigrew et la presse ne fut pas longue à confirmer que Black était bel et bien le délateur qui avait mené au meurtre de ses anciens amis par Lord Voldemort. Arthur ne reparla plus jamais de son ancien collègue. Il savait qu'Emmeline Vance avait tenté de lui obtenir un procès équitable, mais les défunts Potter étaient si appréciés et les Pettigrew si respectés qu'aucun avocat du monde magique ne voulut reprendre le dossier. Tout le monde voulait tirer un trait sur le passé : on avait des témoins, un doigt sans corps, des Moldus tués, et au milieu un Sirius Black qui ne se défendait pas… Que conclure d'autre que sa culpabilité ? On _espérait_ que les Détraqueurs n'en fassent qu'une bouchée.

Le procès retentissant des Lestrange et de Bartemius Croupton Junior acheva de marquer les jours sombres de l'épuration qui suivit la Chute de Voldemort. Contrairement au cas Black/Pettigrew, les journaux s'intéressèrent de près au procès des Mangemorts qui avaient torturé les Londubat jusqu'à leur faire perdre l'esprit.

On ne s'expliquait pas la survie d'Harry Potter. Des publications en librairie et dans les journaux spécialisés en métamagie fleurirent de toute part, dépassant les frontières de la Grande-Bretagne. Tout le monde y allait de sa petite théorie. On l'appelait désormais le « Garçon–qui-a-survécu », sans savoir si ce nom était réconfortant ou potentiellement aussi menaçant que « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ». La version la plus généralement adoptée était que les protections des Potter s'étaient affaiblies, que Voldemort les avait retrouvés, mais que les Potter avaient détenu, parmi les objets magiques anciens qu'on se transmettait de génération en génération, un artefact magique capable de dévier un sortilège de mort.

Les Weasley se souciaient assez peu que cette explication soit la bonne ou non. S'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir un nouvel air dans leurs poumons, moins pollué par la peur et la haine, ils avaient toujours l'idée à l'arrière de la tête que tout cela n'était qu'une trêve. Arthur et Molly, et Augusta Londubat avec, avaient tous les deux notés que Dumbledore n'avait pas été clair dans ses déclarations : il parlait de la « chute », mais jamais de la « mort » de Voldemort. Il évitait même le mot « disparition », comme s'il aurait été trompeur. Il était beaucoup moins catégorique sur le caractère définitif de cette absence, que leur ministre de la magie, Millicent Bagnold, qui lui reprochait d'ailleurs d'être un peu rabat-joie.

Molly se souvenait parfaitement de ses dernières discussions avec ses frères et du fait que Voldemort avait déjà survécu une fois à un Sort de Mort : pourquoi pas deux ? Surtout que bébé Harry n'en avait sans doute pas lancé un : c'était le sort qu'il lui destinait qui s'était retourné contre lui. Et peut-être sous une forme appauvrie du sort ?

Mais Molly chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Ce qui se tapissait dans l'ombre pouvait y rester longtemps… n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

.

.

\- Qui est-ce qui veut bien aller mettre les pelures dans le compost ?

Percy se précipita sous l'œil étonné de Molly pour aller prendre la bassine et l'emmener vers le fond du jardin. Elle le regarda d'un air soupçonneux pendant qu'il traversait la petite cour, mais elle reporta bientôt son attention sur l'examen des mains propres des 6 autres.

Percy s'approcha du clapier le plus vieux, où il n'y avait plus de lapin depuis un bon moment et mit un œil dans le trou du grillage.

Percy avait trouvé le rat deux jours plus tôt, dans le clapier cassé où étaient stockés les granulés pour lapins. Le rat gris le regardait toujours avec ses yeux humides et remuait le nez vers sa main, sans s'approcher. Percy n'avait jamais été aussi doué que Charlie avec les animaux, mais il savait qu'il pouvait l'amadouer avec des miettes de pain. Bertie n'était pas le seul petit habitant du Terrier : Bill se plaignait régulièrement des souris qui avaient grignoté son édition de _Vie et habitats des animaux fantastiques_ et l'arachnophobie de Ron n'était pas née de son imagination… Alors un rat de plus ou de moins... La seule personne que les nuisibles craignaient ici-bas était Molly Weasley. Ce serait à lui de la convaincre.

\- T'es encore là ?

Le gros rat sortit un nez frémissant du creux où il s'était caché. Percy sourit.

\- Salut ! Je t'ai apporté à manger !

Le rat s'approcha de la main tendue. Percy déposa avec application un assortiment de ce que contenait sa bassine : graines de tomate, peau de carottes, pommes et concombre. Le nez moustachu renifla le tout, chipa quelques pelures de carottes et de pommes avant de se retirer dans le fond du clapier.

\- Percy, à table !

\- J'arrive ! cria-t-il, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir contempler son secret plus longtemps. Je reviendrai, chuchota-t-il à Peter Pettigrew.

.

L'arrivée du rat dans la famille Weasley amena son lot de jalousies. Son goût pour les miettes de brioche, de pain et de fromage lui valut le nom de Croûtard. Charmant.

Il fut promené de mains en mains, les yeux écarquillés, jusqu'à ce que Percy réclame et obtienne définitivement sa garde. Peter se demanderait plusieurs fois au cours des années suivantes s'il survivrait à cette vie de rat au milieu des pieds, des mains et des cris des Weasley.

Heureusement pour son cœur, la jalousie des enfants fut de courte durée, car les enfants comprirent bientôt que son seul super-pouvoir était de dormir sur commande… même quand Ginny faisait ses dents. Charlie avait un peu plus de patience avec le rat et Ron était très intrigué… Mais encore une fois, la présence de Peter Pettigrew fut protégée par l'indifférence générale à son égard.

.

.

.

Arthur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant les vitrines du Chemin de Traverse. Le best-seller _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ était exhibée devant Fleury et Botts, aux côtés d'une édition augmentée d _'Histoire de la magie moderne_ et de _Harry Potter, Seigneur des Ténèbres à deux ans._ Plus loin, une étale vendait des produits en forme d'éclair, en référence à la cicatrice du fils Potter. Un collègue d'Arthur se targuait de l'avoir croisé un jour dans la rue, avec la famille moldue dans laquelle il vivait. Peut-être était-ce vrai. Cela importait peu à Arthur : la reconstruction importait plus que ces prétendues théories qui se contredisaient toutes et qui n'expliquaient, comme elles n'annonçaient, rien. Ridicule. Tout aussi ridicule que ses excursions touristiques qui menaient certains à Godric's Hollow pour voir la maison des Potter. Il n'y avait que le Hobgobelin (que Mrs Croupton avait quitté après l'incarcération de son fils) pour se réjouir que le village semi-magique attire autant de curieux. Pré-au-Lard perdait du même coup son monopole sur le tourisme britannique et Godric's Hollow attirait beaucoup de chercheurs de l'Académie de Magie internationale, venus dans l'espoir d'éclaircir le mystère Potter. C'était très bon pour les affaires.

Arthur entra à Fleury and Botts et prit un exemplaire du nouveau livre de Gilderoy Lockhart. Molly l'apprécierait au moins autant qu'un bouquet de fleurs. Un livre était plus cher, mais plus pérenne aussi. Il remonta la rue pour acheter ce qui était sur la liste de courses de la famille. A présent, ils recevaient plus d'amis (ceux qui avaient survécu à la guerre) au Terrier. Par conséquent, en écoutant les adultes parler des années précédentes, les enfants entendaient beaucoup parler de l'époque que Molly et Arthur les avaient empêchés de connaître. Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard.

Arthur faillit lâcher son paquet en sortant de l'Apothicairerie. Florian Fortarôme lui faisait signe depuis sa terrasse. Un panneau indiquait que la boutique du glacier était fermée, mais il était assis en terrasse, visiblement en train de faire ses comptes. Arthur le salua. Il connaissait mal le plus jeune entrepreneur magique de l'année 1977, mais il savait pourquoi lui, le connaissait. Florian avait été pendant de nombreuses années l'ami et colocataire des jumeaux Prewett. Il avait également fait office de traiteur au mariage des Weasley, sur les conseils de Fabian et Gidéon. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ç'avait été pour l'enterrement.

La perte des Prewett l'avait frappé sans doute aussi violemment qu'elle avait frappé Arthur. Ne parlons même pas de Molly. Florian avait visiblement besoin de compagnie et il offrit à Arthur une de ses Glaces Sauteuses à la cerise.

La famille Fortarôme était réputée pour ses talents de duellistes. Ça ne l'avait pas empêchée d'être décimée par Grindelwald puis Voldemort. Florian n'en avait été pas été aigri. C'était un garçon calme, un peu taciturne mais avec un esprit vif, une mémoire pour l'histoire de la magie qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle Bathilda Tourdesac et un humour redoutable.

\- J'ai seulement 20 minutes avant que Molly ne me retrouve avec toute la petite famille au Chaudron Baveur, fit Arthur désolé, à 18h. C'est la tournée générale du service pédiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste aujourd'hui.

Florian parut d'autant plus ravi.

\- Je vous invite !

Avant qu'Arthur ait pu protester, Florian lui proposait déjà d'utiliser son hibou pour prévenir Molly. Un _Patronus_ alla finalement plus vite. Les belettes ne se privaient plus de sortir au grand jour.

.

.  
.

Molly savait pertinemment pourquoi Florian les invitait. Vider ses stocks de glace pour une famille de 9 sans le sou n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un choix judicieux pour son commerce. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle repoussait sa visite, mais bien sûr, Florian voulait qu'elle récupère les affaires de ses frères. Il lui avait déjà dit n'avoir rien touché dans leurs chambres, seulement dans les parties communes.

\- Vous venez ? dit Florian en poussant sa porte.

\- Naaaaann ! firent les jumeaux en parfaite synchronisation.

\- On les appelle Tweedeldee et Tweedeldum, en ce moment, dit Molly avec un clin d'œil. Bonjour Fabian…

Il leur servit de grandes coupes de glaces aux parfums exquis ou improbables (telle sa glace multicolore aux Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue… pour le moins spéciale).

\- Rappelle-moi combien de temps dure « l'âge du non » ? soupira Molly en regardant Arthur.

\- Oh, bien 17 ans, fit Florian en souriant. Alors comme ça, vous aimez faire des expériences ?

Inutile de demander où il avait su ça : parmi leurs neveux, les jumeaux Prewett avaient toujours eu une préférence pour les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, continua-t-il. Qui veut voir ce qu'on peut faire dans une cuisine ?

Les jumeaux étaient intrigués.

\- Qui est Fred et qui est George ?

\- Moi c'est Fred, dit George.

Mais l'âge béni des taches de rousseur était arrivé : Molly n'avait plus à recourir à des subterfuges (comme couper les cheveux de l'un plus courts que ceux de l'autre) pour les différencier. Car code génétique identique ou pas, les taches de rousseur étaient aussi aléatoires que les empreintes digitales.

\- George, c'est le pull noir, chuchota Molly à Florian. Sonne l'alarme s'ils te font tourner en bourrique.

Ron et Ginny dormaient debout. Bill, Charlie et Percy savouraient leur glace en s'échangeant des cartes de Chocogrenouilles gracieusement offertes par Florian. Arthur et Molly entrèrent avec Fred et George dans la cuisine géniale. Des sirops aux couleurs incroyables s'alignaient sur les étagères, ainsi que des corbeilles de fruits, des pots de cacao, de liquides inconnus, etc. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle avait vu un Billiwig _vivant_ dans un des bocaux de verre.

\- J'ai besoin de créer de nouveaux goûts, et j'ai plein de sirops et d'ingrédients à tester, qui a des idées ?

Les jumeaux ressortirent de cet après-midi-là avec un goût encore plus prononcé qu'avant pour l'expérimentation. Florian ne leur enseigna pas seulement que les mélanges pouvaient être amusants, mais qu'ils pouvaient être dangereux. Quelques mois plus tard, quand il fallut vider le manoir de feu la grande-tante Tessie, et que les garçons héritèrent de nécessaires à potions triés soigneusement par Molly, il devint courant de sentir de drôles d'odeurs venir de leurs chambres. Les expériences faites _sur_ les différents membres de la famille Weasley devinrent également monnaie courante à partir de ce jour-là.

Pendant ce temps-là, Molly redécouvrait les chambres de ses frères aînés. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient sortis la veille. Les lits au couvre-lit aux couleurs des Tornades de Tutshill étaient défaits. Des figurines diverses s'alignaient le long des étagères. Il y avait leurs balais et leur malle de Quidditch. Leurs armoires. Leur bibliothèque. Leurs photos. Leurs diplômes d'Auror dans les cadres.

Elle décrocha celui de Gidéon. Ses yeux picotaient.

Elle ramassa la montre de Fabian sur la table de nuit. Son cadeau pour son entrée à Poudlard. Elle était toute bosselée… Molly caresse les bosselures, les larmes menaçants d'envahir ses yeux. Son grand-frère n'avait jamais été très soigneux.

Percy tapota la porte de l'appartement derrière eux, pour annoncer sa présence. Il regarda les sacs et les cartons que Molly et Arthur avaient remplis. On aurait pu croire que les Prewett étaient partis en voyage ou déménageaient.

\- Pourquoi Tonton Fab et Tonton Gid, ils ne viennent plus à la maison ?

Arthur et elle leur avaient déjà expliqué. Encore et encore. Seul Bill semblait avoir compris le caractère définitif du mot « mort ». La disparition pure et simple, inexpliquée et violemment rapide, n'existait que pour les méchants dans les contes de fées… le fait qu'elle existe dans la réalité n'entrait pas encore dans leur petite tête.

Arthur serra Molly contre lui. Peu comprenaient qu'on puisse encore pleurer dans ce monde magique post-Voldemort, cette ère d'optimisme qui voyait le retour des exilés, le brevet de la potion Tue-Loup, la mise en prison des infâmes qui avaient terrorisé une nation pendant onze ans… Et pourtant, cette libération avait eu son prix.

\- Parce que, chéri. Parce que.

Un jour, tu comprendras. Un jour, je t'expliquerai. Un jour, tu seras en colère. Un jour, tu oublieras ta peine. Un jour, tu apprendras à continuer à vivre comme les adultes le font. Comme les parents doivent le faire.

.

.

.  
.

Désolée pour le rythme, j'essaierai de faire mieux plus tard. Merci à tous les revieweurs encourageants et à bientôt pour la première année d'école de Bill ! On sortira un peu du Terrier à cette occasion ^^


	6. Chapter 6 - Billy the Kid

**Chapitre 6 –** Billy the Kid

.

.  
.

\- On dirait qu'ils ont fait une bataille de tartes à la crème… commenta Arthur.

\- Les sorts ne sont pas très précis, répliqua Molly. Et puis, dans la famille on a la peau sensible…

Arthur se retint de lui dire sur 7 enfants, seuls 3 (Bill, Charlie, Ginny) avaient sa peau fragile : les autres avaient eu droit aux bonnes vieilles taches de rousseur. Arthur tenta de réarranger un peu le nez des 7 enfants tartinés de crème solaire. Les grands s'impatientaient et allèrent jouer dehors tandis que Molly finissait les préparatifs. Les jumeaux s'étaient chargés comme des grands de préparer les sandwichs et Percy avait parfaitement accompli sa mission « pelles, seaux et râteaux ». Il avait juste du mal à convaincre ses frères de l'aider à tout porter. Arthur lança un _Locomotor Barda_ , prit Molly par le bras et le parasol sous l'autre, puis cria :

\- En avant, les Weasley !

La petite troupe descendit le chemin qui serpentait du bout du jardin de la Chaumière des Coquillages jusqu'à la plage. Pour le dernier été avant l'entrée de Bill à Poudlard, toute la famille était descendue à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, une occasion pour les enfants de gambader ailleurs que dans la campagne qu'ils connaissent comme leur poche.

La plage grise était encore vide de monde. Molly et Arthur installèrent leur campement – serviettes de bains, parasol, etc. dans le creux de leur crique favorite, et 6 petits diables se précipitèrent dans l'eau (oubliant parfois d'enlever leurs vêtements). Ron s'approchait le plus près possible de l'eau, puis partait en courant quand les vagues faisaient mine d'approcher de ses pieds. Bill finit par aller le chercher.

A côté des parents, Ginny était en pleine dégustation de sable. Elle s'en désintéressa vite, comprenant le peu d'intérêt nutritif qu'il représentait, et fronça les sourcils en regardant ses frères. Arthur finit par prendre ses mains pour la faire marcher sur le sable jusqu'à l'eau, où elle s'assit avec enthousiasme… avant de se rendre compte que l'eau, c'est mouillé. Une dure leçon de vie.

Arthur ramena aussi sec sa petite miss qui beuglait comme une Mandragore mal rempotée.

\- _Siccus_ , marmonna Molly pour la sécher.

Percy, qui en avait visiblement marre que ses frères le poussent dans l'eau, revint après une demi-heure, l'air résolu et feuilleta un tome de _Martin Miggs, le moldu fou_. Il avait même trouvé le moyen d'emmener Croûtard, qui roupillait paisiblement au soleil, à côté de lui.

\- Tu les surveilles ? demanda Molly.

\- Oui, chérie.

Alors Molly s'endormit du sommeil du juste, Ginny allongée sur sa poitrine. Si quelqu'un lui disait encore une fois que « vacances » rimaient avec silence, elle allait lui faire goûter aux rimes personnelles qu'elle y associait : _vigilance_ et service des _urgences._

 _._

Arthur, lui, avait plutôt pensé à _romance_ et _danse_ , mais jusqu'ici, organiser une soirée en amoureux avait relevé du parcours du combattant – la dernière babysitter magique qu'ils avaient contactée leur avait carrément ri au nez quand ils avaient dit être _sept_.

Mais pour l'heure, il s'amusait comme un petit fou. La mer lui avait emmené, comme pour tester ses connaissances en artisanat moldu, un petit brassard jaune de natation. Arthur le retourna plusieurs fois dans ses mains. A quoi pouvait donc bien servir ce curieux objet ? Un couvre-théière ? Le plastique fin ne semblait pas un choix de matière judicieux. Une gourde portative ? Etrange forme. Peut-être était-ce finalement un bracelet ? Arthur n'avait jamais trop bien compris la mode moldue.

Plus loin, Percy et les jumeaux tentaient de construire un Poudlard un sable, en se basant sur une photo de la _Gazette_ : pour cette rentrée scolaire 1982, la première post-guerre, les inscriptions avaient explosé.

Arthur se laissa enterrer les jambes par Bill et Charlie. Ginny et Ron était assis au bord de l'eau, à quelques mètres de là. Plus tard, Fred et George se mirent à courir tout nus sur la plage – Arthur avait encore du mal à les distinguer et s'était reposé sur la couleur de leur maillot de bain… Ne jamais sous-estimer ses fils.

\- Fred !... non, George ! Rends son râteau à Ron !

\- Allez ! finit par dire Molly. Tout le monde à table !

Par Merlin, merci Molly, pensa Arthur.

.

.  
.

Molly mordit dans un sandwich. Etait-elle la seule à sentir un mélange crème anglaise/ poisson pané ? Elle jeta un regard à Arthur qui avait croqué dans son pain mais avait également arrêté le mouvement de mastication, l'air surpris.

\- Qui a fait les… ?

Molly n'eut qu'à fixer du regard chaque enfant pour trouver les coupables. Fred et George souriaient de toutes leurs petites dents de lait.

\- Vous avez eu quoi ? dit Fred.

\- Chocolat moutarde, fit Bill.

\- Pomme munster, grimaça Charlie.

\- Non-identifiable, grommela Percy.

Molly lança un regard aigu aux jumeaux.

\- Quoi ? fit George.

Il fouilla au fond du panier et en sortit des sandwichs au jambon et au fromage.

Molly plissa les lèvres. On ne pouvait pas leur enlever ça : les jumeaux savaient que les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleures. Une leçon que la plupart des enfants apprenaient plus tard qu'eux.

.

L'après-midi se passa tout aussi gentiment.

Charlie parlementa avec une mouette pour récupérer la carte de Chocogrenouille et le morceau de sandwich qu'elle lui avait chipés (elle découvrirait à ses dépens que les jumeaux y avaient glissé du dentifrice…). Ginny observa d'un air très intéressé cette parodie du corbeau et du renard.

Les jumeaux se débrouillèrent pour emprunter les baguettes des parents et jouer aux pirates avec – quand Percy finit avec une tête de la taille d'une citrouille, Molly décida de rapatrier toute la petite famille à la Chaumière. Mais bien sûr, il fallut avant cela retrouver le doudou de Ron que « quelqu'un » avait enterré ans le sable (les sorts d'Attraction étaient vraiment salutaires…), piétiner leur mini-Poudlard (la partie la plus amusante de la construction de château de sable, selon… tout le monde sauf Percy et les jumeaux) et traverser une partie de plage couverte de moldus sans se faire remarquer. Ce ne fut clairement pas une réussite.

Bill, Molly et Arthur préparèrent le barbecue pendant que les autres essayaient l'antique balançoire qu'on avait installée dans un coin du jardin, au siècle dernier (au moins). Cinq petits balais pour enfants étaient accrochés aux cordes. Arthur les avait tellement aspergés de sorts de stabilité et de protection que c'était à se demander s'ils ne pourraient pas voler tout seuls…

 _« Baaaaalai baaalai balai noir_

 _Belli belli belle histoire !_

 _Tu m'emmènes tout là-haut_

 _Parmi les oiseaux-oh-oh ! »_ braillaient Percy et Charlie.

A côté, Molly triaient de vieilles _Gazettes_ qu'elle utilisait pour allumer le feu. Ça lui arrivait régulièrement au Terrier. Elle aimait en garder certaines comme souvenirs : les articles mentionnant ses frères, les Gazette les plus importantes de l'histoire comme celle annonçant la Chute de Voldemort,… Ce soir-là, elle trouva celui où on voyait un Sirius Black souriant devant la porte du Bureau des Brevets Saugrenus qu'il avait aidé à monter. Elle la chiffonna et la réduit en une boule bien serrée.

Les flammes la dévorèrent avec avidité.

.

.  
.

Molly avait flairé la crise d'adolescence, quand Bill avait commencé à l'appeler «M'man ». Avec le A manquant disparaissait le début de son ascendant sur lui – c'était l'ordre naturel des choses, bien sûr. Mais ça n'en était pas plus agréable pour les oreilles de la maisonnée Weasley.

\- Ca veut dire que tout le monde aura un hibou, _sauf moi_! criait Bill en tenant sa liste de fournitures scolaires à la main.

\- _Non_ , Bill, tout le monde n'en aura pas, et l'école en fournit…

\- C'est pas pareil !

\- Bill, si tu veux un hibou, tu devras l'acheter et le nourrir avec l'argent que tu auras gagné ! intervint Arthur, qui commençait à en avoir assez.

Et voilà, l'argument financier qui revenait au galop.

\- J'en ai _marre_ qu'on soit pauvres ! cria-t-il avait de partir à grand pas en direction de sa cabane.

La réplique de Molly se coinça dans sa gorge. Elle envoya les autres garçons jouer dans le salon.

Les parents Weasley s'étaient attendus à ce que l'entrée de Bill à Poudlard crée des tensions. Il ne le disait pas, mais il était angoissé à l'idée de quitter la maison : sa famille et sa zone de confort. Une fois à Poudlard, il ne serait plus celui qu'on écoutait mais celui qui écouterait, celui qui détenait le savoir mais celui qui viendrait le quémander.

Molly aurait eu le plus grand mal à élire son chouchou parmi ses enfants. Elle adorait chacun à sa manière. Les jumeaux étaient ceux qui la faisaient le plus rire, Percy celui qui l'impressionnait le plus par ses connaissances, Charlie celui dont elle était le plus fier au niveau de ses convictions sur la protection de l'environnement et des animaux, Ron le plus mignon, Ginny son unique fille, une petite dernière taquinée de tout côté par ses frères plus âgés et qu'elle sentait avoir un sacré caractère… celle aussi dans laquelle elle se reconnaissait déjà le plus.

Mais Bill était celui qui lui avait fait découvert la maternité et qui pendant 2 ans avait été le fruit exclusif de son amour maternel.

Alors elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être ingrat aujourd'hui alors qu'elle avait passé 12 ans de sa vie à l'aimer et qu'il avait été la colonne vertébrale de leur famille, un soutien nécessaire pour ses parents, par le rôle d'aîné qu'il avait endossé sans protester, au milieu du projet fou de famille que Molly et Arthur avaient eu.

Charlie réagissait déjà à l'approche de son départ. Les deux aînés avaient décidé de partager leur chambre pour leur dernier été avant Poudlard. Ginny pouvait enfin avoir sa propre chambre pour son premier anniversaire.

Molly savait que passer le flambeau était un autre sujet d'angoisse pour Bill. S'il disait parfois en avoir marre d'être le plus grand et le babysitter d'office, ça lui manquerait. En prévision, il commençait intuitivement à déléguer auprès de Charlie, qui aurait sa charge quand il serait à l'école. Molly les avait surpris à échanger des recommandations pendant qu'ils surveillaient une baignade à l'étang : ne pas laisser les jumeaux taquiner Ron sur le sujet des araignées, leur apprendre à écouter Percy, etc. Elle aurait fait les mêmes remarques à une babysitter.

Bill n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Et comme beaucoup de personnes dans ce cas, l'explosion n'en était que plus violente.

Arthur et elle discutèrent longuement de l'état de leurs finances. Ils ne voulaient pas céder sur le sujet du hibou : la volière de Poudlard en était pleine. Mais ils pourraient peut-être lui offrir un chat (les crapauds étaient passés de mode) ou un rat, comme Percy, s'il réussissait ses examens de fin d'année avec brio.

Mais Bill vint s'excuser. Ils finirent par s'accorder sur des babysittings payés une fois de temps en temps, pendant les vacances, qui permettraient à Arthur et Molly de sortir en amoureux et à Bill de gagner quelques Mornilles. Il aurait même le droit à sa baguette magique (non qu'il ait besoin de _Silencio_ , le sort le plus utilisé par les babysitters en manque d'autorité, mais c'était toujours utile… et une marque de confiance).

Les Weasley n'aimaient pas rester en froid, et ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup non plus les moments de gêne qui suivaient les disputes.

\- Distribution de bisous générale ! cria Molly.

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire en ayant droit à câlins, chatouillis et « bonsoir » personnalisés.

.  
.

.

.

.

Dans le rétroviseur, Molly regarda son premier fils caresser d'un air inquiet sa baguette à crin de licorne. C'était Bilius qui lui avait offerte. Molly avait pensé lui donner une vieille baguette de la famille, mais le grand-oncle avait insisté pour qu'il ait une baguette neuve. Muriel, dont il était le préféré, avait offert tout son trousseau de parfait petit étudiant. Molly, elle, avait mis tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait dans son repas du midi.

A côté, Percy et Charlie échangeaient de la Weasley-Money (abrégée en Wiz-Me). C'était une invention de Bill : de faux gallions, mornilles et noises en carton qui permettaient d'acheter des minutes de silence, de câlins, des feuilles, des cailloux aux formes amusantes, parfois des cartes de Chocogrenouilles, etc. bref : tout ce qui se faisait et qui avait de la valeur au Terrier. En étant la banque centrale de cette affaire, Bill continuerait d'exister dans la vie quotidienne de la petite famille. L'idée avait fait beaucoup rire Arthur, qui voyait déjà en lui un futur _trader_ à la Bourse de Salem (on ne pouvait pas s'appeler « bill » sans être lié à l'argent…). Finalement, dans ce système, les Weasley n'étaient plus pauvres du tout.

Molly inspira profondément en voyant la tour de King's Cross apparaître d'entre les nuages. Même le ciel semblait pleurer le départ de son fils. Elle était inquiète. Poudlard était plus sûr que le Terrier en un sens, mais ce n'était pas la protection indéfectible d'une mère. Ce n'était pas un endroit 100% sûr, Dumbledore lui-même l'admettait. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu un mort à l'époque d'Hagrid, et même d'autres du temps du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers dont se souvenaient les arrière-grands-parents. En juin 1977, la Marque des Ténèbres avait flotté au-dessus de l'école : une mauvaise blague certes, mais qui avait tout de même rameuté des centaines de parents et marqué les esprits.

Alors l'avertissement de Fabian revenait dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'emmener ses fils loin d'elle – ce qui était nécessaire… mais dangereux. Fabian et Gidéon avaient été les Aurors en faction à Poudlard pendant l'ère Voldemort : ils avaient toujours avoué qu'il y avait des élèves extrêmement dangereux à l'intérieur de l'école. Les temps avaient changé, mais à quel point ?

Arthur tapota le volant avec sa baguette et désactiva le réacteur d'invisibilité pour empêcher d'autres voitures d'essayer de prendre leur place sur le parking et d'heurter un obstacle invisible.

\- En avant, les Weasley !

.

.  
Arthur essuya ses lunettes, que le nuage de vapeur craché par la locomotive rouge avait maculées.

\- Non, Bill, nous serons fiers de toi, peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu es réparti.

C'était vrai : ils seraient fiers d'un Gryffondor comme d'un Poufsouffle, et même d'un Serpentard. Malgré la réputation de cette dernière maison, il s'agissait seulement d'une étiquette de plus sur son fils. La maison Gryffondor était la maison familiale, ni plus ni moins. Il n'en serait pas moins un Weasley s'il allait à Serdaigle. La tradition ne faisait pas tout.

\- Tâche de te faire des amis dans le train, dit Molly en l'embrassant.

Il y avait là sur le quai un nombre conséquent d'enfants à l'air aussi apeuré que lui. Bill passa entre six paires de plus ou moins petits bras. Même Ginny lui bavouilla dessus avec tendresse.

Bill grimpa dans un compartiment à l'arrière du train, où il était seul. Le coup de sifflet fatidique retentit et il secoua sa main.

Un nuage de vapeur l'emporta loin des Weasley.

 **.**

 **.**

La première soirée sans Bill fut comme un jour de deuil. Ginny refusa de manger, réclamant « 'ill » pendant des heures. Charlie n'aimait pas son nouveau rôle d'ainé, vers qui des regards perdus se levaient de temps en temps, comme à la recherche d'un pseudo-Bill, et passa le plus clair de la soirée dans le jardin. Percy tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le rôle d'aîné, mais sans succès.

Bill, de son côté, apprit plusieurs choses lors du Banquet de la Répartition de l'année 1982.

Premièrement, même si ça le tuait de l'admettre, rares étaient les première année à avoir leur hibou personnel.

Il prit également conscience du fait qu'il avait été efficacement épargné par les années de guerre. Il en était reconnaissant à ses parents, mais il avait aussi beaucoup de choses à apprendre de ses camarades de classe, qui, pour certains, avaient vécu la guerre en première ligne. Fils et filles d'Aurors, d'employés du Ministère, de Médicomages, membres de familles recherchées par les Mangemorts… tous avaient une histoire différente à raconter et Bill assemblait petit à petit les pièces du puzzle. Il voyait à quel point il était chanceux de ne pas être orphelin, ni traumatisé par des images qu'il aurait vues. Il avait perdu ses oncles, mais pas ses nuits, avant le 31 octobre 1981.

Il devint rapidement ami avec Alban Spinnet, un garçon Sang-Mêlé d'un an son aîné, mais qui rentrait lui aussi en première année. Cette année de retard s'expliquait par le fait que sa famille s'était cachée. C'était le cas de beaucoup : la promotion de première année fut énorme cette année-ci, et les élèves avaient des niveaux très variés en magie, selon que leurs parents aient tenté et aient pu leur faire suivre le programme de l'école pendant leur cavale, ou non.

Bill éprouva un grand sentiment de liberté pendant sa première semaine : c'était comme des vacances intéressantes où il n'y avait ni contraintes, ni personnes à surveiller, où il ne fallait pas se retenir de manger un dessert de peur qu'il n'y en ait plus pour les plus jeunes, où tout le monde savait parler, lire et écrire, etc. Il traversait le château de long en large, fit le tour du parc,… les frontières de Poudlard semblaient toujours s'éloigner. Les cours étaient passionnants, les professeurs impressionnants, les élèves intéressants du fait de leur histoire respective. Bill était en avance sur beaucoup d'étudiants et devint rapidement la tête de sa classe en Défense, Sortilèges, Créatures Magiques (on ne pouvait pas ne rien apprendre en vivant avec Charlie Weasley) et Histoire de la magie. McGonagall lui avait même souri (une fois) dans un couloir.

Il aurait été faux de dire que la maison ne lui manquait pas : il chercha les poulaillers, les goules et les gnomes à Poudlard, mais ne rencontra que la basse-cour d'Hagrid, quelques hiboux et Botrucs. Ses frères et sœurs lui manquèrent surtout à partir du moment où il reçut un colis de Fondants au chaudron maison, à la fin de sa première semaine de cours. Sa mère avait également glissé des paires de chaussettes qu'il avait oubliées et qui sentaient du même coup le chocolat, ainsi que quelques pièces de Weasley-Money. Ils avaient convenu de ne pas s'écrire tout de suite. Tout le monde eut ainsi de quoi écrire et Bill put s'acclimater à Poudlard.

Mais découvrir les dessins patauds des plus jeunes, la lettre de ses parents et les mots de chacun de ses frères et sœurs dans l'enveloppe lui valurent une séance de « remontage de moral » par Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Se faire tapoter le dos par un fantôme était très désagréable, mais il apprécia l'intention.

.

.

Le retour de Bill pour Noël remplit le Terrier de rires et d'anticipation. Il revenait comme un héros de guerre de 4 mois de scolarité exemplaire.

Le grand-oncle Bilius gérait une affaire dans le Caucase et dut se désister pour le Réveillon, mais Muriel passa Noël avec eux, comme souvent. C'était une épreuve pour toute la famille, quand Bilius n'était pas là pour égayer leur assemblée, mais la famille, c'était la famille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit supporter Tante Muriel ? avait dit un jour Bill, très sérieusement.

\- Parce que le jour où Maman a perdu ses parents, elle l'a pris sous son toit alors même qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit poursuivie par les Mangemorts en faisant ça, dit Arthur fermement. Peu de personnes se sont présentées à part elle et elle a joué son rôle de tutrice à la perfection. Alors on peut lui accorder un peu de notre temps et de notre patience chaque Noël, Bill.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Mais un peu de leur patience ne suffit pas. Tout le monde dut essuyer des remarques sur sa mise, son éducation, son maintien, son élocution,… A se demander comment on pouvait la supporter plus d'une soirée par an. Peut-être que Bilius avait fait exprès de partir pour cette plantation de mandragores en Azerbaïdjan pour leur refiler le bébé – la vieille pie – le temps de quelques jours.

Et puis, ce Noël-ci, Fred et George firent éclater une Bombabouse sous la chaise de la vénérable Muriel Weasley, et ladite dame décida qu'elle ne fêterait plus jamais Yule avec cette famille de dégénérée.

\- Votre maison est bien trop bruyante! piailla Muriel en traversant la cour enneigée.

\- Et j'en suis fière.

Molly accepta l'étiquette « bruyante » et la porta comme une médaille. Bruyant signifiait vivant, et c'était ce qu'elle voulait pour ses enfants. Etre bruyamment vivants et mordre la vie à pleines dents.

L'oncle Bilius, en apprenant l'incident, leur envoya une carte de félicitation. Avec quand même, pour _post-scriptum_ une demande d'invitation pour l'année suivante, à la table des trop bruyants Weasley.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

\- Arthur ! Attends tu oublies la lettre !

Arthur l'embrassa et prit la large enveloppe pour Perkins, avant de disparaître avec un _pop!_ sonore. Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qui s'y trouvait : de la bave de Ginny, l'empreinte en peinture de la main en Ron, des mots plus ou moins bien orthographiés et calligraphiés ? Tout ça, sans doute. Perkins était connu pour offrir de beaux cadeaux de Noël aux Weasley, étant lui-même un célibataire endurci. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que Molly avait vendu son vieil Astiqueur 4 assez cher pour offrir des jeux aux enfants. Uniquement des jeux de société, pensons utile. Aux osselets, tarot, échecs (que Percy commençait à bien maîtriser) et au Monopoly du monde magique (où le Chemin de Traverse et ses prix au mètre carré remplaçait la rue de la Paix… et gare à la case « Cabane Hurlante »… ) s'était ajoutée une panoplie du parfait petit potionniste, qui contenait un mini-chaudron et des ingrédients inoffensifs et un Mikado version sorcier (deux équipes s'affrontent : l'une doit retirer des balais, l'autre des baguettes du fatras de petits bout de bois, sans faire bouger les autres… de quoi apprendre la patience aux Weasley).

Par conséquent, les enfants jouaient à toute sorte de nouveaux jeux depuis une semaine : Arthur et Molly avaient enfin du temps pour eux, et Bill n'avait pas à faire la police pendant ses 2 semaines de vacances.

Charlie était particulièrement fasciné par une espèce de jeu de matriochkas version sorcier que Bilius lui avait offert : un faux œuf de dragon renfermait un œuf plus petit et ainsi de suite. Charlie n'avait pas quitté cet espèce d'herbier version œuf et le guide qui l'accompagnait. Son œuf favori était, sans surprise, l'œuf de dragon (celui d'un Boutefeu Chinois) alors que Bill préférait celui d'Occamy, magnifiquement orné et bien imité. Les œufs de Doxys, noires et nombreux, étaient faciles à reconnaître pour tous les enfants Weasley, car Molly les forçait à en faire la chasse dès qu'ils ouvraient la Chaumière des Coquillages. Molly leur avait expliqué les propriétés magiques des œufs de Billiwig (rassemblés en minuscules grappes blanches) et de Runespoor (marrons et gluants… beurk) mais elle avait découvert les œufs de Serpencendre (rouge vif et brûlants), n'ayant pas suivi les cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques au-delà de la 5e année.

Charlie jurait en avoir vu chez les Lovegood, un jour où il allait y chercher Ginny, qui était restée pour jouer avec Luna pendant qu'ils étaient au Chemin de Traverse, mais Xenophilius soutint mordicus qu'il s'agissait de larves rubis tout à fait inoffensives. Résultat, la presse rapporta qu'un mini-incendie se déclara chez eux quelques semaines plus tard, Charlie refusa qu'on emmenât sa sœur chez des gens aussi peu responsables. Du reste, Molly était plutôt d'accord : on ne pouvait prétendre que les Lovegood n'aiment pas leur fille, mais ils étaient tout de même sacrément siphonnés…

Cédric Diggory vint plusieurs fois au cours du mois de janvier, quand ses grands-parents décédèrent et que la succession fut relativement compliquée à gérer. Les jumeaux l'accueillirent relativement bien… jusqu'à ce que Molly leur donne le jeune garçon en modèle. Cédric, lui, fut ravi de ramener tous les jeux de société avec lesquels il n'avait habituellement personne avec qui jouer : un jeu de type Cluedo dans lequel des Aurors devaient trouver le meurtrier d'un joueur de Quidditch célèbre et résoudre des mystères avec des criminels – les Weasley leur donnèrent des noms de Mangemorts ou de personnes qu'ils entendaient Arthur soupçonner à haute voix le soir. Ils passèrent aussi un après-midi à jouer au Sombral – une espèce de colin-maillard inversé où on ne voit pas le chat et où on devait le trouver – et un autre à se déguiser – en moldu, bien sûr.

Mais la fascination pour les Moldus qu'Arthur avait tant tenté d'inculquer à ses enfants n'avait atteint que Bill et les jumeaux – ils pouvaient passer des heures à regarder leur père leur montrer des mécanismes, des poulies, bref : des tas de choses dont les sorciers n'ont pas l'utilité. L'intérêt d'Arthur venait du fait que c'était souvent dans le cœur d'une machine ou dans une toute pièce que l'on pouvait loger un mauvaise sort : les blagueurs du monde magique qu'il arrête sont souvent ceux qui avaient le mieux compris la mécanique en cours d'Etude des Moldus. Alors forcément, Fred et George s'y intéressaient – même si pour leur part, ils voulaient utiliser cette connaissance pour faire des blagues aux sorciers, non aux Moldus.

Arthur était cependant le seul qui admire les Moldus pour leur ingéniosité – le travail physique et intellectuel qu'ils mettaient dans leurs inventions (que certains sorciers voyaient seulement comme un moyen de pallier l'absence de magie, et non un art distinct et peut-être plus admirable que la simple utilisation d'une baguette). Les autres Weasley étaient amoureux de la magie.

Avoir vu Bill avec une baguette magique avait rempli tous les enfants d'une admiration nouvelle. Ils avaient tous joué à un moment où un autre avec des brindilles et imaginé qu'ils pouvaient faire de la magie, mais leur frère en avait réellement le droit à présent, même si les parents encadraient beaucoup l'usage des baguettes magiques (la confiscation étant la punition ultime). Ils pouvaient contourner la loi sur l'usage de la magie hors de l'école parce qu'ils étaient une famille de sorciers trop isolée pour que ces manifestations magiques soient remarquées par les Moldus. La plupart des familles de sorciers demandaient une dispense, en échange d'une promesse de supervision des enfants par les parents. Molly et Arthur n'hésiteraient donc pas à retirer ce privilège si un jeune Weasley faisait un mauvais usage de la magie – mais la seule fois où ce fut le cas, les jumeaux n'utilisaient pas encore leur propre baguette.

 _Le Guide du Bébé Sorcier_ avertissait tous les parents de ne pas laisser de baguette magique sans surveillance et à la portée des enfants. Mais quand on en avait 7 à gérer, parfois un moment d'inattention arrivait. Quand les jumeaux décidèrent de tester le Serment inviolable sur leur frère de 3 ans, Arthur entra dans une colère noire. Les grosses bêtises – et les grosses punitions qui les accompagnaient - faisaient planer comme un nuage noir au-dessus de la famille pendant plusieurs jours. L'après-midi que les jumeaux passèrent enfermés dans leur chambre les fit réfléchir pendant peut-être une demi-heure à leur acte, mais elle leur donna surtout le temps de détourner la panoplie du parfait potionniste de son but initial : créer une série de bonbons, qui faisaient sortir des bulles en forme de cœur de la bouche de qui les mangeait, fut leur façon de s'excuser. Ce ne fut que le début de longues semaines d'expérimentation.

Bill rentra de Poudlard le 1er juillet 1983, accueilli par les 8 autres Weasley sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Il se la jouait grand garçon, détenteur de savoirs que ses frères ne pourront jamais atteindre… Molly ne le reprit pas tout de suite : il lui fallait bien son petit moment de gloire, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau coincé dans son rôle d'aîné pour deux mois.

Mine de rien, Bill fit le tour du Terrier comme s'il le revoyait pour la première fois. Tout enthousiasmés par ces récits d'école, les 6 autres s'étaient mis en tête de construire un nouveau Poudlard en sable. Le lac se creusa rapidement avec leurs 6 paires de mains et les tours montèrent vite. Il y en avait toujours un maladroit pour faire tomber un morceau, se faire enguirlander par les autres et courir se faire consoler par Maman ou Papa. Bill ne céda pas tout de suite à l'appel des sirènes, se contentant de lancer de discrets sorts de stabilisation pour éviter l'écroulement de l'œuvre de ses frères et sœurs. Pour les faire rire, Molly anima une branchette à l'endroit où Bill avait indiqué l'emplacement du Saule cogneur. Il avait été planté là au début de sa dernière année.

Bill lançait des regards au château, sans s'en approcher - il était devenu trop grand pour ce genre d'enfantillages à présent… n'est-ce pas ?

\- Alleeeeeeeez… J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour le terrain de Quidditch, le taquina Charlie.

Bill soupira d'un air douloureux – cet air _cool_ qui deviendrait sa marque de fabrique au cours des années suivantes. (Une fois que Molly l'aurait autorisé à porter les cheveux longs… un combat de looongue haleine, qui durerait jusqu'à ses 17 ans).

\- Bon, d'accooooord, dit-il.

.

.

.  
.

Désolée pour le retard, merci pour tous vos messages (je n'ai malheureusement pas trop le temps d'y répondre personnellement en ce moment mais ils sont vraiment très appréciés…) J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et à très bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7 - Shiva

**Chapitre 7** – Shiva

.

.  
.

.

.

\- Chaussette bleue avec chaussette bleue, chaussette rouge avec chaussette rouge ! C'est quand même pas compliqué ! M… _Zut à la fin_!

Charlie s'écarta violemment de la trajectoire de la pluie de chaussette qui vient s'assembler par paire dans l'entrée de la maison. Là, Bill, Percy et lui étaient sensé sélectionner leurs affaires pour finir leurs malles de Poudlard.

Percy pouffa.

\- Quoi ? fit Bill, en attrapant deux T-Shirts.

Il avait été nommé préfet, sans grande surprise (il y avait franchement peu de différence entre être l'aîné d'une fratrie et le préfet d'une maison), et était devenu la nouvelle idole de Percy, dont c'était seulement la première année.

\- Maman a échappé de justesse à la boîte à gros mots…

Les jumeaux l'agitèrent avec leur sourire angélique, comme pour appuyer ses propos. C'était le nouveau grand combat de Molly, en cet été 1987. Le moyen le plus classique était bien sûr de se rattraper sur la fin des mots – le « meeer…credi » moldu était ainsi le «mer…lin ! » sorcier, et « pu…rée ! », « pu…rin d'orties ! ». Mais quand Molly était énervée, elle pouvait lâcher de très longs chapelets d'insultes, du temps où elle était jeune. Et les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Elle finissait souvent ses phrases par « pu…rée de citrouille ! », ces temps-ci.

Pour cette rentrée-là, les trois aînés savaient qu'ils n'auraient droit qu'à des sandwichs au corned-beefs : récemment, Molly avait eu à gérer la varicelle de Ron et Ginny, la succession de Bilius, le fait que les Weasley était complètement dans le rouge et les Goblins pas très compréhensifs, la demande d'autorisation pour Percy d'avoir un rat et non le hibou/chat ou crapaud réglementaire, le fait qu'elle ait trois fils de tailles et de carrures différentes à habiller pour l'école, l'achat du hibou pour Bill, l'achat prochain d'un nouveau hibou pour la famille (après la mort du très vénérable Archimède) qui allait représenter une grosse dépense, et on en passait. Les jumeaux qui se mettaient en tête de faire des farces à qui mieux mieux n'étaient pas pour la calmer. En règle générale, il y avait Arthur pour s'occuper de cette partie-là, mais récemment son manque d'ambition avait été l'occasion de plusieurs grosses disputes. Ils avaient décidé qu'Arthur vivrait avec Muriel le temps que varicelle (la hantise de Molly, avec les poux et tout ce qui pouvait faire une explosion massive au Terrier) des enfants passe : ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre la seule personne qui ramène de l'argent à la maison.

Alors quand Percy testa sa nouvelle baguette sur la cabane à jardin et qu'elle explosa en mettant le feu à un pommier proche, qu'elle se mit à essayer de sauver les derniers balais toute seule avec son troisième fils et que Charlie sortit de la maison, pas affolé du tout, pour lui demander où était le pull qu'il lui avait donné pour qu'elle y couse des coudières, Molly Weasley inspira profondément, balança un :

\- Hey ! JE NE SUIS PAS SHIVA ! Vous avez deux yeux, deux mains, deux pieds, une tête : SERVEZ-VOUS-EN !

Puis, elle partit à grands pas à travers la campagne.

« Faites des enfants qu'ils disaient… ». Ils lui apportaient beaucoup de bonheur, mais parfois… parfois… Les crises d'ado en série commençaient à lui peser… Elle avait l'impression d'être un elfe de maison l'été, vu que ses fils profitaient complétement de leurs vacances en se contentant de mettre les pieds sous la table (et parfois sur). Mais c'était ses petits malappris (- cette appellation l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'elle était responsable dudit enseignement -) à elle… Elle était incapable de les en aimer moins.

Mais parfois, elle se sentait comme une mère pondeuse, fanée avant l'âge, avec une flopée d'enfants qui ne lui rendaient pas toujours bien son investissement dans leur vie. Parfois, les Weasley étaient bien loin d'une utopie familiale. Molly et Arthur ne s'étaient jamais imaginé que tout serait parfait –on pouvait même dire que la vie de famille nombreuse avait dépassé leurs espérances - mais parfois, c'était dur.

Elle marcha longtemps, longtemps, longtemps… Elle n'était pas inquiète à l'idée de les laisser seuls – ça leur ferait du bien d'apprécier ce qu'il manquait quand maman s'en allait. Molly dépassa la maison des Faucett, remonta vers la rue principale de Loutry-Sainte-Chapoule jusqu'à la petite rivière où se baignaient les loutres qui avaient donné leur nom au village. Elle les observa remonter doucement le courant sur le dos, comme des touristes prenant leur bain en se dorant au soleil, et vit même une petite loutre avec son bébé sur le ventre, qui semblait lui faire un câlin. Ignorant qu'il s'agirait de l'animal totem d'une de ses futures belles-filles, Molly admira l'animal vif et joueur, mais calme aussi, qui se laissait porter par l'eau et par la vie tout en restant profondément mère. Elle devrait peut-être s'écouter un peu plus. Se laisser porter un peu plus au lieu d'organiser trop la vie du Terrier.

Il était presque 21h quand elle passa le muret du verger qui servait de terrain de Quidditch à ses têtes blondes - elle avait prévu de recommencer à y jouer avec les plus jeunes quand elle aurait du temps.

Même à cette distance, elle pouvait reconnaître la silhouette d'Arthur – varicelle ou pas, il était rentré. Malgré ce que disait Bill, il ne dépassait encore son père.

Les deux tables avaient été mises dans le jardin et des bougies à la flamme inoffensive allumées dans les arbres. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Mais quelqu'un dut la voir, car quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny se précipita sur elle en courant (on passait sur les viandages au milieu de la pelouse…).

\- Mamaaaaan, on t'attend pour manger… Viens, on a tout préparé.

Les gougnafiers… ils avaient envoyé la figure la plus innocente et gentille qu'ils avaient trouvée, en émissaire de paix. Dommage que sa marche.

Molly lui donna la main et remonta vers l'ancienne porcherie. Elle avait eu besoin de cette heure et demi de pause. C'était comme partir en vacances – ensuite, on était d'autant plus content de rentrer chez toi.

\- Elle est lààà ! annonça Ginny de sa voix aiguë – à toute la famille qui les regardait approcher depuis cinq minutes.

L'ambiance était tendue, alors Molly se dirigea vers son cher et tendre.

\- Ca faisait longtemps, sourit-il contre sa joue.

\- Trop longtemps, confirma-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à table et Percy lui passa timidement une salade piémontaise visiblement faite main. Arthur lui apprendrait plus tard qu'elle avait fait l'objet, comme tout le repas, d'un travail collectif mené d'une main de maître par les aînés. Même pas de doigts coupés à déplorer.

\- Merci pour le repas, ça a l'air très _très_ bon.

\- Bon appétit maman ! scanda Ron, avant d'attaquer sa propre part et de faire passer l'eau.

Molly sourit. Arthur et elle échangèrent un regard avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

\- Bon appétit les Weasley !

Ce fut délicieux : piémontaise, bâtonnets de carotte, poivron et céleri avec sauce, toast à l'ail, tomates cerises du jardin (certaines ramassées jaunes, dans l'entrain général, mais qu'importait…). On glissait des regards timides vers Maman Weasley de chaque côté de la table à rallonges colorée, et elle leur renvoyait un sourire fatigué mais sincère. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'Arthur au quotidien pour ne pas péter les plombs.

Ils avaient leur équilibre, et la varicelle l'avait gâché. Arthur était le patron de son département au Ministère et elle, de la maisonnée. Ils n'empiétaient pas sur l'autorité de l'autre (même si ça n'empêchait pas les désaccords). Mais ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Le papa Weasley légèrement laxiste devait être là pour contre-balancer la discipline militaire des mauvais jours et les règles générales des bons jours : pas pour la contredire, car ils avaient pour principe de toujours se soutenir, mais pour lui glisser des mots à l'oreille, lui proposer des alternatives à ses façons de faire, etc.

\- Tu rentres pour de bon ?

\- Andromeda m'a envoyé les résultats, les enfants ne sont plus contagieux.

\- C'est Muriel qui va être contente…

Ginny leur adressa un grand sourire par-dessus le pot de moutarde à l'ancienne. Plus loin, Bill et Percy récitaient des dialogues de _Martin Miggs_ (« Et c'est bien, ça, moldu? - Vous savez, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonnes ou de mauvaises situations… ») en éclatant de rire.

Les parents s'embrassèrent au-dessus du gâteau au chocolat fait par Ron et Percy. A côté, Bill posa un « Diplôme de patience décerné par William, Charles, Perceval, Frederick, George, Ronald et Ginevra ». Ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux à la fête des mères, mais ça se rattrapait.

\- Merci. Merci merci merci…

.

.  
.

Arthur dut se dire qu'un peu de reconnaissance de temps en temps ne suffirait pas.

Mais quand il lui proposa de mettre les jumeaux à l'école moldue pour qu'elle n'ait qu'à s'occuper de Ron et Ginny, bientôt débarrassés de leurs vilains boutons rouges, elle lui rit carrément au nez.

Si du temps de Bill, Charlie et Percy, l'imagination débordante des enfants et des adultes avait pu expliquer la poudre de Cheminette cachée dans le fond du cartable, comment la peau d'un voleur de goûter avait pris une teinte bleu marine sans avoir été tachée d'encre, etc., les _jumeaux_ à l'école moldue était tout simplement hors de question. Ils seraient capables d'ouvrir la plus grosse brèche dans le Statut International du Secret magique depuis un siècle, en moins d'1 heure (pari tenu).

A la place, Molly les occupa avec les trois vieux balais de Quidditch découverts par Arthur dans la maison de la grande-tante Tessie (la vider fut un très bon entraînement pour celle des Black, quelques années plus tard). Ils les avaient distribués par ordre d'âge mais Bill et Charlie avaient déjà hérité des meilleurs balais de la maison quand ils avaient été acceptés dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. L'enthousiasme de Fred et George fut cependant de très courte durée : les balais du siècle dernier étaient lents et n'étaient pas dotés des sorts de stabilisation des balais récents. Arthur les répara dans son atelier, mais les jumeaux ne purent clairement pas prendre beaucoup de vitesse. S'amuser à se croiser dans les airs, à se foncer les uns sur les autres et s'éviter au dernier moment, cependant, fut un très bon entraînement pour les Batteurs qu'ils devinrent par la suite.

A côté de ça, les jumeaux avaient fait pleins de découvertes sympas dans la maison. (Molly, pour sa part, dut garder la face devant Ron et Ginny quand elle vit la taille des araignées du coin - elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, depuis qu'une de ses promenades en amoureux à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite lui en avait fait rencontrer de trop grosses et velues à son goût.) Recoins, monte-plat et escaliers escamotables firent leur joie pendant un week-end entier. La chasse aux brownies et hobgobelins ne leur prit pas longtemps. A leur retour, ils enseignèrent toutes les insultes que les petites créatures leur avaient apprises aux gnomes de la maison, pour le plus grand plaisir de Molly, qui avait passé les dernières années à se retenir de s'exprimer par tout mot injurieux que ce soit.

En février, Ron fit une annonce explosive : pour son 8ème anniversaire, il demanda à voir un match de Quidditch plutôt qu'à l'écouter sur le poste de radio familial. Arthur les avait éduqué tôt au Quidditch, mais ils allaient très rarement voir des matchs – Arthur le proposait juste pour voir la tête du guichetier quand il débarquait avec les 7 enfants et que le guichetier calculait la perte qu'ils représentaient (tarif – de 12 ans oblige).

L'annonce de Ron aurait donc dû réjouir tout le monde – un mordu de plus dans la famille. Mais cela résulta surtout en une énième dispute entre Arthur et Molly sur son ambition et leurs problèmes d'argent.

Les enfants auraient dû être couchés et ne pas entendre, mais les jumeaux avaient déjà plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Deux pots de yaourts et une ficelle tendue entre les deux paliers, et Fred, accroupi à côté de la cuisine, répéta à son jumeau, perché sur les marches deux étages plus haut, tout ce qu'il entendait. Quelques années plus tôt, les aînés avaient assisté à une scène similaire : Percy en avait retenu le mot « ambition », Bill le manque d'argent, et Charlie avait caressé le hibou de l'époque en attendant que la crise passe. Les jumeaux, eux, ne surent pas comment réagir. Ils entendirent leur mère proposer de garder de nouveau des enfants, comme du temps de la guerre, mais Arthur la trouvait déjà trop fatiguée et fit remarquer que plus personne depuis des mois ne proposait ce genre de choses dans les pages d'annonce de la _Gazette_. Il proposa de se servir des livrets d'épargne que les plus jeunes avaient à Gringotts, mais Molly avait pour principe de ne pas toucher à l'argent des enfants, qu'ils en connaissent l'existence ou non. Ils épargnaient chaque mois ce qu'il pouvait depuis la naissance de Bill, et le divisait en 7. C'était toujours le problème. Même les héritages de ces dernières années n'avaient pas radicalement amélioré leur niveau de vie, car tout se divisait toujours. A part leur amour.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? fit finalement une voix.

Fred rangea immédiatement son pot de yaourt dans son dos.

\- Je pratique la télékpathie avec George.

\- C'est quoi ? fit Ron en se frottant les yeux.

\- C'est lire les pensées de l'autre à distance. Par exemple, là, je suis sûr que George pense à Gringotts.

\- George, tu penses à quoi ? chuchota Ron vers le bas de la cage d'escalier.

\- A un Gobelin plein de verrues, dit George en lui tirant la langue.

 _\- Trop fort_ … Comment vous faites ?

\- On utilise la magie…

Comme toujours, Ron goba la formule magique sans queue ni tête qu'il inventa sur le tas. Il croyait toujours dur comme fer ce que lui disaient ses frères, et il ne commençait qu'un peu à comprendre que les jumeaux adoraient se payer sa tête. Ginny sortit alors sa petite tête rousse de sa chambre et se retrouva à côté de George. Il lui chuchota d'aller se coucher, mais elle insista pour qu'ils lui lisent un conte de Beedle le Barde s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle dise aux parents qu'ils étaient debout après le couvre-feu. Elle était déjà futée pour son âge et vivre au milieu de 6 garçons lui avait appris qu'un bon moyen de pression faisait des miracles dans la maisonnée Weasley. Elle leva ses petits sourcils rusés, et George soupira. Ils allèrent dans la plus grande chambre – celle de Bill et Charlie - pour y prendre l'exemplaire usé du recueil de contes de fées. Ensuite, il suffirait de menacer les deux plus jeunes en leur parlant du Grand Méchant Pas Beau pour les mettre au lit. Si le croque-mitaine avait cessé de faire son petit effet sur les enfants du monde magique, le Grand Méchant Pas Beau, qui boit (c'est bien connu) du venin d'Acromentule à la paille au petit déjeuner et des enfants pas sages au dîner, restait redouté au Terrier.

En bas, les parents se réconciliaient sur un air de Célestina Moldubec. Arthur avait décidé de demander la promotion qu'il méritait depuis 3 ans au moins, et Molly s'était calmée.

Le 1er mars suivant, tout le monde alla voir un match des Canons de Chudley. Ils se firent écraser au final, mais restèrent en jeu assez longtemps, grâce à leurs techniques variées. C'était d'ailleurs le seul point fort de l'équipe. Si Arthur avait eu ces tickets, c'était que leur prix était dérisoire. Aucun bookmaker ne se déplaçait et les goodies étaient tellement bon marché que Ron eu droit à un dessus de lit orange vif. Cela marqua le début de sa passion pour la plus mauvaise équipe du classement de la ligue britannique et irlandaise de Quidditch depuis 1971.

.

.

.  
.

C'était leur tour. Leur tour d'être plongé dans la vapeur du _Poudlard Express_ avec l'impression d'avoir bu un chaudron de plomb liquide. Avec Bill qui menait la danse, ils étaient sans doute moins effrayés que lui en son temps – et puis eux, n'étaient jamais seul. Ca donnait suffisamment confiance en soi. Mais Fred et George étaient un peu plus pâles que d'habitude sous leurs taches de rousseur.

A côté d'eux, Molly taquinait Charlie.

\- Et puis vous étiez très amis quand vous étiez petits…

\- Arrêêêête, c'est hyper gênant…

\- Mais elle est mignonne, non ?

Charlie savait que sa mère aurait aaaadoré le caser avec une fille qu'elle connaissait, mais tout ce dont Charlie s'était souvenu lorsqu'il avait recroisé Nymphadora Tonks dans le _Poudlard Express_ , au début de sa première année, c'était de la fois où elle avait catastrophiquement essayé de faire pipi debout comme les garçons Weasley. Il s'était mal vu dire, sur le moment « Hé, salut copine-de-quand-on-était-tout-pitis-et-innocents, tu te rappelles quand on disait « prout » et qu'on rigolait, et qu'on écrasait des escargots ensemble ? »… Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on remettait fièrement sur le tapis en entrant au collège.

\- Nymphadora ? grimaça Charlie. Elle cite _Rock'n'troll_ à longueur de temps ! C'est plutôt une fille pour Bill !

Son frère leva un regard interrogateur en entendant son nom, puis continua à pousser les lourdes malles que Percy l'aidait à caler dans un compartiment. L'insigne de préfet-en-chef brillait sur sa robe noire, qu'il avait déjà revêtue. A côté, Tonks, cheveux bleu pétrole et teint hâlé des beaux jours, disait au revoir à ses parents tout en essayant de garder la face devant ses camarades. Molly faillit sourire – elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bill, là-dessus : lui aussi refusait les bisous baveux de maman en public, mais son étreinte rapide au moment où le conducteur fit siffler la locomotive rouge était pleine d'amour, de gratitude et de regrets anticipés. Arthur discutaient avec les Diggory qui accompagnaient eux aussi leur enfant pour la première fois. Amos avait visiblement de graaaandes ambitions pour son fils, et sa femme acquiesçait d'un air indulgent tandis qu'il racontait à Arthur combien son fils était en avance sur son âge. Cédric semblait radieux et parlait déjà avec entrain avec Gregory Broadmoor. Les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard incertain : ils n'étaient pas fan de leur voisin trop parfait. Il était sympathique et étaient venus plusieurs fois à la maison, mais Fred et George n'avaient jamais aimé que leur mère leur dise de prendre exemple sur lui. Sans parler que Cédric était trop futé pour avoir constitué un cobaye à leurs inventions, et rien que ça, c'était vexant.

Molly regardait le train se remplir, un œil sur Ron et Ginny qui parlaient à leurs aînés penchés à une fenêtre, pour ne pas les perdre de vue dans la foule dense. Cette année, c'était deux garçons qu'elle laissait sur ce quai. La voiture allait paraître grande sans ses deux chenapans. Eux aussi étaient intelligents à leur façon, Amos pouvait bien parler… Son fils à lui n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de prendre de la Poudre de Cheminette (pourtant placée hors de portée et avec un système anti-bébé) à cinq ans et réussi à passer une heure à traverser tous les réseaux de cheminette de la région jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de poudre – l'agent du Ministère envoyé à leur recherche les avaient trouvé sur près de Belfast, riant comme des baleines, comme s'ils avaient pris des tickets pour des montagnes russes moldues.

\- Au revoir papa ! Au revoir maman !

\- Au revoir les Weasley, sourit-elle doucement.

Arthur serrait sa main très fort.

 **.**

\- Désolé les garçons, je dois organiser la réunion des préfets, il faut que je vous laisse… je suis dans le tout premier wagon si vous avez besoin de quelque chose… avait fait Bill peu de temps avant que le train s'ébranle. Ah, et n'oubliez pas ça, dit-il en leur tendant leur sandwich.

Charlie ébouriffa lui aussi leurs cheveux avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch, dont il était cette année capitaine.

Les jumeaux s'installèrent et firent coucou à leurs parents restés sur le quai. Ron et Ginny étaient au bord des larmes, eux aussi, alors ils leur firent des grimaces qui les firent rire. Les jumeaux n'aimaient pas que les gens soient tristes.

Une minute avant que le train ne parte, un garçon noir coiffé de dreadlocks qui semblait aussi jeune et perdu qu'eux tapota au carreau de la porte du compartiment.

\- Désolé… je suis arrivé en retard et je ne trouve pas de places ailleurs… je peux m'asseoir ici ?

\- Bien sûr, dit George avec son sourire qui changeait ses yeux en parenthèses renversées.

\- Je m'appelle Lee, dit le garçon en souriant tout autant. Lee Jordan.

\- Enchanté… Moi c'est Fred Weasley, et lui, George… Mais on ne t'en voudra pas si tu te trompes.

De toute façon, ils avaient prévu de faire tourner les habitants de Poudlard (étudiants, préfets, professeurs et fantômes compris) en bourrique.

\- Ben, tant que vous ne bougez pas de la banquette, ça va aller, rit-il. C'est vos frères et sœurs ?

Difficile de se tromper, pensèrent les jumeaux.

\- Nan. Jamais vu ces gens-là.

Ron agita sa main à ce moment-là. Le train commençait à bouger. Les jumeaux leur firent coucou jusqu'à les dépasser. Ginny était tenace et courait le long du quai, mais bientôt celui-ci s'arrêta et le train continua sa course. Les deux jumeaux prirent simultanément une grande inspiration : c'était parti.

\- Donc vous êtes quatre enfants ?

\- Sept, corrigea Fred, étonné qu'il ne connaisse pas les Weasley.

Leurs trois aînés leur avait dit que leur réputation les précédait et que certains élèves ne leur feraient pas de cadeau - sur leur niveau de vie, par exemple.

\- Ouah… vos parents doivent vraiment être amoureux.

C'était la première fois qu'on la leur faisait. George et Fred se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Owi. Un peu trop pour leur âge, même…

Les bisous, les regards languissants et leurs sourires enamourés, c'était bien chez les autres. Pas chez leurs géniteurs.

Les jumeaux se demandèrent un moment si Lee n'était pas un Né-Moldu, mais il en connaissait bien trop sur les pouls de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de l'été suivant… Ils remarquèrent aussi qu'il ne mentionnait que son père, pas sa mère. Il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs. Il leur faudrait en fait plusieurs semaines pour savoir que Mrs Jordan avait été tuée par des Mangemorts en essayant de protéger une famille moldue. Ce n'était plus le genre d'histoire qu'on racontait facilement, huit ans après la Chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Lee était tombé tout petit dans le chaudron du Quidditch – son père travaillait au Département des Sports et son père l'avait inscrit à tous les clubs sportifs pour enfants du monde magique dans l'espoir que l'absence de sa mère ne pèse pas trop sur son enfance. Résultat, Lee voulait devenir journaliste – chroniqueur Quidditch de préférence. Ils ignoraient encore que les commentaires qu'il ferait pour rire, en observant les jumeaux s'entraîner après leur deuxième année, le feraient repérer par Mrs Bibine et qu'elle lui trouverait le talent, l'objectivité, l'entrain et l'humour sage nécessaire pour commenter les matchs de l'école.

\- Ils sont comment, vos autres frères ?

Ils lui expliquèrent : Bill, la coolitude incarné mais l'excellent préfet en même temps, Charlie qui avait refusé d'acheter les gants en peau de dragon demandés par l'école et préféré du similicuir ensorcelé pour s'opposer à l'exploitation des créatures magiques (Molly s'était fait un plaisir de lui offrir sa paire de gants peu onéreuse), Percy l'élève studieux qui semblait s'être trompé de maison mais qui était incollable sur le Quidditch européen, Ron le gentil crédule à qui ils jouaient bien trop de tours et Ginny la petite dernière qui n'était pas si douce et mignonne qu'elle y paraissait, et qui les avait déjà attaqués à coups de gnomes, un jour qu'ils avaient déchiré son dessin préféré.

Contre toute attente, Lee se fit une place au milieu du couple soudé et parfois refermé sur lui-même que formaient Fred et George. Il était passionné par leurs idées d'inventions, et en plus d'être bon public, il avait du répondant quand il s'agissait de rire. Il devint rapidement aussi doué que les Weasley pour différencier les jumeaux et passa même plusieurs après-midi au Terrier au cours des années suivantes.

Mais si les jumeaux adoraient l'école, Poudlard ne les adorait pas toujours. Et Molly et Arthur, comme Errol, furent vite fatigués d'avoir de leurs nouvelles.

.  
.

La première lettre que Minerva McGonagall envoya au Terrier arriva le jeudi de la première semaine. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour sympathiser avec l'incontrôlable esprit frappeur de l'école, devenir la coqueluche de Gryffondor et la bête noire du concierge. Le mois suivant apporta le début d'une longue liste de méfait : deux escapades dans la Forêt interdite (« QUI PORTE SON NOM POUR UNE BONNE RAISON. » précisait la sous-directrice avec une écriture agacée « On aurait pu penser que deux enfants qui vivent à quelques kilomètres de Chiara Lovegood s'en souviendrait, vu que sa sœur jumelle n'en est jamais ressortie. »). Après cette lettre-ci, Molly alla droit au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter la Beuglante à options la plus couteuse qu'elle trouva et l'envoya à ses fils. McGonagall n'eut pas à la recontacter dans le mois suivant.

Molly devait bien avouer que ça la changeait des bulletins scolaires habituels. Le plus original qu'ils aient eu jusqu'ici, c'était le commentaire de Brûlopot pour Charlie : « Elève discret qui m'a littéralement dit préférer passer son temps avec les animaux de l'école plutôt que ses pairs. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir ».

Passées les premières lettres qui parlaient de leurs camarades de dortoirs et de classe, les jumeaux parlèrent de Poudlard, se plaignant du calme auquel ils prévoient de remédier en transformant Poudlard en un deuxième Terrier, Molly cessa de soupirer et souhaita bien du courage à leurs professeurs.

.

 _Coucou maman,_

 _Il ne fallait vraiment pas t'énerver, tu sais, les plantes de Chourave ont retrouvé leur apparence d'origine… Fred voulait seulement transformer leurs tentacules en dreadlocks comme celles de Lee, et sa baguette s'est un peu laissée emporter… Comment va ce bon vieux Bertie ? (Bill m'a dit que Luna Lovegood et Ginny l'ont relooké… On veut des photos !) Ah, et vous, bien sûr…_

 _D'ailleurs, les correspondants de Salvatore sont arrivés et Bill adore, mais ils ont l'air de penser que tout le monde va aller les voir au Brésil… Bill pourra y aller ? Parce que si on a le budget, on pourrait peut-être acheter un hibou à Percy ? Il passe son temps à réquisitionner ceux de la Volière. On se demande s'il ne fait pas qu'envoyer des candidatures spontanées au poste de Ministre de la magie dans l'espoir de les avoir à l'usure…_

 _Bref. On vous embrasse,_

 _George (et Fred). (Ou peut-être était-ce Fred et George, on n'est jamais trop sûrs)._

Molly releva les yeux de la lettre, le sourire aux lèvres. Arthur leva un sourcil.

\- Je crois que nos enfants sont complètement fêlés.

\- Mais j'espère bien, dit-il avant de se replonger dans les mots croisés de la _Gazette_. « Divinité hindou » en 5 lettres ?

\- Shiva, répondit-elle.

Elle-même n'était peut-être pas une déesse à 8 bras, mais elle en avait deux, et ils étaient bien assez grands pour serrer tous les Weasley contre elle.

.

.

.  
.

 _Accio reviews !_ Merci pour toutes celles que vous avez laissées, elles me vont droit au cœur, même si je tarde à y répondre -.-' A bientôt (pour l'ère Harry Potter).

PS : il risque d'y avoir des coquilles, je les corrigerai prochainement (mais si certains veulent en signaler, je leur envoie plein de Boursouflets roses et mignons…)

.  
.


	8. Chapter 8 - Avoir une fille

**Chapitre 8** – Avoir une fille

.

.  
.

Il n'y avait plus que Ginny, à présent.

Molly regarda dans le rétroviseur de la Ford Anglia.

Sa fille avait encore les yeux rouges mais elle regardait résolument le paysage par la fenêtre, soit pour éviter de leur montrer son chagrin, soit pour se forcer elle-même à prendre sur elle. Elle était encore une petite fille, mais 6 frères faisait grandir vite. Molly fouilla dans la boîte à gants et lui tendit un paquet de gnome à la menthe. Ginny en prie un et dit merci. Molly regarda tendrement sa benjamine mâchonner le bonbon, puis fermer les yeux. Molly espérait qu'elle rêvait de locomotive rouge et de sièges de toilettes.

Cette année coincée entre papa et maman risquait de lui paraître longue.

.

.

La fascination de Charlie Weasley pour les dragons remontait bien avant Poudlard.

Le Carnaval de Loutry St-Chaspoule n'était pas réputé dans la région, mais il se tenait chaque année et, parfois, Mr et Mrs Weasley y emmenaient leurs enfants.

Charlie s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

La foule autour d'eux était colorée et bruyante. Une règle tacite faisait qu'on laissait passer les enfants au premier rang et Arthur avait eu le plus grand mal à ne pas perdre ses fils de vue. Molly était restée en retrait avec les bébés. Charlie était encore le plus calme des trois - Percy était extatique et souriait aux clowns et Bill avait depuis longtemps lâché la main de son père et s'était avancé au plus près du spectacle.

C'est ce jour-là que Charlie Weasley trouva sa vocation. La passion qui guiderait toute sa vie. Qui lui suffirait. Qui le ferait renoncer à une famille sans avoir l'impression de renoncer à quoi que ce soit, qui le ferait se lever chaque jour avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Les clowns, les danseurs et le Rotary club local venaient de passer quand les premiers dragons étaient apparus. D'abord un, un serpent chinois et rouge, accroché au bout de perches tenues par des hommes mal dissimulés. Puis un autre, en carton-pâte, qui distribuait des bonbons et lançait des confettis sur les enfants. Puis… le grand. Le vrai.

Son père commenta longuement, au dîner du soir, l'ingéniosité du mécanisme qui permettait à l'étrange mongolfière de tenir dans les airs, retenues par des courroies. Un énorme et monstrueux ballon multicolore qui dodelinait de la tête comme une véritable créature. Ses concepteurs laissaient le dragon-ballon foncer dans la foule et faisaient des bruits monstrueux, des grognements qui effrayaient les plus petits. Charlie n'avait pas eu peur. Charlie ne vit que la magie du spectacle.

Et il tomba amoureux, à travers cet avatar, des créatures formidables qu'il irait un jour étudier dans l'Est de l'Europe.

.

Il n'avait pas pensé que la prochaine fois qu'il reverrait son plus jeune frère, ce serait en haut de la tour d'astronomie et que celui-ci lui apporterait un petit Norvégien à crête. Accompagné d'Harry Potter, s'il vous plaît.

Il semblerait finalement que Ron se soit acclimaté rapidement à Poudlard. Il savait que leur mère avait enguirlandé les jumeaux, qui l'avaient laissé seul pour son premier trajet vers Poudlard, mais c'était le baptême du feu. Bill, Percy et les jumeaux étaient passés par là. A Poudlard, les aînés n'étaient plus obligés de veiller en permanence sur les plus jeunes – c'était leur règle implicite.

Charlie était content de le revoir - contrairement à ses parents et à Ginny, qui étaient venus le voir pour la refaire sourire au milieu de son année de solitude, il n'avait pas revu Ron depuis plusieurs mois. Mais ils avaient trop peu de temps pour que Bill lui explique pourquoi Bill avait un sourire aussi solaire alors que ces bras étaient couverts de brulures, pour qu'il lui dise que les accidents dus à la surpopulation de Vert gallois et de Noirs des Hébrides se multipliaient en Grande-Bretagne, et pour qu'il lui raconte comment il réglait les litiges avec les sorciers qui ignoraient la Convention sur la réglementation de l'élevage de dragon de 1709 et ne détenaient pas de permis.

Charlie avait d'ailleurs deviné qu'Hagrid était lié à cette histoire de Norvégien (découvrir un nounours en lambeau dans la boite de transports quelques centaines de kilomètres plus tard ne ferait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà). Acquéreur « involontairement » de dragon, apparemment - même si Charlie savait qu'Hagrid aurait pu reconnaître un œuf de dragons à 100 pieds, même en louchant.

Il adressa un grand sourire à Ron, remarquant qu'il avait bien hérité de sa vieille baguette, et disparut dans la nuit. Le voyage jusqu'en Roumanie fut compliqué. Norbert commençait à cracher du feu et non seulement ils ne pourraient pas prétendre être des étoiles filantes aux yeux des autorités moldues, mais en plus, cela représentait un danger pour leurs balais – hautement inflammables…

Il faisait jour depuis plusieurs heures quand les montagnes de la réserve apparurent à l'horizon. Charlie et ses trois collègues échangèrent un regard et sourirent au vent de l'est.

.

.

.

Arthur rentra à minuit passé. Molly releva le nez du livre de Gilderoy Lockhart qu'elle lisait et se leva pour l'embrasser.

\- Percy a écrit, il est inquiet pour son examen de Potions…

Ils échangèrent un regard indulgent – il y avait plus de chances pour que les Canons de Chudley finissent en haut du classement que pour que Percy Weasley ait moins d'Efforts Exceptionnels à tous ses BUSEs. Rien de nouveau dans sa lettre : oui, Ron allait bien et était très ami avec Harry Potter et une fille visiblement très intelligente et qu'il décrivait en termes élogieux. Ils s'étaient sacrément attiré des ennuis cependant : Harry, Ron et un autre élève avaient perdu 50 points chacun au cours d'une nuit où ils s'étaient fait prendre hors de la salle commune.

Prononcer le nom d'Harry attira immédiatement l'attention de Ginny Weasley. Elle aussi aurait dû être couchée à cette heure-là, 50 points ou pas, mais Molly était indulgente avec la petite dernière, surtout si son argument principal était attendre que son père rentre du travail.

\- Harry Potter a fait quoi ?

\- Perdu 50 points pour s'être promené dans les couloirs à pas d'heure, dit Molly.

« C'est à l'école tagadagada qu'on apprend les bêtises »… l'adage henri-dèsque était on ne peut plus vrai.

Un petit hibou blanc arriva à ce moment-là. Il avait l'air si fatigué qu'Arthur lui laissa un morceau de saucisse appétissant, alors qu'il avait extrêmement faim.

\- C'est de Charlie… dit Ginny, intriguée, en reconnaissant son écriture.

Molly l'ouvrit, impressionnée que sa fille sache reconnaître l'écriture de chacun de ses frères.

\- Oh… Autant pour moi, Harry Potter et ton fils ont perdu 50 points pour s'être promené dans les couloirs à pas d'heure avec _une dragonne_ par-dessus le marché…

Arthur pensa à une figure de style, mais ne comprit pas.

\- Pas une _vraie_ dragonne, tout de même ?

Molly lui répondit en tapotant l'enveloppe au niveau de l'émetteur de la lettre. Ah.

\- C'est un héros ! dit Ginny en frappant presque des mains. Briser les règles pour sauver un bébé dragon… !

\- Ginny, va te coucher, s'il-te-plaît, dit Molly, fatiguée.

Elle ne fit pas d'histoire et Molly s'assit à côté d'Arthur.

\- Ca ne lui passe pas du tout, hein ?

\- Bah, quitte à tomber amoureuse d'un garçon rencontré un jour sur un quai de train, elle aurait pu choisir pire que l'Elu…

Arthur pouffa.

.

.

.  
.

Pendant ce temps-là, Percy Weasley rencontrait l'amour en la personne de Pénélope Deauclair. L'attirance de ses deux préfets n'avait pas échappé à Minerva McGonagall. Elle savait qu'être le préfet en même temps que le frère aîné de Fred et George Weasley avait été une situation compliquée pour Percy – les deux canailles de Gryffondor lui déniaient l'autorité que ces deux rôles auraient dû lui donner. Mais il le méritait amplement. L'ambition de Percy Weasley l'effrayait parfois. Sa famille la notait, ses frères le moquait, mais Minerva s'inquiétait. Pas tant parce qu'il avait un trait si serpentard tout en étant dans sa maison – une Chapeauflou comme elle ne pensait pas que les Maisons soient des catégories hermétiques ou définitives. Mais parce que d'autres en avait oublié tout le reste.

L'ambition ne grignotait pas encore le temps que Percy consacrait au reste : à sa famille – à Ron, en particulier, avec qui il avait encore ce rôle de frère – et au Quidditch, par exemple. Et il semblait finalement qu'il consacrât aussi beaucoup de temps à Miss Deauclair. La Serdaigle était sans doute son élève la plus brillante (… bien sûr, c'était jusqu'à ce que Miss Granger rafle ce titre) et jolie avec ça – yeux bleus et boucles brunes.

Bah… ça le sortirait un peu de ses livres et de son uniforme impeccable. _Roulez jeunesse_ , pensa-t-elle depuis le haut de l'escalier en marbre où, à 11heure passé, elle avait vu les deux tourtereaux se souhaiter bonne nuit avant de regagner sagement leur Salle Commune.

.

.

.  
.

Une tasse de thé à la main, Molly observait Ginny et Luna, qui discutaient dans le jardin en procédant au dégnomage bi-mensuel. Avec l'hiver, les petits bonhommes aimaient se rapprocher du mur auquel était adossé la cheminée, et ces chasses se transformaient en une espèce de 1, 2, 3 Soleil fatiguant.

Arthur glissa son nez dans son cou et la serra contre lui. Il lui arrivait parfois de regretter la garçonnière, mais il aimait le changement.

Luna venait souvent à la maison, mais moins que l'année précédente, où elle avait perdu sa mère. Xenophilius trouvait très sain qu'elle batte la campagne, observe le monde qui l'entourait, les créatures et les plantes étranges qui s'y cachaient. Ca la menait parfois au Terrier, mais toujours plus par accident. Ca ne dérangeait pas Ginny, qui pouvait ainsi avoir le droit d'ouvrir officiellement le cabanon de jardin où étaient entreposés les balais de la famille. Avec les aînés hors de l'école ou dans l'équipe de Quidditch, elle n'avait droit qu'aux deux plus longs, mais c'était toujours ça. Contrairement à ses frères qui refusait de jouer avec elle au Quidditch (« T'es encore trop petite, Ginny ! », « Et puis les cicatrices, c'est sexy sur les garçons, pas sur les filles », « Il n'y a pas assez de balais pour tout le monde et nous, on doit s'entraîner pour rester dans l'équipe… »), Luna acceptait toujours, mais elle restait souvent perchée en l'air, les yeux suivant les papillons et les oiseaux du coin. Quand Bill passait à la maison, cependant, elle apprenait des choses. A table, Ginny entendait ses récits sur Gringotts et toutes les missions internationales pour lesquelles on l'envoyait. Il avait passé deux semaines au Danemark pour sortir deux agents britanniques de la Bourse de Salem qui y étaient resté coincés, envoûtés par des sirènes, et en avaient oublié leur travail. Dans les airs, elle apprenait les positions les plus efficaces pour porter un Souaffle, le protéger d'attaques adverses, éviter quelqu'un, tomber, etc. On ne s'arrêtait pas d'être un grand frère quand on entrait dans la vie active.

Bill passait souvent, bien qu'il soit dans la vie active depuis maintenant deux ans. Ses parents s'en réjouissaient même s'ils n'étaient pas dupes et savaient qu'il venait surtout pour tenir compagnie à la petite dernière. Mais ils s'en fichaient : les étreintes que Bill refusait avec force sur le quai 9 ¾ et en public, il les acceptait avec plaisir maintenant qu'il était grand et qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être un fils à maman.

Ginny et lui avaient toujours été proches : la petite sœur connaissait presque mieux ses goûts que Molly, c'était elle qui avait choisi le hibou qu'il avait eu pour son entrée dans la vie active, un petit hibou joyeux au regard dédaigneux et à l'étonnante houppette tortillante de plumes sur la tête.

\- Ron m'a envoyé un cadeau de Noël en retard, dit Arthur.

Il lui montra la petite pièce de 50 centimes moldue – celle que les Dursley avaient offerte à Harry par mesquinerie, et qu'Harry avait offerte à un Weasley par amitié.

.

.

.  
.

\- Oh, il faut pas trop la chahuter la Molly Weasley…

Bill leva le nez du dossier qu'il lisait. Les sorciers étaient rares à Gringotts et les Gobelins ne se seraient jamais permis de parler de leurs clients de façon si irrespectueuse.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Gripsec si vert que quand elle lui a récité toutes les clauses de son contrat et qu'elle lui a prouvé par A + B qu'il avait tort… Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, et elle sait qu'on n'est obligé de lui autoriser un découvert parce qu'à côté de ça, elle paye toujours les intérêts et leurs dettes en temps en en heure…

Bill faillit sourire. C'était bien sa mère. Prendre un Gobelin à son propre jeu supposait de jouer avec leurs règles et ça, c'était assez impressionnant. Mais ce serait mal rendre hommage à son père de dire qu'elle tenait la famille Weasley à bout de bras – il avait rarement vu un couple aussi équilibré que celui de ses parents. Pour le résumer, on pouvait dire qu'Arthur laissait Molly chanter faux sur les musiques de Celestina Moldubec et qu'elle, le laissait bricoler ses objets moldus dans le cabanon. Il se souviendrait toujours de la fois où Molly avait arrêté tout net Arthur qui parlait d'acheter une énième radio moldue à la brocante de Loutry-Sainte-Chapoule et qu'un passant avait dit de façon parfaitement audible « On se demande qui porte le pantalon à la maison… ».

Arthur s'était retourné vers l'homme d'un air incertain.

\- On le porte à deux. Un pied chacun et sans boiter.

Bill avait cru que sa mère allait embrasser son père en pleine rue et avait grimacé. Mais en réalité, ça l'avait surtout fait plaisir. Il espérait qu'il rencontrerait un jour une femme avec qui il puisse avoir une relation avec tant de complémentarité et de solidarité. C'était ce qui lui faisait dire que sa petite-amie actuelle, une ancienne préfète de Serdaigle avec qui il avait fait beaucouuup plus de rondes que nécessaire lors de sa septième année, qu'il l'adorait, était sa petite-amie, mais pas sa future femme.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

\- Il va falloir qu'on prévoie le budget pour la baguette de Ginny !

Arthur sourit. On était en avril. Mais sa femme s'était tout de même réveillée en sursaut pendant la nuit suivant la rentrée en se rappelant que Ron n'aimait pas le _corned-beef…_

\- Elle ne recevra pas sa lettre d'admission avant 3 _bons_ mois, pouffa-t-il.

Il comprenait son inquiétude – payer celle des deux jumeaux avait fait un sacré trou dans leurs budgets. Et surprise : les ventricules de dragon de leurs baguettes avaient provenu du même cœur. Ollivander disait que c'était exceptionnel, même pour des jumeaux.

\- On pourrait encore demander à Bill ? Il a son assurance baguette de Briseur de Sort !

\- Deux fois ? Molinette, on l'a déjà utilisée pour fournir une baguette à Ron, et Ollivander te l'a dit : les baguettes qui ne choisissent pas leur sorcier ont tendance à se fragiliser, à moins répondre à leur possesseur et à être utilisables moins longtemps…

Quand Bill avait compris que la famille n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter une baguette neuve à Ron, il avait fait marcher son assurance professionnelle (les baguettes détruites par des rebonds de sorts étaient monnaie courante dans son travail) et donné son ancienne baguette à Ron. Il savait que son frère ne se formaliserait pas d'en avoir une de seconde main, mais aussi qu'avoir sa propre baguette était tout de même une fierté et un signe de passage dans la cour des grands. Il ignorait encore que les aventures que vivrait son frère pendant chacune de ses années scolaires raccourciraient drastiquement l'espérance de vie de sa baguette…

En fin de compte, les Weasley payèrent bien les 7 Gallions de baguette, quand la lettre d'admission de Ginny vint. Molly, comme toutes les mamans qui lisent l'horoscope de _Sorcière Hebdo_ avec la mine du sceptique, mais l'enthousiasme du croyant lorsqu'on lui prédit une bonne journée, décida que sa fille serait féroce au combat, comme l'indiquait le ventricule de dragon et inflexible puisque sa baguette était rigide. Ce n'était pas une prédiction commune pour une jeune fille, selon elle, mais ça ne l'alerta pas (encore). Les superstitions allaient bon train sur les baguettes, dans le monde de la magie : on associait à chaque composant de baguette un caractère ou des aptitudes. Ainsi, un arbre qui prenait du temps à pousser aux tempéraments patients et doux, mais ça n'aurait pas convenu à Ginny. Ollivander lui-même ne contredisait pas ces croyances populaires, puisque certaines essences _étaient_ plus ou moins conductrices selon les types de sorts utilisés (métamorphoses, charmes et maléfices ne devaient pas être confondus), mais il avait eu beaucoup trop de surprises dans les choix de sorciers et sorcières faits par les baguettes pour en tirer des règles aussi nettes que les grands-mères.

\- _Nox_ … Bonne nuit chérie.

\- Bonne nuit, Arthur.

.

.

. 

.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? se moqua Arthur.

\- Miaaaaouuuu ! protesta le chat des Weasley.

D'abord uniquement en pension chez eux pendant les quelques jours que les Lovegood étaient partis passer dans les Bermudes à la recherche d'il-ne-savait-plus-quelle-créature (un truc plein de dents et vraisemblablement fantasmagorique), le chat s'était finalement installé chez eux sans demander son reste à ses précédents maîtres. Arthur le soupçonnait d'avoir peur des Prunes dirigeables – voire des Lovegood.

Pauvre chat. Arthur n'était pas sûr qu'il soit mieux lotis quand les jumeaux rentreraient pour les vacances, mais pour l'instant, il acceptait les fantaisies vestimentaires que Ginny lui avait imposé, et maintenant que le nombre des habitants de son royaume capables de câlinages s'était radicalement réduit, il venait souvent voir Arthur dans son cabanon à objets moldus. Il était ressorti de sa dernière rencontre avec Fred et George avec des rayures et une couleur de pelage tout à fait inédite… au moins, Ginny le papouillait après lui avoir fait enfilé de ridicules vêtements.

Arthur eut pitié de la pauvre bête et lui retira les chouchous et le pantalon de poupée qu'il portait. Le chat-fléreur partit la tête haute sans demander son reste.

Arthur faillit éclater de rire. Il se remit à l'examen du service à thé qu'il avait confisqué après un incident au travail. Habituée à ne servir que des Sangs-purs, la théière avait été très énervée d'être dans les mains des Moldus qui l'avaient achetée. Telle une Mme Samovar réelle, elle arrosa copieusement lesdits Moldus de thé, tandis que la pince à sucre attaquait le nez d'un des invitait. Ce serait une bonne histoire à raconter aux enfants quand ils rentreraient. Il lui tardait de revoir les 4 qui étudiaient de Poudlard.

Arthur appréciait le calme et le fait de s'être rapproché de Ginny, mais parfois le Terrier manquait de testostérone.

Une autre conséquence collatérale du départ de garçons était le fait qu'il n'y avait plus de balais potables dans la maison : Ginny devait utiliser la trop vieille Etoile Filante de Bilius. Il l'emmenait de plus en plus voir des matchs – de seconde ligue, mais cela importait peu. C'était en voyant les mauvais joueurs qu'on apprenait : ceux qui jouent bien dégagent une aisance qui n'enseigne rien, alors que déceler les erreurs et éduquer son regard au repérage de défaut pour comprendre ce qui pouvait être amélioré était formateur. Et de fait, Ginny était déjà une redoutable tacticienne en Quidditch, à défaut de pouvoir beaucoup le pratiquer (du moins le pensait-il).

Molly était moins irritable et fatiguée, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois à la maison… L'espace d'une année, Ginny n'était plus la numéro 7 mais la fille unique qu'elle n'avait jamais été, un privilège que seul Bill avait eu, et à un âge où il avait été trop jeune pour en apprécier les avantages.

Il savait que mère et fille s'étaient rapprochées : une nuit où un orage avait eu raison de la toiture fatiguée et que Ginny avait été secourir la goule et installer des seaux dans le grenier, elle avait trouvé des caisses de documents et d'objets qui dataient d'avant leur mariage. Molly savait qu'elle avait découvert parmi elle son journal intime de l'époque de Poudlard, mais elle doutait qu'elle y ait trouvé grand-chose d'importance.

.  
Elle se trompait. Ginny avait trouvé des choses importantes dans ces cartons. Déjà, des traces de l'époque pré-historique où ses parents n'avaient pas été ses parents, mais deux étudiants amoureux.

Où son père était décrit comme un préfet filiforme qui ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde par le grain de beauté qu'avait Molly sur l'oreille et par son rire trop bruyant. Où il l'invitait à se promener au bord du lac en pleine nuit – sans se faire prendre et perdre 50 points, lui.

Où sa mère était une jeune fille dans laquelle elle se reconnaissait : taquinée par deux frères, fan de Quidditch et très intéressée par les garçons.

Le meilleur cadeau que Ginny ait jamais reçu était sa chambre seule, son échappatoire. Quand ils la mettaient en colère, elle ne s'y réfugiait pas nécessairement, mais c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait et on la laissait en paix. Souvent cependant, lorsqu'elle disparaissait pour plusieurs heures, c'était dans les airs. Sa vengeance à elle était emprunter leurs balais et filer dans les airs, assez vite et assez haut pour se donner l'impression d'être seule et loin de cette famille… Le triomphe, comme le vol, était double : elle prenait sans demander un objet de ses frères, et elle partait toucher les nuages, enfin seule au monde. Elle voyait qu'elle était au moins aussi douée que ses frères aînés. Elle voyait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait le leur prouver que sur un vrai terrain de Quidditch et en public. Elle attendait son entrée à Poudlard avec impatience.

Dans les affaires de la jeune Molly Prewett, Ginny trouva une liste des choses à faire dans sa vie qu'elle avait écrite quand elle avait 12 ans. Molly la lut avec elle en souriant, à la table du petit déjeuner.

\- « 1. Devenir Médicomage » ? Techniquement, j'ai le diplôme. Et puis, j'ai utilisé ce que j'ai appris avec vous 8.

Ginny ne protesta pas : Molly était très fière de son ASPIC+3. Elle les avait toujours encouragé à finir leurs formations – quelles qu'elles soient – même si, elle, avait eu son diplôme juste avant de donner naissance à Bill et de recevoir les premières lettres de menace des Mangemorts.

\- « 2. Apprendre à cuisiner. » ? Fait. Par nécessité, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à _Festin magique en un coup de baguette._ « 3. Avoir une grande maison au bord de la mer. » Presque… « 4. Etre belle et sportive. » Pour ça, on repassera.

Au moins, son mari le pensait.

\- « 5. Capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch féminin ou mixte. » Ratéééé… sourit Molly.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas, maman ?

\- D'être finalement le capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch familiale chaque été ? Non. Ce genre de listes n'est pas fait pour calculer a posteriori le décalage entre ce qu'on prévoyait et ce qu'on a fait. Elles sont juste là pour te vider la tête à un moment donné, pour te demander ce que tu veux faire de ta vie… Mais on n'est pas la même à 18 et 25 ans, Ginny. Il n'y a pas à avoir de regrets si on est bien dans ses pompes là où on en est.

Ginny ne répondit pas, et la relança sur l'histoire de Philtre d'amour qu'elle avait entrevu dans un de ses journaux intimes. Mais elle se demanda si, au fond, sa mère ne regrettait pas au moins le Quidditch. On aurait beau dire que ses frères et son père en était fan, c'était sous-estimer la passion que vouait sa mère au sport à 4 balles.

Arthur lui avait déjà raconté qu'elle était une très bonne Gardienne du temps où elle était dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Parfois, elle avait même joué Batteur le temps que le Capitaine se remette de ses blessures à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle avait eu son lot de bleus. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle avait commencé à parler à Arthur. Deux nuits dans la même infirmerie, elle pour un Cognard pris en pleine tête et lui pour mauvaise utilisation d'un pistolet à clous moldus, cela forçait à discuter. Mme Pomfresh les avait surpris en pleine Bataille explosive à trois heures du matin. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas habilitée à donner des heures de colle… ou si elle l'était, elle avait préféré ne pas le faire pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas une fois de plus ensemble.

L'oncle Bilius l'avait beaucoup charriée sur le sujet, du temps où elle avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux, quelques jours après s'être plainte que le Quidditch était un sport très déconseillé aux femmes enceintes.

\- Je savais que tu aimais le Quidditch mais je n'avais pas pensé que tu tenterais de créer ta propre équipe à toi toute seule, avait-il pouffé.

Brave Bilius. Il leur manquerait.

A présent, Molly était un peu dépassée. Elle ne reconnait plus les noms de joueurs que ses fils admiraient, ni les modèles de balais qu'ils comparaient… Elle écoutait toujours les matchs à la radio, mais elle prétendait que ça ne l'intéressait plus. Quelques années plus tard, quand Arthur lui demanderait si elle voulait une place pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch 1994, elle dirait non : elle ne voyait déjà trop peu pour lui demander de travailler pour acheter un malheureux billet supplémentaire. Laisse les jeunes s'amuser, ma vieille Molly. Elle ne réaffirmerait sa passion inconditionnelle pour le Quidditch que lorsque sa fille embrasserait la carrière professionnelle que Charlie, lui, avait refusée pour se consacrer à d'autres objets volants.

Ginny écoutait avec attention les récits de sa mère. Sans qu'elle ne lui dise rien, elle se promit de n'avoir des enfants que quand sa liste à elle serait complète. Ce ne serait pas un renoncement, seulement un report. Elle admirait sa mère, ses choix. Mais elle ne ferait pas les mêmes.

Pas de « telle mère, telle fille » chez les Weasley.

.

.

.  
.

\- Ils sont là ! Maman, ils sont là ! cria Ginny en remontant le quai de la voie 9 ¾ pour se planter devant la voiture où les jumeaux et Lee Jordan étaient installés. Elle secoua la main avec enthousiasme en direction de Ron, avant de remarquer Harry derrière et de piquer un fard.

Molly salua le garçon à lunettes, toute heureuse qu'il ait aimé son pull de Noël mode Weasley. Elle vit un gros bonhomme moustachu, sa femme et son fils remonter le quai côté moldu pour se diriger vers vous. Molly leur fit un grand sourire - elle tenait à inviter Harry à la maison cet été.

\- Vous êtes la famille de Harry ?

\- Façon de parler, grommela l'homme.

Il dit à Harry d'accélérer le mouvement avant de s'éloigner avec le chariot à bagages.

Molly les regarda partir, béate devant tant d'impolitesse.

\- C'est moi où c'est la famille la plus mal embouchée que j'aie jamais rencontrée ?

.

.

.  
Bon, petit chapitre un peu en dents de scie… le prochain se passera pendant l'été entre la 1ère et la 2ème année… A très bientôt ^^

Un grand merci à Ninou, Soyann, Sarali Ao, Maxine et à tous les invisibles qui me lisent et donnent leur avis sur les textes !


	9. Chapter 9 - Molly alone

**Chapitre 9** – Molly _alone

.

.

.

Le soir du retour de Poudlard était toujours le plus animé et bruyant - chacun essayait de résumer 9 mois d'école en quelques mots à chaque membre de la famille, Arthur et Molly tentait de suivre, mais seule Ginny semblait réellement enregistrer ce qui se passait aux 4 coins de la table. Pour une fois, l'histoire de Ron l'emporta sur les récits de Quidditch et de farces des jumeaux : Nicolas Flamel, Touffu, la pierre philosophale, l'échiquier de McGonagall, le troll,… ça faisait beaucoup pour un élève de première année, qui n'était même pas allé hors des sentiers battus de son propre chef.

Les parents étaient étonnés que l'histoire n'ait pas fuité dans la presse : on ne pouvait pas décemment rappeler au monde des sorciers que Voldemort n'était pas mort. Cela soulèverait un vent de panique, alors que finalement, un enfant de 11 ans avait su le repousser. Jusqu'à quand, restait une autre question.

\- Pomfresh a intercepté notre siège des toilettes, fit un des jumeaux, visiblement désolé.

\- On n'offre pas des sièges de toilettes aux amis en convalescence, Fred, dit Molly.

\- T'inquiète, m'man, la moitié de l'école a envoyé des bonbons à Harry, il en a jusqu'en septembre…

\- Merci de ne pas m'appeler « m'man »…

La flemme de prononcer toutes les lettres du nom qu'ils continuaient à appeler à longueur de temps pour des choses aussi ridicules que la faim ou la chasse aux objets perdus, était bien la preuve qu'ils étaient tous des ados, à présent.

\- Qui re-veut de la tarte à la rhubarbe ?

Sans surprise, la main de Ron fusa dans les airs. Molly espérait sincèrement qu'il faisait la même chose quand Minerva McGonagall lui posait une question.

Elle se souvenait encore de la fois où, à 4 ans, elle avait dû emmener un Ron malade à Sainte-Mangosute et que le Médicomage lui avait demandé :

\- Il a pu manger un truc qu'il n'aurait pas dû ?

Molly avait alors fait une liste mentale des dernières explorations gustatives des Weasley. Savon goût citrouille, terre, boue, sable, fumier de dragon (alors que, miracle ! l'odeur avait réussi à faire fuir les gnomes autour de ses rhododendrons), Chocogrenouilles périmés,…

\- Va falloir être plus précis sur ce que vous cherchez, avait-elle répondu.

Clairement, une année à Poudlard n'avait pas rassasié Ron.

\- Vous savez déjà qui sera le remplaçant du professeur Quirrell ? demanda Bill, qui était de la partie.

\- Pas encore… J'espère que ce sera un vampire, dit Ron.

\- C'est possible ? fit Ginny, un peu effrayée.

.

.  
.

\- Non, Ginny, il n'y a pas de vampire au château… fit Bill avec patience.

\- Mais Ron dit qu'il y a un chien à trois têtes !

\- Bien enfermé, dans un couloir interdit d'accès aux élèves… Et avec le raffut que ça a fait, je pense qu'il sera déplacé l'an prochain. Le seul endroit qui peut être vraiment dangereux, c'est la Forête interdite.

Ginny releva les yeux de son bol.

\- Luna n'en démord pas, elle dit que sa tante s'est installée là-bas, qu'elle n'y est pas morte…

\- Luna pense un tas de choses qui n'ont pas été prouvées… Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne disparait pendant 15 ans dans une forêt connue pour abriter pas mal de trucs dentus et cornus, sans donner de nouvelles à sa sœur jumelle.

Ginny ne pouvait pas le contredire. Elle mordit dans un croissant frais. Les autres dormaient encore, mais Bill s'était toujours levé tôt l'été pour aller jusqu'à la boulangerie de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Il avait commencé l'été de ses 10 ans, quand la livre moldue était moins forte que le cours du Gallion. On le regardait bizarrement au village : c'était l'enfant extrêmement poli et aimable qui était scolarisé à la maison, comme sa flopée de frères et sœurs. Certains au village pensaient qu'ils étaient membres d'une église extrêmement conservatrice, voire d'une secte, mais la plupart des Moldus ne faisaient pas attention à cette famille qui ne participait pas à la fête du village. Tous ses frères et sœur lui avaient demandé de travailler à la boulangerie pour pouvoir ramener les invendus le soir, mais ç'aurait été trop dangereux. Bill aurait dû s'inventer une autre vie, justifier le secret qui entourait le Terrier… A la place, il avait fait des stages comme conjureurs de mauvais sorts avec un collègue d'Arthur pendant 2 étés. Le début de sa carrière. Mais l'été, lorsqu'il passait voir sa famille pour quelques jours, c'était de nouveau le temps des croissants et des pains au chocolat.

\- Tu crois que je serai à la hauteur ? fit Ginny.  
D'un coup, sa flamboyante petite sœur semblait une toute petite fille.

\- J'en suis certain, dit-il en serrant brièvement son épaule.

Il fit disparaître la toile d'araignée qui était apparue sur la lampe de la salle à manger durant la nuit - Ron n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et il savait que même à son âge, il refuserait de manger avec _ça_ au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Allez, je file, Gin'… J'essaierai de passer vous voir quand vous serez au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Tu pars quand pour l'Egypte ?

\- Mi-septembre. Mais je t'écrirai, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Envoie-moi un scarabée, si tu peux…

\- Il paraît que tes Chauve-Furies sont impressionnants… pas besoin de mes petits attrape-touristes… Et puis, tu pourras venir en acheter un toi-même, je sais que les parents viennent pour Noël…

Ginny sourit, rassurée. Elle pouvait tenir 4 mois. Elle serra son frère fort contre elle et il sourit gentiment dans ses longs cheveux roux.

.

.

.

Molly regardait les 7 qui volaient dans le verger, l'air visiblement agacée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je fais à manger pour un régiment, j'instaure la règle « zéro reste », et pourtant, j'ai une armée de garçons filiformes… ! Je suis sûre que vivre au grand air n'est pas la seule raison…

\- La génétique alors ? rit Arthur, qui avait toujours été maigrichon.

Elle leva un sourcil encore plus agacé.

– J'ai allaité ces 7 garnements, passé ma vie à crapahuter à leur suite - ce qu'on peut considérer un rythme plus efficace et constant que la salle de sport - je m'assois deux fois par jour à table avec eux, et je n'ai jamais perdu le moindre gramme entre mes grossesses… que dit la génétique à ça ?

\- Que tu es bien comme tu es. Médicalement et esthétiquement parlant.

Molly se souviendrait toujours de la fois où il s'était planté devant la glace de leur chambre et qu'il lui avait demandé :

 _–_ _Elle te plaît cette grande asperge myope qui perd déjà ses cheveux ?_

 _\- Beaucoup. Et tu ne perds pas tes cheveux._

 _\- C'est camouflable sous les épis pour l'instant, mais ça ne saurait durer…_

 _\- Et toi, tu aimes cette grosse patate qui n'a plus le temps de bien se coiffer comme avant et qui remet toujours sa même robe de grossesse à tous les Bals du Ministère ?_

 _\- Comme une excellente pâtisserie dont on ne saurait se passer._

 _–_ _Flatteur._

Et voilà, dix ans après, elle était toujours une excellente pâtisserie. Molly la Bonne Pâte. Bonjour le surnom.

.

.

 _Salut Harry,_

 _Comment ça va, les vacances ? Maman t'attend de pied ferme, mais il faut que tu nous dises quand tu veux qu'on vienne de chercher pour ne pas trop déranger tes Moldus... On avait dit fin juillet mais tu peux confirmer ?_

 _Sinon, ma sœur ne parle que de toi depuis le début de l'été… C'est hyper lourd… Elle s'imagine, quoi ? Que je te connais moins qu'elle ? Les filles…_

 _Sinon, les jumeaux ont réussi à casser la dernière assiette du service de mariage des parents… Tu aurais vu maman… Ils sont de corvée de vaisselle pendant deux semaines (_ oh yeah !) _. Tu verras ici, c'est pas le grand luxe et on travaille parfois comme des elfes de maison, mais tout va plus vite à 7…_

 _Bref, j'attends de tes nouvelles pour te faire découvrir le Terrier._

 _Ron_

.

 _Salut Harry !_

 _Je t'envoie le dernier numéro de_ Balai Magazine _(les Canons de Chudley ont encore perdu contre les Tornades de Tutshill… mais de seulement de 60 points !), des fois que ça t'intéresse. Bill et Charlie sont hyper impressionnés que tu aies rejoint l'équipe en première année (Charlie était vert… Lui a dû attendre sa deuxième année pour qu'on reconnaisse son talent et il était un des plus jeunes recrutés avant que tu le détrônes…). Tu peux faire prendre l'air à ton_ Nimbus _chez les Moldus ? Ils ne te mènent pas trop la vie dure ?_

 _Ron_

 _PS : tu peux reconfirmer la date où tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher ? Si on vient par Cheminette, il faut que Papa prévienne le Service des transports magiques en avance._

 _._

 _Salut Harry !_

 _Tu as reçu mes dernières lettres ? On ne sait jamais avec Errol, il est un peu vieux… Comment se passe le début de l'été ? Hermione m'a déjà envoyé une lettre parce qu'elle est toute fière d'avoir deviné la liste des livres (sauf pour la Défense contre les F.d.M.) de l'année, vu qu'elle a interrogé des élèves qui étaient en deuxième année… On parie qu'elle les aura lus avant la semaine prochaine ?_

 _Sinon, tu veux venir à partir de quelle date à la maison ? (Maman demande parce qu'elle aimerait bien qu'on aille dans la maison de vacances de Tante Muriel avant ton arrivée)_

 _Bref, j'y retourne avant que les jumeaux ne mettent la main sur mon balai (on peut jouer au Quidditch, ici)… DONNE DES NOUVELLES !_

 _Ron_

 _._

 _Harry : REPONDS !_

 _Les parents vont essayer de venir te chercher… Je crois que les parents sont presque plus inquiets que moi maintenant… Si tu reçois les lettres mais que tu ne peux pas répondre, tu veux bien faire un signe ? Larguer Hedwige, envoyer une lettre moldue (mon père adoooorerait, il attend qu'une chose : que tu arrives pour te poser toutes les questions qu'il a sur les Moldus), n'importe quoi !_

 _Ron_

 _._

 _.  
._

\- Ca fait quatre lettres auxquelles il ne répond pas… Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Les jumeaux et Percy ne semblaient pas penser que leur amitié avait été une chimère. Arthur confirma que les Moldus utilisaient les lettres, et surtout, y répondaient, bien qu'ils n'utilisent pas des hiboux (Ron avait à cette occasion était surpris d'entendre son père dire des Moldus qu'ils étaient _timbrés_ … dans le doute, il posa la question à Harry dans une lettre, mais celle-ci revint, comme les premières sans réponses). Molly affirma que ce garçon qu'elle n'avait vu que quelques minutes voie 9 ¾ était quelqu'un de poli, qui aurait dû répondre à une invitation et trois lettres de son ami, et s'inquiéta outre mesure, comme la maman inquiète qu'elle était. Elle avait, soi-disant, un nez pour ces choses-là.

Ron rongea son frein pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent sa première lettre. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas forcer Harry à venir si lui ou ses Moldus ne le voulaient pas, mais il le voyait mal ignorer complètement ses lettres : elles devaient être interceptées d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Mais à qui il écrit sans arrêt comme ça ? On l'aurait su si une fille lui tournait autour… Hermione mise à part… fit Fred.

\- C'est sans doute Harry… dit George, peu étonné.

\- Tu crois qu'ils préparent un coup ?

\- Ce serait cool… fit George.

Mais Ron ne laissa rien trahir. Les jumeaux reportèrent donc leur attention sur un autre individu de la maisonnée : Percy les intriguait. Mais même quand ils essayèrent d'intercepter Hermès en l'appâtant avec des Miamhiboux, perchés sur leurs balais, ils n'eurent droit qu'à une enveloppe sans nom et magiquement scellé (leur mère laissait sa baguette à Percy pendant l'été, jugeant que lui, l'utiliserait de façon raisonnable.)

On frappa à la porte. Fred et George échangèrent un regard inquiet, et rangèrent leur attirail, et les ingrédients qu'ils étaient en train de tester sous leur lit. Depuis la mort de la mère de Luna Lovegood en pleine expérimentation magique, Molly était passé en mode anti-expériences auprès des jumeaux.

\- Quelqu'un veut jouer à cache-cache ? fit timidement Ginny, un peu effrayée qu'on la traite de bébé. Les Moldus vont couper le maïs la semaine prochaine, faut en profiter…

Elle ne commenta pas l'odeur de poudre qui régnait dans la chambre des jumeaux, même si leurs expériences l'inquiétaient - elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans ses grands-frères.

\- Si tu arrives à sortir Percy de sa chambre, on arrive… sourit Fred.

\- Tu crois qu'il passe ses journées face à son miroir ?

\- Attends qu'il ait reçu son badge de préfet-en-chef…

\- Il passera tellement de temps à l'admirer qu'il risque de rater le 1er septembre…

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Ron se souvenait du regard indifférent de Percy quand il lui avait cédé « dans sa grande bonté » le ronflant Croûtard, avant d'aller lisser les plumes de son magnifique Hermès.

Ron se souvenait du Miroir du Risèd et de ce qu'il y avait vu.

Ron se souvenait du Choixpeau, qui lui avait dit lors de son premier jour à Poudlard: « Ah ! Encore un Weasley », alors que lui avait toujours imaginé Poudlard comme le lieu où il serait justement plus qu' « un Weasley ».

Harry avait vu le Ron avant le Weasley, contrairement à un certain Serpentard gominé, et c'était pour cette raison qu'Harry était devenu son meilleur ami. Hermione avait bien jugé Drago : en choisissant Ron plutôt que Drago, Harry avait définitivement dit « non » à tous les anciens Mangemorts qui avaient attendu qu'il revienne dans le monde magique pour le jauger, évaluer ses chances de devenir le nouveau Vous-Savez-Qui.

Alors Ron allait secourir Harry Potter.

Il se sentait l'âme d'un héros pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ce serait lui qui mènerait une expédition digne des jumeaux Weasley. Il avait été courageux, et intelligent quand il avait fallu arrêter Rogue/Quirrell/Voldemort/les méchants, quoi. Sa version à lui de sauver le monde.

A côté, sortir son meilleur ami d'une maison moldue devrait être du gâteau, non ?

.

.

Un tournoi de Bataille explosive était parfait pour couvrir une conspiration. Mais c'était aussi la meilleure façon de rendre Molly folle.

\- _Dehors_ ! Il fait beau, trouvez un truc utile à faire mais de-hors !

\- Maman est un peu sur les nerfs, non ? rit George en les emmenant près du massif de fleurs où se trouvait le terrier des gnomes.

Elle leur avait fait nettoyer toute la maison, persuadée qu'Harry arriverait bientôt. C'était presque pire qu'à l'époque où Muriel leur rendait visite et où c'était le nettoyage général. Elle semblait traiter Harry comme un invité VIP, bien que ses fils lui ait dit que c'était un garçon simple.

\- On y va, cette nuit, d'accord ?

\- Chuuut ! Tu veux que Ginny nous entende ?

Elle n'était pas du genre à cafarder mais elle aurait certainement insisté pour venir. Elle leur avait parlé d'Harry pendant la moitié de l'été…

\- Oh, ce n'est pas d'elle qu'il faut se méfier… on ne va plus la tenir quand elle le verra.

\- On emmène Percy ? fit Ron.

 _\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!_ chuchota Fred tellement fort que Ron sursauta.

\- Bon, bon… c'est juste qu'il connait plein de sorts utiles et que _lui_ , a son permis…

\- Si tu préviens le petit soldat de maman, autant tracer tout de suite un trait sur tes plans…

Ron ne dit rien. Il avait apprécié que, pendant le dîner de leur retour, Percy tente de mettre en avant ce que Ron avait fait. Il avait semblé fier en parlant des 50 points qu'il avait gagné grâce aux échecs – jeu que Percy lui avait appris. Même si l'éloge était passée inaperçue, vu que les jumeaux s'étaient moqué de Percy qu'ils considéraient comme le relais officieux de l'école, le préfet, même hors de l'année scolaire. Ron avait noté le compliment… mais les jumeaux avaient raison : ce n'était pas un aventurier. Il risquait de tout faire rater.

\- Cette nuit ?

\- Cette nuit, dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

.

\- Je ne sais jamais ce qu'ils vont m'inventer de nouveau… fit Molly en regardant les marshmallows sauteurs que les jumeaux avaient mis au point danser dans les flammes du barbecue.

Comme pour confirmer ce constat défaitiste, ils utilisèrent la voiture volante la nuit suivante pour parcourir la moitié du pays et aller chercher Harry Potter chez lui. Rien que ça.

.

.  
.

.  
Arthur remarqua l'air gêné d'Harry qui en était à accepter son troisième muffin. C'avait l'air d'être un garçon timide – ou intimidé par le monde de la magie.

\- Ce n'est pas personnel, dit-il en se penchant vers lui. Molly pense qu'il est de son devoir de nourrir tout le monde. Mais promis, même si elle te farcit, elle ne te mangera pas.

Molly se retourna vers Arthur.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Que tu étais une cuisinière exceptionnelle, chérie…

Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux, avant de reporter son attention sur l'émission « Salut les sorciers ! » qui parlait des bons plans pour la rentrée – utile quand on avait 5 têtes à fournir en livres, nécessaires d'apothicaire, et trousseau du parfait petit étudiant de Poudlard. Elle monta le son en entendant que Gilderoy Lockhart faisait une séance de dédicace à Fleury et Botts cette matinée-là.

.

\- Perdu ?! Comment ça perdu ?!

Ginny avait sincèrement la trouille. Cet homme devait bien faire 5 fois sa taille.

\- Il a mal prononcé la destination, expliqua Molly à Hagrid. Mais il connait le Chemin de Traverse donc il visualisait la bonne destination… il n'a pas pu atterrir très loin.

Le demi-géant fronça ses sourcils broussailleux.

\- Je vais ouvrir l'œil. Bon courage pour les courses, dit-il avec un clin d'œil de ses yeux noirs.

Ginny lui fit un sourire timide et le regarda partir.

\- Pourquoi il est si grand ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question polie, Ginny.

Molly pensait à un Sort d'Engorgement ou un accident magique – er ce n'était le genre de chose dont on parlait.

\- Allons acheter tes robes…

D'occasion, cela va sans dire, pensa Ginny quand elle entra en soupirant dans une boutique miteuse du bout de la rue. Les jumeaux avaient disparu au Palais du Balai avec un ami de Poudlard rencontré dans la rue. Sa matinée ne fut pas vraiment animée avant qu'ils ne retrouvent Harry… et Draco Malfoy.

Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le fils de celui que son père lui avait toujours désigné comme un ancien Mangemort lorsqu'ils le voyaient au bal du Ministère.

 **.**

\- Je te jure ! Qui sont les adultes, ici ? dit Molly en sortant Arthur de chez Fleury et Botts, honteuse.

Arthur avait un bleu sous la joue – rien dont il ne soit pas fier.

En sortant, elle croisa une femme blonde qui regardait son mari avec un air effaré.

Molly n'avait eu aucune raison de ne pas aimer Narcissa Malfoy. Elles n'étaient pas tout à fait de la même génération, s'étaient croisées seulement quelques mois à Poudlard, et, somme toute, elles ne se connaissaient pas. Les regards de mépris qu'elle avait lancés à sa famille pendant les bals de Noël du Ministère ne l'avaient pas choquée : les Malfoy en avaient pour la moitié de la salle.

C'était surtout l'inimitié tenace entre Arthur et Lucius, et aussi la manière dont chacune des deux femmes avaient vécu leur grossesse, qui les avaient montées l'une l'autre. Molly avait appris tardivement les difficultés qu'avait eues Lady Malfoy à avoir un enfant. Narcissa disait haut et fort qu'elle avait choisi de n'avoir qu'un enfant pour le choyer et lui offrir toutes ses chances. Le fait de garder une silhouette élégante avait également été mentionné. Mais Molly savait par ses anciennes collègues de Sainte-Mangouste qu'elle avait bataillé pendant des années pour avoir un enfant et qu'en avoir un autre l'aurait réellement mise en danger. Ce n'était pas vraiment une « faiblesse » que les pro-Sangs-purs voulaient qu'on ébruite. Molly n'en avait rien dit. Elle n'avait rien contre Narcissa.

Narcissa avait paru circonspecte lorsque Molly avait débarqué avec tous ses enfants pendant les bals. Le dédain avait finalement pris le dessus, mais Molly était presque sûre d'avoir déjà perçu des regards songeurs dans sa direction, pas totalement hostiles et peut-être envieux. Dans les yeux de Drago aussi… même si aujourd'hui il avait appris la leçon des Malfoy, et lançait des regards hautains aux Weasley, à Harry et aux Granger.

Molly et Narcissa ne se détestaient donc pas, même si en public, Narcissa faisait les remarques qu'il fallait. Le combat de coqs que se livraient leurs maris, en revanche, n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter…

\- Woow, pensa Ron, tandis qu'ils remontaient l'artère principale.

Ce papa boxeur dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence (et l'efficacité du crochet gauche) était _cool_.

.

.  
.

Dans la Ford Anglia, Ginny et Molly étaient assises sur le siège avant et se tenaient la main – leur dernier moment de complicité mère/fille avant de passer voie 9 ¾.

Ginny avança d'un pas résolu vers la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Pas moyen qu'elle laisse paraître de fragilité le jour de sa rentrée.

La locomotive siffla. Les Weasley eurent tout juste le temps de faire monter tout le monde en voiture. Tout le monde ? Une seconde…

Molly recompta – réflexe bien ancré, à présent.

\- Arthur, tu as vu Ron ? Et Harry ?

– Non, et toi ?

– Fred, George, vous savez où est votre frère ? cria-t-elle par la fenêtre du compartiment où ils étaient.

– Lequel ? sourit George tandis que le premier coup de sifflet les coupait.

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ron !

– Pas vu, dit Fred avec un sourire.

Le sourire de George se figea en voyant que ses parents étaient vraiment inquiets.

– Bah, on va le chercher, quelqu'un a dû l'enfermer dans le compartiment à bagages ou un truc du genre (c'était ce qu'eux, auraient fait à Ron lors de son premier trajet en _Poudlard Express_ , s'il ne s'était pas assis avec Harry…) Peut-être qu'ils sont partis chercher un compartiment avec Hermione…

Mais Molly était presque sûre de l'avoir vue dans un autre compartiment avec un garçon qui devait être le fils Londubat. Elle lança un regard inquiet à la foule de parents. Elle eut juste le temps de crier « Ne faites pas trop de bêtises ! », son « au revoir » habituel, que le train s'ébranla. Elle avait cessé de dire « ne faites _pas_ de bêtises » après leur première année… limiter la casse était déjà quelque chose.

Ils sortirent dans le Londres moldu. Ils cherchèrent la voiture. Et cherchèrent encore. Pas de voiture.

\- Ils plaisantent, là ?

Pour toute réponse, Arthur fixa le ciel gris.

.

.

\- « Le réacteur d'invisibilité est tout à fait fiable» ?! cria Molly, une fois qu'elle eut menacé les journalistes à sa porte de lâcher la goule sur eux et refermé la porte. Désolé de te dire ça, mais ce tas de ferraille que tu as l'audace d'appeler une voiture n'avait pas de réacteur d'invisibilité hier, non monsieur !

Arthur la regarda, tout penaud.

\- Il semblerait en effet…

Il la regarda partir à la recherche d'une des Beuglantes qu'elle réservait habituellement aux jumeaux, et regarda d'un air triste son cabanon. Molly en avait condamné l'accès jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Fini les objets moldus détournés – pour l'heure, il était comme un enfant puni qu'on avait privé de son jouet préféré. Et ses compagnons de jeux préférés étaient loin.

Il savait que ça passerait à Molly. Il avait une journée pour penser à quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral une fois qu'elle se rendrait compte que la maison était vide.

.

.

.  
.

.  
.

Le Terrier était beaucoup trop silencieux. Molly tournait en rond. Elle passa et repassa devant le tableau de l'entrée, ce fatras organisé plein de tranches de vie des Weasley. Y étaient épinglés une photo prise lors d'un safari en Ford Anglia, une autre où Ron, vêtu d'orange et juché sur les épaules de son père, entonnait l'hymne des Canons de Chudley, des dessins d'enfants, un mélange de faire-part, de lettres et de factures importantes, de bons de réduction,… Ce panneau racontait leur vie plus fidèlement que leur livret de famille.

Molly s'assit, comme vaincue, sur le banc de la cuisine. Elle était désormais seule, sans enfant. C'était un tel déchirement… et ils le savaient.

Elle regarda le vaisselier où les bols de chacun de ses trésors étaient exposés. Le bol élégant de Bill, celui à motif de dragon de Charlie, le bol simple _Igor la mandragore_ que Percy avait eu pour son 5ème anniversaire, les deux bols assortis des jumeaux, celui aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley et enfin, le petit bol rose de Ginny. Elle savait que Ginny en détestait la couleur, mais elle était sa seule fille – elle avait donc subi les tresses, les robes… et le bol rose à motif de princesse (Guenièvre, prétendument).

Dans le grenier de la maison trop calme, la goule tapait sur les tuyaux en plomb, telle le batteur des Bizarr'Sisters (mais avec un plus petit auditoire).

\- Je sais ! A moi aussi ils me manquent ! cria Molly.

Plus d'enfants à la maison… les aînés sur le marché du travail… Seule avec Arthur, elle se sentait comme une jeune mariée, mais dans une maison trop grande.

Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien, ses petits Weasley à elle, tandis qu'ils vivaient leur vie loin de leurs vieux parents.

Quand Harry avait dit avoir eu une année bien chargée, Molly n'avait pas imaginé qu'il avait dû faire face à une version affaiblie de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ni que celui-ci se trouvait être son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

Elle s'était réjoui que Ron soit revenu avec tant d'aventures extraordinaires à raconter – ç'avait enfin été son petit moment de gloire. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit ami avec Harry Potter… même si elle aurait préféré que le nouveau meilleur ami de son fils ne soit pas un aimant à ennuis… Surtout avec que ce que Ron avait dit sur Voldemort, à mi-mots. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler, mais les Weasley savaient. Apprendre qu'il était toujours vivant avait été comme un signal d'alarme dans leur tête, à Arthur et elle. Le danger était de nouveau présent dans leur vie. Lointain, mais plus proche que depuis 11 ans. Pourrait-on le vaincre définitivement cette fois-ci ?

Au moins, Gilderoy Lockhart veillait sur sa petite famille – elle avait attendu Dumbledore au tournant quant à la nomination du premier professeur de Défense que sa fille aurait. Elle n'avait pas été déçue. Lockhart savait ce qu'il faisait.

Elle n'imaginait pas encore qu'une nouvelle force maléfique s'attaquerait à sa précieuse Ginny. Que cela deviendrait une affaire aussi personnelle.

.

.

.

Accio reviews :-) Et bonne rentrée à ceux d'entre vous qui rentrent à l'école !


	10. Chapter 10 - Coat of Many Colors

**Chapitre 10** – Coat of Many Colors

.

.

.

Elle avait imaginé autrement sa rentrée à Poudlard. Ron et Harry Potter auraient dû être pour l'acclamer tandis qu'elle rejoignait la table rouge et or des Gryffondor. Elle aurait dû se faire des amis dans le train, à table et dans les dortoirs. Elle aurait dû se sentir à sa place à Poudlard. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir si seule au milieu de tant de personnes.

Mais Percy et les jumeaux avaient passé le banquet avec leurs amis, se contentant de l'acclamer quand son nom avait été prononcé par le Choixpeau suivi par le nom de leur maison.

Hermione Granger, qu'elle avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, sans vraiment parler, avait été la seule à lui adresser la parole. Elle était gentille, quoi qu'un peu trop sérieuse. Elle lui avait mis la pression au niveau des études en l'espace de quelques minutes. Cela dit, elle avait paru surtout inquiète qu'Harry et Ron ne soit pas là. Tout le monde en réalité, n'avait fait que parler de leur absence – les hypothèses les plus folles s'étaient succédées, puis on avait entendu un _boum_ lointain, le professeur Rogue était sorti et Dumbledore avait fait son discours avant de tous les envoyer se coucher. Mais bien entendu, les Gryffondors n'étaient _pas_ couchés.

Percy tirait clairement la tronche – lui qui visait le rôle de préfet-en-chef l'année suivante, il se retrouvait ridiculisé par son petit-frère qui prouvait encore une fois que le règlement importait peu (l'influence d'Harry Potter, sans doute). Ginny pensait qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien : il n'en était plus à un frère rebelle près, donc si les jumeaux n'avaient jamais éclaboussé sa réputation, Ron ne le ferait pas. Fred et George, d'ailleurs, semblaient désolés de ne pas avoir été de la partie.

Quand on vit apparaître le garçon à lunettes et son ami roux avec une coupure à l'arcade sourcilière, des applaudissements s'élevèrent. Ginny les regarda tenter de traverser la foule, un peu gênés devant tant d'admiration. Lee Jordan, l'ami des jumeaux les félicita pour leur imagination, et tout le monde alla se coucher.

Elles étaient seulement deux filles de première année à avoir été réparties à Gryffondor. Ginny lança un regard incertain à Artémis Coote. Celle-ci l'ignora tandis qu'elles montaient les marches vers les dortoirs que Percy leur avait indiqués.

\- Salut ! firent trois filles plus âgées en les voyant entrer. Comment vous vous appelez ?

Visiblement, les premières et troisième année avaient été réunis dans la même chambre – inutile en effet de réserver un dortoir de cinq pour deux première année, quand il en restait un avec trois lits pris. Ginny regarda avec admiration la pièce remplie de baldaquins rouge et or qui semblaient avoir accueilli plusieurs générations de Gryffondors avant elle.

\- Ginny Weasley, dit-elle.

L'autre première année leva les yeux au ciel. Clairement, elle aurait flairé une Weasley à ses cheveux et sa robe râpée aux coudes avant même le premier jour de classe.

\- Et vous ?

\- Katie Bell. Enchantée !

-Leane Peakes – mon frère est dans votre promotion, dit un autre brune, et Ginny acquiesça.

\- Briséis, dit la dernière, une blonde à l'air timide.

\- Artémis Coote, fit l'autre deuxième année.

Artémis ne lui adressa pas un regard de plus tandis qu'elles défaisaient leur valise. Elle écoutait les grandes. Ginny aussi, mais surtout parce que Katie était dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et que Fred et George lui avait dit que les trois filles de l'équipe de Quidditch étaient top. Une alliée potentielle dans cet étrange château. Une personne que ça ne dérangeait visiblement pas de parler à une Weasley. Les Coote n'étaient pourtant pas des gens qu'elle connaissait comme étant des Sang-purs fiers de leur lignée. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, visiblement.

\- Et toi, Ginny ? fit gentiment Katie. Quelle matière t'intéresse le plus pour l'instant ?

\- Le vol, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Katie lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

\- Si on accepte une autre Weasley dans l'équipe, on va vraiment nous accuser de favoritisme, rit-elle.

\- Bibine est une très bonne prof… dit Leane. Profites-en, les cours s'arrêtent après la première année…

Ginny sourit timidement. Elle venait de sortir le journal intime vierge de sa pile de livres. Elle le glissa discrètement dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Tant qu'il était vierge, elle ne risquait rien, mais elle se mettrait en quête d'un sort de fermeture dès demain.

\- Quelqu'un sait ce que veut dire « Anthochère » ? fit Leane à un moment. On dirait que la Grosse Dame s'est surpassée pour les mots de passe, cette année…

\- Elle a surtout fêté la rentrée avec sa copine Violette… Elles ont sifflé deux des tonneaux de vins du tableau du deuxième étage… Fred m'a dit que Bacchus tirait franchement la tronche…

.

.

.  
La première semaine de Ginny fut très peu mouvementée, si on exceptait la Beuglante de Ron. Elle se sentait extrêmement seule. Les Serpentards, avec qui elle avait cours la plupart du temps, mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas s'asseoir avec les Gryffondors… Artémis l'évitait… et Ginny ne trouvait pas qu'avoir Colin Crivey comme voisin soit une alternative enviable. Elle passait donc beaucoup de temps seule à son pupitre. C'était idéal pour la concentration, et elle avait déjà fait gagner 15 points à Gryffondor en Histoire de la magie et en Sortilèges, mais elle se sentait d'autant plus seule.

Luna, la seule tête qu'elle connaisse, était toujours avec des Serdaigles, qui, Ginny en avait bien l'impression, appréciait sa compagnie parce qu'elle était drôle malgré elle. Luna distinguait les moqueries de la sympathie, mais la nuance lui importait en réalité peu. Elle lui manquait un peu, même si Luna n'avait jamais été sa meilleure amie. C'était son ami d'enfance, mais pas le genre avec qui on avait forcément envie d'être vue. On était loin d'une amitié fusionnelle comme celle de Katie et Leane, de Parvati et Lavande - ces grandes amitiés que ses parents lui avaient vendu en parlant de l'internat de Poudlard. Elle aimait beaucoup Luna, mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle en s'associant à une fille étrange, tellement dans la lune qu'elle oubliait votre existence dès qu'un papillon original entrait dans son champ de vision. Malgré son défaut de concentration, Luna avait atterri chez les Serdaigles, une surprise pour Ginny, à qui on avait appris que les studieux allaient à Serdaigle et les gentils à Poufsouffle.

La maison lui manquait. Elle avait pleuré chaque année qui lui avait pris un frère pour l'emmener vers cette destination réputée fabuleuse qu'était Poudlard. Quand Ron était partie et qu'elle s'était retrouvée toute seule, ç'avait été extrêmement difficile. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis, elle n'allait pas mieux. Une préfète de Serdaigle l'avait même consolée au coin d'un couloir - Ginny n'avait pas compris pourquoi cette inconnue s'était montrée si gentille, avant qu'elle ne la voit embrasser son grand-frère à pleine bouche.

Il n'en restait pas moins que Ginny avait l'impression que Poudlard lui avait été survendu. Le Terrier lui manquait. Ici aussi, il y avait des Weasley, les bâtiments étaient asymétriques et remplis de bruits étranges,… mais l'air n'avait pas la même odeur, elle n'avait des nouvelles de ses parents qu'une fois par semaine, la mare a été remplacée par le lac et leur verger par un terrain de Quidditch. C'était génial, et en même temps, ça la renvoyait à un chez soi qui était loin.

Alors Ginny écrivait dans son journal. Elle y écrivait sa solitude, ses journées de cours qui s'enchaînaient, à peine égayées par l'ambiance de la Salle commune, où ses frères tentaient de la dérider chaque soir, et où le Trio semblait une sphère brûlante de rires et de complicité auquel elle n'aurait jamais accès. Une amitié comme la leur lui manquait.

Elle était seule dans le dortoir, en train d'écrire des phrases particulièrement sombres dans son journal (Percy avait été chargé de lui dire que le chat familial était mort) et à pleurer, quand elle eut pour la première fois une réponse de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Elle venait juste de finir d'écrire qu'elle était agacée que cette brosse à chaussure de Croûtard ait, lui, survécu à 12 années au régime Weasley et que son chat âgé de cinq ans, lui, soit mort d'une bête blessure infectée.

 _Bonjour Ginny,_

 _Je comprends ta peine… J'ai moi-même perdu mon crapaud, il y a quelques années. Je pense fort à toi, ne te laisse pas abattre._

 _Tom_

Elle avait regardé la page jaunie, interdite. Relu les mots. Puis ils avaient disparu, comme aspiré par le papier. C'était magique, visiblement, car les pages suivantes restaient blanches.

Elle approcha avec hésitation la plume du papier. _Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Je m'appelle Tom. J'ai été étudiant à Poudlard. Comment as-tu trouvé mon journal ?_

 _Je l'ai trouvé dans mes livres. Je pensais que c'était un cadeau, mais finalement, on dirait que c'est une erreur. Vous n'avez jamais écrit dans ce journal ?_

 _Si, mais je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'on ne puisse pas le lire sans m'avoir rencontré auparavant… Ce serait extrêmement indiscret de lire le journal de quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?_

Un sort ne pouvait pas répondre de façon si humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Fred et George admettaient volontiers qu'un parchemin farceur avait besoin d'un stock de phrases pour fonctionner, que les objets ne pouvaient pas devenir entièrement autonomes. Alors était-ce vrai… ?

 _Je crois que je serais violente si quelqu'un lisait mon journal sans ma permission,_ avoua-t-elle au Tom de papier. _Si un de mes frères y touchait…_

 _Ils ne le feront pas. Ce journal est protégé. Tu es la seule à pouvoir le lire. Seule une personne très puissante peut y arriver._

Ginny faillit rougir devant le compliment, ignorant que derrière le papier, Tom souriait affreusement.

 _De toute façon, le dortoir des filles est piégé pour qu'aucun garçon ne monte, mes frères ne pourront pas y toucher._

La réponse de Tom mit plus de temps à venir cette fois. Le mensonge prenait du temps à venir à cet avatar vieux de 50 ans.

 _Comment se passe ta rentrée ? Gryffondor est une super maison !_

 _Tu étais à Gryffondor ?!_

 _Oui_

Et dès ce moment-là, Ginny cessa de se méfier. Les messages d'alerte que lui lançait son cerveau furent bien vite remplacés par la certitude qu'elle comptait pour quelqu'un.

Elle avait toujours peur de l'ennuyer avec ses histoires, mais lui niait toujours. Il nia quand elle lui parla de son amour pour le Survivant, quand elle lui raconta comment ses frères l'avaient cruellement surnommée « Ginny Geignarde » parce qu'elle avait boudé pendant tout un repas de famille il y avait des années de cela, quand elle pleura sur son journal parce que personne ne faisait attention à elle.

C'était faux, mais cela devint vrai au fur et à mesure que Tom Jedusor la rendait dépendante de lui et la coupait du monde.

.

.  
.

\- Bonjour ! fit gentiment Hagrid en la voyant approcher de son potager.

Pour changer, Ginny piqua un fard.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle poliment.

Elle observa les citrouilles qui grossissaient à une vitesse… pas très naturelle.

\- C'est pour Halloween, fit Hagrid.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle adorait Halloween.

-Vous allez les découper ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu voudras m'aider ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit-elle après un temps d'arrêt, son premier sourire sincère de la journée creusant des fossettes dans ses joues.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? dit Hagrid, se pensant perspicace.

\- Je sais que Ron, Harry et Hermione aiment venir vous voir.

Mais c'était un mensonge.

Elle regarda le chemin d'un air incertain. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait amenée près de la cabane du garde-chasse alors qu'elle avait un cours de Potions, à l'autre bout du château, dans dix minutes.

.

.

Ron était en retenue, et Ginny, qui avait espéré jouer aux échecs avec lui, ce soir, s'ennuyait. Percy la couvait, persuadé qu'elle allait mal – il n'avait pas tort, mais au lieu de voir qu'il lui manquait un ami – non un confident de papier perdu entre les siècles - lui était persuadé qu'elle couvait un rhume, et la forçait à prendre de la Pimentine dès qu'il lui trouvait la mine chagrine. Pour cacher les effets secondaires (une épaisse vapeur qui lui sortait des oreilles, et que ses camarades de classe ne manquaient pas de moquer), elle prétexta une envie pressante.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ses pieds prirent la direction des toilettes du deuxième étage, qui n'étaient pas les plus proches, et où sincèrement, elle n'aurait pas été, si elle avait été saine d'esprit : même quand elle était dans le coin, elle s'abstenait de déranger Mimi Geignarde.

Mais encore une fois, cela lui semblait la bonne solution. Et on ne questionnait jamais celles qui s'y rendaient – c'était le refuge des filles qui ne voulaient voir personne.

.

.

.

\- Dommage que l'équipe soit au complet pour l'instant, lui dit Mme Bibine au début du mois d'octobre. Gryffondor aimerait vous avoir. A quel poste est-ce que vous aimez jouer, miss Weasley ?

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Quand elle jouait avec ses frères, elle prenait le poste que personne ne voulait. Elle n'avait quasiment aucune expérience comme Batteuse, parce les jumeaux monopolisaient cette place, mais elle était raisonnablement bonne Poursuiveuse, Gardienne et Attrapeuse.

\- Pensez-y… Un joueur remplaçant est toujours utile… j'en toucherais quelques mots à Dubois.

Avec les Serpentards et leur arsenal de Nimbus 2001, Merlin savait que Bibine aurait bien aimé qu'on écrase la maison qui jouait sur le matériel plutôt que la technique et la qualité de ses joueurs.

\- Merci madame…

Ginny s'imaginait déjà la plus jeune recrue depuis Harry Potter, mais bien entendu, rien ne se passa ainsi. Le Quidditch devint une préoccupation secondaire pour tout le monde après le 31 octobre 1992.

.

.  
.

 _Comment avait-elle réussi à mettre des plumes de poulet sur sa robe ?_

Elle n'avait utilisé que des plumes de Jobarbille en cours de potions… Et ces traces de peinture sur ses mains… Elle n'utilisait que de l'encre… Elle monta vite se laver les mains avant le banquet d'Halloween.

Il fut grandiose. Hagrid avait finalement découpé les citrouilles seul – elle n'était pas revenue le voir. Pour la première fois, Ginny sourit, assise au milieu de ses frères et du reste de l'équipe de Quidditch. Katie semblait l'avoir prise sous son aile, remarquant son mal-être. Elle mit un point d'honneur à la faire rire, à lui raconter des ragots avec ses amies Angelina et Alicia. Ginny remarqua tout de même l'absence du fameux trio de Gryffondor.

Ce fut sa première vraie soirée depuis des mois. Mais la joie fut courte. Dumbledore leur souhaita bonne nuit, et dans un seul mouvement, les étudiants des différentes tables se levèrent pour suivre les préfets jusqu'à leur salle commune.

 _._

 _._

 _.  
Tom ! Quelqu'un a ouvert la chambre des secrets… Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? Même les professeurs ont paniqué en voyant ce nom…_

 _C'est une légende… Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?_

Elle lui raconta la découverte de Miss Teigne et d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

 _« Ennemi de l'héritier, prenez garde » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _Que les Sangs-purs vont se faire justice._

Tom était prudent : il n'employa jamais le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe » devant Ginny. Et comme son nom de famille à lui n'était pas celui d'un Sang-pur, elle fut certaine qu'il était de son côté.

 _Tom… j'avais de la peinture sur les mains avant le festin._

.

.

.  
Les autres élèves évitaient désormais de se promener seuls dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Mais en l'absence d'amis, Ginny le parcourait pour rejoindre la classe de Métamorphose. Elle fixa plusieurs fois les lettres tracées sur le mur, incapable de dire ce qui la gênait tant dans l'inscription ( _à part_ le fait qu'un malade avait écrit un tel message et avait attaqué le chat du concierge).

.

.

.

McGonagall passait dans les rangs pour savoir qui restait à Poudlard pour Noël. Ginny, qui s'était fait une joie en septembre d'aller voir Bill, avait changé d'avis. Alors que la quasi-totalité de sa classe avait coché la case « Vacances en famille », elle s'était inscrite dans la liste des élèves qui restaient au château.

Bill aurait su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle aurait même risqué de fondre en larmes devant lui et de tout lui avouer. Et elle était certaine que ses parents aussi se seraient rendu compte de quelque chose.

Elle ne tournait pas rond. Rien que cette semaine, elle s'était retrouvée par deux fois dans un endroit du château sans avoir la moindre idée de comment elle l'avait atteint. Elle qui disait que Luna était un peu folle, elle ne valait pas mieux…

Son seul réconfort, pendant ces vacances, fut l'arrivée des traditionnels pulls. Les couleurs ne variaient pas : vert pour son père, bleu pour Bill, rouge pour Charlie, gris pour Percy, bleu clair pour les jumeaux avec des majuscules (un repère visuel pour Molly du temps où ils étaient petits, et qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis), violet pour Ron et pour elle…

Sa mère avait enfin retenu qu'elle n'aimait pas le rose. Cette année-là, ce fut un poncho multicolore, un patchwork de carrés à motifs de fleurs en crochet. Le poncho des fins de pelotes, un ensemble multicolore qui lui redonna le sourire un moment. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle pouvait déceler une odeur de Terrier derrière celle de la laine. Sa mère avait dû passer du temps dessus. Sa carte à motif de pyramide de Gizeh lui redonna le sourire.

Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

.

.

Ginny fit beaucoup de cauchemars, cet hiver-ci. Des poulets dont elle tordait le cou intentionnellement, à la moldue… des chats figés au regard accusateur… des odeurs de canalisation… des mots écrits de rouge… et finalement, les yeux vides de Colin Crivey. Ça la changeait de ces nuits où Drago ricanait « _Tu t'es trouvé une petite-amie, Potter ?_ », en boucle dans sa tête. Le mépris dans sa voix donnait envie à Ginny de pleurer, mais ces nouveaux cauchemars, frappants de réalisme la laissaient baignant dans une sueur froide. Percy avait même écrit à la maison pour dire qu'elle faisait insomnie sur insomnie.

Après une nouvelle nuit peuplée de formes sombres, Ginny se réveilla. Il n'était que 4 heures. Elle descendit dans la salle commune, où le feu était éteint mais les cendres toujours chaudes, et les remua.

Tom lui avait répondu la veille, après l'expérience du club de duel.

 _Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé ! Harry Potter parle Fourchelang ! Et maintenant, tout le monde pense qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard !_

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle parlait d'Harry Potter, Tom prenait son temps pour répondre.

 _C'est ridicule, puisqu'il est à Gryffondor !_

Elle était d'accord. Au fond, si Harry pouvait être innocent quand tout l'accusait, pourquoi elle ne pouvait-elle pas être innocente, alors qu'elle rêvait des scènes qui ne s'étaient pas passées et qu'elle avait de plus en plus de trous de mémoire ?

Elle écrivit dans le journal, à la lueur rouge des braises. Ce ne fut que quand Justin Flinch-Fletchey et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme bien aimé des Gryffondors, qui avaient par plusieurs fois tenté de lui remonter le moral, furent retrouvés inanimés que Ginny se rendit à l'évidence.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une étude graphologique… Ginny avait reconnu sa propre écriture sur le mur. Ou plutôt… l'écriture d'un autre, mais dissimulée sous le tracé de ses doigts.

.

.

.

C'était elle.

Elle savait comment tuer des poulets. La manière sorcière permettait de ne pas se salir les mains, mais Ginny n'avait pas besoin de taches visibles pour sentir sa culpabilité.

Elle était devenue une lady Macbeth des temps modernes.

Meurtrière, paranoïaque, névrosée. Mais sans mobile.

Non, elle refusait d'avoir le même destin qu'un personnage de tragédie.

 _._

.  
.

Elle rasait les murs.

Personne ne savait, et pourtant, elle venait d'accomplir son acte le plus courageux depuis des mois.

Elle ne s'était pas dénoncée. Mais elle s'était débarrassée du Journal. Les _Incendio_ n'y avaient rien fait, et le journal était indéchirable, alors elle l'avait jeté dans les toilettes et tenté de tirer la chasse. Mais le journal était revenu, recraché, semblant la narguer… Alors Ginny l'avait jeté le plus loin possible d'elle et avait couru le plus loin possible des toilettes, là où il ne pourrait plus la retrouver.

Elle savait depuis qu'elle avait entendu Harry et Ron discuter. Elle avait espionné le Trio - d'abord parce qu'elle espérait toujours qu'ils se rappelleraient de son existence. Ensuite parce qu'elle savait qu'ils enquêtaient (sinon, comment Hermione se serait-elle retrouvée à l'infirmerie avec une tête de chat ?).

Se débarrasser du journal, de cette chose dont elle se sentait devenir dépendante et qui l'utilisait, avait été salutaire pour elle. Elle respirait mieux. Et en même temps, son ombre continuait d'assombrir son horizon.

S'il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser, Tom ne pourrait plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit… n'est-ce pas ?

.  
Elle était en train de fouiller sa tirelire pour participer à l'effort familial initié par les jumeaux : ils avaient lu la presse. Ils savaient que ses parents n'avaient pas les 50 Gallions d'amende que leur père devait payer pour l'incident de la voiture volante. Le fait que celle-ci ait disparu, et que la justice manque ainsi de preuves, avait permis d'arrêter les poursuites, mais les cinq Weasley savaient que ce n'était pas le pire. _L'Acte sur la Protection des Moldus_ qui tenait tant à cœur à leur père était entaché par cette histoire de voiture.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en tendant toute sa richesse (3 Gallions) à Fred.

Elle vit Harry entrer dans la Salle commune, et allait éviter son regard (son poème de Saint-Valentin avait entraîné force moqueries plus tôt dans l'après-midi…) quand elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un innocent carnet relié en cuir noir. En apparence innocent, mais que Ginny aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle avait failli s'évanouir, non pas de honte, comme le pensait Malfoy, mais de peur, quand elle l'avait vu dans la main d'Harry, dans le couloir où ce maudit Cupidon avait dévoilé ses sentiments pour Harry à une foule pas du tout charitable.

Elle avait espéré qu'Harry se désintéresse du journal, qu'elle savait être vierge aux yeux d'étranger, et qu'il le jette quelque part. Elle avait espéré. Et ses espoirs avaient été déçus.

Elle allait devoir prendre les choses en main.

.

Mais elle sut qu' _elle_ n'avait rien repris en main. Ou plutôt, que c'était Tom qui la _mani_ pulait de nouveau. Le lendemain matin, le journal était là, dans sa chambre, sans qu'elle se souvienne avoir été le chercher.

Elle avait pris la décision de le faire, mais elle ne se souvenait ni d'être montée dans le dortoir des garçons, ni de l'avoir visité. Or, d'après ce qu'avait dit Neville, tout avait été retourné. Si elle avait été aux commandes, elle aurait fouillé méthodiquement, mais aussi révérencieusement, les affaires de celui qu'elle aimait.

.

.

Le poncho aux mille couleurs était devenu un refuge, une tente dont elle pouvait refermer les pans sur sa tête, une armure aussi, désormais. Un chapiteau de laine dans la confection duquel elle voyait tous les efforts mis et l'amour transmis.

Artemis l'avait regardée d'un air méprisant la première fois qu'elle l'avait enfilé – ce n'était clairement pas un vêtement classe ou d'excellente qualité. Mais c'était son refuge. Un morceau portatif de Terrier.

Mais aujourd'hui, la cabane colorée sous laquelle elle avait pris la peine d'écrire son journal pour qu'on ne lise pas par-dessus son épaule n'était plus une cachette fiable. Elle n'était plus une protection non plus. Le danger était déjà dans le bastion de ses secrets. Le danger était déjà _en elle_.

Elle serra ses genoux contre elle en observant le carnet maudit. Que faire… ?

.

.

Il semblait que pour une fois, l'école toute entière soit d'accord sur quelque chose.

 _\- On ne peut pas interdire le Quidditch !_

… C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de venir ici et d'être enfermée dans un château écossais avec mes frères ! faillit dire Ginny.

Et puis McGonagall prononça des mots qui les glacèrent peu à peu.

\- Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner dans leur salle commune où il leur sera donné de plus amples informations…

Ca ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque. Ginny lançait des regards affolés autour d'elle. Ses frères étaient tous là. Elle pouvait apercevoir Luna dans les gradins. Percy, qui semblait lui aussi analyser la foule d'élèves, était pâle. Elle le vit interroger une élève de Serdaigle qui lui répondit par la négative. Plus loin, elle vit McGonagall faire signe à Harry de la rejoindre et Ron qui les rejoignait. Elle comprit avant eux. Le Trio n'en était plus un.

.

.

.

Ginny était à deux doigts de tout dire, en voyant la tête de Percy quand elle rejoignit la salle commune. Elle savait que Pénélope comptait beaucoup pour lui – il avait de la chance qu'elle ne soit _que_ pétrifiée. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle l'étreignit brièvement, avant que McGonagall ne monte leur donner les nouvelles directives.

Dumbledore fut renvoyé et Hagrid arrêté la semaine suivante. Clairement, Harry et Ron en savaient plus que tout le monde sur l'affaire. Ginny faisait partie des seules personnes avec eux à encore défendre leur garde-chasse contre les Serpentards réjouis.

Trois jours avant les examens de fin d'année, le professeur McGonagall leur assura que les pétrifiés allaient vite reprendre vie. Ginny sut qu'elle devait agir à ce moment-là. Tom ne laisserait pas ses plans pour l'école être ainsi contrecarrés… Il allait vouloir agir et elle devait le prendre de court.

Alors au petit-déjeuner, elle se dirigea vers Harry et Ron pour leur parler. La proximité avec Harry la rendait confuse, elle se sentait perdre ses moyens, mais surtout, surtout, c'était comme si à chaque fois qu'elle voulait ouvrir la bouche, une main exerçait une pression de plus en plus désagréable sur sa gorge. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, comme un poisson cherchant de l'air, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Finalement, quand Percy lui demanda sa place sans comprendre le combat qu'elle était en train de mener contre elle-même, elle se leva d'un coup, sentant que chaque pas qui la mènerait plus loin de ceux qui pouvaient sauver l'école lui permettrait de mieux respirer.

Mais pendant ce temps qu'elle avait passé à se faire violence, Tom s'était réveillé. La fillette était courageuse. Elle le trahirait bientôt. Et lui avait moins d'un mois pour agir. Alors il reprit le contrôle, et Ginny Weasley ne rejoignit jamais son cours de Défense.

.

.

.

« Elle allait nous dire quelque chose d'important ! ». Percy ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il avait été si sot, à vouloir manger son fichu petit déjeuner quand sa sœur avait peut-être eu une information cruciale à lui dire… Il était clair maintenant que l'Héritier de Serpentard avait voulu la faire disparaître… sinon, pourquoi attaquer une Sang-Pur ?

Enfermer tous les Gryffondors dans leur tour semblait la pire stratégie pour faire oublier ce qui s'était passé. Percy avait envoyé une lettre aux parents. Il y avait promis que jamais plus il ne les perdrait de vue. C'était trop tard, cependant. Tout le monde savait que la frêle Ginny Weasley n'avait aucune chance face au monstre qui avait pétrifié un _fantôme._

Percy savait qu'il n'avait pas eu les bons mots avec Ginny. Pendant ses premiers mois à Poudlard, au lieu de lui dire que tout irait bien, il lui avait dit de s'endurcir, qu'avoir le mal du pays faisait partie du _package_ quand on allait dans un internat. C'avait été le conseil de Charlie et Bill, quand lui était entré en première année avec ses airs de premier de la classe. Ses frères aînés avaient joué un moment les gros bras, mais ils avaient fini par lui dire qu'il devait apprendre se défendre, qu'ils ne seraient pas toujours là pour lui sauver la mise.

La première fois que Percy avait suivi leur conseil et qu'il s'était battu, ç'avait été pour protéger deux élèves de première année. C'avait été la première fois qu'il s'était senti courageux. Ensuite, il avait surtout utilisé sa tête et sa bonne réputation pour devenir le haut de la chaîne alimentaire – un préfet était intouchable et il était capable d'enlever des points.

 _Et pourtant._ Percy ne pouvait pas arrêter le monstre qui allait tuer ou qui avait tué sa petite sœur en jouant des points ou en usant de son autorité _._

Plus tard, quand il se rendit compte que Ron et Harry avaient quitté la Salle Commune (Neville vint l'en avertir), il se dit qu'il n'avait pas été aussi courageux qu'il aurait pu l'être.

Au fond, il avait toujours plus été un Serdaigle qu'un Gryffondor – il avait rejoint la maison des lions pour être un bon fils. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Pour ne pas être seul aussi : il savait qu'il n'était pas doué pour se faire des amis. Il aurait dû compatir avec Ginny, parce que lui savait ce que ça faisait de ne pas se sentir à sa place : il était un élève ambitieux comme un Serpentard, droit comme un Poufsouffle et studieux comme un Serdaigle, mais certainement pas courageux comme un Gryffondor. Il se rendait à la première difficulté.

Voilà ce qu'il se disait, tandis que McGonagall l'écoutait. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir - se plonger dans plus de livres, comme il savait si bien le faire, sur la Chambres de Secrets, par exemple.

Il était le grand-frère, mais il n'avait pas su veiller sur sa petite sœur. Il n'avait surtout pas été aussi téméraire que Ron. Et il constatait que Lockhart, Harry et Ron étaient encore les mieux placés pour faire quelque chose.

McGonagall faisait ce qu'elle pouvait – et en l'occurrence, aussi peu qu'elle le pouvait. Sans Dumbledore et Hagrid, qui connaissait si bien les lieux de Poudlard, il était difficile de fouiller entièrement le château. C'était surtout inutile, vu le nombre de recherches qui avaient été faites dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Percy se proposa d'aider, mais la directrice ne voulait risquer la vie d'aucun autre élève - tout préfet qu'il soit.

\- Si Harry et Ron n'ont pas refait surface, c'est qu'ils ont trouvé l'entrée !

\- Par où suggérez-vous que je commence ? Croyez-vous qu'ils aient laissé la porte ouverte et une trainée de petits cailloux pour nous y mener ? fit McGonagall. J'ai tous les fantômes et les peintures du château sur le coup, et pas l'ombre de votre frère ou d'Harry ! A moins que vous ne sachiez où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets, il faut que vous vous attendiez à ce que de mauvaises nouvelles vous arrivent d'ici quelques heures ou quelques jours…

Elle avait un sanglot dans la voix. Elle tapote l'épaule de Percy.

– Ce n'est pas suffisant ! dit-il en se dégageant.

McGonagall n'était pas impressionnée (après des années à côtoyer les Gryffondors, on n'a plus peur que quelqu'un hausse le ton devant soi). C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait s'emporter pour autre chose qu'une action peu _fair-play_ au Quidditch.

Percy abandonna - parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison.

.

.  
.

Perdre un enfant.

Les gens ne savaient _pas_ , quand ils compatissaient en disant que c'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver à des parents. C'était l'impensable et l'éternellement redouté en même temps. C'était « la faute à pas de chance » sur des millions de belles histoires. C'était surtout une impression de vide dont on ignorait la localisation exacte mais qui refroidissait le corps dès l'annonce de la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Notre Ginny… Mais pourquoi notre Ginny ?

Ah. La fameuse question. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi pas un enfant moins méritant, moins beau, moins prometteur… pourquoi pas un enfant malheureux, un enfant habitant à l'autre bout du monde, un enfant qui n'était _pas_ le leur ?

\- Vous avez dit que le monstre pourchassait les Nés-Moldus ! fit Molly, presqu'accusatrice, en direction de Dumbledore.

Etait-ce leur façon de vivre qu'ils devaient remettre en cause ? Etre des traîtres-à-leur-sang (dans la bouche de leurs ennemis, car eux se disaient « partisans de la bonne entente entre Moldus et sorciers ») avait-il entraîné la mort de leur fille ? Ne pas être fier de la pureté de leur sang allait-il condamner leurs enfants ?

\- Elle savait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû savoir. Voilà pourquoi. Je suis terriblement désolé.

Arthur ne disait rien. Il était au-delà des larmes. Selon Dumbledore, il y avait des chances pour qu'on ne retrouve jamais son corps.

Si Harry, Ron et Lockhart ne refaisaient pas surface avant l'aube, on pourrait avoir des espérances aussi pessimistes à leur sujet. Les Weasley ne le permettraient pas… Perdre deux enfants en une nuit, ainsi qu'un garçon que Molly avait considéré comme son fils pendant un mois… Im-pos-sible pour une mère.

Vu le façon dont Dumbledore avait parlé du professeur Lockhart, son héros jusque-là, elle doutait qu'il puisse ramener sa fille et son plus jeune fils à bon port et en vie.

Dumbledore regardait en fronçant les sourcils l'espace que Fumseck avait laissé sur son perchoir : chaque minute qu'il mettait à rentrer l'inquiétait un peu plus.

\- Nous allons aller les chercher… dit Molly.

\- Grands dieux, est-ce un trait Weasley de vouloir jouer les héros ? dit McGonagall. Personne ne sait où ils sont. Personne n'a l'ombre de la queue d'une piste… mais faites donc, allez les chercher…

Minerva avait raison, pensa Molly, d'autant plus écroulée.

Et puis, ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. Quatre paires de pas.

.

« … comment Lord Voldemort a réussi à envoûter Ginny alors que, d'après les informations qu'on m'a données, il se cache à l'heure actuelle dans les forêts d'Albanie… »

La phrase de Dumbledore résonnait encore dans les oreilles d'Arthur – il aurait dû être au comble de la joie, mais cette phrase sonnait comme un tambour sombre à l'arrière de sa tête.

Ce jour-là, bien avant l'annonce de son retour par Harry, la lutte contre Voldemort était redevenue une affaire personnelle pour la famille Weasley. Et bien avant qu'ils ne rejoignent l'Ordre du Phénix, tous avaient ressenti que rien n'arrêtait un Weasley décidé à sauver un autre Weasley.

.

.

.  
.

Deux cents points chacun, pensa Ginny tandis qu'elle regardait ses parents disparaître par la Cheminette du Directeur. Ron et Harry avaient de quoi être fiers… avec ça, ils gagneraient sans doute la Coupe.

Elle avait convaincu ses parents de la laisser rester. McGonagall était déjà en train de réveiller toute l'école et les cuisines pour improviser un festin dans la Grande Salle.

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de célébrer le retour de Ginny, saine et sauve, la fin du règne de terreur instauré par la Bête, mais aussi la guérison de tous ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés.

Ginny savait qu'on ne serait sans doute pas tendre avec elle si l'affaire s'ébruitait. Pour l'instant, la version officielle restait qu'elle n'avait été que la victime, non le pantin, de l'Héritier. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, on saurait. Les tableaux d'ici étaient bavards.

Mais Ginny voulait sentir ce qu'était l'école, sans le poids qu'elle avait eu sur les épaules dès le moment où elle avait trouvé un certain journal parmi ses livres scolaires.

L'ascenseur émotionnel, entre l'annonce d'un mort puis le retour victorieux d'Harry, Ron et Ginny, avait mis l'école dans tous ses états. Sans doute dans l'euphorie du moment, les professeurs décidèrent d'annuler les examens de fin d'année (BUSE et ASPIC exceptés).

\- Ginny ? fit une voie rêveuse dans son dos.

Ginny se retourna. Luna la serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci de ne pas être morte !

\- Bah… de rien, dit Ginny, un peu gênée. Tu m'as manquée aussi.

Luna, qui était en pyjama rose à motif de licornes, la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, pas inquiétée pour un sou par le fait que Ginny porte des vêtements sales, mouillés et qui sentait les égouts. On ne faisait pas des pyjama-party avec toute l'école tous les soirs…

.

.  
.

En rentrant, Ginny déchira tous les _Sorcière Hebdo Junior_ qui lui avaient conseillé d'écrire un journal. Elle en avait pris l'habitude pendant sa dernière année avant Poudlard, quand elle n'avait que sa mère à qui parler et plus aucun frère de qui se cacher (en garder un secret sous leur nez aurait relevé de l'exploit).

Elle avait dû faire face à une surveillance accrue par ses parents – à la limite de la paranoïa, comme si elle était sans cesse à la limite d'une rechute. Elle savait qu'ils se faisaient du souci pour rien : elle avait appris la leçon. Mais les Médicomages avaient dit de faire attention : être possédé fragilisait l'esprit.

Sauf qu'elle était forte. De nouveau.

Le Quidditch était sa thérapie. Trop heureux que leur sœur soit vivante, ses frères la laissaient jouer avec eux. Fred et George étaient certains qu'elles pourraient devenir remplaçante l'année suivante.

Les visites de Luna, l'amitié qu'Hermione lui avait témoignée pendant les dernières semaines d'école, et les liens avec ses frères qui s'étaient resserrés depuis son sauvetage, tout lui faisait espérer que l'année prochaine s'ouvrirait sous des auspices meilleurs.

Ginny était sur son balai, son poncho coloré sur les épaules, en train de marquer un panier parfait dans le cerceau que Percy avait fait léviter en guise de but, quand leur père sortit de la maison en courant.

\- J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné à la loterie de la _Gazette_ !

Les cinq hurlèrent de joie.

Et on disait que les retours de karma n'existaient pas…

.

.

.

Merci à tous ! Je comprends que tout paraisse aller vite, mais je ne veux pas trop répéter les livres… Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

PS1 : J'imagine la dépendance de Ginny vis-à-vis de Tom comme suivant assez bien les mécanismes de la perversion narcissique. Mais ça n'engage que moi…

PS2 : le titre est une référence à une jolie chanson que je vous conseille d'écouter ^^


	11. Chapter 11: Du beurre dans les épinards

**Chapter 11** – Du Beurre dans les Epinards

.

.  
.

Arthur souriait d'un air béat.

Ils n'avaient plus le droit d'utiliser la Chaumière aux Coquillages depuis que Ron avait utilisé un œuf de phénix (une antiquité hors de prix selon Muriel, une vulgaire réplique selon Arthur) comme balle de criquet… Or, Arthur avait eu besoin de changer d'air.

Alors ces 700 Gallions tombaient parfaitement bien, parce qu'avec l'histoire de la voiture volante et son procès, les finances Weasley étaient au plus bas, que ça faisait des années qu'il voulait voyager… Finalement, l'Egypte lui coûtait beaucoup moins qu'une réconciliation avec Muriel.

\- Vous aviez promis de ne pas vous moquer de lui ! protesta Ginny tandis qu'ils trainaient leurs valises jusqu'au ferry qui les emmènerait au pays des pyramides.

\- On a dit ça, nous ? firent les jumeaux.

\- Vous moquer de Percy à quel sujet ? dit Molly, agacée. Lui au moins est préfet-en-chef !

\- Percy a une copiiiiiiiine ! fit Fred, extatique.

\- Oh ! fit Arthur en soulevant haut ses sourcils roux. Bonne nouvelle ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

Percy allait répondre, les oreilles rouges, mais George lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Pénélope Deauclaire !

\- Oh… sa mère est quelqu'un de très bien, dit Arthur.

Percy se retint de dire qu'on s'en fichait bien de sa mère, et qu'à force de le taquiner à propos de Pénélope, il allait la quitter juste pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Molly attendit que les plus jeunes soient plus loin pour venir demander à son fils :

\- Et elle est jolie ?

\- Mamaaaan ! protesta-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais bien sûr qu'elle est jolie, là n'est pas la question !

\- Mollyyyy, laisse-le tranquille, on va rater le bateau… fit Arthur.

\- Et c'est sérieux entre vous ? tenta Molly en faisant semblant de s'éloigner.

\- Mamaaaaaan !

.

.

.

\- Bill !

Le cri fut général, mais ce fut Ginny qui se jeta dans ses bras la première. Charlie, qui les avait rejoints en cours de route, se contenta d'une accolade.

\- Salut maman, salut papa ! dit Bill en les embrassant.

Molly l'analysait déjà avant d'avoir fini de le serrer contre elle. Bill lui sourit. Les taches de rousseur avaient complétement inondé sa peau.

\- Tes cheveux…

Bill leva un sourcil.

-… tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir les couper ?

\- Non, sourit-il.

C'était la règle. Quand ils étaient majeurs, ils avaient le droit de s'habiller comme ils le voulaient. Et clairement, Bill s'était lâché aussitôt ses 17 bougies soufflées. Il s'était fait percé une oreille, avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, et s'il avait aujourd'hui troqué son long manteau en cuir noir contre une chemise bleue, c'était essentiellement parce qu'il faisait chaud. La phase barbichette, elle, n'était finie que depuis Noël…

\- Alors, par où on commence ? demanda Arthur pour changer de sujet.

\- On vous achète des vêtements pour que vous passiez inaperçus… Sinon, ce mec de la _Gazette_ va vous suivre tout du long et créer un encart « Les aventures de la famille Weasley »… Ils ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventer pour remplir les journaux du mois d'août.

Un journaliste les avait, en effet, forcé à prendre une photo de famille en tenue égyptienne dès leur arrivée. Les jumeaux l'avaient semé dans un bazar. (Bon, c'était du moins ce qu'ils avaient raconté)

\- Inaperçus. In-a-per-çus, sourit Percy. On est roux, on est sept et on parle anglais, c'est sûr qu'on va passer inaperçus.

\- Ramsès II aussi était roux et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être pharaon…

\- Oui, chéri…

Bill leur fit faire le tour du Caire, des petits marchés bourrés de touristes, de bijoux scarabées et de pyramides miniatures en résine, puis il les emmena en Jeep à travers le désert, après que Ron a acheté un Srcutoscope pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il était actuellement sur un gros coup dans la Vallée des Rois : entre les chasseurs de reliques et les trésors des pyramides qui revenaient à Gringotts depuis un accord entre les Ministres égyptien et britannique, il avait énormément de travail. Mais clairement, c'était le genre de vie aventureuse et pleine d'adrénaline qu'il lui fallait.

\- Et la Ford ? fit Bill en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Il avait vaguement suivi l'affaire par la presse, mais les articles ne disaient pas ce qu'il était advenu de la Weasleymobile…

\- Elle vit sa vie dans la Forêt interdite, dit Ron. Elle a fait copain copain avec des araignées géantes et des Botrucs, cette année…

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? fit Charlie.

Le dîner fut l'occasion de raconter toute l'année scolaire. Charlie, qui avait appris le renvoi d'Hagrid par la presse et s'était inquiété, fut ravi d'apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire de la bouche de ses protagonistes. _La_ _Gazette_ avait étouffé l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, même si tous les parents d'élèves, par le biais de leur enfant, avait eu connaissance de l'affaire.

Mais contrairement aux prédictions de Charlie, la _Gazette_ n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à remplir ses numéros d'août. L'évasion de Sirius Black soulevait des questions de toutes sortes : la sécurité à Azkaban était-elle suffisante ? Qui avait aidé Sirius Black à sortir ? Quels moyens étaient mis en place par les Aurors et la Police magique pour le retrouver ? Fallait-il dire la vérité aux Moldus ? Une association de famille de prisonniers se servit même de l'information pour rappeler qu'à l'époque, le Ministère avait jugé bon de ne pas accorder de procès équitables à différentes personnes, mais l'article fut supprimé dès le lendemain de sa publication. Ordre d'en-haut.

.

.

.  
.

Remus Lupin fut réveillé en pleine nuit par la Bridage des tireurs d'élite de baguette magique qui tambourinaient à la porte de la chambre de bonne miteuse où il habitait alors. En parfait duelliste, il se mit en position de combat avant même que la porte ne saute de ses gonds sous le _Bombarda_ que lancèrent les hommes dehors. Il abaissa sa baguette dès qu'il vit qui avait défoncé sa porte.

 _\- Cachez-vous Sirius Black ?_ cria celui qui devait être le chef des opérations.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sirius Black se cache-t-il ici ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! cria-t-il en laissant le premier membre de la brigade fouiller les 10 m2 dans lesquels il vivait. Pourquoi serait-il… ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban ?

\- Vous ne lisez jamais la presse, monsieur Lupin ?

En vérité, il lisait la une de la _Gazette_ dans la vitrine du libraire, il y avait bien longtemps que son abonnement avait été résilié, faute d'argent… Et il avait passé la veille enfermé, pleine lune oblige… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il allait dire à de parfaits inconnus.

La Brigade l'interrogea pendant plusieurs heures au Bureau des Aurors. Remus comprenait ce qui les avait amenés ici : il était le dernier des amis d'école de Black à être encore en vie, et sa vie professionnelle en dents de scie, ses changements fréquents d'adresse, son retour récent sur Londres et ses problèmes d'argent ne le recommandaient pas aux _profilers_ du Ministère. Mais il n'aurait pas aidé Black pour tout l'or du monde : il avait assassiné de sang-froid trois de ses meilleurs amis.

Quand Remus rentra chez lui et retrouva sa chambre retourné et la porte pendant pathétiquement de ses gonds, il réfléchit longuement. Il savait par les petites annonces de la _Gazette_ , qu'il consultait régulièrement, que le poste de professeur de Défense était toujours vacant, Fol'Oeil l'ayant encore une fois refusé. Il savait que se proposer pour aller à Poudlard l'exposerait à des soupçons : Rogue en particulier, l'accuserait de vouloir y infiltrer Black. Mais il aurait l'occasion de se racheter auprès d'Harry, de le protéger et surtout, de lui apprendre à se défendre contre celui qui venait pour lui.

.

.  
.

Les enfants Weasley surprirent plusieurs fois les parents qui se faisaient des messes basses. Ce n'était jamais bons signes : les mots chuchotés à mi-voix avaient toujours des connotations soit politiques soit financières… Ron interrogea les jumeaux, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi en penser.

Selon eux, parler de Sirius Black ravivait juste de mauvais souvenirs. Par rapport aux oncles, et à la Première Guerre. Ron se contenta de cette explication. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Sans mauvais jeux de mots.

\- Percy, Croûtard a déjà refusé de manger avec toi ?

\- Croûtard ? Bien sûr que non… Ce rat ne vit _que_ pour manger…

C'était aussi ce qui semblait à Ron. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son fidèle compagnon. Ses moustaches retombaient tristement des deux côtés de son nez pointu, il avait de l'eczéma, et il avait passé les derniers jours cachés au fond de son lit.

\- Ron, dit doucement sa mère. Il est vieux. Croûtard a bien vécu, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu envisages le fait qu'il puisse bientôt rejoindre le paradis des rats.

Ron n'avait rien envie d'envisager du tout. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son rat semblait… _stressé_. Il ignorait que Peter Pettigrew comptait les jours qui le rapprochait de Poudlard, le lieu du monde magique réputé le plus sûr du monde… le Terrier, où il avait pensé que personne ne le retrouverait jamais, ne semblait plus si protecteur qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé…

Ron aussi comptait les jours qui le séparaient de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait tant de choses à raconter : les _Inferis_ , les CDs des Croquemitaines et des Bizarr'Sisters à tue-tête quand ils sortaient avec Bill dans les coins les plus sympas de la ville, les tombeaux, le Nil et ses Strangulots géants,…

Les parents avaient déjà annoncé qu'ils iraient à Londres la veille de la rentrée, mais Ron avait hâte de savoir pourquoi Harry avait gonflé sa tante comme une montgolfière… Les jumeaux, eux, voulaient savoir _comment (_ ça pourrait servir à la prochaine réunion de famille)…

Ron ne savait pas quelle était leur nouvelle invention, mais il était presque sûr qu'ils travaillaient sur des friandises à effets spéciaux – du coup, il redoublait d'attention aux repas, comme tout le reste de la famille. Il savait que la mini-explosion dans la salle de bain avait été la conséquence d'un mélange dentifrice/substance fredetgeorgienne qui avait mal tourné – leur idée pour les forcer à être cobayes malgré eux, vu que Molly veillait au grain…

Pour sa part, Ron s'ennuyait un peu à la fin du mois d'août. Il se demandait quelle nouvelle aventure se présenterait à eux cette année-là… Il avait pris le goût du risque et de l'aventure, même s'il préférait que sa sœur n'y soit pas mêlée… Il avait pensé à attraper Sirius Black – la récompense était alléchante, mais comme le lui confirmerait son père quelques semaines plus tard, seuls les gardiens d'Azkaban avaient une chance contre lui.

\- Ah… fit Molly d'un air appréciateur quand elle vit arriver un hibou visiblement très alourdi par les lettres qu'il portait.

.

Molly savait qu'il ne fallait pas comparer ses enfants. Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Percy était préfet-en-chef et pas un seul des jumeaux n'était préfet ? C'était presque le strict minimum pour ses fils. Les aînés avaient mis la barre haute.

\- Maman est un peu sur les nerfs, non ? fit George un soir, tandis qu'ils équeutaient et effeuillaient les radis dans la cuisine.

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'avaient jamais eu une maman zen.

\- Si je ne finis pas préfet, qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle va me faire ? gémit Ron. Clairement, ce sera Harry – ou Dean, à la rigueur, mais pas moi.

\- Hé… Cool, bavboule, dit Fred d'un air apaisant.

\- Ca gère, mon frère, confirma George. Suis notre voie et celle de ce cher Balfour Blane, et tu finiras… Peut-être bien ministre.

\- « Et la marmotte, elle met le Chocogrenouille dans le papier d'alu...! » fit Percy en citant une vieille publicité de leur enfance (sa façon à lui de dire « mais bien sûr… »).

Dehors, Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient complètement largués. Toutes les références à la culture populaire qu'avaient faites leurs enfants pendant le voyage leur étaient complètement passées par-dessus la tête.

Ils étaient devenus vieux. Vieux, vieux, _vieux_.

\- Viens chérie, fit Arthur en l'entraînant vers les arbres doucement rosis par le coucher de soleil.

\- Bon, peut-être pas ministre, comme _certains_ le voudraient, dit George. Mais au moins, tu seras heureux…

\- Ron, si tu suis leur voie, tu finiras à la rue, et tu ne seras pas heureux…

\- Hé ! Le spectre est large entre « à la rue » et « ministre »… de tout façon, Perce, il ne peut y en avoir qu'un et ça dure 5 ans – 10 maximum – donc dès maintenant, il faut que tu acceptes l'idée qu'il faudra te reconvertir une fois que tu seras au sommet de la gloire…

Percy leur tira la langue. Il ne leur avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir tenté de le perdre dans une pyramide.

\- Plus sérieusement, c'est quoi vos projets ? fit Ginny aux jumeaux.

\- Ouvrir un magasin, dit Fred, les yeux brillants.

\- De…

George lui donna un grand coup de pied sous la table. Leurs parents étaient rentrés de leur promenade en amoureux.

\- Aïeuh ! murmura-t-il.

Ginny leur lança un regard aigu. Cette conversation n'était pas terminée.

.

.  
.

\- Je m'inquiète un peu pour Ginny… Visiblement, l'an dernier n'a pas été facile pour elle et elle n'a pas vraiment d'amies… Le professeur McGonagall a dit qu'elle réfléchirait au problème, mais…

Arthur releva le nez des VDM (Vie de Maman) publiées chaque semaine dans _Sorcière Hebdo_. Les lire, les commenter et se rappeler de bons souvenirs était devenu leur petite habitude d'avant d'aller dormir. Celles de Molly étaient parfois publiées… et les 12 Mornilles qu'elles rapportaient à chaque publication permettaient de mettre du beurre dans les épinards.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop, chérie. Pense plutôt au fait que pour la première fois, acheter les fournitures scolaires va être faciiiile.

L'année précédente, les jumeaux et Ron et Ginny avaient dû partager deux sets de livres de Lockhart, car la dépense était trop importante, et qu'avec un seul professeur de Défense aux commandes, les cours des uns et des autres ne se chevauchaient pas.

Molly savait que Ron attendait avec impatience d'aller chercher sa nouvelle baguette magique – la première qui lui soit adaptée. Elle espérait qu'avoir sa propre baguette lui donnerait la confiance en lui dont il manquait… même si elle doutait qu'une baguette arrive à faire ce qu'une partie d'échecs géant et la Chambre des Secrets n'avait pas réussi à faire. Dur d'être le sixième fils _et_ le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter et d'une fille que même Percy décrivait comme la plus brillante de son année…

Arthur se retourna dans son lit, agité.

\- Molly, est-ce que tu penses qu'il faut dire à Harry qu'il est en danger ?

\- Si Cornelius Fudge ne lui a rien dit, je doute qu'il faille le faire.

Il ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le choix du ministre. Harry semblait très équilibré (tante moldue gonflée ou pas), assez raisonnable pour se tenir à l'écart des ennuis si on lui disait qu'il était en danger, non ? Depuis la nouvelle de l'évasion, les souvenirs vagues des Maraudeurs et des Potter leur revenaient à tous les deux. Arthur savait que Molly n'avait pas dit à Harry qu'elle l'avait gardée par le passé – à l'époque, il n'avait été qu'un enfant parmi ceux des membres de l'Ordre et le bouche-à-oreilles de mamans en quête de babysitters. Ils ne pouvaient même pas lui dire qu'ils avaient bien connu ses parents, ç'aurait été mentir. Quant à un autre Sirius que celui qu'on voyait dans la presse… Arthur l'avait oublié le jour de son arrestation. Comme la plupart des gens.

Mais toute cette histoire ne le mettait pas très à l'aise. Un détaché du bureau ministériel l'avait déjà informé qu'une voiture serait envoyée au Chaudron Baveur le jour de la rentrée, pour accompagner les Weasley et Harry à bon port. Fudge voulait qu'Harry ignore ce qui le traquait, mais Arthur avait la nette impression qu'il apprendrait d'une façon ou d'une autre la vérité. Que ce soit les Détraqueurs aux quatre coins des couloirs, des camarades mieux informés que lui, ou un nouveau fourrage de nez où ça ne le regardait pas, Arthur était convaincu que quelque chose mettrait la puce à l'oreille d'Harry.

Et une semaine plus tard, Harry lui donna raison en tout point : fourrage-de-nez et réaction comprises.

.

.  
.

Percy était un peu déçu. Lui qui avait pensé impressionner Pénélope… Elle lui retourna son sourire et pointa du doigt son propre écusson.

\- Deux Préfets-en-chef ? On va être le couple le plus en vue de Poudlard… sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Heureusement qu'elle, ne voulait pas devenir Ministre.

Percy avait été mi-déçu, mi-fier par les réactions suscitées par sa nomination : ses frères et sœurs, comme ses parents, n'avaient pas été étonnés, donc pas impressionnés. Ses parents s'étaient réjouis, bien sûr, mais il sentait qu'il commençait à se passer de la reconnaissance de sa famille. Son ambition ne dépendait plus de l'approbation de sa famille. Il était en marche et il ne s'arrêterait qu'au sommet.

.

.  
.

Sans surprise, Ginny ne se fit pas d'amis à cette rentrée-ci. Dans le couloir du _Poudlard Express_ , les conversations s'arrêtaient sur son passage et reprenaient sous forme de chuchotements une fois qu'elle semblait hors de portée de voix. Même si Dumbledore avait tenté de le garder secret, on avait fini par savoir que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait contribué à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.

Elle n'avait jamais trop bien compris comment les autres filles fonctionnaient : alors que les garçons réglaient leurs différends autour d'un duel ou d'une partie de Quidditch, les filles organisaient une forme d'ostracisme douloureux de leurs cibles. Elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les garçons, de toute façon. Elle n'aurait pas su tenir une conversation à la Lavande Brown… elle se demanda vaguement comment faisait Hermione, puis elle passa devant un compartiment qui semblait vide.

Semblait.

\- Luna ! Comment ça va ?

Luna leva paresseusement ses yeux et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle, semblait se ficher du passé. Elle lui tendit des baguettes en réglisse que Ginny adorait – mais qui était un peu chères. Ginny mordit dedans avec entrain et entreprit de lui raconter son voyage en Egypte, tandis que Luna lui racontait les nouvelles recherches effectuées par son père sur les Nargols, quelques nouvelles théories du complot et comment son pull en alpaga la protégeait des Joncheruines. Tout un vocabulaire lunesque à apprendre, pensa Ginny.

Mais Luna était rafraichissante. Elle ne semblait jamais juger les gens, alors Ginny ne la jugea pas. « Les deux tarées réunies », dirait fortement Pansy Parkinson pendant le dîner. Et Ginny sourirait en mordant dans sa tarte à la citrouille.

.

 _Boum_.

Le train avait freiné brusquement. Ginny, qui s'était assoupie, ravie du calme que procurait la compagnie de Luna, se releva brusquement.

\- On est déjà arrivés ? dit-elle, étonnée.

\- Non, dit Luna, le nez pressé contre la vitre. Il y a des Détraqueurs, là, dehors…

Ginny sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ce que son père lui avait dit d'eux se mêlait dans sa tête aux complots du Ministère dont Luna venait de lui parler et aux formes vagues qu'elle voyait onduler sous la pluie. Lugubre combo.

\- Je vais voir où sont mes frères… tu viens ?

Luna secoua la tête. Elle semblait très concentrée.

Ginny remonta le couloir, dépassa un compartiment de Poufsouffles, où Percy semblait tenter de rétablir le calme, une voiture complète de Serpentards (pas du genre à se mélanger, ces gens-là…), le compartiment que partageaient les jumeaux avec Lee et leurs amies de l'équipe de Quidditch, puis elle aperçut Neville Londubat devant. Lui aussi semblait chercher Harry, Ron et Hermione. Sans doute s'était-il dit qu'Hermione était celle qui avait le plus de chance de savoir comment combattre un Détraqueur. Neville et elle s'assirent avec le Trio... le cœur de Ginny faillit rater un battement quand elle se rendit compte qu'un adulte était également dans le compartiment. Sa première pensée fut « Sirius Black ! », mais bien sûr elle se trompait. Elle allait demander qui il était quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

Elle crut s'évanouir. Et sans doute l'aurait-elle fait si la créature encapuchonnée n'avait pas été attirée par une autre personne qu'elle.

Elle se rappela tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de mettre dans un coin de sa tête pendant l'été. Les coqs morts. Les inscriptions sur les murs. Le chat pétrifié. Les toilettes inondées. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Têtes. Les amnésies. L'impression de devenir folle. Les lettres tracées à l'encre qui disparaissaient sur les pages du journal pour être remplacées par d'autres écrites par une main invisible, étrangère et maléfique. La sensation d'être sans cesse surveillée, jamais quittée par Tom, cette angoisse de ne pas lui plaire, le réconfort empoisonné auquel il l'avait habitué…

Un mouvement la tira de ce cercle vicieux du souvenir et de la culpabilité. Harry était tombé de la banquette. Elle n'avait pas la force de se pencher pour l'aider. A voir les visages pâles et les yeux grands ouverts des autres, personne n'était en mesure de l'aider.

Et puis le compartiment fut envahi par une forte lumière argentée. L'homme du wagon était debout et regardait le Détraqueur droit dans les yeux. Sans peur.

Elle ramena ses genoux tremblants contre elle.

.

.  
.

.

.

\- Hermione ? fit Ginny en ouvrant la porte du dortoir des filles.

\- Surprise ! Visiblement, ils ont changé un peu la répartition cette année…

Ginny dit bonjour à Artémis. Celle-ci lui répondit par politesse, mais clairement de mauvaise grâce.

Elle aussi semblait examiner ses nouvelles compagnes de dortoirs. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil étaient des Sangs-Mêlés, mais de bonne famille. Hermione Granger, une Née-moldue connue. Ginny Weasley, une Traître-à-son-sang. Ca promettait. Ginny lui fit un grand sourire qui signifiait « Si ça ne te plait pas, Durmstrang n'attend que toi », avant de gratouiller Pattenrond derrière les oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha, ce soir-là, Ginny regarda le baldaquin de son lit en souriant. Demain était une nouvelle année.

.

.  
Les dortoirs n'étaient pas la seule chose à avoir changé. Les Gryffondors partageaient plusieurs de leurs cours avec des Poufsouffles, ce qui changeait agréablement des Serpentards. Sans parler du fait qu'il était plus facile de gagner des points quand on avait moins de concurrence.

Ginny eut beau être ostracisée par le reste de l'école, sa classe était heureuse de l'avoir : elle n'attirait pas l'attention sur elle, aidait ceux qui en avaient besoin, rapportait des points à l'occasion, et remettait Zacharias Smith à sa place pour le plus grand plaisir… du reste de l'école. Ginny n'en devenait pas populaire auprès des filles – on disait qu'elle était un garçon manqué, parce qu'elle avait plus de facilité à parler aux garçons (six frères oblige) – mais sa vie était tout à fait agréable.

Son temps libre, elle le passait avec Luna.

Ou seule, à lire, voler ou explorer le château. Ce n'était pas le même genre de solitude que l'année précédente. Elle l'appréciait. Ça l'aidait à se construire. A savoir qui était Ginny seule. Pas Ginny au milieu de ses six frères, pas Ginny en classe, pas Ginny en public, mais juste Ginny. La Ginny post-Tom Jedusor, aussi.

L'amitié d'Hermione l'avait beaucoup aidée. Le fait que Ron ne lui adresse plus la parole les avait rapprochées. Le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres…

C'était principalement parce qu'Hermione avait passé de nombreux après-midi à prendre le thé chez Hagrid, pendant le mois qu'il fallut à Ron pour comprendre que les rats étaient la proie naturelle des chats, que Ginny surveilla la pente douce qui menait à la maison du garde-chasse, le soit où Buckbeak devait être exécuté.

Sans surprise, le Trio avait bravé le couvre-feu. Ginny était au courant pour la Cape d'invisibilité, comme tous les Weasley. Et puis Pattenrond n'avait pas arrêté de miauler en regardant la cabane, qui était éclairée par la pleine lune, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre le portrait de la grosse dame pour le faire sortir. Ginny connaissait le cœur de géant d'Hagrid et savait que le Trio le lui rendait bien.

Alors elle couvrit l'absence d'Harry, Ron et Hermione après le dîner, le soir de l'exécution. Ce ne fut pas très difficile : la soirée de fin des examens voyait tout le monde se coucher à pas d'heure. On courait dans les couloirs, certains osaient même entrer dans les salles communes qui n'étaient pas les leurs… Ginny prétendit qu'Hermione était montée se coucher (« le contrecoup de ses révisions de nuit) et qu'Harry et Ron se promenait dans le château, occupés à embêter Peeves et Rusard.

Elle ne se doutait pas d'avoir couvert la deuxième évasion la plus catastrophique du mandat de Cornelius Fudge et le sauvetage d'un innocent hippogriffe. Elle ne comprit le lien entre Black et Harry que deux ans plus tard, mais dès le lendemain matin, elle apprit une nouvelle tout aussi étonnante : le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou. Avec Dean et Seamus, elle alla lui dire au revoir en bas des marches de marbre et elle le regarda rejoindre, la tête haute, les grilles du château et son fiacre.

Elle ne fuit plus jamais les critiques et les remarques désobligeantes des Serpentards, après ça. Elle les brava avec le même sourire serein, le même phlegme que son ancien professeur de Défense.

.

\- Bah ? Tu as un hibou, maintenant ? fit Ginny à Ron, lorsqu'ils sortirent du train.

Elle avait passé un excellent trajet avec Luna, Ritchie Coote (bien plus gentil que sa sœur, celui-là), Jimmy Peakes et Demelza Robins. De gentils marginaux, comme elle.

\- Ouaip.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Gardez vos secrets, pensa-t-elle. Elle saurait tôt ou tard.

.

.

.

A plus J (PS : Merci Ninou !)


	12. Chapter 12 - Point of no return

**Chapitre 12** – Le point de non-retour

.  
.

.

« Bon de commande numéro 27 »… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? pensa Molly, agacée. Ce n'était pas avec leurs pauvres étrennes qu'ils avaient de quoi commander des choses par correspondance… « Bon de commande numéro 14, W&W ».

Puis elle réalisa… Ce n'était pas des bons de commande qu'ils avaient envoyés, mais qu'ils avaient _reçus_.

Molly ouvrit carrément la pochette cartonnée de laquelle étaient tombées les liasses de papier.

En toute sincérité, elle n'avait pas voulu fouiller, seulement nettoyer. Parce que la garçonnière des jumeaux était remplie d'araignées, qu'il y régnait toujours des odeurs de poudre et qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup aérer…

Elle découvrit ainsi toute une série de papiers à entête « Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » avec des comptes, des courbes de vente, des schémas et des formules… Un pan de la vie de ses enfants dont elle ignorait tout et qui l'effrayait.

Dès la réception des résultats de BUSE des jumeaux, elle les avait soumis au test d'orientation interactif qui était envoyé chaque été sous forme de supplément avec la _Gazette_. Elle avait espéré susciter une vocation pour l'ingénierie magique ou le commerce magique international – tout ce qui puisse leur donner un avenir au Ministère. Le test repéra bien que c'était les deux domaines dans lesquels ils seraient le mieux, mais il ne fut probant pour aucun des métiers de la (pourtant longue) liste proposée.

Elle était habituée à manger des choses dans lesquelles on avait glissé des sorts ou des potions étranges, à se retrouver avec des jouets en caoutchouc plutôt que la baguette qu'elle avait pensé prendre… Mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils étaient ridiculement sérieux avec leur idée d'entreprise.

Elle devait tuer l'idée dans l'œuf. Elle n'avait jamais douté de leurs capacités, seulement des buts qu'ils poursuivaient avec leur cerveau. Pour Fred et George Weasley, il n'y avait pas de problèmes, seulement des solutions. Ce principe mollyesque avait cependant été adapté à leur sauce : créer lesdits problèmes faisait souvent partie du processus.

.

.

Hermione sourit. Le Terrier était vraiment aussi génial qu'Harry le lui avait décrit. L'ancienne porcherie avec ses rajouts d'étages avait un certain cachet et un air brinquebalant et fait-main qui collait bien avec les Weasley. Le jardin et la basse-cour lui rappelaient ces petites fermes françaises où ses parents aimaient louer des chambres en été - les gnomes en plus.

Elle était arrivée la veille : elle avait rejoint Mr Weasley à Londres pendant sa pause-déjeuner, et atterri au Terrier pour le dessert. Les jumeaux étaient en train de conspirer dans leur vieille cabane d'enfant quand Hermione était apparue dans le _pop_ sonore des Transplanage d'escorte. Leur père les avait salués de loin avant de repartir travailler.

Ginny était ravie, et Ron aussi, bien qu'il essaie de le cacher devant ses frères. Si Ginny n'avait pas insisté et si la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch n'avait pas été en jeu, il aurait paru suspicieux qu'il invite une fille à la maison. Mais Ginny avait décoché un argument imbattable :

\- Hermione connait tout des Moldus… elle occupera papa…

La perspective d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui Arthur puisse parler prise éclectique et canard en plastique avait ravi Molly : elle comprenait sa passion pour le monde moldu, mais elle manquait de répondant et leurs conversations finissaient alors par tourner en monologue / hochements de tête. La nouvelle lubie d'Arthur était les romans d'enquête : il était fasciné par le fait que des Moldus puissent se servir uniquement de leur tête pour résoudre les affaires tordues qu'on leur soumettait.

Ron avait été étonné, mais ravi, par la réaction d'Hermione en découvrant sa maison. Elle avait été très semblable à celle d'Harry deux ans plus tôt : pas le mépris qu'il avait craint, mais au contraire, un intérêt pour tout ce qu'elle voyait et qui l'étonnait, en tant que Née-Moldue. Ça fit plaisir à Ron et ça le fit rougir, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. C'avait été très important pour lui qu'elle donne son accord à sa maison de famille…

La gêne venait aussi du fait qu'Harry n'était pas là pour rétablir l'équilibre habituel de leur trio. Heureusement qu'il y avait Ginny, ravie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa petite chambre du premier.

Ils firent tous une sieste au soleil, dans l'herbe grasse mais chaude et odorante.

L'odeur du Terrier ne quitterait plus jamais Hermione.

.

\- Coucou Coq, roucoula Ginny en caressant le minuscule hibou. Hermione dort encore un peu…

Ron grommela par-dessus son bol de céréales.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce nom est idiot.

\- L'appeler « Le Hibou » est encore plus idiot, répliqua-t-elle.

Bon, c'était vrai que Ron avait un peu eu la flemme de lui chercher un nom… mais ce piaf pompait toute son énergie depuis des semaine, l'agaçant à longueur de journées – et de nuits – en hululant à son oreille et en lui picorant affectueusement (pensait-il) les oreilles.

Et pour ne pas arranger son humeur, le hibou avait décidé de ne répondre qu'au ridicule nom dont Ginny l'avait affublé. Coquecigrue. Non mais. Et elle se prétendait l'amie des animaux…

Ron finit rapidement son bol : ils allaient chercher Harry.

.

.  
.

.

Le réveil fut difficile. Ginny n'était jamais de bonne humeur quand on la levait de bonne heure, mais la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch était une excuse suffisante… Rien qu'à l'idée de rencontrer des gens du monde entier et de voir un match de ce niveau _en_ _vrai_ …

Ginny aurait voulu partir dès la semaine précédente avec Luna, mais finalement, la perspective de voir Hermione lui avait bien plu – et puis elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait survécu à 7 jours entre Luna et Xenophilius.

Sans compter qu'en prime, elle avait le droit de fixer la musculature de Cédric Diggory jouer sous son T-Shirt pendant tout le trajet entre le Terrier et le Portoloin. Clairement, Hermione aussi avait remarqué.

\- On a une tente sur place ? demanda Ron à leur père.

\- Deux, celles de Perkins. J'ai félétoné au propriétaire du camping – un moldu – pour avoir un emplacement.

D'où le panneau « Weezly » qui les attendait à leur arrivée. Ginny regarda d'un air perplexe le tas de toile et de piquets qu'Harry et Hermione avaient déployé sur la pelouse.

\- Je vais voir Luna, glissa-t-elle à son père. Elle est dans la zone irlandaise.

\- Ok. Si tu te perds… réfléchit Arthur, rappelle-toi qu'on est près de la tente Phantom de l'Opéra.

Ginny jeta un regard amusé à la structure impressionnante de leur voisin, puis se mit en route. Se frayer un chemin dans la foule n'était pas des plus simples, mais elle adora. Deux supporters finlandais l'étreignirent en criant des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas (visiblement, ils aimaient les roux) et elle aurait juré avoir vu de loin le professeur Flitwick en compagnie d'une famille de farfadets… qui pouvait très bien être _sa_ famille, à la réflexion. Elle repéra les jumeaux avec Olivier Dubois et les salua de la main, puis continua vers la tente la plus étrange du coin.

Le concept de patriotisme semblait étranger aux Lovegood. Leur universalisme était aussi visible qu'Hagrid dans une foule de première année. Leur tente était une mappemonde vivante, en trois parties pour les trois plus grands continents (l'Océanie servant visiblement de niche pour la première créature magique qui accepterait de l'habiter). Une fenêtre s'ouvrait là où se trouvait la Méditerranée, et à cette fenêtre, Luna regardait le camping éclectique, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

\- Luna ! Ohé !

Elle lui sourit et descendit. Ginny soupira. Clairement, son amie n'avait pas lu les consignes sur l'habillement des Moldus. Sa robe était constituée de drapeaux étrangers… Tous sauf les drapeaux irlandais et bulgare. Peut-être une façon de consoler les perdants…

Luna, quoi.

.

.  
Cette tente était géniale (odeur de chat mis à part), pensa Ginny en buvant son chocolat chaud. Toute la famille tenait dedans, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

\- J'écrivais toujours « garde-chasse de Poudlard » sur la ligne « métier envisagé » des feuilles de rentrée… racontait Charlie. Du coup, McGonagall m'a pris entre quatre yeux au début de ma quatrième année pour me faire remarquer que, sauf accident, le poste ne serait pas à pourvoir avant très longtemps, donc autant _trouver une alternative_ …

Les jumeaux rirent, mais leur sourire était amer, nota Ginny. Elle savait qu'ils en voulaient profondément à leur mère d'avoir saboté leur stock de Pralines et leurs bons de commande.

A la petite table d'à côté, Harry et Ron faisaient griller des chamallows en se remémorant les meilleures parties du match, tandis qu'Arthur posait de nouvelles questions sur les moldus à Hermione. Il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. Percy et Ron n'avaient pas menti à son sujet : une tête bien remplie, mais bien faite aussi. Sans parler du fait qu'il était ravi que sa fille ait enfin une amie bien droite dans ses bottes.

\- Non, pour un envoi standard – une ou deux feuilles, un timbre suffit. C'est une question de poids, même si on n'utilise pas de hibou.

\- Et moi qui aie dit « le plus, le mieux » à Molly… j'espère qu'elle n'en a pas mis trop…

Harry réprima un fou rire.

.  
.

Molly faisait _catsitter_ pour Pattenrond, mais surtout, elle suivait la Coupe de A à Z. Arthur s'était ruiné pour les tickets des plus jeunes, alors elle avait préféré laisser sa place, mais la radio était extrêmement précise et les commentateurs tantôt experts, tantôt comiques. Après l'annonce de la surprenante victoire irlandaise, elle éteignit le poste et alla se coucher, ne se doutant pas qu'à des kilomètres de là, l'action continuait.

Arthur sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines en entendant les premiers cris. Il n'avait pas été certain, tout d'abord, mais ses oreilles avaient été éduquées à les repérer pendant la première guerre. Ce n'était plus des cris de joies, des chants traditionnels irlandais et les détonations de feux d'artifice qu'il entendait se répercuter dans la plaine.

Il sortit de la tente. La nuit était froide, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le fit frissonner.

\- Debout ! Tout le monde debout ! Vite ! cria-t-il en tambourinant contre la toile de la tente des filles, avant de rentrer dans celle des garçons. Debout !

Sans surprise, Bill, Charlie et Percy furent habillés et en position de combat en moins d'une minute.

\- Allez dans les bois et _restez ensemble_ ! dit Arthur avant de s'élancer dehors.

.

Les jumeaux serraient très fort la main de Ginny. En temps normal, elle aurait protesté et dit quelque chose comme « Je peux marcher toute seule ! ». _En temps normal_. De fait, elle était sans doute moins ballottée, encadrée par les massifs jumeaux que le reste des gens qui fuyaient entre les arbres.

Hermione les suivait, avec Harry et Ron, qui lançaient des regards nauséeux vers le camping. Fred, George et Ginny n'entendirent pas Ron tomber et dire à Drago d'aller se faire voir. Quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient séparés, il était déjà trop tard.

En revanche, ils virent parfaitement la Marque des Ténèbres apparaître dans le ciel.

Ginny poussa un gémissement de souris en entendant les cris que l'apparition suscita autour d'eux.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle représentait. Elle ne savait pas que la Marque avait disparu 13 ans plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas que son retour préfigurait le retour de celui qui l'avait créée.

Elle saurait bien assez tôt.

Fred et George la serrèrent fort contre eux.

.

Dumbledore se caressa sa barbe en regardant la _Gazette_. Il prit une loupe sur une étagère et l'approcha de la photo qui faisait la une. On y voyait des employés du ministère éreintés tenter d'éteindre les flammes sur le camping de la Coupe du monde. Une autre photo montrait des silhouettes noires éclairées par la lune et par la Marque des Ténèbres. Dumbledore plissa les yeux.

On voyait Arthur Weasley et ses trois aînés en arrière-plan. Il se frotta les yeux.

Si comme le pensait Severus, Voldemort reprenait des forces, il faudrait reformer un nouvel Ordre. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils se trompaient, mais si ça devenait nécessaire, il avait déjà quatre membres potentiels sur sa liste.

.

.  
.

.

\- Fol'œil a accepté le poste de professeur de Défense ! dit Molly, étonnée.

\- Super ! Je ne sais pas s'il est pédagogue, mais il est compétent, fit Arthur. Pas de deuxième Lockhart…

Molly lui lança un regard aigu.

\- Molly, je ne lui enlève pas le fait d'être un bon écri _vain_ , mais tu dois admettre que c'était aussi un sacré faussaire…

\- Fol'œil est barjot, tu l'as dit toi-même…

\- _Rita Skeeter_ l'a dit, grinça-t-il en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait cité dans un de ses articles.

Molly ne comprenait pas : elle, suivait tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard par le biais de la rubrique de Skeeter. Elle avait adoré la journaliste depuis son histoire d'amour avec Gilderoy Lockhart – dont elle n'avait pas perdu une miette, à l'époque – mais elle devait avouer qu'elle ne brossait jamais un portrait peu flatteur des membres du Ministère.

\- Il est parano, insista-t-elle.

\- Déformation professionnelle, répliqua-t-il, loyal envers l'Auror.

Molly soupira.

\- Bon… Percy, A TABLE !

\- J'arrive ! vint la réponse des étages supérieurs.

Mais bien sûr, « arriver » avait un sens temporel très différent pour eux et leurs fils.

Arthur mit le couvert. Depuis que Percy était entré au ministère et était devenu l'assistant personnel de Croupton, il passait son temps libre enfermé dans sa chambre à travailler. Il n'avait même plus le temps de voir Pénélope, tant il voulait impressionner son patron. Quitte à faire le travail d'une semaine en quelques jours – sur son temps libre. Percy ne comptait pas les heures sup', tant que cela pouvait lui donner une réputation d'excellence et de productivité. Ses parents avaient espéré qu'entrer dans la vie professionnelle calmeraient quelque peu ses ardeurs, mais il semblait toujours briguer la place de Ministre.

Molly commençait à être sérieusement agacée, et Arthur la suivait là-dessus : ils avaient allégé ses tâches ménagères, essayé de lui faciliter la vie autant que possible, mais Percy manquait de gratitude. Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais maintenant qu'il vivait seul avec eux, pour ne pas avoir à payer un logement et économiser son premier salaire, c'était de plus en plus flagrant.

\- _Maintenant_ ! fit Arthur.

.

.

.

Les flammes de la Coupe prirent une couleur bleutée en recevant le papier de la nouvelle candidate.

Fred regarda Angelina de loin. Il avait hâte que la Potion de Vieillissement soit prête (« si ridiculement simplet… » avait dit Hermione. « Comme les mots de passe de Dumbledore qu'il choisit toujours dans le catalogue d'Honeydukes » avaient pensé les jumeaux), bien sûr, mais ça le mettrait dans une situation de concurrence avec Angelina.

Il avait beau aduler cette fille, il savait que le Tournoi demandait une force d'improvisation. Faire feu de tout bois. Et tout ça, c'était la devise de Weasley&Weasley : éblouir la galerie en inventant une solution à laquelle personne d'autre n'avait pensé. Ils étaient les rois du spectacle. Ils seraient les rois de Poudlard.

Ils avaient déjà tout réfléchi : en étant deux, ils doublaient leurs chances, car une fois dans la compétition, il serait facile de prendre la place l'un de l'autre pour contrer la fatigue, par exemple.

Au pire, si la Potion ne suffisait pas, ils seraient quittes pour une bonne partie de rigolade. Ce qui était, somme toute, un but tout à fait louable.

.

.

\- Salut les affreux !

Fred et George se retournèrent.

\- Charlie ! Comment ça va ?

\- Mieux maintenant que cette saleté de Magyar est de nouveau dans sa cage… Ça aurait pu vraiment mal tourner, je me demande ce que pensais le jury qui a choisi les tâches du Tournoi…

\- Que ce serait dangereux…

\- … spectaculaire..

\- époustouflant…

\- … harrypotteresque…

\- Vous devriez vraiment travailler dans la com', fit Charlie avec un clin d'œil.

\- On fera la nôtre, oui…

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas renoncé à l'idée de faire concurrence à Zonko ?

Charlie, lui, croyait à leur projet. Il avait déjà promis de les aider à se lancer… si les parents ne les déshéritaient pas tous. (Comme disait Fred : « pour ce qu'il y avait à hériter… »).

\- Non… mais on fait profil bas devant Maman… Elle a détruit les trois quarts de notre arsennal et tous nos bons de commande… Ca fait une énorme perte…

\- Il vous reste toujours un quart, et vos deux cerveaux, alors j'ai confiance.

George montra le bras de Charlie du menton. Visiblement, c'était une méchante brûlure.

\- Rien de grave. Madame Boutefeu aime visiblement les rouquins… Combien vous avez gagné avec vos paris ?

\- Tu ne diras rien à maman ?

Jouer les bookmakers honnêtes (contrairement à cette enflure de Verpey) leur avait permis de gagner 12 Gallions. Pas une somme faramineuse, et puis il fallait faire attention avec les préfets et les professeurs, mais ça allait progressivement les renflouer. En les privant d'argent de poche et de leur principale source de revenus, leur mère les avait forcés à trouver l'argent par d'autres moyens…

\- Charlie ! appelèrent deux hommes avec un accent qui pouvait être roumain. On y va !

\- Faut qu'on débarrasse le plancher, dit Charlie sur un ton d'excuse. Ça en fait de la paperasse et des contrôles de douane pour ramener tout ce beau monde chez soi… sans parler du fait que je veux recompter les œufs avant de partir – des fois qu'Hagrid ait fait des siennes…

.

.

« Elle ne voulait pas y aller avec Neville… qui voudrait ? » avait ri Ron.

Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait passé deux bonnes heures à rassurer son idiot de frère sur son _sex-appeal_ quand Fleur avait rejeté… Il n'était vraiment pas charitable. Neville était un garçon bien, et il l'avait invitée de façon très romantique. On aurait cru qu'il lui demandait sa main, avec les fleurs (sans doute trouvées dans une des serres, mais bon) et tout le tintouin. Lui, au moins, s'était comporté comme un Gryffondor, pensa-t-elle. Il s'était fait violence pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais du coup, en allant au bal avec Neville, elle était passés à côté de la soirée parfaite et peut-être du début de… de quoi, au juste?

Mais quelle idiote… mais quelle _idioteuh_ !

\- Qui est une idiote ?

Ginny referma la bouche. Elle avait pensé tout haut. Dans sa chambre du Terrier au moins, elle pouvait récriminer contre ses frères sans que personne ne l'entende.

\- Personne.

Hermione leva un sourcil.

\- Moi, soupira Ginny.

\- A quel propos ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais une fille très intelligente.

Ginny regarda Hermione avec des yeux de cocker mouillé.

\- Je n'ai pas de cavalier, alors je vais au bal avec Neville. Harry n'a pas de cavalière, alors il y va avec Parvati.

Traduction : Harry ne peut pas avoir Cho, mais elle qui pouvait avoir Harry avait agi trop vite et raté l'opportunité du siècle qui ne se représenterait jamais plus.

\- Je pensais qu'Harry avait une cavalière depuis belle lurette.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Hermione. Bon le fait que Ron et lui n'en aient pas parlé devant moi aurait pu me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais je pensais que c'était juste un secret, comme pour moi et …

Elle se tut en entendant Lavande monter. Parler de Viktor Krum devant la pire commère de l'école n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu as une plus jolie robe que Ron…

\- Ceeeertes.

.

Ginny n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y avait vraiment des filles qui passaient des _heures_ à se préparer. Et elle n'aurait certainement pas pensé qu'Hermione ferait partie de ces filles. Lavande et Parvati passaient encore, mais en fait, le fait de se maquiller chaque matin et d'être des expertes en la matière leur avait fait gagner beaucoup de temps.

Ginny savait que ce n'était pas les tabloïds, qui ne manqueraient pas de trouver des photos (« Viktor Krum et une belle oie anglaise, mais qui, mais qui ? ») mais Viktor – et le reste de Poudlard, qui n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec son physique – qu'Hermione voulait impressionner.

\- Je suis sûre que Ron va se moquer de moi.

\- Je suis sûre que Ron va bouder toute la soirée parce qu'il ne t'a pas eue comme cavalière…

\- N'importe quoi.

Ouuuuh, les joues rouges qui ne trompent pas. Ginny leva un sourcil, mais fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

\- On descend ?

\- Je… je vais attendre qu'il y ait moins de monde…

\- Tu sais te faire désirer… dit Ginny en lissant les plis de sa robe rose pâle. Neville m'attend, je pense… A tout à l'heure !

Elle se retint de rire en voyant l'air déconfit de Ron – et de Parvati. Elle aussi aurait tenté de se débarrasser de la dentelle de la robe de Ron, mais elle, aurait utilisé des ciseaux, un fil et une aiguille… Plus loin, les jumeaux discutaient avec Angelina et Alicia, toutes les deux ravissantes dans une robe argentée pour Angelina, saphir pour Alicia.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour avoir des robes potables ? fit-elle, surprise, aux jumeaux.

\- Secret du chef, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Pas de secret en réalité : pour une fois, les jumeaux furent contents que leur petit frère soit plus grand en taille qu'eux, car c'était lui qui avait écopé de la robe de soirée de seconde main la plus laide. Alors que leurs robes à eux avaient beau sentir un peu la naphtaline, les jumeaux Prewett avaient eu du goût. Elles étaient bleu nuit, un peu trop amidonnées peut-être, mais rien que Fred dansant sur un bon Boogie-woogie du Démon ne puisse remédier...

.

Bill regarda sa mère d'un air amusé. Elle l'entendait presque maugréer dans sa barbe.

\- Cette… comment a-t-elle pu… Krum puis Harry…

L'article de Rita avait fait son petit effet au Terrier.

\- Maman, tu recommences…

Sa mère se tut.

\- Tu lis trop la presse. Ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit qu'Hermione puisse être la fille très bien qu'elle était cet été et qu'Harry ne soit pas en sucre ?

Molly continua de monter vers le château d'un air raide. Bill réprima un sourire : il arrivait à faire bouder sa mère, maintenant… Bill était de repos cette semaine-là, et après le récit que lui avait fait son frère de la première tâche, il avait insisté pour venir à la troisième… Il espérait qu'après les dragons et les êtres de l'eau, son œil de briseur de sort en aurait pour son argent…

Le fait de revenir à Poudlard avait aussi pesé dans la balance. Les pyramides et les sirènes danoises étaient une chose, mais le vieux château écossais était irremplaçable. Et semblait toujours receler de nouveaux secrets… par exemple, cette salle à l'arrière de la table des professeurs, il n'y était entré jamais en tant qu'élève. Il y avait un début à tout.

Elle était petite et meublée de façon assez étrange. Harry fut le dernier à entrer et Bill eut tout le loisir de reluquer la jeune française qui devait être la concurrente Beauxbâtons. Il était étonné que Rita Skeeter n'ait pas davantage parlé d'elle – la jalousie ?

Le repas au château qui réunit presque tous les Weasley avait des airs de vacances… Mais pour Harry, bien sûr, rien ne semblait plus éloignées que la quiétude et la chaleur du mois de juin. Bill remarqua que Ginny aussi était tendue et lui lançait de plus en plus de regards inquiets au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait.

.

Il était difficile de savoir ce qui se passait exactement dans le labyrinthe à la distance où ils étaient dans les gradins. Les abandons de Krum et Fleur avaient été expliqués de manière confuse par les commentateurs – tout le monde se dévissait le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir un mouvement entre les hautes haies, mais c'était peine perdue. Poudlard était en fête, déjà certain d'avoir gagné, mais tous retenaient leur souffle pour savoir qui d'Harry et de Cédric sortirait victorieux de ces méandres verts…

Puis, il y eut le _crac_ sonore. Bill se leva. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était le bruit d'un Portoloin.

Il entendit des « Génial ! Ils ont attrapé le Trophée ensemble ! », des « Poudlard, Poudlard, Poudlard » victorieux, … puis les premiers cris.

Et la rumeur grossit, encore et encore.

Cédric Diggory était mort.

.

Bill avait toujours associé à Tu-Sais-Qui un indicible sentiment de malaise, un vide comblé par les souvenirs des uns et des autres. Charlie et lui étaient en âge de se rappeler le temps où Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom régnait en maître sur le Royaume-Uni, mais ils ne comprenaient pas plus à l'époque que ce soir ce qui se jouait.

Voldemort était de retour.

L'échange entre Dumbledore et Fudge changeait clairement la donne, et Bill pouvait voir les calculs qu'improvisait le cerveau du Directeur en y intégrant cette nouvelle donnée. Le Ministère ne les aiderait pas dans la lutte contre le mage noir.

Bill avait déjà décidé qu'il en serait. Il avait toujours su qu'il ferait tout pour le combattre s'il revenait, mais ce soir, voir le fils de ses voisins, un garçon qu'il avait parfois gardé au Terrier, gisant sur l'herbe, lui avait donné mille nouvelles raisons de se battre.

\- J'espère ne pas me tromper en pensant que je peux compter sur vous et sur Arthur ? dit Dumbledore à sa mère.

Bill acquiesça et se mit en route pour aider son père à contacter ceux qui devaient l'être.

.

Sirius Black était un gentil. Et Ron le savait depuis un an. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Molly s'éventa avec le _Sorcière Hebdo_ de la semaine – elle n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil à la presse ces temps-ci. La mort de Cédric avait été indiquée par un tout petit encart, le numéro de la _Gazette_ sur la victoire de Poudlard étant étroitement surveillé par le cabinet ministériel.

Quand Molly avait parlé de revenir dans la vie active pour de bon, elle avait pensé devenir Médicomage libérale (puisqu'elle se tenait toujours au courant des nouvelles du monde médicomagique) ou passer à plein temps dans la maison de retraite magique du comté. Pas à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix Number Two. Certes, son ASPIC+3 en Médicomagie allait enfin servir… mais elle ne pouvait se réjouir des circonstances qui la forceraient à s'en servir.

Voyons le bon côté des choses : la crise de la quarantaine allait passer crème avec une guerre qui couvait.

 _\- Ne baisse pas ta garde,_ lui avait dit Fabian quelques heures avant de mourir.

Molly ne l'avait pas baissée pendant 14 ans, elle n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

.

.  
Merci aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs plus discrets, et à bientôt ^^


	13. Chapter 13 : La pomme de discorde

**Chapitre 13 : La pomme de discorde est lancée**.

.

C'était la goutte d'insubordination qui faisait déborder le chaudron.

\- Accuser le Ministre de t'avoir sciemment empêché de monter dans la hiérarchie… c'est du délire ! explosa Percy. C'est toi qui n'as jamais su viser assez haut !

\- Parce que j'aime là où je travaille ! s'exclama Arthur. Mais les progressions de salaire, la fin des perquisitions de nuit et des week-ends sacrifiés pour le Ministère, ça fait des années que ça aurait dû finir ! Des années que j'essaie d'arrêter ça !

\- Peut-être bien que Cornelius Fudge ne fait des fleurs qu'à ceux qui ont fait un geste pour lui… C'est un homme qui n'oublie pas…

\- C'est un homme qui devrait avoir l'objectivité qu'incombe sa fonction ! Je suppose que tu penses qu'il a été bienveillant avec toi parce que tu lui étais dévoué ? Ne le prend pas mal, Perce, mais le fait que tu sois dans une famille proche de Dumbledore est du pain béni pour lui…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, hein ? Qu'il me manipule ? Que ma promotion est intéressée ?

\- Je dis seulement qu'il est étonnant qu'il propose à quelqu'un de fraichement diplômé de devenir son assistant personnel !

\- Il l'a fait parce que je suis _compétent_ ! Excellent dans mon domaine ! Que _je_ sacrifie mes week-ends s'il le faut, si cela peut faciliter le travail et le bon fonctionnement du Ministère !

\- Pense ce que tu veux… dit son père, écœuré.

\- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Penser avec ma tête, plutôt que suivre aveuglément les inepties que colportent Dumbledore et Harry Potter…

Arthur poussa une exclamation frustrée et sortit dans le jardin pour respirer. Son fils avait perdu la tête. Sa loyauté au ministère était louable, mais l'accuser de suivre _aveuglément_ quelqu'un ? C'était Sainte-Mangouste qui se fichait de la charité…

\- Ca va papa ? fit Ron depuis son balai (il était en train de tailler le poirier).

\- Non.

\- On part quelque part ? fit la voix de Fred depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Percy fait son sac.

Arthur ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Laissez-le faire.

Au mieux, il rentrerait dans quelques heures en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas de logement et plus beaucoup d'amis qui puissent l'aider, en dehors de ses collègues. Au pire, ce serait la fin de plusieurs mois de tensions.

Molly revint de chez les Faucett à ce moment-là. Elle vit Percy traverser la cour avec deux sacs jusqu'à l'espace de transplanage.

\- Au revoir maman, dit-il avant de disparaître.

.  
\- Non, Molly, ne lui cherche pas d'excuse… Il a fait son choix, choisi son camp et il n'y a rien qu'on puisse y faire.

Que Percy refuse de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'était son choix, il l'aurait accepté. Mais renier sa famille… Arthur ne savait pas très bien s'il faisait sa crise d'ado en retard, ou s'il avait vraiment versé dans le fanatisme pro-Fudge. Il avait trop lu la presse, trop écouté Croupton le parfait petit employé du ministère, trop été félicité et estimé au travail et peut-être pas assez à la maison… Tant d'explications qui ne le satisfaisaient pas : Percy _était_ intelligent.

Mais il n'était toujours pas rentré.

Molly se moucha bruyamment. Il embrassa ses paupières rougies.

.

.

.  
.

« Pense à toutes les crèmes canari que ça va faire… » avait dit Harry. Et de fait, ils y pensaient, Fred la tête en bas, faisant le cochon pendu depuis le lit du haut de leur chambre du 12 Square Grimmaurt, tandis que George tentait de lui chatouiller le ventre.

Fred et George contemplaient en silence le sac dans lequel, ils le savaient, 1000 Gallions d'or n'attendaient qu'eux. Sans doute plus que ce que valait le Terrier, d'un point de vue purement immobilier. De quoi louer un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant quatre mois… bien assez pour se lancer. Le rêve de toute une vie – leurs deux vies - rendu possible.

Malgré cette fripouille de Verpey. (Comme disait Ginny, il méritait de boire du venin de basilisk à la paille, pendant le restant des jours.)

Leur mère avait été suspicieuse lorsqu'ils avaient demandé à aller au Chemin de Traverse. Mais après tout, ils étaient majeurs et ils avaient leur permis de transplaner en poche. Et puis Arthur avait raison : si les Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas montrés depuis un mois, c'était qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire profil bas pendant encore un moment. Les jumeaux se rendirent donc à Gringotts au début du mois de juillet pour déposer l'argent sur un compte commun. Le gobelin qui les reçut ouvrit des grands yeux en voyant ce que contenait le sac de cuir, mais il ne dit rien. Tant qu'il ne disait pas à leur frère (Bill était de retour au bureau de Londres) qu'ils étaient venus…

Ils rentrèrent en Magicobus. Non pas que ce soit confortable, mais les transports en commun avait l'avantage de les bercer, de les forcer à réfléchir pendant un temps donné, de leur laisser le loisir d'observer leurs potentiels futurs acheteurs… et puis Ernie Danlmur les faisait beaucoup rire.

Fred et George s'installèrent à leur place préférée, à l'arrière du troisième étage. Au bout de 20 minutes, George eut une idée. Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils tentaient de trouver un moyen d'espionner les membres de l'Ordre. Leur drone et leurs mouchards magiques avaient été repérés rapidement (le fait qu'ils ressemblent à des Doxys avait singulièrement raccourci leur espérance de vie, une fois qu'ils avaient été situés à moins d'1 km de Molly).

\- Hé, tu te souviens du téléphone moldu qu'on avait fait avec une ficelle et des pots de yaourt, quand on était petits ? Si on laissait un peu… trainer nos oreilles dans la cage d'escalier ou sous les portes ?

\- Des Oreilles à rallonges ? J'adoooore… Mais seulement pour notre usage personnel – l'autre camp pourrait s'en servir, fit remarquer Fred.

C'était toujours le problème. Les farces et attrapes, tout le monde devait y avoir accès. Mais les ventes de leurs inventions utiles – et ils avaient déjà tout une gamme de vêtements d'invisibilité en tête – devaient être contrôlées. Le monde avait changé. Insidieusement, mais il avait changé.

.

\- Molly, il faut que tu manges…

\- Je mange.

\- Avec un peu plus d'entrain…

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Percy ?

\- Non, dit fermement Arthur. Mais il a l'air d'aller très bien quand je le croise au Ministère.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas lui…

\- Non.

Percy n'avait pas répondu aux trois dernières lettres de sa mère, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Arthur était prêt à pardonner. Si son fils voulait faire sa vie loin de sa famille, grand bien lui fasse. Eux avaient d'autres chats à fouetter…

Arthur trouvait sa femme un peu pâle. Elle était la dernière Prewett du Royaume-Uni. Aussi, elle passait le courrier au peigne fin : lettres piégés et lettres de menace étaient monnaie courante lors de la dernière guerre. Mais rien ne ressemblait à la première guerre. Pas d'attaques dans la rue, pas de lettres ouvertes appelant les pro-Sangs-Purs à se soulever contre le gouvernement en place… pas de soutien du Ministre.

\- Harry arrive demain, Mollinette… alors arrête de t'inquiéter…

Molly sourit. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas que pour Harry. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de cadavres aux cheveux roux, et tout ce qu'elle avait occulté pendant les 14 dernières années revenait la hanter chaque nuit.

.

.

\- Harry Potter va être entendu par le Magenmagot… il ne s'en tirera pas, cette fois-ci…

Percy avait toujours pensé que l'ami de Ron s'en tirait à un peu trop bon compte pour avoir utilisé un Sort de Lévitation, puis attaqué sa tante, et maintenant, pour avoir produit une Patronus en pleine rue et devant un Moldu… ! Ça avait malheureusement donné à Harry une impression d'impunité.

Et en tant qu'assistant du ministre, Percy se ferait un plaisir de voter « coupable » d'usage abusif de la magie.

Il écouta Kingsley Shacklebolt qui discutait avec le conseiller de la Défense de Fudge.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal depuis le début de l'été ?

\- Non… vous voulez bien être plus précis ?

Percy sourit. « Rien d'anormal » : cela faisait deux mois que la réalité confirmait la version de Fudge.

\- Si vous faites références aux déclarations de Dumbledore devant le Magenmagot…

\- Exactement.

\- Il n'y a pas davantage d'activités du côté des anciens Mangemorts. Cela dit, si j'étais Vous-Savez-Qui, je me ferais tout petit aussi longtemps que je le peux. Parce que si le Ministère ne croit pas Dumbledore, Dumbledore et son camp sont affaiblis, c'est comme s'ils marchaient dans la brume… Entretenir le mystère serait plutôt avantageux pour lui. Parce que s'il commence à tuer quelqu'un tous les quatre matins, la société magique va se liguer très vite contre lui. Bien sûr, tout ceci est hypothétique… ce que je veux dire, c'est que les statistiques vont faire plaisir à Fudge, mais qu'elles ne veulent rien dire en soi.

Percy perdit son sourire. _Mouché_ , pensa Kingsley.

\- L'audience est avancée, annonça Cornelius Fudge en sortant tout à coup de son bureau. Je vous vois en bas dans dix minutes, Weasley.

Kingsley leva un sourcil surpris. Dans _dix_ minutes ? A quoi jouait Fudge ? Il devait prévenir Arthur au plus vite.

.

Percy se souvenait de son entrée officielle dans le monde magique : quand il avait 5 ans et demi, il s'était mis en tête de porter beaucoup plus de verres sur la table qu'il ne pouvait en porter. Il renversa tout sur la pelouse et tomba en avant. Sa mère avait bondi, mais trop tard. Sauf qu'au lieu de se blesser, Percy avait été magiquement expédié plus loin et ne s'était pas coupé le moins du monde.

Quelques _Reparo_ plus tard, tout le monde avait entrechoqué des verres remplis, et discuté de l'avenir du petit. Percy avait bombé le torse comme le petit garçon fier qu'il était déjà. On le nommait précoce – il le serait.

Et voilà comment on finissait dans le cabinet ministériel avant ses 20 ans.

Il se réjouissait que Ron soit préfet. Cela donnerait une leçon à Harry Potter : respecter les règles rapportait plus que les enfreindre.

Ce n'était donc pas la droiture, la fidélité, la politesse et la qualité des relations qui faisaient avancer quelqu'un. Les cartons de remerciements, les sourires et les galas ne faisaient qu'adoucir les rouages du Ministère. C'était serrer les bonnes mains, et le travail acharné, le travail bien fait, qui faisait le nom de quelqu'un. Ou qui le refaisait, parce que le fils d'Arthur Weasley n'avait eu aucun traitement de faveur au Ministère, bien au contraire.

Percy en était venu à la conclusion que ses parents étaient devenus fous.

Et puis, un jour, Fudge lui demanda sur un ton mielleux :

\- Dites-moi, Percy, que pense votre famille de tout ça ?

.  
.

.  
.

Ginny s'arrêta. Le vent faisait battre sa queue de cheval contre le balai qu'elle portait sur son épaule.

 _Qui_ était assez fou pour s'entraîner par ce temps ? A part elle, s'entend.

Elle enfourcha l'Etoile Filante 406 de l'école quelle s'appropriait à l'année, et fila vers le stade, ignorant la pluie battante et le vent qui lui fouettait les joues. Si des pommettes plus roses attiraient l'attention d'un certain sorcier à lunettes, elle ne disait pas non…

Elle était à une cinquantaine de mètres des poteaux quand elle reconnut la silhouette qui travaillait, acharnée, à garder les cerceaux dorés.

C'était Ron.

Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas être vu. Le regard des autres lui importait toujours plus que les échecs eux-mêmes. Alors elle fit demi-tour.

.

Angelina était installée dans le fauteuil défoncé devant la cheminée, les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait même pas enlevé sa robe de Quidditch. Les première année à côté la regardaient d'un air tellement anxieux, que Fred se demanda si elle ne les avait pas virés de là pour avoir la place. C'était tout à fait possible.

Il attrapa la plume d'un élève et chatouilla le nez d'Angelina.

\- Merlin ! bondit-elle. C'était pas drôle !

\- Si. C'était très drôle, sourit Fred.

Angelina lança un regard noir aux première année les plus proches, qui avaient acquiescé.

\- Comment va Katie ? demanda la capitaine de l'équipe, fatiguée.

\- Mieux… Angie, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, je pensais lui avoir donné l'antidote…

\- Vous avez merdé avec le code couleur des Pastilles, George m'a expliqué… dit-elle fatiguée. On est tous fatigués et sur les nerfs, ça arrive. Mais entre Harry le justicier qui n'a pas compris que s'il ne file pas doux devant Ombrage, il va se faire virer de l'équipe, et Ron qui n'est capable de jouer que sans spectateur… ce qui est _légèrement_ problématique…

Elle se frotta les yeux, l'air désolé de râler alors que l'entraînement de Quidditch avait été mauvais pour tout le monde (même si égaux à eux-mêmes, les jumeaux avaient été brillants… sauf que les Batteurs étaient rarement ceux qui faisaient gagner un match, à moins de jouer aux quilles avec les adversaires).

\- Zut... tu es couvert de sang…

\- C'est pas le mien…

\- Cette réplique aurait été plus cool si tu t'étais battu pour moi…

\- Tu veux que je me batte pour toi maintenant ? dit-il en faisant mine d'être étonné, sa bouche à deux centimètres de la sienne.

\- Je veux que tu te battes pour tout ce qui te semble avoir de l'importance… Si je suis dedans, je suis une femme heureuse…

Il l'embrassa et elle sourit. Puis elle se releva d'un coup, surprenant Fred qui faillit dégringoler du fauteuil.

\- Bon, bah c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une robe boueuse et toi une robe sanglante à mettre à la buanderie…

\- Hé ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !

\- Bien sûr que si, dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

\- Les filles… sourit Fred en levant théâtralement les yeux au ciel.

.  
.

.

Hermione commençait à être une experte en jalousie. Entre Ron (et avec lui, le reste de l'école) qui avait été jaloux d'Harry pendant toute la durée du Tournoi, et Harry qui était jaloux de Cédric, elle commençait à connaître. Elle ne parlait même pas de Ron et Viktor.

\- Ginny.

\- Mmmh ?

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir compris. Comme si elle n'était pas en train de zieuter sur Harry… qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Cho Chang.

Hermione sourit.

\- Je ne suis clairement pas une experte, mais je sais qu'Harry est bloqué sur Cho pour l'instant. Alors _vis ta vie_. Tu ne vas pas l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il lui faut une Gryffondor plutôt qu'une Serdaigle dans sa vie ?

\- Donc… tu me conseilles de… ?

\- Le rendre jaloux. Si ça marche, tu gagnes Harry. Si ça ne marche pas, tu gagnes un gentil copain.

\- Avec qui est-ce que tu veux me caser, exactement ?

\- Qui tu veux… quelqu'un de bien.

Facile à dire pour la tombeuse de Viktor Krum. Tout le monde n'était pas Hermione Granger.

Ginny savait qu'elle avait son charme. Et elle parlait facilement aux garçons. Mais elle enviait son intelligence à la préfète de Gryffondor.

Ginny lui faisait confiance pour son diagnostic comme pour ses recommandations : le mécanisme de la jalousie était simpliste, mais ça pouvait marcher. Le problème, pensa Ginny, c'était surtout que le brio semblait sauter une génération, parce qu'elle avait envie de faire bouffer son appareil à Colin et de frapper Zacharias Smith à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Elle devait visiblement chercher dans un autre cru que la promotion 1992. Ou alors dans une autre maison…

Il y avait bien ce Michael Corner qu'elle avait rencontré au bal de Noel. Il avait été gentil. Et n'avait-il pas plus ou moins tenté de la draguer ? « Tu veux savoir ce que pensent les autres garçons de toi ? C'est sûr que tu es sur le podium des 3ème année, en tous cas » avait-il dit. On ne pouvait pas faire plus direct, si ?

Elle y penserait : elle avait cours de Botanique avec les Serdaigles et discuter autour d'un pot de fleurs était dans ses cordes.

.  
.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Hermione, mais je ne vois pas comment convaincre les elfes de renoncer à des siècles de conditionnement mental, alors à moins que tu aies une de tes brillantes idées, là maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ? fit Ginny.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. L'ambiance était différente avec Ombrage et la scission qui s'était faite entre le camp Dumbledore et le camp Fudge. Heureusement que Parvati étaient convaincue qu'Harry était sain d'esprit, parce qu'Hermione avait assez d'une Lavande. Dommage qu'Harry soit d'une humeur si massacrante

\- Tu penses que tes frères sont sérieux à propos de leur Zonko Bis ?

Elle savait très bien qu'ils avaient trouvé des cobayes pour leurs produits, bien qu'elle leur ait interdit de mettre des affiches dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors.

\- Très. Ça te dérange ?

\- Je ne suis pas leur mère. Merlin sait qu'on aimerait tous rire un peu plus… Mais tu penses qu'en plus d'inventer de quoi faire tourner Ombrage en bourrique, ils pourraient aussi inventer des objets utiles pour espionner ou se battre ?

\- Tu es en mode belligérant, je vois…

\- Quelle utilité y a-t-il à aller à l'école si on n'apprend pas ?

Hermione baissa la voix. Elle en avait presque pleuré, quand Ombrage avait été nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait créer une école parallèle. Secrète. Sous le nez d'Ombrage mais pas sous son contrôle.

Ginny se redressa sur son lit.

\- Tu es sérieuse là ? _J'en suis !_

\- Ca risque d'être dangereux.

\- Dans « dangereux », j'entends « enjeu », répliqua Ginny.

.

Les jumeaux et Lee avaient depuis longtemps monté leur petit club privé de duels. Mais fin septembre, ils en étaient arrivés à une conclusion : ils se connaissaient trop bien. Les jumeaux combattaient à forces égales, ils avaient un style similaire et ils connaissaient les mêmes sorts. A part les entretenir, ça ne leur servait plus à grand-chose. Il leur fallait un maître d'armes, quoi que leur aversion (affichée seulement) pour l'école leur fasse dire le contraire.

Ils savaient qu'un Gryffondor aurait bientôt la même idée qu'eux. Ils appréciaient Hermione, préfète ou non, parce qu'elle s'en tenait à ses principes : ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas du genre à laisser la situation perdurer sans tenter d'y mettre un terme. Fred ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre parler d'une société secrète à Ron et Harry.

\- On peut en être ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'à côté de lui, Lee se plaignait des cours – inutiles (pour changer) d'Ombrage. Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Hermione leva les sourcils. Pas si surprise, finalement.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Qu'il faut battre le fer encore chaud.

.

Le lendemain, George trouva un morceau de parchemin dans la poche de son sac. _La Tête de Sanglier, 10h. Uniquement des gens sûrs._

Fred sourit en lisant le mot : la relève en termes de rebelles à Poudlard semblait de plus en plus assurée.

 _.  
._

 _.  
._

Le stade de Quidditch se vidait doucement. _  
\- Stop !_ Fred, stop, il est juste jaloux ! criait presque Angelina.

Elle le retint par le bras pour l'empêcher d'écraser le nez de Malfoy… quelle petite m*rde, soit dit en passant.

Alicia attrapa l'autre bras de Fred, mais Malfoy dit la parole de trop et George et Harry bondirent sur lui. Angelina serra fort Fred contre elle et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un peu d'aide… Le sourire qu'eut Dolorès Ombrage aurait fait cailler du lait.

.

\- Tu m'en veux ? dit doucement Angelina en s'asseyant à côté de Fred.

Elle l'avait trouvé assis dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Fred tenait un balai (peut-être celui de Ron, puisque le sien était confisqué) dans ses mains, l'air pensif. Il lui laissa une place sur la marche, mais il ne dit rien.

Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait brigué le poste d'Olivier Dubois pendant des années et à présent, elle avait l'impression d'être un très mauvais capitaine. Trois joueurs – peut-être ses meilleurs – de perdu en un match…

\- Non, dit-il finalement. Mais quitte à ne plus jamais jouer, j'aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit en défendant l'honneur de ma famille, plutôt que parce que je suis le jumeau de George.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de te battre…

\- Bien sûr que si.

Il se frotta les yeux. Angelina lui trouvait un air désespéré.

\- Hé… on a gagné le match, non ? tenta-t-elle. Et puis Hermione a raison… une fois qu'Ombrage fera partie de l'histoire ancienne, cette interdiction tombera aussi. J'ai lu des dizaines de livres sur le Quidditch, tu sais, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'interdiction à vie, même après des fautes très graves, comme tuer l'arbitre ! Le jour où le statut d'inquisitrice disparait - et tout le système despotique qui va avec - tu remonteras sur un balai, tu donneras un grand coup de batte sur la tête de cette fouine blonde et je serai là pour t'aider.

Il lui serra gentiment la main.

\- Merci Angie.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Tu sais… il est possible que George et moi quittions l'école avant la fin de l'année. Sans Dumbledore… sans cours de Défense… sans Quidditch, rien ne nous retient ici.

\- Même pas moi ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Elle posa ses mains des deux côtés de ses joues et le força à sourire.

\- Oui. Les ASPICs, ça se repasse. Et je crois en votre projet de boutique, Freddie. Je préférerais que tu restes jusqu'à la fin, mais je veux te revoir sourire. Alors, si ça implique que tu quittes l'école, je le supporterai.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Et elle fredonna « Weasley est notre roi ».

\- C'est fou ce que cette chanson restre dans la tête, hein ?

.

.

\- Mer…lin !

George se rattrapa juste à temps : l'escalier du dortoir des filles s'était dérobé et il avait glissé. Désolé professeur, j'avais oublié.

Minerva McGonagall monta sans sourciller jusqu'au dortoir où dormait Ginny et la réveilla doucement.

\- Ginevra, il faut que vous veniez… votre père a eu un accident…

Ginny rejoignit ses frères dans la salle commune.

\- Où est Ron ? chuchota-t-elle à George.

\- Déjà dans le bureau du directeur avec Harry, répondit leur directrice de maison.

Avec Harry ? pensa Ginny. Aussi amoureuse soit-elle, c'était une histoire de _famille_. Elle se sentait étrangement possessive tout à coup.

\- Il a eu une vision dans laquelle votre père était attaqué… et c'est effectivement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Bien sûr, Harry Potter ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde – même pas dormir.

.  
.

Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir.  
Percy referma le paquet cadeau que sa mère lui avait envoyé pour Noël et le renvoya.

Apprendre que son père était à l'hôpital avait ébranlé ses convictions. Puis, il s'était demandé ce que faisait son père en pleine nuit à proximité du Département des Mystères. Ce n'était pas l'attitude de quelqu'un d'honnête. Seuls les cambrioleurs et les espions travaillaient de nuit, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir à quelle catégorie il appartenait.

Le fait que Mme Ombrage ait dû prendre la difficile décision de sanctionner les jumeaux en leur interdisant le Quidditch n'était qu'une preuve de plus que leur allégeance à Dumbledore mettait leur famille en danger. « Leur famille » n'était déjà plus vraiment la sienne.

.  
.

Ginny était revenue très ébranlée de leur visite à Sainte-Mangouste.

Elle avait enfin vu à quoi ressemblait les couples de l'ancien Ordre du Phénix - ceux qui n'étaient pas morts. Alice et Frank Londubat avaient eu l'air de gentils fous, pâles et enfantins.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça pour ses parents. Mais elle les aurait respectés moitié moins s'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient.

Elle regardait le parc de Poudlard depuis la fenêtre de la salle commune.

C'était la Saint-Valentin, et Harry était en bas en train de traverser la pelouse avec Cho Chang. Ginny avait dit à Michael qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par une fête si commerciale, mais en réalité, elle n'avait pas eu envie de la fêter avec lui. Michael était très gentil, c'était un garçon bien, mais Hermione avait eu tort. Pendant qu'elle sortait avec Michael, Harry n'était pas jaloux pour un sou et elle, un peu malheureuse… L'anniversaire de Ron était dans deux semaines, et elle ne pouvait pas se tourner vers Percy pour lui souffler une idée de cadeau, comme à son habitude.

Et puis, elle ne parlait même pas de ce qu'elle pensait de la récente évasion de Mangemorts, dont les Lestrange avaient profité. Le voilà, le gros coup que le monde magique attendait pour se réveiller… Et pourtant, la Gazette et le discours du Ministère restaient le même.

\- Gin' ? fit une vois derrière elle.

C'était Ron.

\- Tu veux pas aller t'entraîner un peu sur le terrain ? M'en veut pas, mais aux dernières nouvelles, Fred et George n'ont pas mis au point de Pastilles de Déprime…

Voilà ce que faisaient les super grands-frères, cria mentalement Ginny à un Percy absent. Ils changent les idées de leur petite-sœur quand elle broie du noir. Parce qu'ils formaient une famille. Même quand tout le monde se divisait en camps, ils restaient une famille. Percy pouvait jouer le dissident, mais ils resteraient unis, et Percy apprendrait bien assez tôt que parfois, la minorité a raison et l'autorité officielle tort.

\- Merci, Ron. Avec plaisir.

.

\- Bill ! Un hibou pour toi !

Bill ouvrit la fenêtre au hibou de Poudlard et déplia le parchemin.

\- C'est de Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Une seconde…

Puisque le courrier de l'Ordre était observé – et cette lettre dont le sceau était cassé ne faisait pas exception – les Weasley avait trouvé une technique parfaite. Les codes secrets moldus. Ils avaient tous utilisé ce livre pour enfants à la maison : les codes « avocat », « cassette », « Hervé » et « Hélène » n'avaient plus de secrets pour eux. Mais les sorciers ne se compliquaient pas la vie à chercher la clé de déchiffrement. Ils lançaient trois ou quatre sorts et abandonnaient, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas décemment empêcher toute la Volière de Poudlard de faire ce pour quoi elle existait.

 _Dumbledore est en fuite. Pas le courage de l'annoncer aux parents, mais on pensait que c'était important que vous le sachiez. AD démantelée. Ombrage règne._

Cette dernière phrase sembla aussitôt faire apparaître un nuage au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je vais passer au QG.

La tête de Fleur apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il embrassa sa bouche boudeuse et enfila sa longue veste en cuir. Sirius et lui allaient devoir se creuser la tête pour que la vie de 500 gamins ne devienne pas un enfer.

.

...

Si à partir de maintenant, je passe rapidement (ou pas du tout) sur pas mal d'épisodes des livres, c'est que cette fanfic peut se croiser avec mon autre fanfiction _Le_ _Loup et la fille-papillon_ qui couvre la même période (avec Bill, Arthur et Molly, comme protagonistes, et occasionnellement Percy et Ginny).

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :D


	14. Chapter 14 : Weaselly Weasleys

**Chapitre 14** – Weaselly Weasleys

.

\- Fabuleux ! Absolument fantastique ! scandait Flitwick en regardant les feux d'artifice Weasley exploser dans le ciel.

Il s'était fait un plaisir de ne pas les faire disparaître lui-même mais d'aller faire mander leur nouvelle directrice. Il avait même adressé un clin d'œil aux jumeaux - qui d'autres ? - quand ceux-ci étaient venus à assister à son cours de Sortilèges. En fin de journée, il avait ouvert les fenêtres de tout le couloir pour laisser une chance aux feux survivants de s'étendre dans le ciel.

Fred et George furent acclamés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ombrage n'avait rien vu venir. Et il lui faudrait sans doute une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'essayer de remonter aux coupables. Oh, elle saurait sans doute que c'était eux : le Dr Flibuster lui-même n'avait pas eu une idée aussi géniale et ce genre de produits ne figurait pas sur le catalogue de Zonko. Mais elle ne pourrait pas le prouver. Les premières explosions avaient eu lieu à la pause, donc personne n'avait d'alibi, et les sorts qu'ils avaient utilisés n'étaient pas les derniers qu'ils avaient lancés, donc leur baguette ne parlerait pas s'il y avait enquête. Cette soirée fut donc délicieusement sereine.

C'était Bill qui leur avait fourni les ingrédients qu'ils voulaient et dont certains étaient prohibés. Visiblement, le reste de l'Ordre aussi voulait que les choses bougent à Poudlard.

Ça tombait bien. Chaque jour qui passait leur pesait davantage. Fred ne faisait déjà plus ses devoirs (en Défense, du moins) et travaillait sur les dessins de leur future boutique. Sans les entraînements de Quidditch, ils avaient pas mal de temps libre. George avait lu le _Code du Travail magique_ de A à Z, ainsi que tous les livres sur l'entreprenariat que comptait la bibliothèque, et il semblait rodé pour s'occuper de la compta'. Ils avaient désormais le temps de ressortir des vieux croquis et de réfléchir à de nouveaux produits. Plus ils innovaient, plus cela devenait facile. Et avec l'aide de Peeves, ils n'auraient aucun problème à claquer la porte avec panache.

\- Fred ! fit Angelina. C'est pour vous.

Contre toute attente, la lettre n'était pas ouverte. Il semblait que les hiboux prenaient de plus en plus l'habitude de rejoindre leurs destinataires plutôt que les mangeoires de la volière, histoire de ne pas se faire attraper par les pièges. Leurs propriétaires leur en étaient gré.

George lut ce qui était écrit et attira son frère dans un coin de la salle commune, livide.

\- Quoi ?

\- La boutique… la boutique qui fait l'angle… _on l'a_.

Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment se mettre à danser de joie devant tout le monde sans en expliquer la raison, mais on aurait dit qu'un autre feu d'artifice avait été tiré dans leurs yeux.

Plus loin, Angelina leur fit un petit sourire triste. Puisqu'il le fallait.

.

.

Bienvenue chez les célibataires, pensa Ginny, la mine réjouie, en entendant Harry dire à ses amis que c'était fini avec Cho.  
Elle-même pensait rompre avec Michael. Peut-être après le match contre les Serdaigles, parce qu'elle ne devait pas briser sa concentration avant.

Quidditch Quidditch Quidditch, pensaient ses neurones en permanence. Elle savait déjà qu'elle voulait en faire son métier. Restait à le prouver au reste du monde.

.

.

\- Notre premier courrier, dit Fred avec un graaaand sourire.

\- Te réjouis pas trop vite, c'est peut-être une facture, ricana Bill.

Vu qu'il passait les trois quarts de son temps chez Fleur, qui habitait à deux rues, il était venu pour leur prêter main forte. Florian Fortarôme était aussi venu les saluer et les conseiller, alors même que sa boutique se situait à l'autre bout du Chemin de Traverse. Les gens discutaient dans la rue, essayaient de deviner ce qui se passait derrière les vitres encore couvertes de papier journaux.

La réponse était simple : le rangement du siècle. Ils avaient eu la boutique au rabais parce qu'elle était inoccupée depuis plusieurs mois, que dans l'ambiance actuelle, peu de gens avaient envie d'ouvrir une boîte, mais surtout parce que ses airs de taudis n'étaient pas très vendeurs – heureusement qu'eux avaient su voir le potentiel de la boutique : sa position sur la rue, son loyer, l'extérieur attractif du bâtiment et son toit biscornu rigolo, l'escalier central qui permettait d'accéder à deux mezzanines – idéal pour compartimenter l'espace en gammes, etc.

Mais c'était pire que les rangements et assainissement du Terrier à l'approche de Muriel, de la maison des Black et de la grande-tante Tessie. Ils avaient déblayé des gravas dans toute une salle, épuisé tous les sorts de nettoyage qu'ils connaissaient et deux aspirateurs Karsher moldus… alors inviter Bill, qui savait faire feu de tout bois, était plutôt intéressé. Il avait retroussé ses manches sans discuter, trop heureux d'aider. Pour l'instant, les parents ne savaient pas. Les jumeaux repoussaient toujours la date où ils leur annonceraient. George avait insisté sur 48h après leur fuite de Poudlard – sinon, Molly Weasley risquait d'envoyer la Brigage magique à leurs trousses.

\- Ah, fit Fred.

\- C'est quoi ? dit George en se retenant de lancer un sort de Disparition à l'ensemble des détritus qui occupaient les lieux (contrairement à l'huile de coude, ça ne marchait pas sur le long terme…).

\- Heu… Une convocation pour harcèlement morale d'une employée du ministère.

 _\- Tu es sûr que c'est pour nous ?_

\- C'est Ombrage, l'employée.

\- Ah, fit George. Bon, on l'a peut-être mérité, du coup.

Bill pouffa.

\- Rendez-vous à dans deux mois…

\- Bah, dans deux mois, elle aura perdu son immunité… Deux mois, c'est plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour que Dumbledore revienne au-devant de la piste…

George toucha du bois.

.

Même les prudents Serdaigles avaient décidé de sortir de leur phase d'observation pour prêter mainforte à l'effort général anti-Ombrage. C'était la fin du _statu quo_ et de la résistance en souterrain. Angelina était un peu patraque à l'approche des ASPICs : Fred lui manquait. Il lui écrivait presque tous les jours, mais c'était différent : l'ambiance dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avait changé. Ils manquaient à tout le monde, en vérité.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurt, Molly ruminait. Elle avait espéré envoyer 4 et non 2 cartes d'encouragement pour les examens. Elle s'imaginait, à tort, que les jumeaux se tournaient les pouces.

Ils lui avaient envoyé une invitation à la soirée d'ouverture du magasin, en signe de paix. Elle irait, Arthur le lui avait fait promettre, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux… Il lui avait fallu attendre plusieurs jours avant de savoir où ils étaient. Elle s'était fait un sang d'encre, à partir du moment où l'Inquisitrice de Poudlard lui avait envoyé une missive dans son atroce papier à lettres rose. Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de compter les lettres de l'inquisitrice à propos de ses fils, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé un instant que l'une d'elle lui annoncerait que ses fils claquaient la porte et quittaient le système scolaire.

Entre Bill qui lui ramenait une Française « enchaaantéée » et citadine jusqu'au bout des ongles, Remus qui ne voyait pas que Tonks était aussi folle de lui que lui d'elle et ses deux bougres d'idiots de fils qui arrêtaient leurs études à seulement un mois des examens, elle avait de quoi se ronger les sangs.

Elle avait grand besoin d'air. Londres l'épuisait. Heureusement qu'il y avait le Terrier pour la retrouver le soir.

.

Eh bien.

\- Nous y voilà, dit Arthur, un peu gênée parce qu'il lui avait forcé la main.

La boutique était plutôt bien placée, à un tiers de la rue la plus passante en partant de Gringotts.

\- Ils ont tous ces étages ?

\- Rappelle-toi la lettre de Ron… Ils avaient 1000 Gallions de capital de départ…

Molly plissa les lèvres. Ah ça, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. 1000 Gallions pour commencer une boutique de farces et attrapes. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de Zonko ! Ah ça, ils l'avaient poussée un peu loin, la farce.

\- Molly chérie ?

\- Oui ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire la tête comme la gosse de 5 ans que tu n'es plus depuis… quoi, 40 ans ?

\- 39, merci bien, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle poussa la porte. Une sonnette tinta, mais elle fut perdue dans le brouhaha des conversations. Il semblait que tous les commerçants de la rue, d'anciens élèves de Gryffondors comme Olivier Dubois, des curieux, et même quelques Gobelins amenés par Bill et Fleur, s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Les conversations étaient joyeuses, bien différentes de celles qu'Arthur entendait aux cocktails du Ministère. Ici, on ne cherchait pas à plaire, on était curieux et on riait. Il fallait dire que les jumeaux leur en mettaient plein les yeux.

Molly s'adoucit un peu en voyant l'ampleur du travail qu'ils avaient fait. L'air sentait bon l'encaustique, le neuf et la poudre à canon. Cette dernière odeur, légère, la rendit nostalgique. Le parquet était ciré, les cakes, muffins et petits canapés servis magiquement étaient faits-main avec une recette qu'elle reconnaissait comme la sienne, le bâtiment sentait le propre et sur toutes les étagères une infinité de produits nouveaux et différents de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient attiraient le regard. Molly reconnut des Philtres d'amour à leur flacon rose bonbon repérables, et en prit un. Sous la date de concoction et la date de péremption, il était écrit que Weasley & Weasley faisait leur propre potion. Un mini Fred (ou était-ce George ?) faisait même un clin d'œil charmeur en dessous de l'inscription.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ? fit-elle en se retenant de paraître aussi émerveillée qu'elle l'était.

Elle tentait de garder un air sévère, mais elle avait le plus grand mal à ne pas faire paraître à quel point elle était émerveillée par le monde que ses fils avaient créé.

\- Ouaip. Et ça marche du feu de dieu ! dit Fred, tout excité en refermant le tiroir-caisse avec un _ding_ très satisfaisant. On a déjà remboursé la moitié du loyer du mois, et ça ne désemplie pas… Si ça continue comme ça, on pourra peut-être engager un vendeur pour pouvoir se concentrer sur de nouveaux produits…

Molly état très impressionnée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer qu'avec ce genre de nouvelles affaires, la curiosité suscitait beaucoup d'intérêt au début, mais que soutenir cet intérêt par un offre compétitive, sans cesse renouvelée, était difficile. Pointer du doigt les risques d'un projet, donc être rabat-joie, faisait un peu partie de son rôle de maman… Les jumeaux sourirent – ils n'étaient pas refroidis par ce commentaire. Elle avait raison et ils allaient prouver qu'ils sauraient relever ce défi. De toute façon, avec l'ère sombre qui s'annonçait, l'envie de rire ne quitterait pas les gens de sitôt.

Elle les embrassa sur les joues, puis passa son bras autour du cou de Fred avec un air conspirateur.

\- Bon, alors, cette petite Angelina, ne me dis pas que tu l'as eu avec une de ces potions…

\- Ginny vous a pas mal écrit, je vois… fit George en souriant à son père.

\- Enfin maman, protesta théâtralement Fred. Que fais-tu de mes qualités, de mon charme naturel et de la panoplie de blagues à 3 noises que les Weasley se transmettent de génération en génération ?

Quand Arthur et Molly quittèrent le magasin, deux bonnes heures plus tard, Molly s'était adoucie. On verrait pour l'avenir, mais le présent lui semblait solide. Arthur, qui avait conseillé aux jumeaux de vendre des tours de magie moldu (sa nouvelle lubie), la fit rire comme une petite fille avec l'onguent Mille-faces, une crème qui permettait à qui en mettait de changer sa physionomie – un peu à la manière du visage d'un Métamorphomage. Le produit n'était pas encore en vente libre (ils attendaient un permis de vente similaire à celui du Polynectar) mais Fred disait l'avoir testé (Molly était pour sa part certaine qu'ils avaient utilisé leur père comme cobaye gratuit, comme au bon vieux temps).

\- Quand on pense qu'ils sont arrivés ici avec rien d'autre que leurs malles – donc peu de linge propre et peu de produits finis – et qu'ils ont réussi _ça_!

Comme eux tous dans cet Ordre, ils avaient retroussés leurs manches et fait ce qui devaient l'être, pensa Arthur.

.  
.

.

« Weasley est notre roiiiiii ! Weasley est notre roiiii ! »

Apercevant la tête dépitée de Malfoy dans la foule, Ginny frappa le rythme avec ses mains.

– Weasley est notre rooooi ! hurla-t-elle en menant la foule d'élève comme un maître d'orchestre. Elle préférait s'en tirer avec la voix cassée mais un souvenir impérissable de la tête de Malfoy et tous ses petits minions de la brigade internationale.

C'était fou ce que cette chanson pouvait rester dans la tête.

.

.

\- Dis, cette nouvelle boutique qui a ouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est des gens de ta famille ?

Percy ignorait tout de l'affaire, mais quand son collègue lui eut expliqué, Percy admit à contrecoeur que c'était ses frères. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, son collègue ne sembla pas déçu, mais ravi.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'avoir une ristourne sur quelques produits ? Ce magasin est dé-ment ! Absolument génial !

Et pour la première fois, Percy fut désolé de devoir admettre qu'il avait perdu le contact avec sa famille.

\- Ah… zut. Bah va faire un tour chez eux quand même, ça risque de te surprendre.

Percy ne réussit pas à se concentrer pendant le reste de la matinée. Il vit les publicités pour W&W fleurir dans les colonnes de la _Gazette,_ puis le nom du magasin dans la liste des start-ups les plus réussies, selon le classement du _Courrier magique international_.

Percy avait voulu donner des lettres de noblesse à son nom de famille… Visiblement, les jumeaux avaient réussi cet exploit en seulement un mois sur le marché du travail et avant même d'avoir finir leurs études. Enfin, _sans_ les avoir finies.

Il devait voir ça. Il partit du bureau plus tôt que d'habitude et prit la direction du Chemin de Traverse.

« J'ai perdu le sens de l'humour et puis j'ai le sens des affaiiiireuh ! » beugla une voiture moldue en le dépassant.

Percy que c'était vrai : il avait désappris à rire. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi triste de sa vie.

.

.

\- Hermione, tu pourrais être une grande actrice… disait Ginny, impressionnée.

\- Je n'ai fait que dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, dit Hermione en rosissant.

Ils avançaient dans la Forêt, Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, Hermione et elle. On n'entendait plus les cris d'Ombrage depuis plusieurs minutes, déjà.

\- Ils sont là, fit Harry en désignant un espace vide entre deux arbres.

Ginny déglutit.

\- Tu te rappelles de cet après-midi poney avec Bilius ? fit Ginny à son frère. Ben ça va me manquer.

Elle inspira profondément. C'est rien que des poneys invisibles (et _ailés_ ! cria le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait) alors respiiiiiire…

Elle qui avait toujours voulu participer aux extraordinaires aventures du Trio, elle était un peu refroidie.

Allez, Gin', pensa-t-elle. T'es une Gryffondor oui ou non ?

Alors elle enjamba le Sombral et s'éleva dans la nuit.

.

.  
.

Ginny avait trouvé le coin idéal : ce petit coin chaud au bout du lit d'Hermione. Elle se coucha en chien de fusil et écouta le Trio parler. Sa cheville avait été réparée en un clin d'œil par Mme Pomfresh, mais elle était venue aux nouvelles. A présent que le monde entier savait que Voldemort était de retour, elle se sentait plus légère, paradoxalement. La lutte ne faisait que commencer, mais à présent, elle se concentrerait seulement contre le mage noir, pas contre lui _et_ contre le Ministère, la presse, le système.

Quand Harry était descendu du bureau du directeur, elle n'avait pas posé de questions. Elle se contenta d'écouter ce qu'Harry voulait lui dire. Quant au reste… Quelles nouvelles révélations lui étaient donc tombées dessus cette fois-ci ? _La Gazette_ ne savait pas l'once de ce qu'Harry avait appris. Et elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que Luna et Neville. C'était toujours comme ça, mais elle finirait par savoir. Les Oreilles-à-Rallonges avaient tout un été pour agir.

Elle attrapa un Chocogrenouille dans l'impressionnant stock que les jumeaux avaient envoyé à Ron. Elle jeta un regard à Ombrage qui était dans un lit plus loin, immobile.

Rusard déprimait. Sans jumeaux à surveiller, sans l'autorisation de recourir aux châtiments corporels, sans la brigade inquisitoriale et sans sa bien-aimée vêtue de rose, Poudlard lui paraissait bien morne. C'était bien la première fois que sa haine des élèves semblait s'être mue en début de déprime. Comme quoi, le monde changeait.

.

Leur retour en Poudlard Express fut délicieux. Si on exceptait le moment où Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle furent matés par un combo de membres de l'A.D. , le voyage fut calme.

\- Hé, Harry… Cho est là, fit Hermione.  
Ginny leva discrètement les yeux du _Chicaneur_ qu'elle lisait. Elle regarda l'échange de regards entre Harry et l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle qu'elle s'était fait un plaisir de battre (Ginny sur un balai était déjà très compétitive, mais Ginny jalouse, ça, c'était vraiment dangereux...) et dissimula un sourire satisfait derrière le magazine.

.

.

Merci à tous les gentils revieweurs du dernier chapitre (Tooran, Medicomage, Soyann, KCaraetmoi) et aussi aux plus discrets :D


	15. Chapter 15 : Wicked

**Chapitre 15** – Wicked (ou Bloody Hell)

.

.

Les chiffres de la vente par correspondance s'étaient reportés sur la vente au magasin : les vacances avaient commencé.

L'émulation était toujours là. C'avait été leur peur avec le démarrage de la boutique et le fait que Fred passait beaucoup de temps avec Angelina. Mais l'émulation intellectuelle entre les deux jumeaux marchait toujours du feu de dieu. De nouveaux produits quittaient l'arrière du magasin chaque semaine : beaucoup de clients se proposaient même d'être cobayes en échanges de réduction sur leurs prochaines gammes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? fit George à Verity.

Leur nouvelle vendeuse avait beaucoup de goût en ce qui concernaient les emballages.

\- La bouteille bleue avec le bouchon doré, dit-elle d'un ton définitif. Les petites pattes sont plus amusantes.

George fit une moue d'excuse à l'intention du flacon à roulettes auquel il avait pensé.

\- Ah !

Verity rattrapa la flasque bleue juste avant qu'elle ne se fracasse par terre : elle avait plongé de la table, dans la joie d'avoir été choisie.

\- Il faudra penser à un système anti-casse, sourit George.

Cet après-midi était consacré au développement de nouveaux emballages et de nouveaux moyens d'acheminer leurs produits dans des endroits où le courrier était contrôlé. Pas seulement Poudlard, mais aussi le Ministère où des collègues désiraient faire des blagues à leurs collègues. George avait déjà eu quelques idées, mais c'était avec son frère qu'il réfléchissait le mieux. Verity remonta dans le magasin pour aller chercher Fred – même si la boutique ne désemplissait pas, elle savait gérer la boutique et avait l'œil (et de bons sortilèges) pour arrêter les chapardeurs. De tout façon, les deux portes étaient équipées de détecteurs à mages noires (qui portait la Marque ne pouvait entrer) et la boutique d'un système de secours pour les clients (largage de Poudre d'Escampette, sortie par l'arrière, etc.), donc il ne pouvait, en théorie, rien lui arriver de grave dans la boutique.

\- Rufus Scrimgeour a été élu, annonça Fred en passant le rideau qui divisait le rez-de-chaussée du magasin et leur laboratoire.

\- Bien, dit George sans quitter des yeux les différents designs qu'il comparait. Enfin un qui prend la mesure de la situation.  
Depuis leur entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, il prenait eu aussi la mesure de leur engagement. Leur temps libre y passait, mais ils ne regrettaient pas.

\- Allez… pour les philtres d'amour, j'ai pensé à des bouteilles de shampooing ave une lettre de parent recommandant à son enfant de faire plus attention la prochaine fois qu'il fera son sac.

\- Validé… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des Boîtes à Flemme ?

Ils devaient aussi regarder les produits qui se vendaient le moins en prévision des soldes d'été, qui approchaient, et savoir quoi avancer dans la vitrine pendant la dernière semaine d'août où beaucoup d'adolescents venaient acheter leurs fournitures scolaires et pourraient se faire tenter par un ajout à leur valise signé Weasley&Weasley.

Le rideau derrière eux s'ouvrit.

\- Messieurs Weasley, monsieur Weasley pour vous !

\- Merci Verity. Salut Bill…

\- Il me faut un truc fort… fit Bill.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

\- Je vais présenter Fleur aux parents, expliqua-t-il.

Les jumeaux sortirent tout leur stock d'alcool d'un même mouvement.

.

.

 _Salut Hermione,_

 _Tu ne vas le croire, mais Bill est fiancé ! Et devine à qui ? A Fleur Delacour ! Selon elle, tout est « chaaarmant » en Angleterre - mon frère, compris. Je te laisse imaginer la tête de Ron quand je lui ai dit… Sans parler de maman. Papa lui a dit qu'il ne serait jamais complice d'un plan qui vise à rendre son fils malheureux, mais maman n'a clairement pas dit son dernier mot…_

 _Ça m'a un peu étonnée, mais au moins on est sûrs qu'ils feront des beaux bébés… et puis ça va pimenter les réunions de famille. Tu viens quand au Terrier ? Normalement, la route est praticable si tu veux venir en voiture…_

 _Donne des nouvelles !_

 _Bises, Ginny_

Hermione sourit. Ginny était ce qu'elle avait le plus proche de meilleure amie. Elle n'avait plus d'amis dans le monde moldu (en CM2, elle était déjà la première-de-classe agaçante au possible), ses parents s'étaient donc habitués à l'idée qu'elle évoluait dans une autre sphère que la leur.

\- Papa, tu pourrais m'emmener chez les Weasley le week-end prochain ?

Son père leva les yeux de _Dentiste Magazine_. Il en était quitte pour un après-midi à expliquer le monde moldu au papa, mais c'était toujours bien de voir les amis de sa famille. Il se demandait toujours s'il n'y avait rien entre Hermione et ce soi-disant meilleur ami… Il savait que sa femme avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais sa fille était très douée pour leur cacher des choses. Et il savait très bien que depuis un an, c'était le cas, mais il doutait que ce qu'elle leur dissimule ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce Ron Weasley.

\- Bien sûr… Il y a du jambon au frigo, si tu veux nourrir ce pauvre hibou…

Hermione sourit.

\- C'est arrivé par la poste – moldue, je veux dire.

Ron apprenait vite.

 _._

.

.

\- Une promotion ? Oh, Arthur !

Molly se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Ron en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Hé, on avait dit pas de câlins en public ! protesta Ginny en donnant l'air d'avoir reçu du jus de citron dans l'œil.

\- Vous avez devant vous le nouveau directeur du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection ! s'exclama leur père avec un sourire comparable à celui du chat du Cheshire.

\- Bravo papa !

Arthur serra tous ceux qui passaient par là dans ses bras. L'absence de Percy n'en était que plus visible. Un an plus tôt, Percy l'aurait félicité pour cette avancée dans sa carrière – puisque ça, lui importait.

.

Arnold piailla plus fort. Ginny le gratta entre les oreilles et il se calma tout de suite, un sourire béat sur sa petite bouche de Boursouflet.

La dérogation pour animaux non-mentionnés sur la liste de fournitures semblait généralisée à tous les Weasley. Selon les jumeaux, les listes standardisées depuis presqu'un siècle risquaient d'évoluer avec la société magique, parce que leur élevage de Boursouflets (développés par un cousin de Lee Jordan au pays de Galle) était quasiment épuisé.

Elle regarda Harry remonter le couloir avec sa valise. Ron et Hermione semblaient partis pour la réunion des préfets dans la dernière voiture du Poudlard Express.

Ginny était beaucoup plus lucide qu'Harry sur lui-même. Il lui fallait une fille sûre d'elle et un peu plus drôle que Cho.

Elle savait qu'il avait regardé dans sa direction pendant tout l'été, surtout quand elle portait des shorts. Qu'il l'appréciait comme partenaire de Quidditch, même s'ils étaient le plus souvent adversaires (Hermione jouait comme un pied et il fallait équilibrer les équipes). Elle savait aussi qu'il aimait parler avec elle, maintenant qu'elle lui parlait plus librement. Elle avait eu le déclic pendant l'année précédente : la Ginny qu'on appréciait était vive, drôle, grande gueule… tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être devant Harry tant qu'elle n'aurait pas combattu sa timidité.

\- Tu veux aller chercher un compartiment ? fit Harry.

Par Merlin, ce qu'elle aimait ses yeux verts… Non, Gin', tu as déjà un petit-ami.

\- Désolé mais Dean m'attend ! dit-elle sur un ton beaucoup trop joyeux.

A son tour de lui courir après.

.  
.

L'ambiance à Poudlard était plus lourde. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du nombre de lettres des parents, qui commentaient les points noirs de l'actualité : le soleil avait beau briller, on avait toujours l'impression qu'un orage était en formation. Et il ne parlait même pas de l'air glacial avec lequel Hermione lui parlait depuis qu'ils avaient parlé bisou (la faute à Ginny et à ce… ce dévergondé de Dean).

Ron entendit quelqu'un le dépasser en fredonnant d'un air absent « Weasley est notre roi ».

C'était Lavande. Il sentit ses oreilles rosir quand elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant.

Il sourit en regardant dehors. Le ciel était clair : excellent pour une journée Quidditch.

.  
\- Ron est un idiot, Hermione. Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau. Maintenant, tu as eu cinq ans pour faire le premier pas, donc tu ne peux pas râler si Lavande t'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied, fit Ginny.

Hermione poussa un grognement. Bien sûr que Ginny avait raison. Mais tout était beaucoup plus simple quand Ron et elle n'abordaient pas les sujets qui fâchaient.

Ginny regarda son amie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle, ou une autre fille, se servait du dortoir comme refuge pour pleurer – c'était un peu la règle, en fait.

Hermione était jolie, même si elle ne faisait rien pour se mettre en avant. Elle était brillante. Courageuse. Personne ne lui enlevait ça. Mais elle n'était pas très douée pour comprendre les garçons – Ron, en particulier.

\- Est-ce que si demain Ron se séparait de Lavande, tu lui demanderais de sortir avec lui ?

\- Non, dit-elle sincèrement.

Hermione renifla. Ginny s'en était douté. Elle lui tendit le paquet de mouchoir de sa table de chevet – celui d'Hermione était fini depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si facile avec Viktor et pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile avec Ron ?

Parvati ouvrit alors la porte du dortoir. Hermione fit immédiatement Disparaître les mouchoirs. Ginny lui tapota l'épaule avant de distraire la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Alors comme ça, il parait que Romilda Vane veut utiliser un Philtre d'amour sur Harry ?

La reine-des-potins sourit et oublia Hermione pour un moment. Ginny, elle, pensait à Hermione la blindée, la vraie femme en armure… c'était difficile avec Ron parce qu'il la rendait vulnérable et qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à sortir son cœur et à le mettre sur la table. Elle était du genre à mettre tout le reste avant : les études, le combat contre Voldemort. Son bien-être et sa vie sentimentale passaient encore à l'arrière-plan.

Ginny se demanda vaguement si Ron comprendrait le message si elle lui bottait les fesses.

Sans doute pas.

\- Quel idiot… dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Un grognement d'approbation lui parvient du baldaquin d'Hermione.

.

\- _Debout_ ! Allez ! Y a des cadeaux !

Pas de réponse.

\- Miss Granger ! fit Ginny dans sa meilleure imitation de McGonagall.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux – encore rougis. Ginny s'assit au bout de son lit.  
\- Hermione. Quelqu'un de très sage m'a dit un jour que rendre les garçons jaloux était tout à fait efficace.

\- Quelqu'un de très sage… ? fit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Selon toi, qui pourrait mettre Ron hors de lui ?

\- Cormac McLaggen, répondit-elle sans hésiter. Je l'ai invité – ou laissé m'inviter, c'est discutable – à la soirée de Slughorn.

\- Bieeen, fit Ginny, ravie que l'idée soit venue d'elle.

\- Est-ce que ma Technique-de-la-jalousie-qui-tue marche de ton côté ?

\- Bah… je n'en ai pas l'impression. Mais vu que Dean me fait de plus en plus de crises de jalousie, il est possible que lui, voit des choses que je ne vois pas.

Hermione sourit.

.  
.

Percy se trouvait sans doute dans l'endroit le plus dangereux pour lui après un champ miné : la cuisine de sa maison d'enfance. Il n'avait pas osé dire non à Scrimgeour.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire à papa ? fit Ginny.

Percy leva un instant les yeux de ses mocassins à glands. Ils se posèrent sur les guirlandes en pommes de pin et le sapin de Noël.

\- Bravo pour ta promotion, dit-il.

\- « Bravo pour ta promotion » ? répéta Fred, incrédule.

Ginny regarda la purée de panais dans le plat devant elle. Puis sa petite cuillère. Oh-oh.

L'avantage, quand on était la dernière, c'est qu'on s'en fichait d'être traitée de « gamine ». Surtout quand on avait deux frères aussi peu matures qu'elle.

\- _Catapuuulte_ !

.  
\- Tout va bien, Weasley ?

Percy essuyait ses lunettes. Ginny avait toujours été douée pour viser, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle réserve cette qualité au Quidditch.

\- Très bien, monsieur le ministre.

Il avait choisi la loyauté au Ministère, maintenant plus que toujours. Parce qu'ils étaient enfin du même côté.

Mais il se rappelait aussi de la nuit de la Coupe du Monde, où il avait eu si peur pour tous ses frères et sœurs. Charlie avait été sévèrement blessé au bras et Bill à l'abdomen… lui-même avait eu droit à un nez cassé. La lutte contre Voldemort était devenue une affaire de famille ce jour-là. Elle ne cesserait plus jamais de l'être.

Il manqua sourire. Etre l'objet des blagues de ses frères et sœurs, aussi peu agréables soient-elles, c'était déjà une façon de revenir dans la famille. Ça n'effaçait rien du passé, ce n'était pas un pardon, mais c'était un beau cadeau de Noël.

.  
.

 _Coucou maman,_

 _Comment ça va avec Bill et Fleur(k) ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais elle m'a beaucoup aidé avec les cours et j'ai eu trois O et deux E pour mes devoirs de vacances grâce à son aide… Sois sympa avec elle, ok ?_

 _Sinon, dans la série Harry-Potter-nous-sauvera-tous, ce matin, Ron a avalé un Philtre d'amour qui était destiné à Harry et dans la foulée il a avalé du vin empoisonné… et Harry l'a sauvé avec un bézoard (tu sais, ces pierres antipoison ?). Bon, je t'écris ça pour te mettre au goût du jour, mais NE T'INQUIETE PAS, on va tous bien (Harry veille au grain), d'accord ?_

 _Bisous,  
Ginny _

Molly s'assit, une main sur son cœur. Ses enfants aimaient vraiment se moquer d'elle. Comment ne pas s'inquiéter après ce genre de lettres…

 _J'ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE_ , écrit-elle au verso de la lettre.  
Elle n'eut aucune pitié pour le joyeux Coquecigrue et l'envoya dehors. Il hulula et partit aussi vite que ses petites ailes purent le porter.

.

.

\- Chang qui fonce… non, seulement une feinte, il semblerait ! Le Vif d'Or se cache bien ! cria le professeur McGonagall d'une voix énergique.

Ginny regrettait un peu les commentaires impayables de Luna, mais au moins, elle ne serait pas tentée de rire. Elle devait rester concentrée : aujourd'hui, elle devait se montrer à la hauteur d'Harry Potter, comme Attrapeuse. Avoir pour adversaire l'ex du garçon qu'elle aimait lui avait donné une niaque comme jamais... Elle se battait pour lui, presque plus que pour les Gryffondors.

Elle savait qu'Harry savait qu'elle n'était plus avec Dean. Elle savait qu'elle l'intéressait, et elle avait aussi appris avec l'affaire Ron/Lavande qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les pouvoirs euphorisants d'une fête dans la Salle commune.

.

 _\- Weasley est notre reine !_ scandait Hermione, suivie par tous les Gryffondors.

Le retour au château ne fut qu'effusions et chants de victoire. Ron revint d'un raid aux cuisines sous les acclamations et Dean déploya des bannières incroyables qu'il avait dessinées lui-même.

Ne manquait plus qu'Harry. Il ne devait plus tarder à présent que sa retenue était finie.

Quand elle vit apparaître dans l'ouverture du portrait de la Grosse Dame, le regard inquiet et vert derrière les lunettes rondes, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Le reste de l'équipe acclamait toujours Ron (lui aussi, semblait-il, avait voulu rendre Harry fier et il avait parfaitement bien joué) quand Harry entra dans la salle commune.

Ils s'avancèrent sans se concerter, en ne se parlant qu'avec les yeux. C'était le moment d'endosser le proverbial courage des Gryffondors, au milieu de tous ces regards. Le moment d'affronter le regard de Ron, de Dean, mais surtout le moment d'affronter sa peur viscérale d'être rejetée.

Cinq ans qu'elle attendait ce baiser. Il ne fut pas parfait. Mais sa tête criait « Victoiiiiiiire ! » tandis que la foule autour la célébrait, criait, riait ou applaudissait.

Elle ne desserra son étreinte que quand elle fut certaine qu'Harry Potter n'avait l'intention de n'aller nulle part ailleurs sans elle.

.

.

.

.

Bill reposa le plan de table qu'ils avaient tenté de faire pour le mariage, las. Fleur regardait leurs actes de naissances respectifs, qu'elle allait porter au Ministère le lendemain.

\- Pourquoi « Bill » ? Okay, tu travailles dans la finance, mais un garçon aussi volontaire que toi aurait pu être surnommé « Will », non ?

Bill était habitué à ce qu'on fasse des jeux de mots avec son nom, et avec Fleur qui apprenait l'anglais...

\- Fleur, ne le prends pas mal, mais je m'appelle Bill depuis maintenant 26 ans et ça me va très bien.

Elle fit signe que ça le regardait et se replongea dans un ouvrage assez complexe sur les moyens de détection de la magie noire en milieu ultra-magique. Autant pour sa réputation de gourde. Elle l'impressionnait chaque jour un peu plus.

\- Ginny est quasiment sûre d'avoir eu les BUSEs qu'elle veut et elle m'a dit de te remercier pour elle.

Fleur sourit.

\- C'est très gentil à elle… mais elle se serait très bien débrouillée sans moi, c'est une tête, dit-elle simplement et sincèrement.

Bill sourit. Et humble avec ça. Il l'embrassa avant d'attraper son manteau.

La nuit était froide pour le mois de juin.

Il était à peine rentré chez lui qu'on frappa violemment à la porte. Il fut debout en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Avoir des ressorts aux pieds faisait partie des prérequis quand on faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- On a aperçu la Marque au-dessus de Poudlard ! cria la voix de Fred. Tu viens ?

.

.

La douleur. Bill n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il trouverait autour de lui.

Option 1 : un miroir. Ca risquait de piquer. Option 2 : un autre lit de l'infirmerie occupé par quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il aimait mieux rester dans le déni et le doute, encore un petit moment. Option 3 : Fleur qui brisait leurs fiançailles. Il espérait à la fois que non (pour lui) et que oui (pour elle).

Au moins, l'option « Greyback encore en action » semblait impossible, vu qu'il pouvait sentir les draps et l'odeur d'antiseptique de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Et celle, assez écœurante de l'onguent qu'on avait appliqué sur son visage. Sans doute le cicatrisant le plus concentré du monde magique. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait senti Greyback déchirer son visage, modeler ses traits avec cruauté. Il s'était heureusement évanoui, mais il savait qu'il ne ressemblerait plus jamais aux photos d'avant celle qu'on appellerait la tristement célèbre Bataille de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Tu es réveillé, Bill, je le vois bien. Tu n'as jamais été doué pour faire semblant de dormir, fit la voix de Fleur, très calme, à côté de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas encore envie d'affronter la réalité, marmonna-t-il du mieux qu'il put.

Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal et parler semblait tirer tous les muscles atrophiés de son visage. C'était comme si mille aiguilles avaient décidé de bouger dans sa peau.

\- Chéri, il le faudra bien. Tu n'as pas à bouger, tu n'as qu'à écouter. Toute ta famille va bien. Mais tout le monde me parle d'un professeur Rogue, qui vous aurait tous trahi et qui a tué Dumbledore…

\- Dumbledore est mort ? dit-il en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup.

Le murmure était rauque, mais au moins, ses blessures n'avaient pas affectée sa vue.

\- Oui. Mais _l'Ordre survit_ , dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Seulement, on ignore ce que Rogue a pu ou va raconter à l'autre camp.

Bill referma les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, Fleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la choucroute ?

Bill se retint de sourire – il adorait cette expression française.

\- J'ai failli ne plus pouvoir te le dire, alors je compte bien répéter cette phrase – en en pensant chaque mot – jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Fleur rayonnait – littéralement.

\- Maintenant que tout va être plus compliqué, sans Dumbledore, je pense que l'on devrait se marier ici, en Angleterre.

Bill était surpris – vu que Fleur s'installait dans _son_ pays, faire le mariage en France lui avait beaucoup tenu à cœur.

\- J'en ai déjà parlé avec ta mère. Le Terrier est sans doute mon endroit préféré sur Terre, alors on fera le mariage dans le champ d'à côté. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que cette maison en aura vu, des choses….

.

.

.

.

V'là l'approche du tome 7 et de la fin, les amis… Encore 1 chapitre et 1 épilogue^^ _Accio reviews_ !


	16. Chapter 16 : Voldemort is going down

**Chapitre 16 – Voldemort is going down !**

.  
.

\- Tu es sûre que la pendule est à l'heure ? répéta Ginny pour la deuxième fois, les joues couleur de cendre.

Ron et Tonks n'étaient pas arrivés à l'heure prévue… Et maintenant, Fred et son père avaient raté leur Portoloin.

\- Là !

Ginny dévala les deux marches de l'entrée pour rejoindre Harry. Il était couvert de boue mais semblait indemne. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être romantiques. Pas quand le reste de la famille Weasley et leurs amis manquaient à l'appel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit sa mère.

\- Les Mangemorts nous attendaient.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lupin apparut en soutenant un George inconscient. Et sanglant. Autant pour sa nouvelle veste en cuir de dragon. Quand il fut installé sur le canapé et que sa mère se pencha sur lui pour guérir ce qu'elle pouvait, Ginny écouta la discussion animée entre Remus, Harry et Hagrid. Qui donc avait pu les trahir ? Kingsley débarqua avec un regard meurtrier sur le visage. Lui aussi voulait qu'on règle des comptes, mais l'inquiétude remplaça bientôt sa colère. Le traître serait leur priorité seulement une fois qu'ils sauraient où étaient Fol'œil, Dingus, Tonks, Ron, Fleur et Bill. Fred et Mr Weasley. La pendule de grand-mère, qui pointait « En danger de mort » depuis deux mois, n'était pas d'un grand secours.

Ginny retourna auprès de son frère et de sa mère.

\- Il vivra, lui souffla-t-elle.

Quant à son oreille…

Harry s'approcha. Ginny tenta de le chasser de son esprit pour un moment. Elle sentit qu'il lui proposait sa main, alors elle la saisit et s'y cramponna. Cela mis à part, rien n'indiquait qu'ils avaient vécu les plus beaux mois de leur vie avant de se séparer.

Fred arriva avec leur père quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ne s'étonna pas qu'ils sachent que George n'allait pas bien : déjà quand ils étaient enfants, les jumeaux savaient si l'un ou l'autre s'étaient fait mal, même quand ils se trouvaient à des centaines de mètres l'un de l'autre. Fred était au moins aussi pâle que si c'était lui qui avait perdu du sang et une oreille.

Il manquait toujours Bill et Ron pour que la famille soit au complet. Ginny s'en voulait de penser comme cela, mais les Weasley passaient un peu avant le reste du monde.

Ron apparut finalement. Hermione le serra contre elle. Ginny aurait souri si elle ne s'était pas tant inquiétée.

\- Merci pour nos fils, entendit-elle sa mère dire à Remus et Tonks.

Ginny continua à fixer le ciel.

.

Le problème avec le bonheur, c'est qu'il était ténu. Sans cesse en danger, dans le monde où ils vivaient. Fleur rayonnait chaque jour un peu plus, à l'approche de leur mariage, mais lui, Bill, ne pensait qu'à tout ce qui pouvait mal se passer d'ici là et après ça.

Mondingus était toujours celui auquel on pensait comme traitre, mais il n'y croyait pas. Il était vrai que sa peur de Dumbledore avait été sa principale motivation pour entrer dans l'Ordre, alors maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, Dingus semblait avoir moins de raison de se battre qu'eux. Mais Bill n'y croyait pas. Mondingus était un lâche, mais pas un traître. Et pourtant, il ne voulait soupçonner aucun autre de ses amis.

Fleur, malgré sa beauté, avait des yeux fatigués et inquiets, une ridule sur le front, quand il l'observait à la dérobée. Elle reprenait son visage lisse, paisible et aimant quand elle le voyait l'observer.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Si seulement l'amour suffisait, comme dans toutes ces histoires qui berçaient les enfants… Un baiser d'amour sincère pour réveiller un mort, l'amour qui triomphe toujours du mal, l'alliance si facile et efficace des gentils contre les méchants… tout cela n'existait que dans les contes de fée. Et ils n'en vivaient pas un – en dehors de leur couple. Il voulait vivre heureux avec Fleur et avoir beaucoup d'enfants (pas plus de 3, avait dit Fleur, et ça lui allait très bien), mais la route semblait encore longue jusque-là.

.

.  
.

Ginny avait enfilé son plus bel ensemble de lingerie – le genre qu'on n'achète pas avec sa mère. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu (c'est ce qui arrive quand on quitte sa petite-amie au bout d'un mois et demi). L'important était qu'elle, sache qu'elle le portait : c'était une armure invisible qui la faisait se sentir plus belle et plus sûre d'elle. Idéal pour un mariage. Elle n'aurait que deux mois pour encore profiter d'Harry avant la rentrée et elle avait l'intention de lui faire regretter… elle allait lui montrer ce qu'il perdait en partant à l'aventure.

Elle regarda la robe or pâle que Fleur lui avait cousue, et eut un sourire malicieux. Bah… Qui remarquerait qu'elle avait modifié le décolleté ? Un sorcier à lunettes, avec un peu de chance ...

\- Je peux entrer me changer ? fit la voix de Gabrielle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ginny attacha la robe et la fit entrer, légèrement agacée par la blonde. Elle avait bien grandie, et était déjà aussi belle que Fleur. Elle devait entrer en première année à Beaubâtons à la rentrée. Ginny savait que Gabrielle avait fait du mannequinat pour l'équivalent français des _Trois Sorts_ , un magazine de vêtements en vente par correspondance, mais Ginny ne comptait pas la laisser lui voler la vedette : elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses battements de cils sous le nez d'Harry quand elle était arrivée. Non mais oh. Comment une gamine pourrait intéresser Harry ?

Quoique… Elle avait vu à quelle vitesse son père tombait sous le charme de Mme Delacour, quand sa mère n'était pas là… Les hommes, faillit-elle grommeler.

Elle regrettait d'avance le départ prochain du Trio. Harry, son frère et sa meilleure amie avaient tenté de la mettre devant le fait accompli, mais Ginny n'était pas idiote.

Molly était encore assez en colère contre Harry, à ce sujet. Elle le trouvait un peu ingrat d'embarquer son fils et Hermione dans ses aventures alors que les adultes – les vrais – étaient là, prêts à prendre la relève. Ginny, elle, savait que si Harry ne voulait rien leur révéler, c'était que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé. Ça la tuait de ne pas savoir, mais elle comprenait. Ce n'était pas qu'il se défiait d'eux, mais qu'il respectait la mémoire du directeur.

Harry allait lui manquer. Tout en lui allait lui manquer. Sa droiture, sa foutue droiture qui le forçait à partir loin d'elle pour accomplir son destin. Leurs fous rires d'abord timides puis éclatants de complicité. Elle n'avait pas attendu pour rien, semblait-il. Ils s'accordaient bien. Elle lui en voulait un peu de l'abandonner derrière, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps, parce qu'elle l'en aurait aimé moins s'il n'avait pas fait les choix qu'il faisait au nom de leur histoire. C'était la personne la moins égoïste qu'elle connaisse, mais le côté sacrificiel ne s'accordait pas trop avec une relation durable…

Elle l'avait attendu 5 ans, alors quelques mois (années ?) de plus semblaient peu à un observateur extérieur… mais maintenant qu'elle avait mordu dans la pomme, elle ne désirait qu'une autre bouchée. Elle aurait presque préférée qu'ils se quittent sur une dispute, un malentendu. Mais ç'avait été rationnel. Ça n'avait pas arrêté l'amour.

Leurs regards tristes quand ils étaient dans la même pièce en témoignaient. Ses tentatives à elle de le faire changer d'avis lui avaient laissé le goût amer de l'amour qui existe mais dont on ne peut profiter.

Elle en voulait encore à Ron d'avoir interrompu son baiser d'anniversaire, le souvenir qu'elle avait voulu donner à Harry avant qu'il ne parte loin d'elle… Ron ne comprenait pas : elle, était passionnée, spontanée, tactile aussi, alors que lui n'en était qu'aux premières leçons des _Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières_ avec Hermione.

Mais finalement, son intervention n'avait fait que lui rappeler ce qu'elle savait déjà : le bonheur était éphémère si on ne se battait pas pour lui.

.

.

Les Delacour avaient envoyé un hibou pour dire qu'ils allaient bien, même si Gabrielle avait été sacrément secouée par l'attaque…

Ginny était en train de se demander ce qu'elle pourrait planter dans l'oreille de George pour dérider toute la famille, mais c'était peine perdue. Ses parents avaient décidé de l'envoyer chez Muriel, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse y faire. Fichus 16 ans. Même si elle avait eu son permis de Transplanage, la Trace l'aurait trahie.

Ginny regarda sa mère faire les cents pas en se tordant les mains. Son père était au Ministère et essayait d'avoir des informations.

\- S'ils avaient été attrapés, on le saurait, maman.

Merci George.

\- Mais même… ils sont sans ressource, sans rien…

\- Hermione a préparé leurs affaires depuis des semaines, répliqua Ginny. Ils ont de quoi vivre confortablement pour des mois. Je me demande même si elle n'a pas de la bouffe congelée dans un coin de son sac.

Molly lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu le _savais_ ? Tu savais qu'ils partaient ?

\- Tout le monde le savait, maman, il n'y a que toi qui n'arrivais pas à te faire à l'idée qu'ils sont assez grands pour prendre leurs propres décisions, répliqua-t-elle, énervée.

Elle sortit et alla s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée. Fred lui apporta des esquimaux et s'installa à côté d'elle, adossé nonchalamment à la porte, en mâchonnant sa glace.

\- Comprends maman… Tu as attendu qu'on revienne de la nuit des 7 Potter, _tu_ sais ce que ça fait d'être sans nouvelle.

\- _Tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi_ ? explosa-t-elle. On parle de mon frère, d'une de mes meilleurs amies et de…

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Fred s'arrêta de manger et la regarda, compatissant.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment Harry, hein ?

\- Quelle question… Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de rentrer à Poudlard… A part pour fuir Tante Muriel.

\- On ira te voir, promit Fred, un peu gêné de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire : sa sœur pleurait peu, et elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir être consolée, mais il savait que parfois, elle avait besoin d'un câlin d'un de ses frères.

Les jumeaux aimaient bien Harry : ils s'étaient réjoui qu'il ait choisi leur sœur et qu'elle l'ait choisi. Mais à présent, ils leur faisaient un peu penser à Remus et Tonks. Ils espéraient que Ginny se remette. Qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas. Parce que l'issue de la guerre était encore loin d'être décidée. Mieux valait peut-être un cœur brisé maintenant que dans plusieurs mois.

.  
.

.  
.

\- Vos fils ont égratigné mes bergères avec leurs inepties magiques ! annonça Muriel. J'exige que vous leur parliez !

Molly se leva de mauvaise grâce. Elle avait toujours dit que continuer « Weasley, farce pour sorciers facétieux » depuis l'aile sud de la maison de Muriel était une mauvaise idée. Et avec ça, sa grande-tante commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot… Mais le Terrier n'était plus sûr.

Molly traversa la maison et alla frapper à la porte des jumeaux. Ils avaient un appartement entier à eux.

Le visage de Fred apparut à la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Maman ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Molly tenta de passer ou de regarder par-dessus son épaule, mais la tête de George bloqua la vue.

\- Comment ça va ? dit le deuxième jumeau avec un grand sourire.

\- Laissez-moi entrer, dit-elle, agacée.

\- Mais pourquoi venir nous voir par une aussi belle journée ?

Molly leva un sourcil. Une bruine constante tombait depuis le matin.

\- Il parait que vous avez abîmé les fauteuils de votre tante. Je viens voir ce que je peux faire…

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire douloureux.

\- Ces horreurs ? Bah, on ne peut pas dire qu'on les ait évitées…

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu disais que tu ne commenterais plus l'état de notre chambre une fois qu'on aurait quitté la mais…

\- Fred, laisse-moi entrer ou, peu importe l'âge de cette porte, je la défonce.

\- Bon, bon…

Molly soupira. Elle savait très bien que George avait informulé un maximum de _Recurvite_ pendant que Fred lui avait tenu la jambe. C'était peine perdu. Des paquets violets frappés de deux W jonchaient le sol et clairement, les jumeaux n'avaient pas rangé depuis les deux semaines qu'ils avaient passés là. Des plumes, et les fientes des hiboux chargés de livrer les bons de commande et la marchandise, maculaient le parquet près de la fenêtre. Les bergères de Muriel, en effet, avaient souffert. Un liquide qui devait être celui d'un flacon de Rêves Eveillés brisé avait coulé sur l'une, et l'autre avait perdu un pied, peut-être en se battant avec un Télescope Frappeur.

Visiblement, c'était le petit repose-pied assorti aux bergères qui s'étaient échappé et avait prévenu Muriel des maltraitances subies par sa famille, parce que Molly ne le voyait nulle part.

\- J'ai dit que je ne commenterai pas votre rangement quand vous serez chez vous. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, vous êtes chez votre grande-tante et il est grand temps de me ranger tout ça !

Elle avait eu la voix menaçante, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, qu'employait Rogue pour faire régner le silence dans sa classe. Le bruit d'une cocotte-minute qui commence _tout doucement_ à bouillonner…

\- On s'en occupe.

Un sort plus tard, la bergère de gauche avait retrouvé son pied (caché dans un pot de fleur, pour une raison inconnue) et celle de droite, son horrible couleur pois cassé.

\- Contente ? dit Fred.

Mais leur mère observait encore les cartons qui avaient envahis la pièce. Les jumeaux avaient pressentis l'attaque de leur boutique : les produits dans les étagères avaient été moins nombreux que d'habitude, cachés par des artifices, comme des panneaux Promotion ou des affiches. Quand les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts avaient attaqués leur boutique principale, il n'y restait plus que ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu y laisser. Il y avait des pertes certaines, mais la boutique était protégée et ils doutaient que les Mangemorts cherchent des jouets pour le prochain anniversaire de leurs enfants : c'était les jumeaux qu'ils cherchaient et ils avaient disparu, en indiquant clairement qu'ils ne reviendraient pas chez eux de sitôt.

Il y avait là un stock important de vêtements d'invisibilité : Molly savait que ses fils ne voulaient pas en faire profiter le nouveau Ministère. Ils avaient fait disparaître en premier les produits que l'autre camp pouvait utiliser à son avantage. La poudre d'escampette ou Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, elle, était restée sur le marché, mais uniquement parce qu'elles pouvaient servir à des Nés-Moldus en fuite. Molly avait toujours dit que leurs produits étaient trop partisans – les Marques des Ténèbres comestibles aurait passé s'il n'y avait pas eu leur campagne pour Pousse-rikiki…

Depuis leur fuite, deux semaines plus tôt, les jumeaux vivaient ici et réglaient leurs affaires. Ecouler un maximum de leurs produits sur le marché noir avait été une solution, mais depuis l'affaire Mondingus, ils faisaient attention. On ne savait jamais qui achetait les produits et qui trahirait leur position.  
Mais ils allaient bientôt partir. Depuis que Lee avait lancé Potterveille, ça n'avait été qu'une question de semaines avant qu'ils ne partent. Mais savoir deux autres de ses enfants traqués et en cavale n'allait pas plaire à Molly.

\- Quel gâchis, dit-elle sincèrement. Votre boutique était très belle.

Fred et George sourirent.

\- T'inquiète m'man, on a fait apparaître une affiche « Réouverture quand le Méchant-sans-nez aura débarrassé le plancher » sur notre vitrine et on compte bien tenir notre promesse.

.

.

Ginny se redressa vivement. Elle avait beau retourner le Gallion de l'A.D. dans ses mains, rien ne se passait. Pourtant, sa mère souriait. Donc quelque chose s'était passé.

Sa mère n'avait pas eu de vrai sourire (ceux qui montent jusqu'aux yeux) depuis des semaines, à part quand elle écoutait _Potterveille_ et que les jumeaux intervenaient.

\- Bah ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Harry, Hermione et Ron ont explosé le toit de Gringotts à dos de dragon, dit Molly.

\- _Pardon_ ? …Et ça te fait rire ?

C'était plutôt le genre de choses qu'elle ou ses frères auraient pu dire.

Et puis, elle vit que le sourire de sa mère était féroce.

\- Ca veut dire qu'ils vont bien. Et que les choses vont bouger.

Ginny regarda la pièce ensorcelée par Hermione deux ans plus tôt. Eh bien, si ça pouvait bouger un peu plus vite…

Ils avaient utilisé un dragon. Un _dragon_. Ron n'était pas le frère de Charlie pour rien…

Machinalement, Ginny dessina un éclair sur sa table de chevet couverte de poussière. Elle étouffait dans cette maison. Cela faisait presque cinq mois qu'elle attendait le moindre mouvement, le moindre indice pour quitter la maison. Elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre à Transplaner en utilisant de _s livres_ …

Plus tard ce soir-là, Ginny fut réveillée par la brûlure d'un Gallion qui chauffe dans sa poche. La sensation la ramena au temps de l'A.D.

 _Harry Potter à Poudlard. Anciens de l'A.D. bienvenus._

Elle se leva et attrapa sa baguette. Elle en serait.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais » n'était pas qu'une expression, en temps de guerre.

.

.

\- Percy ! cria une voix féminine.

Percy, qui était dans l'atrium, sourit à la jeune femme qui s'approchait – Audrey Lesgrade, sa petite-amie. Mais il vit rapidement, quand elle se rapprocha, qu'elle n'avait pas ses chaussures de danse (ils prenaient des cours de valse ensemble) et pas non plus un sourire sur le visage.

\- Percy, est-ce que tu crois que Voldemort peut être défait ?

\- Oui, dit-il.

\- Alors, on va aller tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard.

\- C'est un rendez-vous ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Voldemort et toutes ses forces sont en train de prendre Poudlard d'assaut. J'ai eu l'info il y a cinq minutes, je t'ai cherché dans la moitié du ministère…

Percy l'attrapa alors par la main et jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre.

\- Merci.

L'occasion de prouver où allait sa loyauté. De se réconcilier peut-être avec sa famille. De défendre l'école en laquelle il croyait – en laquelle il avait toujours cru, même s'il avait soutenu Ombrage contre Dumbledore. L'occasion de redevenir Percy _Weasley_.

.  
.

\- _STUPEFIX_ ! cria Ginny.  
Elle manqua la figure masquée, mais celle-ci se réfugia derrière une colonne, où un Poufsouffle – Cadwallader ? – l'assomma avec un balai. Avec un _balai_ … Non, mais il rêvait ou quoi ?

Elle regarda le Poursuiveur enfourcher son balai et foncer dehors, là où le plus gros du combat avait commencé. Elle supposait que c'était une technique, la bataille aérienne… Dommage que le Bolide 22 de Bill soit resté chez Muriel…

Ginny évita deux jets rouges et traversa le hall d'entrée, protégée par de puissants Boucliers. Elle aperçut des têtes connues éviter maléfices sur maléfices. Elle lança un Sort du Saucisson à un Serpentard qui tentait de lancer un sort dans le dos de Remus, et continua de courir.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de comparer les combattants aux trombinoscopes de l'année : elle devait retrouver Harry. Mais bien sûr, comme toujours dans les histoires d'amour compliquée, personne ne vous laisse vous en tirer si facilement.

 _\- Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ?!_ cria-t-elle au Mangemort qui la suivait de près.

Elle le propulsa jusqu'à un des Sabliers géants de l'entrée. Le verre vola en éclats et Ginny continua son chemin. L'aile où se trouvait la classe de Divination était à moitié détruite, et Ginny aperçut de loin Neville près des serres, avec le professeur Chourave. Balancer des Tentatculas vénéneuses et des Filets du Diable sur ses adversaires ne semblait lui poser aucun cas de conscience. Bon.

A la guerre comme à la guerre, elle supposait… Ginny sortit de ses poches toutes les inventions Weasleys qu'elle avait pu y mettre (dont pas mal de prototypes encore non testés sur des humains – mais ça ne saurait tarder.). Et elle organisa sa sortie triomphante de l'école.

Des sorts de gavage combiné aux Pastilles longues-langues, Nougats Nez-en-sang et Berlingots d'Evanouissement eurent raison de cinq Mangemorts qui œuvraient dans l'entrée – soit qu'ils furent assommés, soit qu'ils ne puissent plus formuler de sorts pendant assez de temps pour permettre à leurs adversaires de les maîtriser.

Un _Accio baguettes_ général plus tard, ils étaient aussi inoffensifs que des Moldus. Ginny n'eut aucune pitié et brisa les morceaux de bois magiques en deux.

\- Avec moi !

Colin Crivey (qui n'avait rien à faire là) rejoignit ses cotés avec Lee Jordan et trois autres élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Poudlard ne tomberait pas aux mains de ces barbares. Pas sous leur garde.

.

.

Bill cria à Fleur de se protéger. Il y eut un rugissement au-dessus d'elle et elle s'allongea à terre, mains sur la tête. Le pot d'échappement de la moto d'Hagrid venait de lâcher une énorme gerbe de flammes bleues et blanches. Fleur plissa le nez en sentant la chair brûlée. Le feu du terrain de Quidditch se reflétait étrangement sur ses cheveux argentés.

Bill et elle coururent pour remonter la pente et s'attaquer à un deuxième géant. Hagrid manœuvrait déjà sa bécane (réparée et amenée par Tonks) dans les airs.

Deux silhouettes masquées leur barraient le chemin. Fleur leur sourit et battit des cils.

Etonnamment, même les Mangemorts sous l'Imperium étaient encore sensibles à la beauté. Et la Beauté, c'était elle. Elle éblouissait les hommes alentours à coups de sourire et les achevait d'un coup de baguette. Elle avait renoncé aux sorts non-létaux quand l'autre camp avait sorti les _Avada Kedavra_ pour affronter des étudiants de moitié leur âge.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'aime ! cria Bill, haletant, en la suivant jusqu'au prochain barrage de Mangemorts.

Mais il était déjà désorganisé par l'escouade volante menée par Dean Thomas et deux centaures qui jouaient des coudes.

\- Stupéfix ! crièrent Bill et Fleur d'une même voix.

Ils devraient imprimer ça sur un T-Shirt.

.

\- Ron était avec lui… dit Arthur d'une voix brisée.

Justement. C'aurait dû être lui.

George était au-delà des larmes.

Il s'était évanoui en plein combat. C'était Bill qui l'avait retrouvé. Indemne, il l'avait emmené dans la Grande Salle où ses parents veillaient le corps en pleurant.

Avec Fred, une partie de George Weasley mourut cette nuit-là. Ses 21 premières années perdirent leur saveur, leur couleur et leur intérêt. Il regarda le monde avec moins d'optimisme qu'avant.

George avait envisagé la mort de chacun de ses amis, de ses frères et sœurs, de ses parents, mais jamais celle de son frère. C'avait été le tabou ultime : ils étaient frères, « à la vie, à la mort ». Définis par leur dualité.

Percy était arrivé derrière eux. George entendit, comme à travers un écran de brume, que Ron et Ginny allaient bien. Pourquoi eux et pas lui ? pensa-t-il égoïstement, avant de se reprendre.

George s'accroupit pour regarder son frère. Il y avait un sourire dissimulé au coin de sa bouche. Mais George l'avait vu dormir assez souvent pour pouvoir dire la différence entre le sommeil et la mort. La rigidité. L'absence de mouvement de la poitrine.

Pourtant, l'espace de quelques minutes, il se força à croire qu'il se trompait. Que Fred vivait quelque part.

Au-delà.

Et lui aussi allait devoir continuer.

La lutte qu'ils avaient commencé il y avait des années n'était pas finie. Celle dans laquelle ils s'étaient embarqués 21 ans plus tôt en entrant dans la famille Weasley. Ou peut-être était-ce 7 ans plus tôt, en aidant Harry Potter à monter sa valise dans le _Poudlard Express._ Ou encore deux ans plus tôt, quand ils avaient endossé les robes de soirées des jumeaux Prewett pour le bal de Noël.

Chacun de ses choix les avaient amenés à Poudlard aujourd'hui.  
Alors George porterait leurs couleurs encore une nuit. Pour deux.

 _Les sorciers facétieux vous saluent bien bas_ , s'imagina-t-il dire au prochain Mangemort qui croiserait sa route. _Et ils ne vous laisseront plus jamais retirer le sourire d'un seul visage.  
_.

.

Non… pas _lui_ … Pas lui aussi, par Merlin, pas lui…

\- _HARRY_ … !  
Mais le cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Bill la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. George, le regard résolu, posa une main sur son épaule. A côté, Ron retenait Hermione.

Ginny s'entendit suffoquer.

\- _Respire_ , lui ordonna George d'une voix dure. Respire. Tout n'est pas fini.

Autour d'eux, les combattants criaient des insultes. D'autres restaient immobiles, les traits défaits, choqués, incertains ou attendant la suite.

Ginny respira. Le regard trop sérieux de George suivait la progression de l'information à sa tête.

 _Oui, Harry est mort. Mais tu es vivante. Tous ces gens sont vivants. Et Voldemort doit mourir,_ disait ses yeux.

Elle avait compris. Il ne fallait plus avoir de cœur pour rester debout au milieu d'un champ de bataille, et justement, le sien venait d'être arraché et piétiné à deux reprises. Il ne se réparerait pas de sitôt.

Alors Ginny participa aux cris, aux insultes à l'égard des Mangemorts, ignorant les _Silencio_ qu'on leur lançait. Neville ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'Harry pour tenir en respect les Carrow. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'Harry pendant la dernière _année_ pour se battre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour stopper ce soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'Elu n'avait finalement été que l'élu de son cœur… Alors ils prendraient tous sa place de l'autre côté du champ de bataille.

 _Pour Harry._

.

.

Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un cœur de mère qui se brise.

Quand elle aimait, elle aimait fort. Et quand elle frappait, elle frappait fort.  
A bon entendeur, dit-elle mentalement à Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _\- PAS MA FILLE, ESPECE DE GARCE!_

Fini le gentil « gourgandine »…

Luna, Ginny et Hermione s'écartèrent pour lui laisser leur place.

 _C'est ça, laissez un peu les vieux se mettre en danger, et mourir, si tel doit être le cas_ , pensa Molly. Elle se fichait presque de recevoir le coup fatal si elle emportait avec elle la meurtrière de Sirius et celle qui avait fait s'écrouler un mur sur Fred.

Bellatrix Lestrange éclata de son affreux rire d'ivrogne en voyant qui avait décidé de l'affronter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la puissance qui se dégageait de son adversaire. Au tour de Molly de sourire.

Bellatrix ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle ne lui en avait déjà fait. Elle ne pouvait plus lui faire peur.

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

 _Avada Kedavra,_ prononça Molly.

.  
.

Un camp de Médicomages urgentistes avait été improvisé aux grilles de l'école et des calèches acheminaient les blessés vers Pré-au-lard.

Et pour la première fois, tous les Weasley virent les Sombrals à la sombre beauté mélancolique qui les tiraient.

...

Désolée pour cette fin sombre… Cela dit, moi, je trouve les Sombrals magnifiques ^^ La prochaine fois, épilogue :D A bientôt et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes tops !


	17. Chapter 17 - Light of the Seven

**Epilogue** – **In The Light of the Seven**

.

.

.

7 était le chiffre qui les poursuivait : 7 années d'études à Poudlard, 7 joueurs par équipe de Quidditch, 7 Potter, 7 Horcruxes, 7 enfants Weasley. Un chiffre puissant, une bénédiction et à présent une malédiction. Maintenant qu'un maillon manquait à la chaîne…

La famille n'en avait pas été affaiblie. Actifs ou étudiants, proches ou lointains, personne ne manquait les réunions du dimanche midi au Terrier.

Percy leur avait présenté Audrey, avec qui il s'était fiancé – rapidement, mais qu'importait – peu après la victoire. Molly la trouvait parfaite pour lui. Traditionnelle et sérieuse, mais plus sociable que Percy. D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, Audrey avait fait partie du même réseau de résistance que Fleur. Elle avait, avec Percy, contribué à prévenir des familles menacées par le Ministère pro-Voldemort.

C'était ce que révélait l'après-guerre : les Weasley, même s'ils avaient semblé traverser la guerre en étant des deux côtés de la barrière, avaient finalement toujours défendu les mêmes valeurs.

 _Semper humaniter_ , disait la devise de la famille Weasley.  
.

.

.  
.

George regarda la petite tombe blanche. Diverses inscriptions étaient apparues à côté du nom inscrit en violet. D'innombrables « A notre ami », « Batteur extraordinaire » de la part de ses anciens camarades de l'équipe, et… « Frère bien-aimé ». A côté, diverses gerbes de fleurs fanées apportées régulièrement par les Anciens Combattants de la Deuxième Guerre et le Comité des entrepreneurs du Chemin de Traverse.

« Le temps passe, le souvenir reste. » disait une autre plaque.

Faux. Le souvenir ne suffisait pas à George : tout le monde arrivait à avancer, sauf lui. Et le temps qui le séparait de Fred ne passait pas assez vite. George n'avait jamais cru en une vie après la mort. Mais cette idée le consolait à présent. Ainsi, Fred pouvait veiller sur eux tous. Et ils pourraient se revoir un jour.

Il ne venait pas pour prier. Il ne venait même pas pour se souvenir. Il venait parce que le cimetière était le seul endroit où personne ne tentait de lui parler. De le faire parler. De le faire rire (quelle audace !). De le sortir de cet étrange état amorphe dans lequel il était plongé.

Il entendit l'herbe givrée crisser sous le pas de quelqu'un. Il se retourna.

C'était Angelina.

Elle ne sourit pas. Elle vint se placer à côté de lui et regarda la pierre tombale.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. C'était étrange. George avait toujours aimé Angelina… mais c'était Fred qui l'avait conquise. Elle aussi semblait se demander quel concepteur de destin avait tracé le leur. Qui avait osé les séparer tous les deux de la personne qu'ils préféraient au monde ?

George avait presque été jaloux de la relation de Fred et Angelina. Il avait été jaloux de chacun d'eux.

Angie était sans doute celle dont la situation était la plus proche de la sienne. Celle, avec lui, dont le quotidien avait été le plus impacté par la mort de Fred. Ce n'était pas une question de degré de tristesse – ses parents ne s'en remettraient sans doute jamais, mais c'était différent. Fred et George vivaient ensemble depuis 21 ans. Fred et Angelina passaient le plus clair de leurs jours et de leurs nuits ensemble depuis 2 ans.

\- J'espérais que je ressentirais quelque chose en revenant ici, dit finalement Angelina, les yeux secs. Je me suis trompée.

Eh oui, pensa George. Le vide est toujours là. Fred ne répond pas.

\- Ne pars pas tout de suite, dit-il.

Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Sa voix était rauque et enrouée.

La proximité d'Angelina le réchauffait comme rien n'y avait réussi depuis le 2 mai dernier.

\- Il faut que je rentre, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Alors il l'embrassa sur le front, comme le font les pères avec leurs précieuses petites filles. Elle lui _était_ précieuse.

Bouleversée, Angelina partit aussi vite que les pierres tombales le lui permirent, avant de transplaner.

.

.

.

George voulut machinalement mettre son crayon à papier derrière son oreille, mais il ne trouva que son moignon. Il jeta le crayon avec agacement.

\- Salut, fit alors une voix timide.

\- Angelina ?

C'était la personne qu'il avait eu le plus envie de voir depuis des lustres.

\- Je t'ai apporté ça.

George reconnut avec étonnement un livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

Etonné par le cadeau, il ouvrit la première page pour voir ce que le livre pouvait avoir d'intéressant.

« Ce livre appartient à Iris Baggamon _Wulfric Thelman_ Frederick Weasley »

C'avait dû faire partie des fournitures de troisième main qu'ils avaient laissé derrière, le jour où ils avaient fui le Poudlard d'Ombrage. Les cours Binns ne leur auraient jamais resservi, de toute façon.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir. Je sais que c'est dur d'avoir de l'inspiration sans émulation… mais la boutique – et avec elle, tout le monde magique qui est avide de raisons de rire à nouveau – a besoin de nouveaux produits Weasley.

Depuis que le patron tirait la tronche, il était vrai que les ventes n'étaient pas aussi bonnes qu'avant. L'attrait de la nouveauté était passé, vu que le catalogue ne se renouvelait pas, et George savait que le sourire enjoué et les efforts de Ron, ainsi que les ventes à l'étranger étaient tout ce qui l'empêchait de mettre la clé sous la porte.

Justement… Ron venait de sortir de l'arrière-salle. Il lui donnait un coup de main depuis quelques mois. Il avait toujours cru au projet des jumeaux, et il se fichait de la paye. C'était sa façon d'honorer la mémoire de Fred, et George lui en était reconnaissant.

\- Angelina ! fit Ron, sincèrement ravi. Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

C'était comme ça que se saluaient les anciens élèves de Poudlard qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. George en déduisit qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue à toutes les réunions d'anciens combattants que le nouveau ministère s'entêtait à organiser. Comme si quiconque pouvait oublier. George non plus n'y allait pas. Puisque Fred n'y était pas. Il voyait déjà les regards qu'on lui lançait lorsqu'il était au milieu de sorciers. Certains étaient plein de pitié. D'autres tentaient d'évaluer ce qui avait pu changer en lui. D'autres encore cherchaient clairement le deuxième jumeau. George ne pouvait pas supporter ces regards-là.

Il voyait sa famille chaque week-end et Ron chaque jour de la semaine. Lee tentait de lui faire passer de bonnes soirées à chaque fois qu'il était sur Londres (son contrat de journaliste l'amenait à faire des émissions radiophoniques en direct de n'importe quel endroit de la Grande-Bretagne) mais il manquait toujours quelqu'un. Le gang des farceurs de Poudlard n'était plus.

\- Tu ne chercherais pas un job de vendeuse, par hasard ? fit Ron. Hermione aimerait que je sois un peu plus là le week-end…

\- Je ne fais rien de mes week-ends, dit Angelina avec précaution. Mais est-ce que ça ne te dérangerait pas, George… ?

George cilla.

\- Ca me ferait très plaisir.

.  
Ce soir-là, il regarda longtemps le livre qu'Angelina lui avait apporté au magasin. Vers minuit, il se décida enfin à le prendre. Il caressa le cuir usé – sans doute pas par Fred. Ils n'avaient jamais aimé les cours de Binns : la plupart du temps, ils…

George s'immobilisa, comme pris d'un doute. Il feuilleta le livre, incapable de bouger.

Fred était là, sur toutes les pages de garde et toutes les pages où il y avait un peu blanc : dernières pages de chapitres, marges des bibliographies, etc.

George reconnut un des tout-premiers schémas pour l'emballage des Boîtes à Flemme, et là, une liste d'ingrédients nécessaires pour la réalisation de leur Efface-Boutons (à l'essence de Murlap, qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes utilisé sur les furoncles, avant de gracieusement laisser Eloïse Midgen l'essayer avant le bal de Noël). Plus loin, une liste de « comebacks » savoureux pour leurs Plumes à répliques cinglantes. Et sur des dizaines d'autres pages, entre la reine-sorcière Hedwige et Gleurk le Bossu, des idées qu'ils avaient eues mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais exploitées, des idées originales de Fred parfois, qu'il n'avait jamais vues…

Et là, comme en entête du chapitre 7, le double W lui souriait.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se mit à pleurer. Sans s'arrêter.

Puis, il eut la tête claire. Et il passa le reste de la nuit assis à son bureau à dessiner des plans, imaginer des prototypes, déchirer des dessins imparfaits, les recommencer.

Son cerveau bouillonnait… qu'avait dit Angelina ? L'émulation. Voilà.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait l'impression que Fred était là. Pour le soutenir. Pour le conseiller et lui souffler des idées. Pour guider son crayon.

George signa les dessins avec leurs deux noms.

.

.

\- C'est… incroyable.

A côté d'Angelina, Ron confirma avec force hochements de tête.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on commence la production ?

\- Maintenant, dit George en se frottant les mains. Et on va laisser l'arrière-boutique ouverte : je veux voir ce que nos clients pensent de ces bonbons farceurs en kit, et je veux leur avis sur les emballages et l'apparence de ces deux-là, dit-il en montrant deux recettes qu'il avait encore à tester.

Il avait retrouvé le dynamisme de l'homme d'affaire qu'il était. Angelina sourit et fila enfiler ses gants en cuir de dragon pour cacher les larmes de joie qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

Elle avait tous ses week-ends pour apprivoiser le nouveau George Weasley.

.

.  
.

.

Entretenir son couple, c'était savoir que le thé trop infusé mettait Molly de mauvaise humeur - tout comme les chaussettes célibataires ou les traces de terre au-delà du paillasson. Entretenir son couple, c'était accepter une voiture volante totalement illégale à l'époque de son achat, vivre au gré des perquisitions et donc, des repas froids, ne pas chanter du Moldubec quand Arthur était dans les parages et se souvenir que, même s'il n'en disait rien, il aimait mieux le vert bouteille que le noir dans les vêtements.

Ces leçons apprises au cours de leur vie (trop) active valaient d'autant plus qu'à présent, ils devaient se supporter 24h/24h.

Leur retraite ne leur semblait pas vraiment une sortie de la vie active : ils continuaient à courir à droite à gauche, et bientôt après des enfants aux cheveux roux… Lui, continuait à bricoler des objets moldus dans son cabanon et à parler aux gnomes au lieu de les virer comme le voudrait Molly. Elle développait ses talents culinaires (elle vendait même ses fondants au chocolat maison à la boutique Weasaley & Weasley) et criait toujours après les gnomes.

Tout avait changé, mais l'essentiel avait survécu à la tempête parce qu'il avait été construit solidement en amont.

Leur première petite fille n'aurait pas pu porter un nom davantage dans l'air du temps.

.  
Molly observa le regard tendre et protecteur que posait Bill sur sa fille. Il ne voulait pas encore la lâcher, même si toute la famille n'attendait que ça. Molly comprenait. Elle avait eu la même réaction à l'époque où c'était lui, le minuscule petit d'homme entre ses bras.

Bill n'avait jamais cessé d'être ce premier bébé, si particulier parce que premier. Molly avait pensé à sa bouille d'ange le jour où il avait fini Poudlard et son premier jour de travail. Le jour où il était entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Le jour où il lui avait tenu tête au sujet de Fleur Delacour. Le jour où on lui avait ramené ce visage tant aimé lacéré par les dents et les ongles d'un loup-garou.

\- On a décidé de l'appeler Victoire.

Le son du français n'écorchait plus son oreille comme avant. Molly et Fleur avaient toujours leurs différends, mais Molly avait accepté que Bill aime une autre femme qu'elle. Une autre femme qui le lui rendait bien.

 _Victoire_ … Bon, bah c'était pas tout ça, mais elle avait de la layette à broder avec des V partout partout partout !

.

.  
.

\- Salut toi, fit Ginny en pressant sa nouvelle nièce contre elle.

Elle adorait pouponner depuis qu'elle avait dû s'occuper de Ted.

\- Rose Weasley-Granger, annonça Ron, qui n'était pas peu fier. 3 kilos 2, s'il-vous-plaît !

Tout le monde rit, sauf Hermione qui grimaça. Elle les avait sentis passer…

\- Et… on voudrait que George soit le parrain.

Cela prit tout le monde par surprise. Tout le monde pensait que ce serait Harry – lui compris. Mais il avait compris que George en avait plus besoin que lui. Ca ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir une grande part dans la vie de la fille de ses amis.

\- On s'est dit que quand elle ressemblerait trop à sa mère, tu pourrais lui apprendre à se détendre.

George leur fit son premier vrai sourire depuis bien longtemps. Angelina et Molly en eurent les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et moi je suis très content qu'il y ait toujours deux Weasley à la tête de Weasley et Weasley, dit-il d'une voix détachée, mais qu'on sentait serrée d'émotion.

.

.  
.

On l'appelait parfois Fred. Ces lapsus suscitaient des silences gênés. Angelina, elle, ne se trompait jamais. Elle n'avait pas banni son nom de son vocabulaire, mais elle les distinguait parfaitement. On disait toujours « la boutique des jumeaux ». George disait que ça ne le dérangeait pas et Angelina pensait que c'était sincère. Il avait cessé d'avoir mal. Il avait cessé depuis le jour où elle lui avait raconté son rêve.

Elle avait vu Fred. Le jumeau-à-deux-oreilles lui parlait de trois Maraudeurs qui avaient une place à prendre et qui l'avaient adopté comme nouvel apprenti. Elle avait demandé qui ils étaient, et elle vit tour à tour lui sourire son professeur de Défense de 5e année, Sirius Black et un autre homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Harry – yeux exceptés. Fred avait eu l'air heureux.  
\- C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? avait demandé George, quand elle le lui avait raconté.

Angelina rosit sous sa peau d'ébène.

\- Angelina… je te pose la question parce que j'ai fait _exactement_ le même rêve. En principe, je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses, mais là…

Elle rosit de plus belle. Fred avait dit qu'il leur pardonnait de s'aimer l'un l'autre. George et elle n'en reparlèrent pas. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, quand ils fermèrent tard la boutique, George l'invita à monter pour manger un peu avant de rentrer chez elle. Et tout commença.

C'était encore plus dur et étrange pour eux que pour leur entourage. De tout façon, avec quelque jumeau qu'Angie eût fini, il y aurait eu un troisième membre dans leur couple. Car Fred sans George n'aurait pas été Fred, et inversement. Fred était toujours présent, mais il n'était plus une force culpabilisante. George et Angelina s'en étaient voulu longtemps d'être attirés l'un par l'autre : plus maintenant. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas sains d'esprit, mais ils étaient heureux ensemble. Et leurs familles respectives commençaient à l'accepter, à défaut de le comprendre.

Molly voyait qu'Angelina le rendait heureux comme elle avait rendu Fred heureux. Elle se fichait bien de ce que pourraient en dire les psychologues. Angelina était la seule – famille comprise – qui avait su faire revivre George, même si bien sûr, il ne fut jamais comme avant.

.

.

Ils avaient ouvert une aile confiserie en partenariat avec Honeydukes : qui entrait pour des confiseries était certain de ressortir avec des farces à attrapes, c'était donc parfaitement bon pour les affaires. Angelina travaillait maintenant à temps plein à la boutique. Lee Jordan leur louait la salle du haut chaque jeudi soir pour son émission, ce qui rameutait des visiteurs dans la partie café de la mezzanine. Dégustation de Dragées de Bertie la Goule (une version foldingue de celles de Bertie Crochue), de Patacitrouilles piégées, de Fondants du Chaudron de la Mère Molly (une sous-marque pour laquelle Mrs Weasley passait des heures en cuisine, avec un excellent accueil côté public), et on en passait.

Mr Weasley était passé quelques semaines plus tôt au magasin, avec une idée : lui, qui s'occupait de chercher de la gamme surnommée Jeux moldus, venait de découvrir le baby-foot et proposait de l'adapter au Quidditch. Ron était dans le laboratoire, en train de peindre un terrain miniature et plusieurs figurines. Si les curieux se pressaient autour du jeu, qu'ils mettraient dans le café du haut, et qu'ils l'aimaient, Ron et George comptaient le développer à grande échelle. Les jeux qui demandaient de la dextérité et de la réflexion, plutôt que l'usage de la magie, revenaient à la mode, et les jumeaux avaient été des précurseurs, avec leurs tours de magie moldus : leur réputation les précédait et les ventes suivaient.

S'inspirer d'idées moldues leur avaient posé un problème moral au début, puis légal. Même du temps du Ministère sous la coupe de Voldemort, le débat n'avait pas été tranché : ç'aurait été très bien vu de se faire de l'argent sur leur dos des Moldus… mais cela aurait aussi signifié que les moyens magiques ne suffisaient pas pour satisfaire sorciers et sorcières. Arthur avait lancé la procédure pour qu'on éclaircisse la situation. Un comité d'éthique s'était réuni au Magenmagot et avait tranché que cela ne constituait pas de la concurrence déloyale, puisque les Moldus ne vendaient pas leurs produits sur la marché magique. La question du plagiat semblait réglé par ce même arrêté : leurs deux mondes étaient poreux, mais leurs lois hermétiques les unes aux autres. Les Moldus ne s'occupaient pas d'eux, eux ne s'occupaient pas des Moldus, et les hippogriffes étaient bien gardés.

.

.

\- Albus ! Hé, Albus ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Hugo s'approcha un peu plus. C'était la Ford Anglia. Oubliée, rendue sauvage, mais toujours bleue (malgré les taches rouillées sur la carrosserie) au milieu des arbres de la Forêt interdite. La voiture les accueillit, toute grinçante, à coups de klaxon faibles et fatigués, comme un chien retrouvant ses maîtres.

.

.  
.

Lucy, Molly (la préférée de sa grand-mère, sans surprise), Victoire, Louis, Dominique, Lily, Albus, Severus, Roxanne, Fred, Hugo, Rose,… Qu'on ne vienne pas dire que les Weasleys lambinaient, dit Molly en regardant avec un sourire satisfait le panneau de l'entrée.

Des photos de leurs petits-enfants souriaient, certaines prises à la Chaumières aux Coquillages, d'autres à l'étranger, sur la côte normande, ou en Roumanie avec Tonton Charlie. A côté, des dessins d'enfants de tout âge, représentant un troll dans des toilettes (les histoires de l'oncle Harry étaient toujours les favorites des enfants aux réunions de famille), un elfe de maison dans une position supermanesque (Rose n'était pas la fille de sa mère pour rien…), des bonhommes aux cheveux oranges, et elle en passait. Il y avait aussi des lettres… l'une des nombreuses unes qu'avait faites Ginny… le diplôme de l'Ordre de Merlin 3ème classe qu'Arthur et Molly avaient tous les deux reçus comme tous les résistants et les participants à la Bataille de Poudlard… le faire-part pour le mariage de Percy, peint à la main par Audrey.

Molly attrapa sa réserve de pelotes de laine et entreprit d'avancer le tricot vert de Roxanne… Quand on en avait 12 à faire chaque année (elle avait arrêté d'en envoyer à ses propres enfants), elle s'y prenait en janvier pour le Noël suivant.

Toc…toc… firent joyeusement les aiguilles à tricoter.

Arthur jeta un regard à la pendule en rentrant. Peu importe où pointaient les désormais 26 aiguilles – les visages sur les photos au bout de chacune d'elles souriaient. C'était bien assez.

Tout allait bien.

.

.

.

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'annonce que c'était ma dernière fanfiction longue. J'espère que ça vous a plu – que ce soit le cas ou non, vos critiques seront très appréciées. Bonne suite à vous tous !^^

(Je publierai ma dernière fanfiction, sur Ted Tonks, dans quelques jours, si cela en intéresse certains.)


End file.
